Profundidad
by Riznao
Summary: Allen sufre una trasformacion de la cual solo los hermanos Lee saben, pero ¿que pasaria si Lavi se enamora del nuevo Allen? ¿Le gustara eso al antiguo Allen?.:YAOI:.:LaviAllen: !COMPLETO!
1. ¿Allen? ¿kun?

Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece pero con un par de figuras de Kanda Allen y Lavi diria que lo es.

Parejas: Kanda/Allen o Lavi/Allen ustedes elijen. xD para mas info miren abajo.

Se que esta vez el fic es algo raro y fuera de lo comun, pero espero les guste, les prometo yaoi en futuros caps cuando decidan que pareja quieren en el fic.

Hasta entonces….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1¿****Allen…kun?  
Por Riznao**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_Lavi estaba __aburrido._

Hacia cinco días que Allen había salido de la orden para emprenderse camino a Francia al haber recibido una misión por parte de Komui, Lenalee también había ido con el, debía admitirlo estaba aburrido, totalmente aburrido, en todo el sentido literal de la palabra. Odiaba estar aburrido, se preguntaran como es posible que un aprendiz de Bookman se aburra cuando tiene tanto por transcribir, por leer y por aprender, fácil, es Lavi de quien hablamos así que, las explicaciones sobran.

Desde que se despidió de sus amigos en el túnel, nunca pensó que la misión durara mucho…esta bien, si lo sabia, de hecho el día siguiente que Allen y Lenalee habían partido se escapo por unos momentos de su prisión en la biblioteca y busco a Komui que para esos momentos estaba construyendo a Komurin numero-se-le-olvido-la-cuenta, le pregunto que cuanto tiempo tardarían en volver sus dos amigos y lo que oyó solo le hizo soltar un suspiro derrotado - "_Nani, ya estas aburrido…bueno tendrás que estar así por siete días mas_"- replico un Komui entretenido haciendo que su miserable y aburrida vida en la orden comenzara.

Por supuesto que tenia gente en la Orden con la cual podía entretenerse, es decir tenía a Kanda, pero para ser sinceros nunca pensó en Kanda como compañero para pasar el tiempo, si bien podía molestar a Kanda y sacar un poco de provecho en ello, sabia que a los pocos minutos tendría que prepararse para las consecuencias, para las muy peligrosas consecuencias, debía agregar. Así que no ¡muchas gracias!, no quería perder alguna de sus extremidades, y en el peor de los casos ser castrado por el filo de mugen. Podía molestar a Yuu unos cuantos días, pero eventualmente aquello también le aburría sin contar que aquel hobbie ponía su vida en extremo peligro.

Cuando Allen estaba cerca siempre tenia alguien con quien pasar el rato ya fuera hablando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, en ocasiones se la pasaban jugando cartas aunque fuera como fuera siempre terminaba solo en ropa interior y completamente avergonzado , en esas ocasiones se preguntaba como era que un niño con la carita inocente (casi angelical) de Allen podía tener la misma cara con una expresión totalmente diferente y unos ojos casi demoníacos cuando tomaba su mazo de cartas, mas importante el se preguntaba como es que aceptaba jugar con el.

Cuando Allen no estaba, optaba por pasar el tiempo con el par de hermanos Lee, la mayoría del tiempo le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos del supervisor diciéndole lo enamorado que estaba de Lenalee, le sorprendía como Lenalee lo dejaba continuar con su diversión pero le parecía todavía mas increíble el hecho en como Komui parecía creérselo creando una tonta y exageradamente dramática escena, claro esta que tenia cuidado de no jugar tanto con el como para que Komurin hiciera aparición. No le gustaba lidiar con el robot no tanto por la molestia de destruirlo si no porque después habría de enfrentar a la ira de Komui, al haber destruido su preciado trabajo, sabia que como Allen al tocar su mazo de cartas, Komui al ver amenazado su Komurin podia llegar a extremos inimaginables con su aura maldita rodeando su cuerpo.

Pero ahora que su "juguete" conocido como Allen Walker el mas bonito y el mas entretenido de su colección no estaba, y el par de "juguetes" Lee, los mas graciosos que tenia no estaba completo, no había manera de escapar al aburrimiento, el era un aprendiz de Bookman, gustarle leer era algo tácito en la profesión que deseaba ejercer, pero aun la buena literatura de un gran libro le resultaba a la larga hostigante, a pesar de encontrarse en la biblioteca ciertas horas haciendo su trabajo de aprendiz, necesitaba enfocarse en otra cosa que no estar con miles de libros a su alrededor y encerrado en cuatro paredes. Aquello no podía ser peor…oh ¡esperen de hecho, si lo era! el hecho que no tenia ni siquiera una misión en la cual enfocarse y en la cual pasar el rato era para ponerlo de muy mal humor y mas aburrido (la palabra aburrido tendría que ser tabú para Lavi por como la detestaba). Para Lavi las misiones para el eran otra forma de entretención, una forma enfermiza de entretenerse, si lo preguntan, pero parecía como si el mismo Conde del Milenio estuviera conspirando contra el, al no hacer a ningún nuevo akuma y por consiguiente que no hubiera indicios de pelea o algo, oh como deseaba que todo fuera diferente (Lavi es realmente enfermo), desde hacia una semana no había tenido misión alguna por lo cual siempre se encontraba bajo el arduo trabajo impuesto por el viejo panda.

-"Siete días ¿huh?"- suspiro el pelirrojo mientras hacia cuentas mentales "_Siete días, son una semana, una semana son 168 horas, lo cual eran 1440 minutos los cuales eran 86400 segundos…" _A lo lejos se podía escuchar el ruido de un cajero haciendo eco mientras hacia sus cuentas… Sip, definitivamente el conejo estaba aburrido (y loco). Poco sabían que al regreso de Allen y Lenalee aquel aburrimiento desaparecería por mucho mucho mucho mucho (captaron verdad) y mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda estaba impaciente.

Seis días y ningún jodido bote se había acercado por el túnel. Kanda estaba al tanto de la situación, que tanto Lenalee como Allen había abandonado el cuartel para una misión en Francia donde debían de recuperar la inocencia que según los buscadores, había en dicho lugar, habían pasado seis jodidos días y ninguno de ellos dos se había acercado al cuartel, realmente no esperaba que, con la lentitud y poca fiabilidad del brote de habas, pudieran terminar la misión antes de lo planeado, pero tampoco confiaba en la sentimental aunque amable Lenalee para corretear a Allen y regresar a la Orden rápidamente.

Aquello lo tenia de muy mal humor, por el hecho que el dúo de "sentimentalistas amantes de la vida y el amor" como el les llamaba, le habían ganado la misión haciéndole quedar sin trabajo alguno. Estaba iracundo no solo por el hecho que desde que ellos habían tomado la misión a Francia los buscadores no habían encontrado algún indicio de sucesos anti-naturales en cualquier otra parte y por lo tanto no había misión que ofrecer, si no también por el hecho que el estupido conejo pelirrojo le estaba siguiendo a cualquier parte, para sacarlo de sus casillas, claro que aquello no duro mucho, los dos primeros días Lavi parecía el polo opuesto de un imán al atraerse continuamente hacia Kanda, fuera como fuera Lavi siempre le encontraba (a pesar que este ultimo debía de estar anclado a una de las sillas de la biblioteca por una cadena que Bookman le había hecho usar) y de la misma manera en como le encontraba le hastiaba, ya fuera solo con cualquier estupido y remarcable comentario acerca de cualquier estupidez o simplemente un tirón de cabello, y en ocasiones con una platica incesante de estupideces como que tipo de tradiciones se celebraban en Rusia en el año, basura, basura, basura ¡ah! y de vez en cuando mas basura.

Sabia que el estado aletargado y visiblemente desesperado del aprendiz a Bookman se debía a que sus _juguetes_, llamados Allen Walker y el dúo completo de los hermanos Lee no estaban (¿Como podía Kanda saber eso?), y al notar su falta de diversión recurrió como ultima alternativa buscar a la reserva llamada Kanda Yuu, estaba impaciente, porque el dúo de tontos regresara inmediatamente de cualquiera que fuera la misión, esperaba también que la misión hubiera ido lo suficientemente bien como para no dejar a ninguno de los dos heridos, para que no se pasaran un buen tiempo en la enfermería y así poder finalmente entretener a Lavi. Claro que tampoco le apetecía la idea de ver o a Allen o a Lenalee en cama gravemente heridos, no que se preocupara, por supuesto que no, simplemente aquello haría que el pelirrojo le jodiera la (puta) vida. Por supuesto que el sabia que su excusa ni el mismo se la creía.

- "Jodido Moyashi" – aunque Lavi le dejo de molestar a los tres días de haber partido Allen y Lenalee, todo gracias a que finalmente sus amenazas le hicieron eco en su semi-muerto y nada utilizable cerebro, aquello le parecía contradictorio como un aprendiz como Lavi quien recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que vivía tenia tan poca capacidad de comprensión en su cerebro, al parecer la parte de retención no tenia nada que ver con la inteligencia, eso debía ser…la parte de retención se había llevado todo el espacio del cerebro de Lavi, como fuera, no sabia si eran las amenazas o el hecho que parecía que simplemente Lavi se había aburrido de el (al parecer era mas la segunda que la primera opción, claro que la primera su influencia había tenido), lo que había hecho mantenerse al margen del japones todo ese tiempo, aun así el seguía de muy mal humor no sabia la razón detrás de su mal humor, pero supuso que era por la falta del exorcista de cabellos blancos, debía ser porque el también, aunque tratara de negarlo estaba algo aburrido sin la compañía de Allen, claro esta que dicha compañía se resumía a gritos y sobrenombres sin contar las peleas que tenia con el niño de 15 años, eso debía de ser, simplemente no tenia nada en que enfocar la mente, contando también que no había ninguna misión aquello lo tenia realmente irritado y hacia de cualquiera que se le acercaba una victima inminente por su súper-mirada-asesina que podía matar hasta al mas valiente de las personas.

De todas maneras el día numero siete, el jodido y proclamado, esperado día numero siete que se había contado desde el día en que el dúo había partido a Francia llegaría mañana y finalmente se olvidaría del aburrimiento de Lavi, y de su impaciencia, y quien sabe talvez apareciera una misión dentro de poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lenalee estaba __preocupada._

Habían salido desde ya hacia tres horas de Francia e iban en el tren, que les llevaría de nuevo a la orden, después de una tediosa búsqueda por la inocencia que les llevo dos de los siete días, luego otros dos días de continua pelea con los akumas que aparecieron en el lugar y finalmente los últimos dos días los cuales lo ocuparon para…resolver ciertos retrasos que surgieron en medio de la misión.

La misión era mas tediosa que difícil, de hecho en alguna otra ocasión la misión hubiera durado no mas que cinco días, pero debido a la condición en que se encontraba el exorcista de cabellera blanca, se utilizo un poco mas de tiempo para corregir ciertas anormalidades, sin embargo, esas "anormalidades" seguían hasta el momento y había de recalcar que además de su sincera preocupación no podía evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pensó que si Allen la viera le parecía algo extremadamente cruel.

-"Allen-kun, por favor te aseguro que todo estará bien, sal de allí" – pidió amablemente y preocupada mientras veía al bulto que tenia enfrente al otro lado del compartimiento del tren, frente a ella estaba una masa uniforme la cual estaba escondida bajo la capa de exorcista que siempre solía usar Allen Walker, muy junto a la ventana en lo que podía decirse aquello era (casi) igual al comportamiento de un animal arrinconado mientras un depredador le acecha, estaba la figura que en algún tiempo se le conoció como el "Destructor del Tiempo", unos mechones blancos se asomaban entre las ropas negras del exorcista.

-"Como puedes saberlo, llevo tres días en esta forma… quien dice que no me quedare así para ¡siempre!" – reclamo con desesperación y con una voz muy fina, su voz sonaba un poco lejana por el hecho de estar bajo la capa negra que siempre usaba, pero no por ello el grito había dejado de oírse fuerte y claro. Lenalee solo salto un poco en su asiento al escuchar la voz de Allen reprocharle, a pesar de que Allen no podía verle sintió que en efecto su voz había hecho tensar a la chica frente a el. Dio un suspiro derrotado antes de bajar un poco la capa al nivel de sus ojos, así podía ver a Lenalee quien le miraba con preocupación y un poco dolida por las palabras que le había dado minutos antes –"Lo siento Lenalee, no era mi intención gritarte…es solo que me siento frustrado y angustiado" – dejo salir Allen mientras miraba con disculpa en sus ojos a la chica frente a si.

-"Iie…"- negó con su cabeza haciendo que sus coletas se agitaran –"Esta bien Allen-kun, también tuve la culpa es algo irresponsable de mi parte decir que todo estará bien" – Allen solo miro el suelo por unos instantes preocupado cuando la voz de Lenalee lo distrajo nuevamente -"Pero no te preocupes, Komui-nissan te ayudara, buscaremos una manera de regresarte a la normalidad… ¿si?"- Lenalee le dedico una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva a su amigo.

-"Um…esta bien, gracias Lenalee" – Lenalee podía saber que Allen también le estaba dedicando una sonrisa aunque no podía ver toda su cara, lo sabia ya que los ojos de Allen se habían curvado hacia arriba al momento de cerrarlos.

-"Allen-kun, se que te has de sentir incomodo, pero no te escondas, al menos no cuando yo estoy acá"- dejo salir la chica mientras seguía viendo comprensiblemente a su amigo.

-"me siento tan indignado…"-soltó incómodamente el exorcista, se paro haciendo que la capa cayera al suelo y haciendo que la sonrisa de Lenalee pasara a ser mas que una sonrisa.

-"Allen-kun te ves bien, aunque te sientas incomodo"- rió un poco por debajo de su boca mientras veía a Allen frente a ella.

-"Lenalee, por favor no te burles" – se quejo en chico mientras se disponía a esconderse nuevamente bajo la capa.

-"Lo siento Allen-kun, no me burlo es solo que eres tan lindo" – sonrió mientras ponía una cara soñadora que le dio escalofríos a Allen. Lenalee tomo con una de sus manos la capa y se la quito a Allen –"Esta bien Allen-kun, puedes quedarte así mientras lleguemos a la Orden"-

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron desmesuradamente -"¡Es cierto¿Como haré para que nadie me vea mientras vamos al laboratorio o donde quiera que este Komui-san?…"- grito desesperado mientras se tomaba su cabeza con sus dos manos y exclamaba al techo.

-"No te preocupes Allen-kun ya lo tengo pensado, yo me haré cargo si alguien se nos acerca…" – le dedico una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-"Esta bien…"- comento derrotado mientras caía nuevamente en su asiento dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya casi estaban llegando, faltaban cuanto menos unos 30 minutos, así que Lenalee salio un momento de la cabina del tren, dejando en ella a Allen dormido en uno de los asientos, cuando salio pudo ver que al lado de la puerta se encontraba el buscador Toma, este al verla dejo sus cartas con las que siempre solía entretenerse cuando iba en una misión -"¿Pasa algo Lenalee-dono?" – pregunto amablemente el buscador, Lenalee mientras tanto estaba cerrando la puerta.

-"Si, solo quería pedirle un favor"- sonrió Lenalee. Toma ya se imaginaba cual era o tenia la leve sospecha pues muy posiblemente se tratara de la condición actual de Allen Walker. –"Es con respecto a Walker-dono ¿no es así?"- pregunto nuevamente el buscador.

-"Si, así es"- confirmo Lenalee mientras asentía con su cabeza -"Esperaba que pudieras guardar en secreto lo que paso en la misión, si no es mucha molestia" – Toma sabia, que Allen no estaba muy bien que digamos debido a lo que sucedió, de hecho desde que había pasado "el accidente", el había estado mas gruñón que nunca y miraba a cualquiera con una sed de sangre que era casi parecida a la de Kanda…de hecho parecía que la mirada de Allen superaba con creces a la del japonés.

-"No se preocupe Lenalee-dono, no diré una palabra al respecto" – declaro calmadamente Toma mientras recogía sus cartas y las acomodaba en un mazo.

-"Muchas gracias Toma" – con eso Lenalee se dio la vuelta para regresar nuevamente al compartimiento, pero se detuvo antes de abrir toda la puerta dirigiéndose nuevamente al buscador –"Otra cosa mas…." – Toma miro a Lenalee y el verla le hizo sudar frió, esa mirada de Lenalee solo significaba que tenia algo en mente, algo muy malo en mente, al menos para el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi se despertó ese día más temprano que de costumbre, primera razón: quería terminar todas las tareas que Bookman le había dado toda la semana, su aburrimiento mato poco a poco su sed de libertad, de buscar y aventurarse más allá de los estantes de la biblioteca, así como también su sed de diversión. Se había resignado a estar así hasta que Allen y Lenalee llegaran.

Kanda ya no estaba cerca, de hecho parecía como si lo evitaba (¿Por qué será?) Komui encerrado con los de la sección científica, haciendo quien sabe que cosas, Allen y Lenalee desaparecidos aun después de siete días, siete días de los cuales el séptimo era hoy. "_¡Si! Finalmente Moyashi y Lenalee regresan al fin!!!"_ pensó contento sonriéndose así mismo como un loco, por lo cual decidió hacer todas transcripciones, todas las lecturas necesarias y todas las cosas que tenia pendientes, para deshacerse de la esclavitud impuesta por panda, así cuando Allen y Lenalee regresara podía disponer de todo el tiempo necesario para divertirse y no morir de aburrimiento.

Kanda por otro lado empezó su día como cualquier otro, levantarse casi al alba, tomar una ducha, cuidar su muy delicado cabello (¡Kanda es todo un metro!) ir a la cafetería tirando miradas asesinas al por mayor, comiendo su platillo favorito y entrenando un poco. Así toda la (jodida) mañana paso sin nada novedoso que hacer, pensó que en una de las tantas esquinas de la orden se encontraría a Lavi pero nada de ello sucedió. No le dio importancia pero aun así le parecía extraño, aun cuando el estaba evitando encontrarse con el aprendiz de Bookman, se le hacia raro que no haya visto un indicio de cabellos rojos o un ojo verde en los corredores, luego recordó que ese día Lenalee y Allen regresarían a la orden, si es que no habían tenido algunos contratiempos y si la misión había sido todo un éxito, talvez aquello tenia que ver con la desaparición del conejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de bostezar y estirarse en la silla a la cual su trasero se había adherido firmemente por las seis horas y media que había estado sobre ella, no había terminado todo el trabajo, pero lo poco que faltaba eran cosas triviales que mas tarde en un estado no tan aletargado como en el que se encontraba lo haría en meros minutos. Se paro de la silla y espero que una de sus piernas respondiera a la orden que le daba pues se le había dormido, debido a las horas de inmovilidad de sus extremidades inferiores parecía que la sangre no había circulado como debía y por la concentración extrema que tenia Lavi para salir de sus quehaceres ni cuenta se había dado, si no hasta que se paro y no obtuvo respuesta de su pierna y recibiendo un molesto cosquilleo en sus talones.

-"Joder despierta, que no ves que ya va siendo hora que Allen y Lenalee regresen"- le dijo a su pierna, mientras la miraba enojado…pobre Lavi, había que comprender que su sanidad mental no estaba muy intacta, después marginarse del mundo exterior por ordenes del panda en la biblioteca era obvio que mas de algún trastorno debía de quedar en su cabecita, al no tener contacto humano.

Después de poder movilizarse ordeno un poco la mesa en donde previamente había estado trabajando, sabia que el viejo le reprocharía como siempre lo había hecho por ser descuidado con los libros y los manuscritos, no quería que el panda le arruinara la diversión mas tarde cuando sus amigos llegaran, así que decidió jugar la parte de buen y aplicado discípulo (lo que hace el interés…)

Luego de ver su obra, se permitió un suspiro de satisfacción, la mesa y los alrededores de ella no era precisamente lo mas nítido que podía haber dejado, pero aquello bastaba, siempre y cuando no hubieran libros desparramados en el suelo y hojas perdidas bajo los estantes.

-"Yosh!" – cerro la puerta de la biblioteca y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió al túnel donde había despedido a Allen y Lenalee hacia una semana -"Allen-channnnnn espérame" – grito mientras corría haciendo que varias miradas curiosas y algunas con la expresión de 'pobre chico' o 'lo que hace el aislamiento…' se dirigieran hacia el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Allen-kun, cálmate si no te relajas entonces el lo descubrirá" – habían bajado del tren hacia 45 minutos y ahora estaban dirigiendo a la orden por el túnel subterráneo, Allen se había sentado al lado contrario de Lenalee así como en el tren, mientras Toma se encontraba al frente remando.

-"¿El?" – pregunto Allen mientras miraba con duda a su amiga.-"¿Quién?"-

-"Lavi"- dejo salir con tranquilidad - "Se que el debe de estarnos esperando, tu viste la cara que puso cuando supo que nos iríamos por una semana, debe estar desesperado"- soltó una risita, pero Allen muy lejos estaba de compartir su entretención, pensar en las posibilidades que Lavi se diera cuenta en el estado en el que se encontraba le hacia sudar frió. Aquello conllevaría a un sin fin de catástrofes, mas aun de las que ya cargaba por sobre sus hombros, "_Donde quedo mi dignidad". _Pensó derrotado.

-"Oh Allen-kun ponte la capucha ya vamos a llegar" – la voz de Lenalee sorprendió a Allen sacándolo de sus pensamientos –"Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, Allen-kun, Toma"- comento Lenalee mirando a los aludidos al mencionarlos. Toma solo se preparo para lo que seria su más difícil tarea en lo que llevaba trabajando para la Orden Oscura, pero si se necesitaba hasta su muerte el debería ayudar (gustoso) a los exorcistas y esta vez era algo parecido.

-"¡Oi¡Allen¡Lenalee!" – Lavi estaba en la entrada sonriéndoles mientras movía frenéticamente sus manos en un intento de saludo –"¡Al fin llegaron¡Pensé que nunca regresarían!" – declaro muy contento, al mismo tiempo que la balsa que transportaba a las otras tres personas se detenía frente a el. Sin previo aviso Lenalee salio rápidamente de la balsa y se tiro a los brazos de Lavi, aquello dejo sin habla al aprendiz de Bookman, el los había extrañado y sabia que tanto Allen como Lenalee añoraban "el hogar" en la Orden oscura cuando se presentaba una misión a largo plazo, pero nunca espero que Lenalee se tirara a sus brazos por haber extrañado su hogar y a su "familia" (¿que tan equivocado puede estar el conejo?)

-"Oh Lenalee, eh…nunca espere que me hubieras extrañado tanto es decir…." – Lo único que escuchaba Lenalee eran palabras incoherentes que eran muy parecidas al parloteo de un loro "Blah Blah Blah Blah" mientras abrazaba a Lavi, Allen bajo muy discretamente del bote y pasaba de largo al dúo, mientras Lenalee le veía haciéndole una seña de afirmación.

-"Lavi, tenemos que entregar la inocencia te veré otro rato…"- Lenalee le tiro un beso antes de ir detrás de Allen eso hizo que Lavi se quedara perplejo y un poco sorprendido "_Vaya…Lenalee debió haberme extrañado tanto…soy todo un playboy…"_Lavi empezó a reírse conspirativamente mientras Toma le veía con una gran gota en su sien. "_Como es posible haberlo engañado con tan simple y sencillo truco" _Se pregunto a si mismo el buscador. Justo cuando Lavi volvió a sus cabales solo miraba a Toma en donde debía de haber estado también Allen.

-"¿Donde esta Allen?" – pregunto a Toma, quien había decidido apoyar a sus camaradas exorcistas en la lucha que tendrían apenas tocaran suelo de la Orden, sabia que su turno de actuar había llegado…"_Bien allí va…" –"_Lavi-dono, no creerá las hermosas mujeres que encontramos en Francia, sabe había una…"- "_Como es posible que me haya dejado convencer para realizar esta platica, Lenalee-dono espero que este satisfecha y pueda solucionar el problema de Walker-dono cuanto antes"_ pobre Toma, sus pensamientos coherentes era contradictorios a su platica a la cual había de agregarse Lavi estaba muy, muy atento. Aquella platica le daría cuerda a Lavi por unas cuantas horas.

El plan de Lenalee le daría tiempo de librarse de la compañía de Lavi mientras llevaba a Allen a donde se encontraba su hermano, Allen trataba de taparse todo lo que podía con su capa de exorcista, al parecer los pocos buscadores y unos cuantos exorcistas que estaban en los corredores no hicieron algún comentario remarcando la presencia de Allen o Lenalee, de aquello estaba agradecido.

Lenalee seguía buscando en los corredores algún indicio de su hermano mientras con su mano derecha había tomado la muñeca de Allen y lo llevaba tras de si. Esperaba que no se toparan con nadie que la hiciera parar para poder hablar con ella, aquello haría, sin duda alguna, que la operación "No-dejar-al-descubierto-la-identidad-de-Allen-Walker" fracasara. Así que Lenalee caminaba tan rápido como podía con Allen siguiéndole.

Había doblado en una de las esquinas cuando vio que Kanda se dirigía en dirección a ellos, Kanda pareció no notar su presencia (según Lenalee), pero no se dio cuenta que al momento de doblar en la esquina Kanda si vio a Allen, claro que Kanda no presto mayor atención al chico, no era como si fuera tras el, no tenia razón para hacerlo así que siguió su camino, el cual se vio interrumpido al estrellarse con Tim quien había golpeado su frente- "Maldito Golem"- murmuro pero Tim parecía no dejarlo en paz por el comentario, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza y le mordió su cabello halándolo y haciendo que el japonés dejara salir un pequeño quejido. Impaciente Kanda le tomo de la cola y le miro con una expresión que haría a cualquiera orinarse en sus pantalones –"Golem del demonio"- murmuro muy cerca de Tim esta vez con mas veneno en su voz. Si Timcampi tuviera cara en ella se hubiera dibujado la pura expresión del pánico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin habían llegado. A la puerta que daba con la sección científica de la Orden, Lenalee abrió las puertas y dio gracias al cielo que la única persona allí adentro era su hermano, ni siquiera Reever estaba allí.

-"Niisan" – La cabeza de Komui rápidamente se disparo en dirección de la voz de su hermana, y dejando a un lado los documentos que debía de realizar salto de su escritorio -"LENALEE AL FIN ESTAS ACA¡HAS HECHO ESPERAR TANTO A TU HERMANO NO ME PREOCUPES ASI!" – La expresión de Allen bajo su capucha era obviamente 'Fuiste tu el que nos dio la mision de una semana en primer lugar'.

Después de que Komui dejara de abrazar a Lenalee dirigió su mirada a la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación, con una sonrisa, se acerco a la figura -"Nee Allen-kun me da gusto que también hayas regresado" – cada vez que Komui se acercaba Allen daba un paso hacia atrás –"Buen trabajo Allen-kun"- Allen había topado con la puerta y ya no tenia escapatoria, Komui le dio unas palmadas a su pecho.

-"…."-

-"…."-

-"……... ¿Allen……kun?"- Komui volvió a tocar el pecho de Allen, donde físicamente y biológicamente no debían de estar esos bultos. Después de volverlos a tocar Allen no lo soporto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al supervisor, aquello paso en cámara lenta, mientras Allen daba el puñetazo (muy certeramente) en la cara del supervisor su capucha se había hecho hacia atras demostrando sus cabellos blancos pero que esta vez eran mas largos y llegaban a poco mas que la cintura, la capa se había desprendido un poco mostrando la misma camisa blanca que Allen usaba…. ¡ahhh! También estaban allí lo que momentos antes Komui había tocado, mientras tanto Lenalee se había tapado la cara con sus manos y veía por entre sus dedos (casi) horrorizada el desenlace de los acontecimientos. Sabia que su hermano se enteraría pero esperaba que no fuera de esa manera, no podía culpar a Allen tampoco después de todo ella era mujer y sabia que un toque en sus…ejem ustedes saben, no era algo que apreciaría.

-"Allen-kun"- el aludido solo la miro, y se miro a si mismo(a) mientras se abrazaba y dejaba escapar un muy agudo grito que lleno toda la orden.

-"Supongo que adiós al plan de hacer esto discretamente"-susurro Lenalee para si misma mientras caminaba hacia el inconsciente Komui.

_Allen estaba __al borde del colapso_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_  
_

¿Y bien? Que tal, alguna objeción porque haya hecho a Allen-chan una niña? Yo creo q si…yo tampoco me lo creí pero hace poco se me ocurrió esto, prometo que allen-chan regresara a su estado eventualmente y habrá yací mientras, durante y después de su transformación.

Con respecto a las parejas, todavía no me he decidido si Kanda-Allen o Lavi-Allen así que he decidido abrir votaciones, la pareja con más votos obviamente ganara pero si hubo una competencia cerrada habrá hints de la otra pareja que no gano

¡Ja ne!...


	2. Aclaraciones a Medias

Disclaimer: Ibidem primer cap xD

Pareja: con un total de 5 votos, LaviAllen predomino!!! Asi que esta historia sera un LaviAllen aunque por peticiones se haran pequeños hints de otras parejas xD

Sin mas que decir que desfruten el segundo cap no olviden dejar reviews xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 2: Aclaraciones a Medias  
Por Riznao**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"….len-kun"-_¿que fue eso?_ –"Allen-kun" – esta vez la voz que le llamaba se escuchaba mas cerca y mas clara –"Allen-kun despierta por favor" – poco a poco abrió sus ojos y pudo observar que frente a el estaba una muy preocupada Lenalee, "_Que raro no recuerdo haber perdido la con…"_ no pudo terminar su pensamiento porque mas rápido de lo que toma decir Kanda-esta-en-calzoncillos-bailando-en-la-orden…. Como sea, no termino su oración pues tan rápido como un rayo los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en la misión, en el tren, en su llegada y la "calida" bienvenida de Lavi y por ultimo el viaje entre los pasillos de la orden para llegar a ver a…. –"Komui-san" – gruño casi diabólicamente mientras un aura maldita aparecía a su alrededor.

-"ehhh Allen-kun¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Lenalee un poco nerviosa, al ver el estado de Allen, este ultimo parecía buscar con la mirada a Komui y después de recorrer su vista por la habitación lo encontró a su izquierda en la cama contigua, sin embargo Komui parecía indiferente a su ira y a sus ansias de sangre, ya que después del certero golpe que Allen le había dado horas antes, había perdido la conciencia.

-"Komui-san"- volvió a gruñir nuevamente con sus ojos centellando con un brillo no muy sano, a pesar de que en otro tiempo con la voz masculina de Allen aquello hubiera sonado un tanto terrorífico, esta vez su voz melodiosa y femenina no llegaba ni a aterrar a un gatito.

Allen se levanto de la cama, y enfocando mejor el lugar en el que estaba pudo deducir que ese lugar era la enfermería, Lenalee solo le miraba cautelosamente mientras Allen se ponía de pie – "¿Te sientes bien Allen-kun?"- pregunto mientras se ponía frente a Allen.

-"Si, gracias Lenalee, pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió"- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza con los que ahora eran largos cabellos blancos, Lenalee tenia idea que Allen posiblemente sabia lo que había sucedido, simplemente parecía que el chico quería confirmar sus temores y las razones que lo mandaron tanto a el como al supervisor a la enfermería, aun así se preparo para explicarle lo que sucedió antes, durante y después de la reunión con su hermano en su oficina. –"Allen-kun recuerdas que fuimos a buscar a mi hermano ¿verdad?"- Allen asintió.

-"Después que el te diera la bienvenida…de alguna forma…toco tus…"- la mirada de Lenalee bajo hasta el pecho de Allen mientras tenia un leve rubor sobre sus mejias, rápidamente aparto la vista cuando Allen pareció ponerse un tanto incomodo – "en todo caso, después que le golpeaste" – menciono mientras veía a su hermano en la cama –"el perdió el conocimiento, Allen-kun a pesar de tener ese cuerpo sigues teniendo mucha fuerza"- declaro asombrada Lenalee mientras tocaba el brazo de Allen.

-"…creo que tendré que disculparme con Komui-san después…aun así el se lo merecía" – murmuro por debajo lo ultimo, mientras Lenalee le veía levemente divertida -"Esta bien Allen-kun, después de todo creo comprender eso, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo"- Allen le miraba sorprendido mientras Lenalee solo reía levemente.

-"Lenalee no me digas a ti tam…."- la pregunta del chico….de la chica….la persona (generos confusos ¿no?) de cabellos blancos, no termino ya que Lenalee tenia idea de lo que estaba preguntando, y le había interrumpido, mientras negaba con su cabeza -"Ahh no claro que no nunca me ha sucedido algo asi, pero una nunca sabe con que tipo de pervertidos se puede encontrar en la calle, una joven debe estar preparada para cualquier cosa, el golpe es la primer arma de defensa" – comento seriamente mientras su dedo índice se movía de un lado a otro frente a la cara de Allen.

-"¡Es cierto! Después de golpear a Komui-san recuerdo haber gritado… ¿Lenalee ya saben que estoy acá? Y más ¡¿en esta forma?!" – pregunto alarmado Allen mientras veía a todos lados como preparándose para una emboscada mientras se sujetaba mas fuerte su gabardina de la Orden.

-"No te preocupes Allen-kun" – negó con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa comprensiva a su amigo….amiga….persona –"Después que te desmayaste…" – ante las palabras "te desmayaste" Allen solo suspiro fuertemente, el hecho que estuviera en un cuerpo de mujer no significaba que debía comportarse como una, aquello le avergonzaba enormemente –"…Active mi inocencia y te tome a ti primero así pude salir rápidamente de la oficina de mi hermano antes de que alguien llegara y te traje acá mientras le daba indicaciones a enfermera-san para que no dejara pasar a nadie."- sonrió mientras señalaba a la enfermera que siempre le regañaba por colarse de la enfermería cuando estaba herido o enfermo después de una misión, la enfermera al ver que le miraba solo levanto una de sus cejas elegantemente y desvió su mirada nuevamente a lo que estaba haciendo. –"Después que te deje acá, traje a mi hermano"- completo Lenalee mirando nuevamente a su hermano.

-"¿Entonces nadie sabe como me veo? Verdad" – Lenalee nego - "Pero ¿ya saben que estoy aquí?" – Lenalee asintio – "¿Que hay de Lavi ¿Crees que siga con Toma?"- Lenalee hizo un gesto con los hombros que indicaba que no sabía nada. –"de todas formas no te preocupes Allen-kun, construí junto con enfermera-san una barricada que hace de este un lugar impenetrable, todo con el fin de no dejar entrar a absolutamente nadie"- declaro orgullosa Lenalee. Afuera de la sección medica se veía un letrero que rezaba "Prohibida la pasada", sin contar los diversas franjas amarillas ocupadas cuando se protege un área restringida en donde se podía leer "KEEP OUT" en letras negras y gruesas, unos conos naranjas chillantes y un muñeco de la enfermera arriba de la puerta, eran clara indicación que aquel que traspasara todo eso estaría en graves problemas.(1)

-"Lenalee… ¿eso quiere decir que enfermera-san sabe que soy yo…?" – Allen se había acercado a Lenalee para susúrrale en caso de que la enfermera le escuchara, esta solo le miro con disculpas –"Gomen…Allen-kun supongo que era inevitable después de que te examinara, ya sabes como son las enfermeras, además tu marca en el ojo izquierdo te delata de inmediato" – Lenalee también estaba susurrando y es que a decir verdad no solo ellos si no casi todas las personas que habían tenido la desafortunada oportunidad de caer heridos y enfermos en la sala medica de la Orden se habían topado con la enfermera mayor, quien había de aclararse, podía ser la mejor de su campo pero no muy simpática con su siempre frente arrugada, la enfermera siempre les había dado escalofríos con su semblante enojado, incluso a Kanda.

Allen suspiro derrotado mientras dirigía su mirada a Komui -"¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado inconcientes?"- pregunto a Lenalee –"Pues alrededor de una hora y media, o algo así"- contesto la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y seguía a Allen quien se había acercado a la cama en donde estaba Komui.

-"Como sea, hay que despertarle, si le fuimos a ver fue porque necesitamos ayuda, además necesito salir de este cuerpo"- comento un poco irritado el chico…la chica…la persona…mientras tomaba a Komui de los hombros y lo sacudía varias veces de forma brusca, paro unos momentos cuando vio que Komui al parecer se despertaría -"Anda Lenalee tu querido hermano quiere saborear mas de tu delicioso café…"- murmuro mientras seguía dormido mientras las dos chicas….las dos personas le miraban una con una gota en su sien y la otra con ganas de asesinarle. Allen hubiera seguido su reciente actividad de tratar de despertar al supervisir si no hubiese sido porque la enfermera llamo su atención y la de Lenalee –"Conozco un método eficaz para despertar al supervisor de inmediato" – comento la enfermera mientras Allen soltaba a Komui dejándole caer en su cama bruscamente, y retrocediendo con Lenalee para darle espacio a la enfermera para hacer lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

El silencio y las acciones de Allen le dieron el si y se acerco a la cama de Komui –"Pero debo hacerles saber que esto será un poco doloroso" – no hubo respuesta de ninguna de las dos "chicas" – "Debido a esto puede haber un poco de trauma en la persona" – de nuevo nada, Allen y Lenalee no se habían ni inmutado – "Bien comencemos entonces" – La enfermera había sacado de la nada un gran taladro, una estaca y otros artefactos de dudosa procedencia y en su cabeza había un casco con unas letras verdes que resaltaban el amarillo del casco en donde podía leerse "departamento medico súper enfermera", pobre Komui, al parecer enfermera-san se estaba desquitando las ocaciones que el inrrumpia en su enfermeria.

-"Aquellos que sean sensibles del corazón por favor dirijan su mirada a otro lugar" – menciono la enfermera antes de escucharse el sonido de un taladro y ver luces blancas iluminar la habitación mientras se escuchaban gritos indistinguibles, al parecer la mayoría de los gritos decían algo como "Ayuda" "No por favor" "Cielo…Dios" y algo como "no quiero morir" Allen y Lenalee solo miraban tranquilamente la escena frente a ellos, de vez en cuando sus caras siendo iluminadas por el resplandor de alguna de las herramientas de la enfermera cuando las ocupaba.

-"Komui-niisan" – Lenalee negó con su cabeza avergonzadamente mientras Allen miraba un poco alegre la escena (con una sonrisa sadista en su rostro), después de todo el había pasado por eso cuando llego a la orden y cuando Komui le arreglo su brazo, ya era hora que Komui supiera lo que se sentía estar en su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos gritos que hicieron eco a lo largo de los pasillos de la Orden Oscura hicieron que la platica que para aun en esos momentos seguia con Toma , se detuviera, mientras Lavi reconoció la voz instantáneamente –"Oh…creo que ese debe ser Komui" – menciono divertido queriendo conocer la razón detrás de su sufrimiento. –"Lavi-dono ¿ira a ver?"- pregunto casi esperanzado Toma, debido a las casi dos horas que había pasado hablando de incoherencias con Lavi su lengua estaba seca sin mencionar que su cerebro estaba casi atrofiado. –"Ahhh supongo...además ya es algo tarde y no he visto a Allen ni he jugado con el todavía" – sonrió mientras Toma soltaba un suspiro de alivio –"Además quiero saber que fue aquel grito que se escucho hace horas" – pregunto mientras hacia memoria que estaba hablando tranquilamente de sus aventuras con mujeres alrededor del mundo con Toma cuando escucho a una chica gritar en algún lugar de la Orden, debido a que la platica estaba interesante no le dio mayor importancia pero ahora que Komui gritaba que quería salvación y esperaba que Lenalee pudiera vivir su vida plenamente aun cuando el hubiese muerto, le daba la impresión que algo divertido estaba sucediendo, ahhh Lavi no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda escucho los ruidos con irritación, esos gritos eran la clara afirmación que tanto como el brote de habas así como también Lenalee ya estaban de nuevo en la Orden, aquello le hizo sonreír levemente, pero cuando se recordó que no estaba solo en su habitación borro su sonrisa y fue remplazada por unas cejas que delineaban molestia, miro hacia su izquierda y pudo ver que el golem dorado del brote de habas seguía tratando de escaparse – "Estupido golem" – cuando Timcampi le escucho se movió frenéticamente de un lado a otro, el golem después de haber chocado con Kanda y después de que este le agarro había sido amarrado con una cinta y había sido colgado en el techo…¿cruel?, por supuesto que no….simplemente le estaba dando una lección de a quien debía de respetar.

Cuando escucho los gritos de Komui y se dio cuenta que estos no pararían por unas cuantas horas mas, tomo su katana, y le dio un ultimo vistazo al golem antes de salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Komui-niisan te encuentras mejor?"- pregunto un poco preocupada Lenalee después que la enfermera había despertado con éxito a su hermano este cuando la vio, se tiro a sus brazos -"Lenalee fue horrible, fue horrible, todo era negro pensé que no te volvería a ver y blah blah blah blah…." – Lenalee miro a Allen mientras este es había colocado detrás de ella por protección.

-"Nii-san necesitamos tu ayuda"- replico Lenalee deteniendo la insensatez del supervisor.

-"Are… ¿Mi ayuda dices?"- pregunto un poco confundido, Lenalee dirigió su mirada hacia Allen quien se hundía cada vez mas por debajo de su hombro mientras miraba sospechosamente a Komui –"Lenalee ¿quien es ella?"- pregunto inocentemente, ante lo cual….

-"NO ES ELLA ES EL….SOY YO! ALLEN!!! KOMUI-HENTAI!!!" – Allen había gritado tan fuerte que era posible que toda la Orden le hubiera escuchado.

-"Allen-kun, procuremos hacer todo lo posible para que no se den cuenta que estas en esa forma"- replico casi sarcásticamente Lenalee mientras veía a su hermano con unos grandes ojos y un tic en su boca.

-"¿Allen-kun?…. ¿en verdad eres tu?"- pregunto atónito el supervisor mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al pobre Allen quien se había vuelto a esconder detrás de Lenalee para evitar la mirada pervertida del supervisor (según Allen).

-"Ya te lo dije o ¿no?...además ¿porque crees que te golpee?"- replico irritado Allen…

-"Pero como es posible…."- Komui parecía haber olvidado lo que le noqueo anteriormente, y parecía no salir de su asombro, la idea de que Allen era ahora esa muy bien proporcionada chica, con curvas y bultos en donde antes había un pecho plano le era una noticia difícil de digerir, esta chica se parecería a Allen solo por el hecho de tener el cabello blanco y la misma cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, si se la hubiera encontrado en otro lugar y circunstancias estaría seguro que hubiera dicho que era familiar de Walker, pero ahora era un asunto totalmente diferente.

-"Bueno Komui-san esperábamos que usted nos lo dijera"- replico Allen quien seguía detrás de Lenalee.

Viendo que aquello no iría a ningún lado sin explicarle a su hermano Lenalee se decidió a darle detalles de cómo aquello sucedió -"Nii-san esto paso en la misión, no sabemos como, pero un akuma apareció y le hizo esto a Allen-kun"- bueno, eso era un comienzo, los detalles se los iría brindando conforme su hermano le preguntara, después de todo era el quien debía hacer sus preguntas, aquellas que considerara necesarias para deducir el porque de todo aquello.

-"Un akuma…eso es extraño, nunca he escuchado que el poder de un akuma sea convertir a personas en…"- Komui paro cuando sintió una mirada asesina posarse sobre el –"en…alguien diferente…"-completo un poco temeroso.

-"Dígamelo a mi…un momento estaba peleando con un akuma de nivel dos y al siguiente desperté viéndome de esta manera" – chillo Allen con su voz fina.

-"¿Como se veia este akuma?" – pregunto curioso Komui, mientras habia tomado su posición pensativa y le miraba serio, algo que solo hacia cuando algo importante y referente a la Orden estaba de por medio.

-"No lo se es algo difícil de describir" – declaro Allen. Paso una manos por sus largos cabellos y mirando a Komui avergonzadamente –"En realidad….creo que ya no me acuerdo"- sonrió distraídamente mientras unía sus dedos índices.

-"Oh…Allen-kun"-Lenalee se vio levemente decepcionada, miro a su hermano nuevamente y decidió explicarle –"El akuma era como un pulpo o algo así, al menos sus tentáculos le daban la apariencia de uno"- explico Lenalee

-"Y exactamente que hizo para que Allen-kun dejara de tener su antigua forma y pasar a esta"- pregunto intrigado Komui mientras veía intensamente a Allen, este solo se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado.

-"Pues…parecía lanzar energía o algo así, una de ellas golpeo a Allen-kun y lo dejo inconsciente, cuando fui a verlo, Allen-kun ya tenia esta forma"-Lenalee señalo con su mirada a Allen quien seguía impaciente e incomodo por las miradas acusativas que le mandaban cada vez que se podía.

-"Energía dices…. ¿Supongo que derrotaste a ese akuma?"- su pregunta de hecho parecía mas afirmación, ya que era mas que obvio que un exorcista acabara con un akuma a pesar de las circunstancias.

Lenalee solo asintió –"Así es…supongo que no hay forma que sepas como era esa energía y la pudieras analizar"- comento derrotadamente su hermana.

-"Bueno…no era como si fuera a traer el akuma y le examinara precisamente"- declaro Komui haciendo que Lenalee y Allen le vieran con algo parecido a la esperanza en sus ojos –"Allen…"-

-"Hai ¿Komui-san?"- respondió Allen después que Komui le había llamado.

–"Dime Allen-kun ¿donde esta Tim?"- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Allen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Que esta pasando aquí?"-pregunto algo sorprendido el pelirrojo cuando vio toda la barricada que hacia impenetrable la sección medica de la Orden, al haber buscado a Komui en la sección científica se encontró que no solo el si no también Reever y los de la sección buscaban a su supervisor, después del grito que provino de la oficina de Komui los de la sección se dirigieron hacia allí, pero justo cuando iban a entrar una fuerte ventisca azoto el lugar y en la oficina del supervisor ya no había nadie. Después que Lavi decidiera unirse a los de la sección científica buscando en cada una de las habitaciones de la Orden, el único lugar que faltaba era la sección médica, y al juzgar por los carteles y las bandas amarillas donde se leía KEEP OUT y la cual gritaba que allí a dentro algo se estaba llevando a cabo, Komui debía encontrarse adentro.

Justo cuando trataba de rebasar el límite que dividía el pasillo seguro de la Orden y el lugar que pondría su vida en peligro al pisarlo, Kanda había hecho acto de presencia. –"¡Yuu!"- Lavi abrazo a Kanda quien le veía sorprendido –"¡¿Que coños te pasa?!" – gruño molesto mientras tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-"¡No encuentro a Allen-chan ni a Lenalee ni a Komui…no están mis juguetes favoritos, que voy a hacer sin ellos!"- Lavi comenzó a chillar en el hombro de Kanda mientras este se veía dispuesto a derramar la sangre del conejo pelirrojo, con un tic en su dedo meñique estaba decidiendo si volarle la cabeza allí mismo seria lo mejor, después de todo estaban frente a la sala medica así que si había posibilidades de que se salvara tenia que hacerlo allí y si en realidad quería lo contrario tendría que hacerlo lejos la sala medica.

-"¡YA SUELTA ANTES QUE TE VUELE LOS SESOS!"- grito muy enfadado mientras desenfundaba su mugen y la mantenía a pocos centímetros de la nariz de Lavi. Los de la sección científica solo veían el intercambio entre los dos exorcistas con gotas en sus cabezas y algunos temiendo por su vida al ver al muy airado Kanda.

-"Pero Yuu no están tienes que ayudarme, además mira todo eso"- señalo la barricada -"creo que la verdad yace detrás de la barricada de enfermera-san" – dijo con tono serio mientras señalaba la barricada. Kanda había salido de su habitación porque el se había aburrido, así es después de días sin nada productivo que hacer, las caminatas sin destino alguno se hicieron su "pasatiempo", y ahora que después de una semana, que había escuchado indicios del regreso de Allen y Lenalee decidió salir a investigar…no era que estuviera curioso ni nada por el estilo, solo quería ver si la misión que le habían robado sus compañeros al menos había sido finalizada de forma exitosa. Pero al toparse con semejante vista, le hacia ponerse de mal humor, "_Que raro que después que moyashi regresara todo parece mas entusiasmado" _pensó con una muy leve sonrisa de la cual Lavi se dio cuenta, y al parecer Kanda se dio cuenta que Lavi se había dado cuenta así que le mando una mirada penetrante la cual claramente decía 'una palabra y mueres a los 18 años'…o algo así, la cuestión es que el mensaje fue claramente recibido por Lavi, quien solo trago fuerte y miro nuevamente la barricada.

-"Esto es una basura"- Kanda no tenia nada que hacer, comprendan por favor que el joven japonés de 18 años de edad, necesitaba un pasatiempo, dicho pasatiempo el cual se le había negado por 7 días, así que prohibido o no, entraría a la sala medica…pero recordó que la enfermera estaba detrás de las puertas, un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esa mujer no le agradaba, no era que le tuviera miedo, claro que no, era simplemente que…no le agradaba, si, solo eso era…al diablo con todo, entraría y si había problema siempre podía utilizar a Lavi como escudo humano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–"Dime Allen-kun ¿donde esta Tim?"- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Allen. Sabiendo lo que Komui tenia en mente soltó un suspiro de alivio, si Komui veía lo que había sucedido en la pelea con el Akuma cuando Timcampi lo grabo todo posiblemente hubiera esperanza de saber la índole de la energía que le fue disparada y podría saber como revertirla, si al fin un rayo de esperanza en su ya maldecida vida.

- "pues el…." – paro cuando se dio cuenta que de hecho no sabia a donde se había metido su pequeña pelota dorada, Lenalee y Komui vieron como la sonrisa que había tenido anteriormente Allen se había ido y ahora solo se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos mientras comenzaba a gritar un 'NO' mientras corría en la habitación – "Supongo que eso significa que no sabe donde esta Tim"- sonrió calmadamente Komui al mismo tiempo que (finalmente) salía de la cama en la que había estado las ultimas dos horas. –"Lenalee tienen que buscar a Tim y llevármelo a mi oficina solo así sabremos lo que sucedió en realidad"- Lenalee solo afirmo mientras veía a Allen correr de un lado a otro.

-"Allen-kun, no te preocupes encontraremos a Tim"-le aseguro Lenalee dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que Allen dejara de correr.

-"Lo entiendo Lenalee... pero quiero salir de esta forma…"- algo hizo que se detuviera, pues escucho golpes en la puerta, la enfermera se acerco con una semblante no muy amigable.

-"¿Qué esta pasando?"- Pregunto alarmado Allen mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.-"Parece que estan a punto de botar la barricada...Lenalee"-chillo Allen.

–"Allen-kun, cuando entren los distraeré, tu corre hacia tu habitación, luego te buscare"- Allen solo asintió, preparándose para quien sea que fuera el que entrara.

-"¿QUE ACASO NO LEEN LOS LETREROS ¡ANIMALES INCULTOS! DICE QUE NO SE PERMI…."- el grito de Komui fue callado cuando uno de los pedazos de la ahora destrozada puerta voló en su dirección mandándolo rápidamente al país de los sueños…de hecho era mas bien el país de la inconciencia pero esos son pequeños detalles.

-"Yuu por eso te dije…cálmate…enfermera-san nos va a matar cuando vea su puerta" -murmuro detrás de kanda quien tenia firmemente agarrada su mugen, al mismo tiempo que entraban a la habitación. Luego un aura maligna se sintió y pudieron observar a la enfermera quien veía a los dos de manera asesina mientras retomaba sus utensilios de enfermería (con los que anteriormente había despertado a Komui) Kanda estaba levemente preocupado (otra manera de decir que tenía un poco de miedo), y Lavi se veía enteramente aterrado. Lavi fue la primera victima de la enfermera con su casco en el cual ahora se leía "sección medica Enfermera mayor endemoniada" con letras rojas, grandes y gruesas, los gritos de Lavi comenzaron a llenar la habitación, mientras Kanda buscaba a Lenalee a Komui o a Allen.

-"En donde carajo est…."- su oración fue interrumpida cuando algo o alguien le envolvió en un muy caluroso abrazo, nuevamente su ojo tuvo un tic nervioso al igual que su dedo meñique de su mano derecha sobre el mango de mugen, decidiendo si asesinar o no a la chica, por tres razones principales, uno: Komui estaba en la habitación…inconciente, esta bien primera razón no cuenta…dos: la chica le caía bien, no era que tuviera una relación extremadamente amistosa pero al menos le respetaba como el frió bastardo que era y le dejaba solo cuando el lo necesitaba y tres: matarla especialmente a ella le traería un gran cargo de conciencia, la chica era adorada por toda la Orden así como Allen y ponerle un dedo encima haría que medio vaticano se fuera contra el…no que le importara, simplemente quería ahorrarse esas molestias. De un momento a otro sintió una corriente de aire pasar a su lado volteo su cuello en dirección de la ráfaga (lo poco que podía hacerlo con Lenalee aferrada a su cuello) y distinguió la gabardina negra característica de los exorcistas.

Allen se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia su habitación con su capucha y su gabardina bien pegada a su cuerpo mientras se abría paso entre las personas de la sección científica que estaban afuera de la sala medica. "_Esto no puede ser peor"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una hora desde que la locura en la sala médica había tomado lugar, y ahora estaba a salvo en su habitación, su muy querida habitación, Lenalee le dijo que llegaría en cuanto pudiera pero al parecer la chica debía estar seriamente ocupada lidiando con el supervisor y el caos en el que quedo todo aquello. Estaba boca arriba en su cama contemplando el techo cuando escucho unos toques en su puerta pensando que era Lenalee no pregunto y abrió casi de inmediato, pobre Allen si tan solo sus alarmas internas se hubieran activado de inmediato no hubiera tenido a un conejo pelirrojo sobre el. Lavi estaba mal herido parecía que la enfermera había causado un buen efecto que le duraría a Lavi por mucho tiempo

-"La…Lavi"- todo se había acabado Lavi estaba allí, y seguramente se había dado cuenta, su vida en la Orden estaba arruinada todo lo que había hecho por su reputación se había ido a la basura y ahora no seria mas que objeto de burla a las cuatro esquinas de la Orden.

-"mphmhhp"- que diablos había sido eso, vio que Lavi había caído sobre el y su cara estaba en sus….bultos así que hizo lo que toda mujer debería hacer en ese tipo de situación.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- gritar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) si ven el capitulo 135 del manga sabran que tipo de barricada habia en la puerta de la seccion medica xD

Segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, la pareja ganadora fue LaviAllen con 5 votos así que la verdadera acción comenzara en el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces espero les guste la historia xD

….por cierto… (Riznao esta con una tasita con letras que dicen Reviews) ¿¿Propina??...si quiero!!!

Ja ne


	3. Mi nombre es

¡Holas! Vengo con el tercer capitulo de Profundidad, gracias por dejar reviews y gracias por leer la historia T.T hacen muy feliz a riznao xD.

Como sea espero les guste el capitulo y nos vemos hasta el cuarto hasta entonces….ahhh por cierto

¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3: ****Mi nombre es…  
Por Riznao**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Respira…vamos Allen tu puedes respira…eso es…inhala, exhala…buen chico… ¡¡AL DIABLO CON TODO!! LAVI ESTA EN MIS…EN MIS…" _ el pensamiento de Allen no podía terminar en su cabeza porque sentía que al mismo tiempo un calor subía por su cuello y llegaba a su cara, tanto así que en algún momento comenzó a sentir demasiado calientes sus mejias y le produjo dolor, un profundo pero placentero dolor _"¡Desde cuando me hice masoquista!" _pensó. –"mhhmmmhjh"- _"¡No se porque estas cosas me pasan a mi!"_ pensó de mala gana mirando nuevamente a Lavi quien había emitido ese incoherente sonido…_ "Talvez si cierro los ojos…ya no este allí" _ cerro sus ojos y luego de unos segundos como por arte de magia…Lavi seguía allí…quieto…eso era extraño, se apoyo en sus codos para poder ver mejor al chico pelirrojo y parecía que después de todo su reputación seguía (casi) intacta al ver que el conejo estaba inconsciente, con eso dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, al parecer todo lo que le haya hecho enfermera-san termino por acabar la energía y posiblemente con la vida de Lavi…talvez lo primero mas que lo segundo…aun así tenia a Lavi sobre el y a pesar que ese no era su cuerpo sentía el malestar que supuso las mujeres debían de sentir cuando invadían su espacio personal y tocaban…ciertas intimidades, trato de salir de debajo de Lavi pero su peso no se lo permitía, intento una vez mas y se congelo al escuchar a Lavi murmurar incoherencias y moverse, aferrándose mas a su cintura "_perfecto…simplemente ¡perfecto!"_ pensó con molestia mientras trataba nuevamente de salir del agarre del pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda había logrado salir de la insensatez que había tomado lugar en la sala medica, después de que a Lenalee le pareció apropiado y saludable dejar de abrazarlo corrió fuera de la sala dejándole con la enfermera del demonio con la cual tuvo que lidiar hasta que se dio cuenta que Komui estaba en la habitación y decidió echarle con toda su gente de la sección científica.

Después que la enfermera se había distraído con Komui miro alrededor de la habitación y observo que ni Allen ni Lavi se encontraban en ella, Lavi debió de haber salido cuando enfermera-san comenzó a tratar con el, "_Ese jodido traidor me dejo allí solo"_ tsk, tsk¿es que acaso Kanda no recuerda que le uso como escudo humano?...parecía que no. Después de dejar atrás la sala medica se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y que tenia hambre, así que se había dispuesto a ir al comedor, pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que sus pasos no le habían llevado al comedor y de hecho se estaba abriendo camino entre los grandes pasillos de la Orden, y dicho pasillo no solo llevaba a su dormitorio si no al de Allen también…extraño. Talvez tambien queria ver al idiota ese para molestarle un rato y aunque lo negara, salir de su aburrimiento.

-"ahh…mhpmh"- paro cuando escucho ruidos provenir de lo que parecía era la habitación del moyashi, aquello no se escuchaba muy bien…o decente a los oídos de Kanda, camino un poco mas y vio que la puerta del brote de habas estaba abierta y habían dos personas, una encima de otra, pero mas importante Lavi estaba _encima_de una chica de cabellos blancos, por lo que podía observar, ya que la distancia y el ángulo en el que estaba solo dejaba ver eso.-"hhmmphahh"- la chica estaba forcejeando con lo que parecía un inconsciente Lavi, realmente no se cuestiono ninguna de las incógnitas que para ese entonces cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho ¿Qué hacia Lavi inconsciente frente a la habitación del moyashi¿Por qué estaba sobre una chica¿Y porque demonios el no se podía mover de donde estaba? –"mhhp"- otro sonido así y perdería sus estribos, no sabia porque pero esos ruidos que hacia cada vez la chica al tratar de salir de donde estaba, sonaban no muy sanos, (kanda hentai) no sabia porque pero ver un Lavi sobre una chica sonrojada y que hacia esos quejidos, hacia que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertara, otro quejido salio de la chica esta vez con mas fuerza al mismo tiempo que salía de debajo de Lavi…Kanda no lo soporto, y así como el mismo sonido que hace una manguera al lanzar agua, así mismo se había escuchado el derrame nasal de Kanda haciendo que se desmayara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de dejar atrás a Lavi y a Kanda, de este último se pregunto como diablos había terminado inconsciente y por temor a ser descubierto no tuvo mas remedio que dejarle en el suelo junto con Lavi, aunque unas franjas rojas que bajaban de su nariz le dieron mala espina no le dio importancia y corrió hacia donde sus pies le llevaran, hacia ya mas de diez minutos que se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la Orden en busca de Lenalee. Pensó que al ver a Kanda en los pasillos talvez Lenalee también se había ido de la sala medica pero no entendió el porque no le fue a buscar, seguramente había de estar lidiando con otra cosa pensó, pero aun así se aferraba a la idea de que en una de las tantas esquinas de la orden se la encontrara, por su bien y el de su dignidad.

Debía haber un dios allá arriba porque cuando menos lo pensó al cruzar en una de las esquinas choco con la chica que había estado buscando, los dos cayeron al suelo sentados, mientras el se ponía su mano derecha en su cabeza.

-"Itai…."- se quejo Allen atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-"Ahh Allen-kun ¿que estas haciendo?"- exclamo nerviosa la chica mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie mas por el corredor –"Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación hasta que yo llegara."- le reprocho la joven, al mismo tiempo que recogía las cosas que había botado al haber chocado con Allen, este ultimo se dispuso a ayudarla con sus cosas.

-"No es mi culpa Lenalee…"- se quejo la chica (basta de confusiones de genero), mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas de Lenalee, y tomo lo que parecía ser una cajita negra, se pregunto que podía ser aquello pero no le dio importancia y miraba nuevamente a Lenalee quien al parecer se disponía a regañarle nuevamente – "Antes de que me regañes, alego en mi defensa que te tardaste mucho y por culpa de eso Lavi termino encima de mi y tuve que buscarte"- la boca de Lenalee había formado una 'o' perfecta y el solo desvió su mirada al sentir que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo nuevamente, pensó que talvez su cara estaría tan roja como un tomate.

-"…Bueno Allen-kun… si lo se, me he tardado pero es que debía de entregar la inocencia que encontramos en la misión, además tuve que hablar con mi hermano y tuve que despertarlo, algo que es muy difícil"- Lenalee estaba entretenida al ver la sombra roja que pasaba por las mejillas de Allen, el hecho que el chico fuera de tez clara definitivamente no le ayudaba a dejar de resaltar su sonrojo. Ante la defensa de Lenalee Allen solo dejo salir un 'ahh' mientras le entregaba la cajita negra que había recogido del suelo –"…pero como estuvo eso de 'Lavi termino encima de mi' "- pregunto intrigada la chica levantando una de sus cejas, Allen no se dio cuenta de su desliz de lengua hasta ese momento e inevitablemente se dio un zape mental "_Bien hecho…"_ se burlo de si mismo, al parecer tenia que explicarle a Lenalee lo que había sucedido, claro que podía omitir algunas partes –"Alguien toco mi puerta y pensé que eras tu, la abrí y al parecer Lavi estaba apoyado o semi muerto, yo que se, y me cayo encima…."- la sonrisa entretenida de Lenalee se fue dejándolo confundido.

-"Ahhh ¿solo eso?"- pregunto esperanzada Lenalee.

-"¿A que te refieres que solo eso?"- cuestiono con cautela viendo a Lenalee quien se había sobresaltado y empezó a mover frenéticamente los brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

-"Nada, nada…"- la risa nerviosa de Lenalee le indicaba que obviamente no era 'nada'.-"En todo caso…Lavi no te reconoció…o ¿que sucedió?"-

Allen negó con su cabeza -"Lavi estaba inconsciente" – aseguro soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que Lenalee lo hacia.

-"Al menos estas a salvo…por ahora"- completo rápidamente -"…pero debemos esconder esa cicatriz si no queremos que te reconozcan"- Allen solo arqueo una ceja en señal de duda.

-"¿Esconderla¿Cómo?"- cuestiono Allen, Lenalee le sonrió y solo le mostró la misma cajita negra que había recogido minutos antes –"Con esto…"- señalo contenta Lenalee.

-"¿Y que es eso?" – pregunto Allen mirando con desconfianza la pequeña caja negra.

-"Es maquillaje"- soltó inocentemente Lenalee, Allen le miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza –"De ninguna…"-

-"¿…Manera?"- completo Lenalee con una mirada de reproche –"Allen-kun si queremos que nadie te descubra tienes que hacer ciertos sacrificios"- comento seriamente por lo cual Allen solo dejo salir un largo suspiro.

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- los hombros de Allen cayeron de manera derrotada –"pero el tener un cuerpo de mujer no significa que actué como una, o piense como una o peor que sea como…"- su voz cada vez aumentaba su nivel de histeria pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de inconformidad que recibía de Lenalee, solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Pues como lo siento que tengas la dicha de ser mujer por un rato, pero ya tengo un plan para esconder tu identidad, y para no levantar sospechas de adonde ha ido Allen-kun"- lo ultimo trajo la atención del chico en cuestión.

-"¿A donde he ido?"- pregunto inseguro el peliblanco.

Lenalee solo asintió -"Allen-kun tiene que irse a una misión para no levantar sospechas de su repentina desaparición por quien sabe cuanto tiempo"- explico Lenalee cerrando sus ojos.

-"Allen-kun, ya no podemos seguir huyendo, así que este es el plan"- Lenalee hablaba apresuradamente mientras ponía un poco de maquillaje alrededor de la cicatriz de Allen, quien por cierto se estaba resistiendo pero cuando escucho a Lenalee supo que debía de actuar o todo el plan de guardar su identidad en secreto se iría a la basura –"Cuando hables no utilices el o algún pronombre masculino para describirte"- Allen asintió –"Trata de actuar como una chica"-

-"¿Queeee? debes de estar bromeando"- se quejo Allen mientras Lenalee tomaba mas distancia de el para ver como había quedado su cara.

-"Pues ojala lo estuviera pero no es así"- comento calmada cerrando la cajita con los polvos –"Además, no te parecería raro ver a una chica actuando como…bueno…como tu"- explico algo insegura, Allen solo le miro casi insultado por el comentario.

-"¿Que tiene de malo…"-

-"Nada créeme que podría decir que harías una muy adorable chica"- comento inocentemente Lenalee pero Allen se mostraba visiblemente perturbado con la idea.

-"Lenalee, por favor ningún chico quiere ser llamado adorable"- dejo salir derrotadamente, Lenalee sonrió y se le acerco abrazándolo afectuosamente. –"Solo piénsalo Allen-kun mientras estés así tendremos que actuar como si de verdad fueras una chica…solo por necesidad a esconder tu identidad hasta que las cosas se arreglen"- completo lo ultimo rápidamente al ver que Allen tenia una mirada de inconformidad.

-"Lenalee, no se porque, pero creo que estas disfrutando esto….demasiado"- lo ultimo lo remarco pero la chica parecía no darle importancia.-"Allen-kun esto es como si tuviera la hermana que nunca tuve"- dejo salir soñadoramente Lenalee mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Allen –"¿Sabes lo que significa Allen-chan?"- pregunto Lenalee con estrellas en sus ojos.

-"No… ¿que significa? Y que pasa con ese '-chan' por favor no me digas chan…no necesito que la única persona que sabe mi identidad me trate como si no fuera un chico"- comento aburridamente el peliblanco aun en el abrazo de Lenalee.

-"Exacto Allen-chan iremos de compras"- Lenalee no le puso atención alguna.

-"¿De c-co-compras?..."- Lenalee solo asintió -"Necesitamos ropa nueva mientras estes en esa forma, ademas hay ciertas cosas que no puedes andar asi como asi"- lo ulitmo lo habia susurrado y habia dirigido su vista hacia el busto de Allen quien se habia sonrojado. Allen estaba preparado para darle un buen sermón que le ayudara a Lenalee entrar en razón pero fue interrumpido por un grito del pasillo.

-"ALLEN……"- ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos a mas no poder, esa era la voz de Lavi y por lo que podían escuchar iba en su dirección, Allen comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que Lavi las había visto. Lenalee susurro al oído de Allen antes de soltarlo de su abrazo -"Recuerda lo que acordamos Allen-kun"- no era precisamente algo que hubieran acordado pero por mutua resolución y necesidad de Allen se había decidido actuar como chica y tratar de ser una. Aquello le dio escalofríos.

-"Oi Lenalee ¿has visto a Allen? No lo he visto desde que llegaron aquí" – comento rascándose la cabeza el pelirrojo.

-"Ah Lavi…el…Allen-kun esta entregando la inocencia a Hevlaska"- mintió la chica, Allen se había escondido atrás de Lenalee inconscientemente.

-"Agghhh ¡no es justo¡A pesar que no estoy tan aburrido como antes quiero jugar cartas o cualquier cosa con Allen!" – se quejo como un niño de 5 años el aprendiz Bookman, aquello le saco una sonrisa a Allen, Lavi siempre se comportaba así con el y con los hermanos Lee y aunque en ocasiones era tedioso, habían veces como esa que le resultaba entretenido y casi lindo la manera en como Lavi hacia sus berrinches. –"Sabes fui a buscarlo a su habitación pero creo q me desmaye…"- comento distraídamente. _"que raro... ¿que le habrá pasado a Kanda entonces?"_ pensó Allen al no recibir ningún indicio de que Lavi le hubiera encontrado en el suelo…talvez se había despertado y conociendo lo muy buen samaritano que era Kanda, tuvo que haber pasado de largo al inconsciente Lavi. Allen solo sudo frío. Lavi pareció haberse percatado de la otra chica que estaba tras Lenalee, y le miro curioso –"¿Lenalee quien es ella?"- Allen dio un pequeño brinco y Lenalee solo miro por sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada alentadora.

-"Veras…ella es…"- En ese momento Lavi se dio cuenta del símbolo de los exorcistas en su gabardina y sonrió –"Ah ¿no me digas que es otra exorcista?"- sonrió emocionado, Allen se miro su gabardina y se recordó que desde que había llegado a la orden no se había quitado su vestimenta de exorcista.

-"Ahh si, ella llego hoy mismo…ehh su nombre es…"- Lenalee había pensado todo desde la llegada hasta la estadía que tendría Allen en la Orden por el tiempo en el cual pasara con ese cuerpo, lo que nunca se había puesto a pensar era el nombre que le daría ahora a la figura femenina de Allen Walker.

–"Alice Lee"- decidió interrumpir Allen con su voz melodiosa, mirando a Lenalee de manera conspirativa –"¿Lee?"- pregunto curioso Lavi ante el apellido.

-"Ahhh si…veras ella… Alice, es mi prima"- comento con una sonrisa, aunque no sabia si Lavi se había tragado o no eso decidió seguir con su farsa.-"Ella es mitad Inglesa mitad China"- comento Lenalee.

-"Ahhh ahora entiendo su nombre"- sonrió Lavi, estrechando su mano hacia Allen –"Alice mucho gusto soy Lavi, pero puedes decirme Jr si lo deseas, me llaman así por ser un Bookman en entrenamiento"-declaro orgulloso Lavi, Allen tuvo el vago recuerdo de haber escuchado eso hacia tiempo atrás cuando en verdad le conoció.

-"Mucho gusto"- Allen al estrechar su mano se había adelantado unos pasos haciendo que su capucha cayera y revelando el largo cabello platinado, Allen sonreía inconsciente de lo que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de Lavi en ese momento, y es que al soltarse su cabello todo fue perfectamente visto por Lavi como si fuera en cámara lenta, de la nada salieron dos conejos rosados, uno con un parche sosteniendo una pistola mientras le disparaba al otro "BAM", eso solo podía significar.… -"¡¡¡STRIKE!!!"- grito Lavi tomando las manos de Allen, Lenalee y Allen intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Allen comenzaba a sentirse enfermo "_Como es posible, esto no puede ser tan retorcido"_ pensó amargamente, pero nuevamente el destino o alguna divinidad le probaron que estaba equivocado. Kanda había llegado.

-"Kuso…kuso…kuso"- y al parecer estaba de mal humor…-"deja de fastidiar ¡basura!" – le grito el japonés a algo que traía en su mano, los otros tres le veían con gotas en sus cabezas, y vieron que Kanda había agarrado a Tim de las alas las cuales estaban amarradas, cuando vio a las otras tres personas solo dejo salir un suspiro exasperado y se paro frente Lenalee – "Tim"- susurro Allen, al parecer los otros no le habían escuchado.

-"Toma acá…"- Kanda había arrojado a Tim a Lenalee –"Dile al dueño de esa cosa que debería tenerlo en una jaula"- Tim solo aleteo mas mientras Lenalee trataba de quitarle la cuerda que tenia amarradas sus alas.

-"Yuu-chan mira, mira tenemos una nueva exorcista en la Orden"- festejo Lavi mostrando a Allen que al parecer nuevamente se había escondido detrás de Lenalee, desde que llego había hecho de Lenalee su propio escucho humano.

-"Que no me llames así o te corto la…"-

-"tsk, tsk…Yuu compórtate tenemos una nueva compañera, no querrás asustarla ¿o si?"- Kanda solo miro a la persona que estaba detrás de Lenalee, y se sobresalto levemente al ver que era la misma chica que había visto debajo de Lavi, no sabia como pero por la expresión normal de Lavi este no se había dado cuenta de lo que paso allá, frente a la habitación de moyashi, pero no sabia si la chica le había reconocido o al menos tuviera la leve sospecha del porque había quedado inconsciente.

-"Cierra la boca"- Lenalee había terminado de desatar a Tim, y una vez que fue libre empezó a revolotear alrededor de las cuatro personas, pero después de unos momentos se poso sobre la cabeza de Allen. Lavi y Kanda le vieron con admiración puesto que no todos los días Tim se posaba encima de otra cabeza que no fuera la de su dueño, especialmente cuando esa persona era un "extraño" que Tim acababa de conocer (según Kanda y Lavi).

-"…"-

-"Oh"-

-"…"-

-"E-entonces….creo que nos vamos…tengo que enseñarle la habitación a…Alice…"- hablo nerviosamente Lenalee ante las miradas curiosas de Lavi y Kanda que habían hecho que Allen empezara a temblar con Tim siempre en su cabeza.

-"¿Alice?"- pregunto Kanda tratando de sonar como si aquello no le diera curiosidad.

-"Si…mi nombre es Alice Lee, soy mitad inglesa mitad china y soy la prima de Lenalee"- dejo salir rápidamente Allen, talvez demasiado…pensó cuando vio la cara de desaprobación que le dio Lenalee.

-"Oh, disculpen mi interrupción"- una voz desvió la atención de todos hacia un buscador que había llegado –"Komui-san desea verlos"-

-"¿Mi hermano?"- pregunto Lenalee, pensó que debía ser algo con respecto a Allen, además ya tenían a Tim y les seria mas fácil tratar de solucionar las cosas. Ante la pregunta de Lenalee el buscador solo asintió.

-"¿Los cuatro?"- pregunto con una ceja levantada Kanda.

-"Así es Kanda-dono"- todos se vieron entre si y Allen supuso que algo debía andar mal si se le convocaba incluso con Lavi y Kanda, Lenalee pareció pensar lo mismo pero tomo su mano en un gesto que supuso trataba de darle seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Les he llamado porque hemos recibido informes de unos extraños sucesos al norte de España" – comento Komui con una curita en su chichón producto de la puerta que le había golpeado en la sala medica.

-"Nisaan iremos ¿todos?"- pregunto casi con miedo Lenalee. Su hermano solo negó con su cabeza, Allen suspiro satisfactoriamente y al parecer Kanda le había escuchado, y solo le miro con una mirada de sospecha.

-"Los únicos que irán serán Lavi y Kanda, arreglen sus cosas ya que partirán dentro de una hora"- al parecer los dos susodichos se habían alegrado ante la idea de salir a cazar akumas nuevamente, pero era raro que se les despachara de la Orden tan rápidamente, talvez debía ser un caso raro y peligroso pensó Lavi sacándole una sonrisa. –"Bien, eso es todo con ustedes, los detalles se los dará el buscador cuando bajen al túnel"- Kanda solo dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación miro nuevamente a la chica de cabellos blancos. Lavi por otro lado miro a la chica en cuestión.

-"Es una lastima que me tenga que ir mi hermosa jovencita, pero el deber llama"- Lavi había tomado la mano de Allen con la suya y le dio un beso sobre su palma, haciendo sonrojar a Allen y sacándole una sonrisa entretenida a Lenalee, Komui por otro lado solo tomaba su café. –"Bien espero que sigas acá cuando regrese, talvez podamos hacer algo juntos"- con eso había salido de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Allen haciendo que comenzara a tartamudear. –"Lenalee dile a Allen que cuando regrese planeo jugar con el así que dile que se prepare"- grito del otro lado de la puerta el pelirrojo. Lenalee no soporto mas y dio una carcajada melodiosa.

-"Oh Allen-kun no puedo creer como esta yendo todo esto"- comento divertida la chica.

-"Lenalee no te burles"- regaño Allen haciendo un puchero.

-"Allen-kun veo que traes a Tim"- Komui había decidido intervenir en la platica.

-"Ahh si"- Allen tomo a Tim entre sus manos y se lo entrego a Komui -"Bien ahora podremos saber la naturaleza del rayo que te golpeo, así talvez pueda analizarlo y con un poco de suerte, contrarrestarlo"- comento interesado Komui.

-"Nisaan, la misión de Lavi y Kanda ¿es falsa?"- el hecho que casualmente se les haya dado una misión a los otros dos le hacia pensar que talvez era para tratar de solucionar le problema de Allen sin tener a sus dos compañeros mas cercanos en la Orden y hacer todo mas fácil.

-"Ah ¿que dices? Por supuesto que no, la misión es verdadera, pero pensé en enviarles a ellos para que fuera mas fácil lidiar con el problema de Allen" – Komui sonrió malignamente –"Mas ahora que parece que Lavi tiene interés en ti Allen-kun" -

-"Agghhh… ¿Usted también Komui-san?, todos son crueles" – se quejo derrotadamente Allen.

-"Muy bien muchachos pueden irse, necesito terminar algunas cosas si queremos solucionar rapidamente tu problema Allen-kun , deja a Tim y te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda"- Lenalee y Allen solo asintieron y Timcampi solo revoloteo como despidiéndose de ambos. Las dos 'chicas' salieron de la habitación y Allen dio un gran suspiro mientras se ponía la mano sobre su pecho.

-"No salio tan mal ¿eh Allen-kun?"- Allen le sonrió y asintió. -"Bien ahora…"- un destello extraño paso por los ojos de Lenalee –"Debes de descansar bien esta noche Allen-kun"-

-"¿P-pporque…?"- pregunto temeroso el exorcista.

-"mañana iremos de compras"- comento alegremente Lenalee mientras le abrazaba.

-"…….."- debía de ser una broma, aquellos dos se iban en una misión pero el quedaba a merced de Lenalee….

-"¡¡¡NOOOO!!!"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

asi que que tal??...pobre Allen-chan TT.TT pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir jujuju soy mala...por cierto para quienes hayan leido el fic ¿Quieres oir una historia? les resultara familiar el nombre de Allen como chica xD...no se pero talvez sea una fijacion mia ponerle a un Allen feminino Alice xD ademas casi concuerda con su nombre masculino...estoy loca u.u

bien hasta la proxima xD no olviden los reviews plz!


	4. Rescate y una cita inesperada

Al fin el cuarto capitulo de Profundidad xD lamento haberme tardado pero estaba un poco bloqueada xD como sea espero disfruten el capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 4: Rescate y una cita inesperada  
Por Riznao**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se permitió dar un suspiro extremadamente largo y cansado denotando no solo que en efecto se sentía tan cansado que sus pies aparentemente pesaban una tonelada y sin mencionar el horrible calor que parecía meterse incluso por debajo de las mangas de su camisa. Lenalee le había dicho que usara algo mas cómodo y fresco, pero el se había negado rotundamente cuando Lenalee le enseño una mini falda y una camisa desmangada, la chica le había alegado que esa ropa a pesar de ser femenina le haría sentir la poca brisa que su cuerpo tanto ansiaba, nuevamente el chico se había negado ya que muy a su pesar de haber aceptado ir de compras con Lenalee no se permitiría meterse en una mini falda, aun cuando paradójicamente había accedido a utilizar ropa interior femenina, de nuevo esas palabras hicieron que su piel se erizara, se sentía un poco enfermo sin mencionar lo retorcido que había llegado a ser aquella situación.

-"Mou…me duelen los brazos"- se quejo la chica que iba unos pasos mas adelante que el, habían pasado casi cuatro horas en la cuidad, rebotando de tienda en tienda buscando ropa para Allen, Lenalee se había despertado muy feliz ese día y había tocado la puerta de Allen para encontrarse con 'Alice' la cual había sido arrastrada fuera de la Orden después del problema de con que ropa irse por el tremendo calor de verano, fuera de eso habían llegado casi al alba aun esperando que las tiendas abrieran, muy para la molestia de Allen quien hubiera preferido quedarse en su cama descansando, este era el segundo día de compras, no sabia como diablos le hacia Lenalee para aguantar sus pies después de tanta ardua caminata.

Allen tuvo un vago recuerdo de cuando Lavi le había dicho lo peligrosas que las mujeres pueden ser cuando 1. Defienden territorio (amigos, novios, pretendientes, etc.) y 2. Cuando van de compras y necesitan un escla…errr…amigo que les ayude a cargar sus cosas. No supo lo serio que había sido ese comentario hasta ahora. Oyó un gruñido atrás de el…ah claro, el pobre Toma siendo el único fuera de los hermanos Lee, que sabia de la actual situación de Allen había sido arrastrado por los ojos vidriosos y las falsas lagrimas que Lenalee había usado también con el. Pensándolo bien Toma, parecía que era ese escla…amigo…persona que se había elegido como victima para maniobrar el basto numero de bolsas sobre sus manos y brazos, ya que con esos momentos trataba de balancearse con algunas bolsas de las cuales MUY pocas había decidido llevar Lenalee.

-"Lenalee porque no regresamos a la Orden, ya es casi mediodía y tengo hambre"- un sonido que provino de su estomago no solo lo confirmaba sino también demandaba comida. Lenalee pareció contemplar la idea un poco repasando con su vista las bolsas que llevaban.

-"Si creo que tienes razón, además creo que ya tenemos suficiente ropa"- expreso contenta la chica, Allen y Toma solo la veían con un aura depresiva.

"_Al fin… pensé que la tortura nunca terminaría"_ pensó el chico de cabellos blancos. Toma parecía pensar lo mismo ya que sus ojos demostraban satisfacción al saber que la torturosa caravana al fin había llegado a su término.

-"Muy bien regresemos"- Lenalee parecía ajena a la tortura que los otros dos habían pasado por dos días y les sonrió despreocupadamente mientras buscaba camino entre las personas que caminaban por la calle, a pesar que era casi medio día parecía que siempre había mucha actividad en la cuidad, lo podía decir por la cantidad de personas que iban y venían en todas direcciones.

Allen trataba de tener la vista al frente, perderse en la Orden era una cosa, pero perderse en la cuidad solo terminaría de hacer su día mas miserable, sin contar que el camino de regreso no lo podría encontrar al preguntar amablemente que camino debía tomar para llegar a la orden, porque si recordamos la Orden, en si, es algo que a los ojos de los ciudadanos no existía, así que no gracias, perderse no era una opción, así que seguía mirando al frente topándose siempre con la cabeza de cabellos verdes de Lenalee. Aun así no pudo evitar la curiosidad de divagar su mirada por cada uno de los estantes de las tiendas, zapaterías, ropa, estantes de frutas, parecía que la cuidad tenia de todo. Paro un momento cuando miro un pequeño estante con libros, muchos libros los cuales parecían tan viejos como el propio Bookman, sin poder evitarlo se acerco al ver que uno de los libros tenia el mismo titulo que Lavi le había comentado hacia meses atrás estaba desesperado en encontrar y devorarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo inspecciono por unos momentos, el libro no estaba en el mejor estado que pudiera decirse, las paginas ya estaban tiesas y el color blanco de estas se habían manchado de tal manera que ahora las paginas tenían ese color característico de algo viejo, el color crema casi amarillo. Sin mencionar que la tapa aunque un poco rasgada era dura y al parecer el destino del libro no terminaría sino dentro de otros cuantos años, nunca había visto que Lavi fuera tan selectivo con la apariencia de un libro como para no disfrutar gustosamente de la lectura que este le ofreciera. Así que solo busco si tenia algo de dinero el su bolsillo y se encontró con que al menos tenia lo suficiente como para comprarlo.

-"¿Al fin ha decidido comprar el libro señorita?"- Allen trato de no sobresaltarse al sentir la presencia del pequeño pero amable vendedor que al parecer hacia minutos le había observado y del cual no se había dado cuenta. Tratando de suprimir una mueca de desaprobación por el remarcado 'señorita', con el cual se le había dirigido solo pudo asentir.-"Debo felicitarla ese libro es una joya, literalmente hablando claro, veo que tiene buenos gustos"- comento feliz el vendedor.

-"Ah no, no es para mi, mi amigo ha buscado este libro por meses y pues…"- Allen no termino su oración al sentirse un poco apenado y ver que en realidad nunca hubiera elegido por su propia preferencia el que libro que tenia en sus manos. El vendedor no quito aun así su sonrisa. –"Oh no hay problema, pero usted también debería leerlo, es una muy buena literatura"- Allen le miraba apenado con una mano rascando su cabellera larga y blanca. –"Bien entonces, creo que me lo llevare"- sonrió Allen. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras con el vendedor y pagarle, comenzó a caminar nuevamente y miro el libro sonriendo y pensando lo feliz que vería a Lavi cuando se lo entregara. Paro en seco, "_Es cierto ya no soy Allen, no puedo dárselo mientras soy Alice…pero yo quería…quería ver que Lavi me dijera que…" _Allen no supo pero su pensamiento no termino, en realidad no sabia lo que quería que le dijera el pelirrojo pero definitivamente quería dárselo como Allen Walker, después de todo darle algo que Lavi había buscado hacia tiempo y que el resulto conseguir casualmente, haría muy feliz al aprendiz de Bookman. Con una sonrisa triste en su rostro comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pero volvió a parar cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle… ¿a donde se habían metido Lenalee y Toma?…. ¡estaba perdido!…. ¡Lenalee y Toma no estaban!, su cara cambio a una expresion de terror y comenzó a mirar nerviosamente a cualquier dirección buscando algún indicio de cabellos verdes y una bata color crema. Todas las personas que pasaban junto a el, indiferentes a su angustia, solo miraban a una chica de cabellos blancos y con una gabardina negra mirar nerviosa a todas partes y a caminar sin sentido alguno.

"_¡No puede ser! Estoy perdido…"_ miro el libro que llevaba en su mano y le dio una mirada penetrante _"Esto es tu culpa…no mejor aun es la culpa de Lavi, por el siempre termino en líos, es increíble que aunque no este aquí aun así me cause problemas" _Allen comenzó a caminar por la calle que supuso Lenalee y Toma debieron de haber pasado, talvez si se quedara por allí Lenalee le buscaría y le encontraría. Se topo a un costado de un edificio mirando pasar a la gente, pero no veía nada de sus acompañantes, supuso que talvez quedarse allí no seria lo mejor o lo mas sabio considerando que tenia hambre, y que muy a su pesar no podía quitarse la gabardina por el tedioso calor.

-"¿Dime niña te has perdido?"- miro a su derecha y pudo ver que era un chico que talvez era un poco mayor que Kanda o Lavi quien le había preguntado, el chico se le había acercado al ver la cara afligida que tenia, por un momento Allen, olvido que se habían dirigido nuevamente a el como 'niña' y decidió responderle –"Um…"- afirmo con su cabeza.

-"¿como son las personas que buscas?"- pregunto el joven amablemente. –"Es una chica de 16 años, su cabello es verde y tiene dos coletas, también va con ella un hombre con una gabardina"- respondió esperanzado Allen, el chico pareció meditarlo un momento y después le sonrió. –"Sabes, creo que hace poco los vi"- Allen sonrió, talvez el destino no era tan cruel.

-"Ven, te llevare a ellos"- ofreció el chico, Allen asintió y comenzó a seguirlo, esta vez declinando cualquier chispa de curiosidad que le hiciera mirar a otro lado que no fuera al chico. Después de caminar un poco sobre la calle principal, se habían metido a un callejón, no era posible que Lenalee y Toma hubieran pasado por allí, pero talvez supuso que era solo un atajo para llegar más rápido donde estuvieran sus acompañantes. Se detuvo cuando vio que el chico había parado, y le miro curioso, pudo ver más al frente que no había paso, era un callejón cerrado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y escucho algo en su cabeza hacer 'clic' indicándole que era obvio que un callejón sin salida con un chico que ahora le veía con una mirada lujuriosa y sus manos tratando de alcanzarle, no era un buen escenario, mas cuando el chico se había ofrecido a ayudarle…tal vez el chico no era un buen samaritano como había pensado antes.

"_Talvez el mundo si esta un poco enfermo" _pensó al haber sido engañado con tan simple truco. –"Escucha es mejor que cualquier cosa que estés planeando lo olvides"- comento serio y fríamente 'la chica'. El hombre pareció no prestarle atención y la tiro contra la pared sacándole un poco de su aliento. –"Si no quieres problemas, suéltame"- hablo calmada y peligrosamente 'la chica'. El chico solo rió. Allen no lo soporto mas y le dio un puñetazo directo a la mejia izquierda del chico, se sorprendió al ver que el impacto que en otro tiempo hubiera hecho volar al desgraciado ese, esta vez solo había hecho que su cara quedara de lado, nada mas, _"no soy tan fuerte en este cuerpo, mierda" _pensó un poco frustrado, _"Si los golpes no funcionan entonces…" _Sabia que eso no era jugar limpio, mas aun lo sabia porque el era un hombre, pero aun así no tenia escapatoria alguna y no deseaba que ese sinvergüenza hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Allen levanto su pierna derecha e iba dirigida a ciertas partes del otro hombre pero este actuó más rápido y tomo su pierna, los ojos de Allen se abrieron desmesuradamente, el hombre le había tomado ambas manos haciendo que el libro cayera bruscamente al suelo y ahora las tenía sobre su cabeza, aquello estaba mal, el hombre quien había tomado su pierna la tenia sujetada en la parte trasera de la rodilla, y lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a su trasero, "_Inocencia Actívate" _ le ordeno a su brazo derecho, pero no hubo respuesta, esta vez Allen se asusto, sin fuerza, atrapado y sin inocencia, que podía hacer, mientras tanto el hombre seguía acariciando su trasero, y su mano comenzaba a subir lentamente, Allen seguía peleando por soltarse de su agarre pero era en vano_"¡Inocencia Actívate, actívate, actívate!"_No importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera en su mente su Inocencia no hacia nada, comenzó a sentir un asco horrible cuando la mano del hombre comenzó a desabotonar su gabardina y una lengua comenzó a lamerle el cuello. Ese asco horrible le inundo, el hedor del hombre, y el camino ligoso de saliva que había dejado en su cuello, sintió un dolor sobre su cuello el hombre le había mordido, esta vez Allen si tenia miedo, pánico, al ver que el hombre comenzaba a desbrocharse su cremallera. _"No No No No No…Lenalee…Toma…Alguien" _cerro los ojos tan fuerte como pudo.

-"Odzuchi Kodzuchi"- abrió los ojos cuando ya no sintió presión sobre sus manos ni manos sobre su pecho. Lentamente cayó al suelo con sus piernas entumecidas y abrazándose a si mismo "_Como es posible, combato akumas y fui derrotado por un simple sujeto, peor aun casi fui…fui…"_ no quería terminar esa oración, esta era la primera vez que había experimentado ese temor y era algo que ciertamente nunca olvidaría, se sentía sucio, era la primera vez que le habían tocado de esa manera, y que la persona hubiese sido ese pervertido le hizo cerrar los ojos con mas fuerza tratando de borrar el momento anterior. Pudo sentir como sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas que _quiso _pensar eran por impotencia y no por temor, a lo lejos solo escuchaba un murmullo incoherente de alguien siendo golpeado y dos personas gritando, después que el ruido termino sintió que alguien se paro frente a el, poco a poco abrió los ojos topándose con botas negras y un pantalón del mismo color, la persona se agacho para estar a la misma altura, sentándose en cuclillas, pudo ver que un ojo esmeralda le miraba contemplativo y dándole una sonrisa reconfortante –"Hey Alice…"- el corazón de Allen dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Lavi hablarle tan suave y calidamente.

-"L-lavi…"-

-"¿Puedes pararte?"- pregunto calmadamente Lavi al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para capturar con uno de sus dedos las lagrimas que seguían sin dejar la comisura de los ojos grisáceos de Allen. La chica solo asintió y se apoyo a la pared para ponerse en pie, Allen seguía un poco nervioso por lo que paso, Lavi pudo notarlo. –"Esta bien, ya me encargue de el"- le aseguro el pelirrojo, Allen seguía sin verle, se sentía avergonzado de si mismo como para ver a los ojos a Lavi.

-"Vamos"- Lavi guió a Allen fuera de ese callejón. Allen no estaba muy consciente de adonde se dirigía pero solo dejo que la mano de Lavi que envolvía a la suya le guiara. Estaba apenado de si mismo aun cuando sabía que la culpa no era suya "_No…te equivocas…talvez Kanda si tiene razón, soy demasiado ingenuo". _Si había acabado en ese callejón con ese hombre era por su propia ingenuidad "_o mas bien estupidez"_ se regaño el chico.Cuando se dio cuenta se habían detenido enfrente de una fuente, parecía que estaban en el centro de la cuidad por lo que pudo suponer. Ignorando a Lavi se acerco a la fuente y vio su reflejo en el agua, estuvo tentado en coger un poco de agua entre sus manos y lavarse la cara, pero sabia que si hacia eso su cicatriz se haría visible, ya tenia suficiente vergüenza 'ajena' al ser Alice, no quería que esa vergüenza pasara a Allen. Aunque por un minuto sintió que de verdad quería que Lavi fuera comprensivo con Allen y no con Alice. –"Toma"- Lavi le había ofrecido un pañuelo al ver que se estaba observando en el reflejo del agua, Allen lo tomo con cautela y lo sumergió en el agua, lo retorció un poco para que no estuviera tan mojado y se lo puso en el cuello, donde el hombre le había mordido. "_Eso dejara una marca"_ pensó con desagrado.

-"Me encontré a Lenalee hace poco, me dijo que te perdiste"- Allen solo le escuchaba mientras trataba de disimular lo frustrado que se sentía, Lavi sabia que 'la chica' no estaba del todo bien, así que había decidido buscar conversación, aunque por primera vez el aprendiz Bookman, se había quedado sin palabras, y sin ningún comentario lo suficientemente ingenioso para mejorar el ambiente, claro esta que mejorar el ambiente, no era algo tan fácil de hacer después de lo que le había ocurrido a la chica. Aun así no pudo ingeniar algo mejor que la patética plática que trataba de hacer.-"Fue por eso que le ayude a buscarte, sabes hace poco que regrese de la mision y decidi venir a hacer unas cuantas cosas, que bueno que me encontre contigo"- comento un poco inquieto.

-"Gracias Lavi"- susurro 'Alice' mirando el suelo y aun avergonzada. No supo porque pero de repente el pelirrojo tuvo la sensación de que esa mirada y esa expresión no le quedaban bien a la chica. Alice pudo ver por el reflejo del agua que Lavi se había acercado mas a ella y ponía su mano sobre su cabeza, sin alborotarle el cabello, sin acariciarla, nada, solo allí bien firmemente puesta, un gesto que Lavi siempre había hecho cuando Allen estaba deprimido o necesitaba ser reconfortado, sabia que el conejo no era fanático (muy a pesar de su naturaleza amigable) de repartir gestos cariñosos, así que lo mas que Lavi podía ofrecerle era ese gesto y ocasiones, muy raras ocasiones, había podido sentir como esos brazos se deslizaban por su cuerpo para abrazarle, claro que eso solo era cuando el modo angst del chico estaba MODE ON y a toda potencia. Por un momento Allen se olvido que esa chica de cabellos largos y blancos reflejada en el agua, era el, y solo se pudo tranquilizar sintiendo el calido peso de la mano de Lavi sobre sus cabellos. Un sonido de interferencia retumbo en sus oídos haciéndole abrir los ojos "_Que raro, no recuerdo haberlos cerrado"_ pensó mientras miraba por el reflejo del agua que Lavi había quitado su mano de su cabeza y un golem negro salía de entre sus ropas. –"Lavi…Lavi ¿me escuchas?"- abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz preocupada de Lenalee aunque un poco distorsionada por la interferencia del golem.

-"Hey Lenalee, no te preocupes, Alice esta conmigo"- comento alegremente el pelirrojo habiéndose recuperado de la seriedad del momento. –"Ah gracias a Dios¿esta bien?"- pregunto un poco mas calmada la chica. Pudo ver que Alice tenia una mirada que le rogaba que no dijera nada al respecto de lo que había pasado en el callejón –"No te preocupes esta bien"- pudo escuchar como Lenalee suspiraba aliviada. –"Bien, a donde los puedo…."- un sonido hizo callar a Lenalee e hizo que Lavi mirara a la chica, su estomago había dado un gruñido que muy posiblemente incluso Toma que estaba a dos metros de Lenalee pudo haber escuchado. Alice se miraba cansada y hambrienta, habiendo dejado atrás la vergüenza y las miradas nerviosas, ahora solo contemplaba a Lavi con una mirada que claramente decía 'Aliméntame'. Lavi se echo a reír y Alice solo se sonrojo. –"Si no te molesta Lenalee voy a darle de comer al gatito perdido"- Allen pudo sentir como al otro lado del 'golem' (1) Lenalee parecía debatirse entre dejarle solo con Lavi o ir al rescate. – "Es-esta bien, si Alice se siente a gusto con ello"- la oración de Lenalee parecía llevar una pregunta que solo el supo descifrar, era un codificado '¿te sientes bien solo con Lavi?', '¿necesitas mi ayuda?' o '¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?'. Realmente no le molestaba estar con Lavi, después de todo era su mejor amigo, aun cuando el estuviera en el cuerpo de una chica, sintió que pasar el tiempo con Lavi no seria tan malo. Lavi parecía esperar que Alice diera un si o declinara la invitación, Alice sonrió y dirigió su mirada al golem -"Esta bien Lenalee, nos vemos en la Orden"- muy indecisa la chica solo se despidió y la comunicación había terminado. El pelirrojo metió su golem en una de sus bolsas de la chaqueta y se dirigió a 'Alice'. –"Bien…que tal si buscamos algo de alimento, porque a decir verdad también me estoy muriendo de hambre¿A dónde quieres ir?"- sonrió Lavi mientras se tocaba su estomago. Alice solo rió.

-"Cualquier lugar esta bien"- respondió Alice. –"Entonces te llevare aun lugar que solo yo y unas cuantas personas mas conocen"- Lavi le había guiñado el ojo, haciendo reír a la chica, un poco inseguro Lavi extendió su mano hacia Alice mientras le miraba con una sonrisa –"Por acá señorita"- no era posible que Lavi estuviera coqueteando con el ¿o si?, Alice solo suspiro mientras tomaba la mano de Lavi, Allen supuso que no habría nada de malo en seguirle el juego un rato, después de todo no era como si fuera a quedarse en ese cuerpo para siempre.

Después de haber caminado por un largo rato (muy para la molestia de Allen) al fin habían llegado a un restaurante que por su apariencia podía deducir que no era muy barato, rápidamente miro a Lavi y este pareció darse cuenta de la incertidumbre de la chica y solo la miro sonriéndole –"Entremos todo esta bien"- le aseguro el chico. Alice no se veía muy convencida pero Lavi le dio un pequeño empujoncito haciendo que la chica finalmente entrara. Si afuera parecía un lugar muy elegante, definitivamente el interior parecía un castillo, unas hermosas y delicadas cortinas muy largas color vino adornaban las ventanas y las lámparas colgaban del techo con diversos cristales adornándoles. Lavi sonrió cuando vio que la chica tenia la boca abierta y admiraba el lugar "_Que linda…lo sabia STRIKE" _sonrió para sus adentros, mientras le hablaba a una camarera. Después de unos minutos fueron sentados en una de las mesas de los extremos y con el menú en sus manos Alice, vio aterrada la lista de los precios de todo lo que ofrecía el restaurante. "_Imposible, si Lavi hizo esto para impresionar a Alice lo logro, pero Allen sabe perfectamente que el no puede pagar tanto por solo comida" _pensó nervioso.-"Lavi…"- el susodicho la miro curioso –"No tienes porque impresionarme, podemos ir a otro lugar mas barato a mi no me molesta"- comento a Lavi quien por su posición solo podía ver sus ojos ya que el menú le obstruía, ante eso Lavi soltó una carcajada atrayendo la atención de algunas de las personas de alrededor.

-"No te preocupes por el dinero, además tengo referencias por acá"- le guiño el ojo pero aquello hizo mas curiosa a Alice "_Referencias…mas bien preferencias"_ pensó al ver nuevamente el lugar, que estaba un poco lleno aunque ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo y ya estaba entrando la tarde. _"No creo que alguien solo por conocer al chef o a la camarera pueda tener facilidades con el bolsillo aquí_" seguía pensando preocupado. Después de unos minutos tratando de decidir lo mas barato del menú se decidió por una ensalada, pero Lavi supo mejor cuando escucho el gruñido que dio su estomago cuando estaban en la fuente, y decidió ordenar por ella. Después que la amable camarera se había ido con la orden, se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, Alice viendo para todos lados nerviosamente admirando el lugar, Lavi se dio cuenta de algo y extendió su mano para tocar el cabello de Alice, esta al sentirlo miro a Lavi quien se había inclinado por sobre la mesa y le veía en una incomoda cercanía que le hizo sonrojarse "_Lavi que estas haciendo…no pensara…" _pudo sentir la respiración caliente del chico sobre su cara, algo que muy a pesar de su nerviosismo no le ocasiono incomodidad, cerro los ojos inconscientemente, y el calor se había ido, abrió los ojos nuevamente y se topo con Lavi sonriéndole y teniendo entre sus dedos un pedazo de papel, al parecer eso era lo que había quitado de su cabello, instintivamente se llevo su propia mano hacia donde había tocado Lavi buscando si tenia algo mas.-"Gracias"- murmuro apenada la chica mirando para otro lugar que no tuviera al chico pelirrojo. Luego algo en su cabeza hizo 'clic' y rápidamente su cara cambio de nerviosismo a terror –"¡No!"- su grito hizo que se parara instantáneamente haciendo que Lavi quien estaba tomando un vaso de agua se atragantara y empezara a ver a todos lados –"Que…que, que, que pasa…. ¿Alice?"- pregunto lo ultimo mas calmado mirando a la chica petrificada. Iba a volver a preguntar pero vio como los labios de Alice se movieron.

-"El libro…"-

-"¿Huh?"- respondió muy ingeniosamente Lavi.

-"El libro…el libro quedo en el callejón…ahora ya no se lo podré dar a…!"- su histeria había subido nivel con cada oración y solo pudo callarse al ver que Lavi le miraba curioso, "_Es cierto no puedo decirle nada…mierda porque todo es tan difícil" _se quejo para sus adentros._  
_

-"¿Te refieres a este libro?"- pregunto Lavi sacándolo de su chaqueta, los ojos de Alice brillaron y le arrebataron rápidamente el libro.-"Que bien al menos no tendré que ir a ese horrible lugar a buscarlo"- comento placidamente la chica mientras abrazaba el libro.

-"No te dije nada porque pensé que no era tuyo…a decir verdad planeaba quedármelo, lo siento"- sonrió nerviosamente el pelirrojo. Alice solo miraba el libro con una sonrisa.-"¿Te gusta leer?"- pregunto el chico haciendo que Alice le mirara con una sonrisa nerviosa "_Ya vio el libro, y al parecer le agrado la idea de que fuera suyo…pero no quiero dárselo todavía…quiero dárselo como Allen no como Alice, supongo que tendré que pretender un rato"_

- "En realidad no es para mi…es para…"- Alice le miro y luego volvió su mirada al libro –"Es para Allen"- completo y se sorprendió al ver que su respuesta había sido un tanto incoherente, cualquiera sabia que a Allen no le gustaba leer, y quien mejor lo sabia que no otro que Lavi "_Bien hecho Allen…"_ se regaño. –"¿Allen? Que raro moyashi no es bueno con la lectura a el solo le gusta leer cosas sin sentido o a veces cuentos para niños" – ignorando la vena en la sien que tenia Alice en el momento, seguía hablando acerca de cómo los brotes de habas no se llevan con los libros. –"Lo que pasa es que sabia que venia a la cuidad y me pidió que se lo comprara, para darselo a un amigo"- se defendió Alice.

-"Ahhh talvez moyashi quiera dármelo…después de todo yo se lo dije en una ocasión, aunque no pensé que lo tomara como algo serio"- sonrió Lavi, esperanzado que fuera para el cuando en realidad ya era así, Alice sonrió, ojala todo ese asunto de volver a su cuerpo se solucionara cuanto antes, según sabia Komui había estado investigando pero no había encontrado algo lo suficientemente significante, además sabia que el supervisor de departamento tenia una gran torre de documentos que leer, firmar y corregir, debía de ser paciente pero aun así extrañaba la familiaridad que llevaba con Lavi y que por el momento se había perdido. Después de platicar sobre cosas triviales la camarera había llegado con una basta cantidad de comida, pensó que no se llenaría con tanta comida pero luego recordó que talvez el estar en ese cuerpo talvez haría que varias de sus habilidades y costumbres se vieran afectadas. Después de todo recordó lo que paso en el callejón con su inocencia, algo que le inquietaba y que decidió que hablaría con Komui cuando llegaran a la Orden.

Todo lo que se hablo entre la comida fueron cosas que cualquier persona pregunta al conocer a otra, Alice trataba de llevar la falsa conversación llenándola de algunas historias que había vivido en la infancia como Allen, recordando no dar mucha informacion a sabiendas que Lavi posiblemente le descubriría, la comida termino sin nada inusual y al pago de la cuenta Allen se quedo disculpándose con Lavi por haberle hecho gastar tanto dinero, las disculpas de Alice fueron recibidas por un sonriente pelirrojo alegando que todo estaba bien. Cuando salieron del restaurante todavía era tarde pero la noche estaba por caer y solo dieron unas cuantas vueltas por la cuidad, aun cuando Allen había ido anteriormente a la cuidad habían muchas cosas que no había visto de esta y se quedaba admirándolas.

-"Lavi, ya es tarde porque no regresamos a la Orden"- Lavi salio de su estado contemplativo al ver que Alice ya no seguía admirando la gran estatua de un ángel en medio de un parque. –"¿Lavi?"- Alice movía su mano de un lado a otro enfrente del chico y este solo pudo sonrojarse por la cercanía, rápidamente tomo la mano de la chica en el aire y comenzó a dirigir el camino –"Si, yo estaba pensando lo mismo"- comento el chico aun con la mano de Alice en la suya sin verla por el rubor que seguía en sus mejillas. A Allen no le incomodo para nada su mano envuelta por la de Lavi de hecho le daba la bienvenida, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido. Dio gracias por que Lavi se había encontrado con el, no solo por el hecho de lo que sucedió en el callejón sino también por que al menos no tendría que buscar el camino de regreso.

La llegada a la Orden paso sin nada nuevo, ambos entraron aunque sin tomarse las manos, Allen había hecho una mueca al no reconocer el calor de la mano del pelirrojo pero no hizo caso alguno –"Dime donde esta tu habitación"- pregunto distraido Lavi mientras recorrían los pasillos de la Orden.

-"Ahh…pues tengo que ir a ver a Komui-san así que no importa"- comento nerviosa la chica al saber que su cuarto, en realidad era el mismo que el de Allen Walker. Lavi solo se encogió de hombros y supuso que este la acompañaría hasta la sección científica. Al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta para despedir a Lavi, después de todo lo que hablara con Komui era algo de lo cual no permitiría que Lavi escuchara. –"Mm, Lavi, aquí esta bien, luego iré sola a mi habitación"- odiaba despachar de esa manera a Lavi pero sabia que por el bien de su identidad debía hacerlo, pudo sentir mas remordimiento al ver la cara deprimida del pelirrojo –"Ah esta bien, Alice, entonces nos vemos mañana"- Lavi se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse Alice le había tomado su mano, este le miro curioso. –"Solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy, y me refiero a todo"- murmuro nerviosa la chica, sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho Alice se encontró parada en puntillas dándole un beso en la mejia a Lavi, y antes que pudiera saber lo que pasaba se separo lentamente y rápidamente se dio la vuelta tirando por su hombro un "Buenas noches" Lavi se había quedado con su boca abierta y sorprendido, pero aun mas sorprendido cuando sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente "¿_Que demonios fue eso?_"no era que le hubiera desagradado, parecía todo lo contrario, pero aun así que su corazón latiera como lo estaba haciendo le parecía demasiado, el nunca había sentido eso antes, no era como si jugara con las mujeres pero solo era de disfrutar con ellas un buen rato y nada mas, esta vez parecía que seria diferente.

Allen no estaba mejor que el, no supo porque le había dado ese beso, mucho menos supo que le impulso a hacerlo y lo que mas le intrigo fue el hecho de porque había sentido la vergonzosa necesidad de huir. Antes que entrara completamente a la sala científica se había topado con Kanda quien le miraba curioso pero al mismo tiempo un poco molesto. ¿Kanda no había visto lo que sucedió o si? Sin poder decir algo Kanda ya le había pasado de largo. -"La próxima vez fíjate a donde ves…baka"- murmuro sobre su hombro y siguió caminando, Allen solo le miro con el ceño fruncido y susurro- "Bakanda"- Allen seguía su camino tan rápido que no vio que Kanda se había detenido y pareció haberle escuchado.

Allen entro a la oficina de Komui y este se miraba cansado y aturdido con tanto papeleo, cuando le vio rápidamente sonrió mientras Lenalee ponía su café sobre la mesa –"Allen-kun"- exclamo felizmente Komui, Lenalee solo le vio con una sonrisa –"Que bueno que regresaste Allen-kun"-

-"Komui-san tengo un problema"- empezó Allen.

-"Allen nosotros tenemos uno también…"- comento mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-"¿Ah?"-

-"Tenemos buenas y malas noticias… ¿cual quieres primero?"- aquello no sonaba para nada bien, así que solo rogó a alguna divinidad que le ayudara a prepararse para lo que fuera que el loco supervisor había descubierto y le diria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) no se me ocurrio que mas decir, me he reido yo misma con esa oracion, se me hace muy tonto decir 'al otro lado del golem' xD

Cuarto capitulo hecho! espero les haya gustado xD graciar por leer nuevamente y nos vemos en el 5 capitulo. vieron!! esta vez hubo un poco mas de interaccion entre el conejo y el brote de habas xD prometo mas para la proxima. reviews plz!!?


	5. Desde Adentro

Lamento la larga espera, no he tenido tiempo con mi horario en todo caso les traigo el quinto capitulo espero les guste….ahh antes de empezar responderé algunos reviews:

Maryam- chwan: Acá te traigo el quinto capitulo lamento haberme tardado tanto u.u pero gracias por leer y por el review.

Lady Ily Von: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo espero que este también te guste ya que hay un poquito de mas interacción entre los dos chicos.

Narien: Muchas gracias me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior si me pareció tierno hacer que Allen besara a Lavi y este cap creo que te gustara mas gracias por el review ah lamento casi haberte hecho llorar con el capitulo anterior xD

MIRC: lamento haberlo dejado allí pero es que me gusta dejar a la gente picada kuku yo soy mala lo se xD.

8D: gracias por leer me alegra que te guste : )

Sabaku no Juliet: lamento no haber cumplido con tu pedido de subir pronto el capitulo y no te prometo que lo haga con los que faltan ya que casi no tengo tiempo ahora con lo de mis clases u.u pero actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible.

Mayleena: gracias por leer, y créeme soy tan fan de LaviAllen como de KandaAllen, solo que se me hace mas fácil escribir de LaviAllen pero te prometo habrá hints de KandaAllen te lo aseguro.

Yami: gracias por el review y lo siento por el problema con el inter . a veces yo también me topo con ello y me desespero…por cuanto a que a Allen-cha le venga el periodo ya había pensado en eso pero no creo que mencione algo…a menos que quiera torturar a nuestro chibi algo que me encanta hacer juajua así que la pregunta ha sido contestada xD (es un talvez :P)

Creo q es todo, (riznao suspira) bueno sin mas acá esta el capitulo. Ahhh por cierto:

D gray man no es mío ¬¬#

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5: Desde adentro.  
Por Riznao**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio un gran bostezo mientras que con su mano peinaba unos cuantos cabellos blancos, haciendo que Tim se quitara de su cabeza y comenzara a revolotear sobre el, siempre que iba a comer se tropezaba con que la mayoría de las personas con las que se topaba le miraban entretenidos y algunos con un brillo del cual el no podía definir en sus ojos, Allen no le presto atención alguna y decidió seguir su camino hacia el comedor, tomo una actitud seria al recordarse lo que había hablado con Komui la noche anterior después de que llegara de la 'cita' – así como Lenalee le había llamado- con Lavi, recordar eso le hizo ruborizarse y esperar en fila para pedirle el desayuno al buen Jerry.

_-"Tenemos buenas y malas noticias… ¿cual quieres primero?"- pregunto Komui mientras sostenía su taza de café. Tim había aparecido también y comenzaba a revolotear sobre las personas en círculos._

_-"No lo se…creo que…"- Allen hablo mientras miraba a Timcampi y este se posaba sobre su cabeza._

_-"¡Entonces yo decidiré por ti. Te diré la buena noticia!"- le había interrumpido Komui haciendo que Lenalee le mirara severamente._

_-"Komui-nisan, deja que Allen decida"- le regaño la chica mirando a Allen._

_-"Eto…supongo que la mala noticia primero"- de esa manera cuando escuchara la buena noticia podría sentirse mas tranquilo con lo que Komui le dijera._

_-"Tsk, tsk…Allen-kun creo que será mejor que escuches la buena noticia antes o si no, no entenderás nada"- Allen sintió una vena en su sien, como era posible que Komui le ofreciera elegir cuando aparentemente el mismo ya había elegido por el._

_-"Esta bien Komui-san, solo dígalo"- Komui dejo su personalidad juguetona y se puso serio inmediatamente._

_-"Veras, he analizado y hecho conjeturas acerca del rayo que debió golpearte, y pues, puedo hacerme la idea que el rayo halla reconfigurado tu estructura molecular"- Lenalee y Allen le miraban confusos al no saber comprender del todo lo que les había explicado. Komui se dio cuenta de ello así que decidió hacerlo mas simple –"Los átomos, las moléculas, todos ellos y otras partículas forman parte de la constitución de la forma de algo, un hombre y una mujer tienen diferentes formas ¿no?"- pregunto a los otros dos quienes escuchaban atentos la explicación del científico, ante su pregunta ambos captaron la idea y asintieron.-"Bien entonces lo único que hizo el rayo fue modificar la estructura anterior y convertirla en la actual, tanto a fuera como por dentro"- bien eso era mas fácil de entender, pero hizo una mueca al escuchar 'lo único que hizo', lo que el rayo le había ocasionado no eran si no solo problemas y no ayudaba el hecho que Komui lo describiera de manera tan despectiva sin saber lo que aquello implicaba._

_-"¿Esta bien entonces…?"- pregunto inseguro al ver que Komui había centrado su atención en beber su taza de café. Este solo le vio y sonrió. –"Esa es la buena noticia. Ya sabemos la base del problema"- Allen rodó sus ojos._

_-"¿Bien entonces cual es la mala noticia?"- pregunto Allen intrigado de la misma manera en como Lenalee se encontraba._

_-"Que no tengo idea alguna en como revertirlo"- aquello silencio a Allen haciendo que parte de su corazón diera un vuelco y su alma dejara su cuerpo…figurativamente claro esta. Su cuerpo se entumeció hasta el punto de no sintir cuando Tim le había mordido su oreja._

-"¿Oh pero si no eres una lindura?"- chillo Jerry desde el otro lado de la ventana en la cocina. –"¿Dime pequeña en que te puedo servir?"- Allen ignoro de la manera cariñosa y molesta en como Jerry se le había dirigido y comenzó a darle su gran lista de alimentos.

_-"No te preocupes Allen-kun encontraremos una salida, después de todo soy el jefe del departamento de científico"- le aseguro con una sonrisa haciendo que Allen se calmara, y pensara que si Komui era jefe del departamento científico, alguna buena razón que fundamentara aquello debía haber, así que decidió dejar todo en manos del buen Komui._

-"Bien aquí tienes, Alice-chan"- sonrió Jerry dándole una bandeja con al menos la mitad del alimento diario que Allen consumía en su estado original. –"Arigatou Jerry-san"- Alice le sonrió y tomo su bandeja pero antes de dar la vuelta el hecho que Jerry supiera su nombre le golpeo de una vez. –"Ano… ¿Jerry-san como sabes mi nombre?"- pregunto a media vuelta. –"Ah querida todo mundo habla de la nueva exorcista tu nombre se ha hecho muy famoso"- le guiño Jerry haciendo que Alice levantara levemente una ceja, no le dio mas importancia y se despidió del cocinero, comenzó a avanzar entre las mesas y pudo ver que muchos le veían interesados. Casi podía decir que sus miradas decían 'ven siéntate conmigo', trato no pensar en ello y pensó que posiblemente aquello era culpa de Lenalee. Con una camisa igual a la de Lenalee pero con un chaleco manga larga negro que llegaba hasta sus –voluptuosos- pechos y con una falda no tan corta como la de Lenalee y unas botas que llegaban a las pantorrillas, Alice Lee era la nueva sensación de la Orden.

Esa mañana Lenalee había llegado a la habitación y le había dado su traje de exorcista que tenia que usar por (extrañas) órdenes de Komui , alegando que como toda exorcista debía de usar uno (aun cuando el ya tenia el suyo) y extrañamente todo su closet ahora solo consistía para su molestia en ropa femenina y que extrañamente toda su ropa de chico se habían perdido misteriosamente, así que su única salida era el conjunto que Lenalee muy fervientemente le había ofrecido, o ir en pijamas al comedor. Lo último estaba fuera de discusión.

Mientras se abría paso entre las mesas, pudo ver a Kanda sentado comiendo tranquilamente sin que nadie le interrumpiera (por obvias razones) y decidió acompañarlo, aunque la única razón detrás de ello no yacía en la falta de asientos si no en la abundancia disponibles de estos de algunos buscadores que le miraban con ojos lujuriosos. Si tenía que acompañar a Kanda para evitar ser la atención pues que así sea, amen. Además no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

-"Buen día, Kanda"- saludo con una sonrisa Alice sentándose al lado opuesto del samurai, este solo paro de comer y le miro sin antes escupir un 'Che' y volver a lo suyo. Tim quien había estado revoloteando por el lugar volvió a encontrar descanso sobre los abundantes cabellos blancos de Allen, Kanda vio eso de reojo y nuevamente se pregunto como Tim podía hacer eso con otra persona – y encima casi desconocida- que no fuera el idiota moyashi.

Alice sonrió nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a comer. Escucho una voz familiar al frente y pudo divisar a Lavi entre algunos exorcistas y buscadores, sin poder evitarlo un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y dejo de comer bajando la mirada. Kanda no conocía bien a la chica pero se le hizo raro el extraño silencio casi incomodo y le hizo mirarla para fijarse en el rojo de sus mejillas, levanto una ceja y solo miro por el rabillo del ojo lo que podría haber puesto así a la chica, pudo ver que el conejo idiota estaba parado en fila esperando poder pedir su desayuno. "_Quien lo diría…"_ pensó sarcásticamente mientras comía nuevamente. Minutos pasaron y se dio cuenta que Alice se movía inquietamente mirando su comida y viendo al pelirrojo.

-"Vas a hacer que una mosca se pare en tu comida si no te fijas"- dejo salir 'indiferentemente mientras' tomaba un poco de su te y hacia que Alice se sobresaltara. –"Um…arigatou"- Kanda gruño. ¿De que demonios le agradecía? Pensó un tanto molesto resoplando y haciendo que algunos cabellos se levantaran al mismo tiempo. Alice le miro comer y no pudo evitar mirar a Lavi y luego a Kanda al recordar lo que Komui le había dicho la noche anterior.

-_"Allen-kun, no crees que en vista como va la situación deberías decirle tu identidad a Kanda y a Lavi, es decir te prometo haré lo que pueda para arreglar la situación, pero decirles que estas en una misión levantaría sospechas, no deberias huir."- le sugirió seriamente dejando a un lado su taza de café. Allen solo puso una cara preocupada antes de responderle._

_-"¿Y si les dice que estoy en una misión a largo plazo?"- pregunto casi implorándole. Esta vez Lenalee le miro tranquilamente y con una sonrisa serena en su rostro. –"Allen-kun se que debes sentirte incomodo, pero no crees que esto seria mas fácil si te apoyaras en tus amigos"- aquello hizo recapacitar a Allen quien solo bajo la cabeza en signo de derrota._

_-"Allen-kun, no te obligare a nada, pero no crees que Lavi y Kanda merecen saberlo, son tus amigos ¿verdad? además así ya no tendrías que esconderte, entiendo tu vergüenza pero son tus amigos y ellos te apoyaran"- le aseguro Komui con una sonrisa._

-"¿Tengo algo en el rostro?"- gruño Kanda al ver que Alice le miraba desde hacia rato, Allen no se dio cuenta de cuando es que se había quedado viendo a Kanda y solo desvió la mirada disculpándose. Le miro nuevamente de reojo y recordó las palabras de Komui.

"_Lavi y Kanda merecen saberlo, son tus amigos ¿verdad?"_

-"¿K-kanda?"- le llamo insegura. Este solo hizo un ruido con su garganta indicándole que le escuchaba mientras miraba a otro lado.

"_No crees que esto seria mas fácil si te apoyaras en tus amigos"_

Las palabras de Lenalee resonaron en su mente y se decidió. –"Kanda yo tengo que…"- Kanda le vio con desconfianza. –"Yo…"- antes de que pudiera terminar un parche y una melena roja entraron en su campo de visión.

-"Buenos días Alice-chan"- canturreo Lavi frente a la chica que se había sorprendido ante su repentina llegada.

-"B-buenos días Lavi"- le respondió mientras trataba de comer nuevamente, Lavi se sentó junto a Kanda haciendo que este gruñera – casi protegiendo su territorio- "Buenos días Yuu-chan"- le saludo enérgicamente y Kanda solo le trato de ignorar (olvidandose de decirle que no llamara asi ya que todo seria en vano), palabra clave: trato, ya que con Lavi a su lado haciendo cualquier tipo de comentario acerca de alguna estupidez le era muy difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la platica incesante del aprendiz de Bookman. Allen veía con una sonrisa la interacción entre ambos exorcistas y sintió algo en la boca de su estomago que supuso era remordimiento al no contarles de lo sucedido a sus amigos.

-"Oigan…muchachos…"- dejo salir insegura haciendo que Lavi detuviera su charla incesante y Kanda casi le viera aliviado.

-"Disculpen la interrupción, Kanda-dono, Lavi-dono…Lee-dono"- Toma había llegado interrumpiendo oportunamente la casi confesión de Allen haciendo que todos le miraran interesados –"Se les necesita en el departamento cientifico, con permiso"- antes de irse dio una pequeña reverencia y salio en dirección a los pasillos.

-"Ahgg estaba comenzando a comer"- gruño Lavi viendo su comida que apenas había sido tocada.

-"Es tu culpa por joderme todo este tiempo, conejo idiota"- resoplo Kanda parándose de su asiento y saliendo hacia la sección científica. Alice se había quedado sola con Lavi y se sintió un poco incomoda al encontrarse en un silencio no muy comodo. Lavi ignorando lo que la chica estaba sintiendo comenzó a devorar su comida mientras Alice le veía entretenida. –"Oh te importa si te robo un poco de eso"- Alice parpadeo y vio a lo que Lavi señalaba, un poco de mitarashi dango que había dejado al ya sentirse satisfecha, volvió a pensar que algo debía estar mal con su inocencia ya que era bien sabido que si comía en extremo era para mantener su Inocencia en buen estado y lista para emprender batalla, pero al ver que apenas y podía comer la mitad de lo que en otro tiempo bien hubiera engullido de manera casi sorprendente, le preocupaba el que no pudiera volver a usar su Inocencia, cuando habían miles de personas allá afuera que necesitaban que se les salvara, sin contar a los akumas que también pedían por ayuda. –"¿Oi Alice me escuchas?"- pregunto Lavi sacando de sus pensamientos a Alice, esta solo le vio con una sonrisa y tomo el plato y se lo entrego a Lavi –"Puedes comértelo todo si quieres"- le ofreció. Lavi por otro lado no espero dos veces y comenzó a comer las pequeñas bolitas.

-"Sabes, el mitarashi dango es el alimento favorito de Allen"- hablo entre bocados y tragaba para volver a comer otra bolita

-"¿Como sabes eso?"- susurro Alice, casi inaudiblemente. –"¿mm¿Dimgste amfo?"- supuso que lo que dijo Lavi con un bocado en su boca debía traducirse como '¿dijiste algo?', ante lo cual Alice sonrió nerviosa y negó con su cabeza, Lavi no le dio mayor importancia y siguió comiendo.

–"Ahora entiendo por que le gustan son tan deliciosas"- comento mientras sonreía abiertamente. -"Gochisou sama"- dejo salir al terminar su comida. Lavi se dio cuenta que Alice parecía haber estado esperando por que terminara su comida, sonrió y una vez se levanto de la mesa Alice hizo lo mismo –"Bien creo que es hora de ir a ver que quiere Komui ¿no?"- sonrió entre dientes, Alice no podía saber como era posible que Lavi sonriera a cada momento de manera tan sincera, ese día en particular podía decirse que Lavi estaba mas inquieto y feliz que otros días, '_¿Por qué estará tan contento?' _ Pensó para si misma, mientras comenzaba a caminar con Lavi a su lado y Tim siguiéndoles.

Lavi suspiro hondo haciendo que la peli-blanca le mirara por el rabillo del ojo –"No he visto a Allen desde hace días…me pregunto donde estará"- comento mas para si que para ella, Alice trago duro había estado tan ensimismada en jugar el papel de la prima de Lenalee que se había olvidado de ser Allen, casi tuvo un mal sabor de boca al pensar que se olvido de ser si mismo en ese cuerpo que no era suyo, negó con su cabeza para desechar los pensamientos y miro nuevamente a Lavi quien se veía triste _"¿que paso con su sonrisa?" _ Se pregunto preocupada, mientras levantaba su mano y tocaba levemente el brazo de Lavi, este se sobresalto y miro a Alice quien le miraba preocupada –"Debes extrañarle mucho ¿verdad?, no te preocupes el esta bien"- le aseguro lo ultimo con una sonrisa, Lavi sonrió triste mientras posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Alice y la acariciaba con su pulgar, muy adentro Allen no supo definir ese calor en sus venas y el rápido palpitar de su corazón que hicieron que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo mientras –inconscientemente- buscaba inclinarse mas a la caricia.

-"Vamos Komui debe estar esperando"- trato de sonreír entre dientes el pelirrojo, pero era obvio que la sonrisa no era sincera.

"_Ese era el momento, pudiste decirle que eres Allen… ¿porque no se lo dije?" _ Se pregunto a si mismo mientras caminaba detrás de Lavi. _"Lo estas preocupando, díselo"_ muy lejos de cumplirse las palabras de Allen no tuvieron el suficiente peso para darle valor y abrir sus labios para decirle algo a Lavi, con cara de preocupación siguió a Lavi en silencio hasta llegar a la sección científica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Una misión, genial"- grito feliz Lavi.

"_¡Una misión…eso es terrible!" _pensó Allen al ver que Reever tenia unos libretos con la informacion de la misión y se los entregaba a cada uno de los exorcistas, Kanda incluido quien había llegado desde hacia tiempo y se había impacientado al no ver al pelirrojo ni a la chica.

-"¿Eto…Reever-san donde esta Komui-san?"- pregunto al saber que era prácticamente imposible que Komui le exigiera ir a una misión cuando de antemano ya sabía su problema con la inocencia.-"El esta encerrado en su oficina trabajando en quien sabe que cosa, solo espero que no sea otro Komurin"- ante lo ultimo negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Ehh podría hablar con el?"- Alice se miraba muy preocupada y los otros dos exorcistas le miraban intrigados por su comportamiento.

-"Lo siento, pero ni nosotros hemos podido hablar con el, se ha encerrado y no contesta a nadie¿Qué sucede hay algún problema con la misión?"- pregunto amablemente mientras Alice se ponía pálida. –"N-no para nada"- susurro.

-"Por el momento estoy a cargo de asignar misiones en vista que estas ultimas acaban de llegar y el jefe de departamento no ha movido un dedo para solucionarlas"- comento frustrado con una vena saltando en su sien. Alice suspiro hondo y supuso que no podría hacer nada al ver que Reever estaba a cargo y no Komui. Nuevamente pensó que seria más fácil decirles las cosas allí y ahora, pero algo dentro de si, se decidió con un rotundo 'No' al cual Allen obedeció sin cuestionarlo.

-"Hace poco mande a Lenalee hacia España, tardara unos días en regresar pero en vista que era la única disponible tuve que mandarla, también mandamos a…."- las explicaciones de Reever se hacían mas lejanas al ver que ahora no tenia a nadie, Komui encerrado, Lenalee fuera de la Orden por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, nadie podía salvarle, de nuevo escucho esa voz que insistentemente le decía que escupiera la verdad pero otra parte decía que no dijera nada.

-"¿Cuando partimos?"- pregunto impaciente Kanda.

-"Dentro de dos horas"- aquello hizo trizas la calma de Allen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Wow Rusia, debe ser todo un espectáculo, nieve en todos lados, no me aguanto por llegar"- comentaba felizmente Lavi su lado en el tren mientras veía por la ventana y solo podía definir un manchon borroso de árboles afuera –"Si"- susurro distraídamente mientras continuaba viendo por la ventana y podía divisar sus reflejos en el vidrio.

-"Alguien puede amarrar esta molestia"- gruño desesperado Kanda al lado contrario de Alice y Lavi. Ambos miraron a Tim que parecía inquieto revoloteando de un lado a otro haciendo que el samurai usara sus manos casi como lo haría para espantar a una mosca.

-"Tim"- le llamo Alice haciendo que el pequeño gollem dorado se pusiera sobre su hombro.

-"…"- Kanda le miro sospechoso

-"…"- Lavi le miro curioso.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- pregunto nerviosa al ver que los otros dos le miraban.

Lavi silbo -"vaya, es que es raro que Tim obedezca a alguien de esa manera si no es Allen y de vez en cuando Lenalee"- comento sin ninguna mala intención.

-"Es cierto¿como es que Moyashi no se llevo a esa pelota en su misión?"- pregunto el chico peliazul.

-"Ehh pues….yo…"- Lavi también le miraba curioso, como fue posible que no haya pensado en eso, Tim era leal y siempre seguía a Allen, que esta vez el golem se hubiera quedado en la orden cuando su 'amo' había ido a una misión levantaba sospechas, sin mencionar que dicho golem ahora no se desprendía de la nueva exorcista 'Alice'. Talvez, después de todo estaba destinado a contarles la verdad ese día a sus amigos.

-"Ahggg ¡VOY A MATARTE!"- el grito hizo que Alice levantara su cara que había estado baja al no saber que decir y prefirió esconder sus ojos detrás de sus cabellos, pero el grito de Kanda le hizo buscarle con la mirada y ver como Tim jalaba de los cabellos de Kanda mientras este desenfundaba a Mugen y Lavi trataba de detenerlo. Al parecer Tim había sentido que estaba en apuros y decidió ayudarle.

-"Yuu cálmate, solo esta jugando"- Lavi trataba de convencerlo. Pero Kanda no podía atención y comenzaba a mover frenéticamente y sin control a Mugen haciendo que el filo rozara cerca de la mejilla de Alice y le sacara un poco de sangre. Tim dejo de jalar el cabello de Kanda, Kanda dejo de mover a Mugen y Lavi dejo de gritar todos miraron a Alice quien no parecía muy consternada por lo que acababa de suceder y solo se tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos la pequeña herida. –"GOLEM DEL DEMONIO"- grito nuevamente cuando Tim – quien parecía enojado- le había mordido un dedo.

-"Ya esta…esta vez no tendré compasión"- susurro peligrosamente el japonés al tener a Tim entre sus manos y salía del compartimiento mirando a Alice antes de salir, quien seguía con sus dedos sobre la herida y le miraba pasiva. Kanda no dijo nada antes de salir pero pudo ver como sus labios se habían movido y por lo que pudo leer en ellos supuso que dijo algo como 'lo siento', lo pensó dos veces al saber que era de Kanda de quien hablaban, y que Kanda se disculpara con ella no era algo que realmente haría el japonés.

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto un poco preocupado el pelirrojo.

-"¿Ah? Si, no es nada, solo es una pequeña cortada"- le aseguro mientras sonreía y miraba sus dedos teñidos con un poco de liquido rojo.

-"Sigue sangrando"- le comento Lavi al ver que unas gotas de sangre bajaban por la blanca mejilla de la chica. Alice sintió que en efecto algo se deslizaba sobre su mejilla y decidió secarlo con sus dedos pero cuando los tenia cerca de su cara fue detenida por otra mano que pertenecía a Lavi y le miraba a los ojos muy serio.-"L-lavi"- susurro un poco cohibida por la cercanía de la cual no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Lavi parecía debatirse entre hablar o hacer algo y justo cuando Allen iba a preguntarle el pelirrojo lamió el camino de sangre desde la mejilla hasta llegar a la herida y la lamió unas cuantas veces hasta que la última vez succiono un poco de la herida haciendo que Allen se sobresaltara y su corazón diera un vuelco. Antes de que Alice con sus mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder, se decidiera a decir algo Lavi se había parado nuevamente –"Disculpa"- dejo salir rápidamente para luego darse la vuelta y salir del compartimiento. –"Debo…debo rescatar a Tim"- un poco aturdida se levanto de donde había estado y al no encontrar palabras para detener a Lavi o acciones que le hicieran perder la vergüenza y la inseguridad del momento decidió que seria buena idea ir por su Golem. Salio del compartimiento con la mirada perdida y con una mano sobre su pecho, pensaba en averiguar el porque su corazon latía tan fuertemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cuidad estaba cubierta de nieve y Allen corría al ser seguido por dos akumas de nivel uno, hacia tres horas que habían llegado y se habían topado con los primeros Akumas en la cuidad muchos mas comenzaron a aparecer haciendo que los tres exorcistas se separaran cada quien por su lado, algo por lo cual en esos momentos no estaba seguro de estar aliviado (ya que no tendría que fingir tener una Inocencia cuando no podía llamar a la suya. Y en el peor de los casos llamarla y que esta reaccionaria revelando su identidad) o preocupado al ver que dos enemigos le seguían de cerca y el no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

-"Inocencia Actívate"- grito desesperado, pero nada sucedió, dio una vuelta en uno de los edificios y los Akumas pasaron de largo haciendo que suspirara aliviada. Sonrió al ver lo fácil que era engañar a dos akumas con un nivel tan bajo.

-"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Es una exorcista"- rápidamente miro a su derecha y diviso un akuma de nivel dos. Susurro unas cuantas palabras obscenas y se echo a correr nuevamente, esta vez estaba seguro que correr de un nivel dos, no le ayudaría en nada.

-"Por favor Inocencia actívate"- recordó lo que Komui le había dicho el día anterior a cerca del porque su Inocencia parecía no responder.

_-"Komui-san tengo problemas con mi Inocencia"- comento preocupado. Komui le miraba tranquilo y no parecía haberse sorprendido ante su comentario._

_-"Esperaba que tuvieras esos problemas Allen-kun"- aquello sorprendió al chico._

_-"¿A que te refieres Niisan?"- pregunto su hermana antes de que Allen pudiera hacerlo._

_-"Después de que supe del rayo. Comprendí que pudieras tener problemas con la Inocencia al no saber acoplarse a tu nuevo cuerpo"- explico._

_-"¿Acoplarse?...pero Komui-san mi Inocencia sigue en el mismo lugar, simplemente no responde"- le explico al mismo tiempo que se tocaba su brazo rojo debajo de la manga._

_Komui asintió -"supongo entonces que el termino adecuado seria, reconocer, tu Inocencia parece no reconocer tu cuerpo, ya que su acomodador ha sido un hombre y no una mujer"- aquello preocupo a Allen._

_-"Pero debería reconocerme, es decir ¡¿que pasa con eso de la sincronización¡¿No es por que mi alma y mi mente trabajan conjuntamente con la Inocencia?! Si es así entonces debería reconocerme sin importar mi apariencia"- dejo salir rápidamente denotando que estaba no solo preocupado si no también desesperado._

_-"Tu mismo lo has dicho Allen-kun, eso es correcto"- le aseguro Komui acercándose a el y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro –"Sin embargo, eres un acomodador del tipo parasito, es decir que tu tipo de Inocencia trabaja con alma, mente y cuerpo"- le explico mientras las esperanzas de Allen se hacían trizas._

_-"¿Quiere decir que no podré luchar mientras este en esta forma?"- pregunto angustiado. Komui sabia la necesidad obligatoria a la que se había sometido Allen al querer salvar humanos y akumas, esa sed de liberación de almas en pena a la que Allen muy voluntariamente se había rendido. Suspiro y miro comprensivamente al chico. –"No lo se, Allen-kun, talvez puedas hacer entender a tu Inocencia y encontrar una manera en la que te reconozca…aunque no estoy seguro de ello"- _

Aquellas palabras no eran seguras, eran suposiciones, meras especulaciones a las cuales en ese momento se quería aferrar.

-"Vamos a jugar exorcista"- El akuma comenzó a dispararle fallando por muy poco.

"_Talvez puedas hacer entender a tu Inocencia y encontrar una manera en la que te reconozca…"_

Paro de correr cuando esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Con su espalda hacia el Akuma y este apuntándole se decidió._"Inocencia, por favor respondeme, soy tu dueño, ayúdame, necesito que me ayudes a liberar las almas en pena que necesitan descanso, yo he confiado siempre en ti por favor no dudes y entiende, soy Allen Walker, tu acomodador juntos hemos librado batallas no me dejes solo por favor…" –"_INOCENCIA"- grito sorprendiendo al Akuma quien ya le había disparado. Una explosión se escucho y Kanda y Lavi quienes estaban lejos de allí pudieron ver el humo a distancia. Rápidamente ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

-"¡Al fin mate un exorcista¡Que felicidad!"- comenzó a festejar el akuma, mientras el humo y el polvo se disipaba.

-"Yo no estaría tan contento de ser tu"- se escucho una voz de entre el humo que no dejaba ver nada, poco a poco se definía una silueta que se hacia cada vez mas visible.

-"Inocencia"- grito al mismo tiempo que saltaba y apuntaba al Akuma quien seguía sorprendido –"purifica el alma en pena que habita en este Akuma"- recito al mismo tiempo que disparaba y destruía al akuma.

Una vez destruido miro su brazo y acaricio casi con ternura su arma mientras sonreía –"Gracias Inocencia"- susurro mientras su brazo regresaba a la normalidad.

-"¿Moyashi?"- abrió sus ojos a mas no poder frente a el tenia a Kanda que se hacia mas visible a medida que el humo de cuando el akuma había sido destruido se disipaba. Alice palideció, no era posible que hubiera visto su arma¿o si? Ambos cayeron en un silencio mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir mientras la nieve seguia cayendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

u.u espero les haya gustado hasta la proxima :P no olviden dejar reviews plz TT.TT


	6. Excusas

Domo Arigatou ne por seguir leyendo :D, sin embargo me disculpo por la espera u.u he estado un poquitin ocupada.

Lamento no contestar reviews hoy pero estoy un poquito apurada, me he escapado de mis deberes :S...sumimasen...u.u

Disclaimer: Allen no es mio sino ... este fic no fuera fic sino algun capitulo de D gray man ...dios lo prohiba. xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 6: Excusas  
Por Riznao**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¡Kanda!"- grito al levantarse sobresaltadamente, miro sorprendido a su alrededor no sabia como había llegado a esa habitación, mas importante no sabia ni tenia idea alguna de cómo es que estaba en una suave cama y en un cuarto calido cuando hacia momentos se había encontrado con un akuma y le había exterminado, y luego Kanda había aparecido y le había llamado –"Moyashi"- susurro, Tim que estaba en el respaldo de la cama comenzó a revolotear alrededor de el. Es que acaso ya lo sabia¿le había visto con su inocencia¿Por qué era que la idea de que Kanda supiera de su secreto le afectaba tanto?, eran amigos, entonces porque seguía huyendo de decirle la verdad a el y a Lavi.

-"Tengo que encontrar a Kanda"- murmuro decidido a salir de la cama suave y extrañando inmediatamente su calor. Quería saber si Kanda ya lo sabia, que en realidad Alice era Allen, pero ¿que haría si la respuesta era si? Definitivamente las cosas serian más fáciles, entonces porque seguia insistiendo que era mejor si no lo sabian.

-"¿Y se puede saber para que lo quieres?"- pregunto una voz alertándole que no estaba solo en la habitación, miro rápidamente el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de esa voz que conocía tan bien y consecuentemente otra nueva pregunto asalto su mente.

-"Lavi…"- susurro con sus ojos abriéndose cada vez mas. Lavi le miraba inexpresivo y por algunas arrugas en su frente podía llegar a decir que talvez Lavi estaba perturbado por algo._ "Kanda lo sabe, Kanda… ¿se lo dijo? Acaso Lavi ¿ya sabe que soy yo?"_ pensó preocupado con una expresión temerosa adornando su rostro femenino, había algo malo en el ambiente, Lavi estaba callado, sin una sonrisa y posiblemente con miles de palabras que todavía esperaban ser formuladas¿que palabras?, regaño, angustia, algún reproche por sentirse traicionado. Allen rápidamente pensó en la primera vez que le vio como Alice, la corta pero placentera salida inesperada que habían tenido, y algunas otras cosas que como Alice había vivido con Lavi, recordó como Lavi le había lamido su herida en su mejia, se sonrojo inevitablemente al revivir ese momento, y sintió como el miedo y el asco podían sentirse palpables al ver a Lavi¿Qué diría el cuando supiera que la chica que le comenzaba a gustar era su mejor amigo? Aquello arruinaría todo, amistad, compañerismo y... y ¿que mas?, solo eran ellos, y su amistad solo eso… ¿verdad?... -"Pues yo…yo…necesito…"-comenzó a balbucear 'Alice' mientras buscaba refugio en las sombras que su cabello le daban.

-"Escucha, Alice quiero disculparme"- Allen rápidamente le miro sorprendido.

-"¿C-como me llamaste?"- pregunto inseguro a Lavi que ahora le miraba confuso. Lavi le había llamado con su nombre 'ficticio', si sabia que era el, le hubiera llamado 'Allen' ¿no?, suspiro casi con alivio.

-"Alice, es tu nombre, no me digas que el golpe te dio amnesia"- le pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.

"_¿Golpe?__, no recuerdo haberme golpeado, vi a Kanda me llamo moyashi y después… ¿después que paso?" _se dio un zape mental al no recordar lo que había sucedido, miro a Lavi nuevamente con una mueca en su cara, estaba molesto por no recordar nada y encontrarse en una situación un tanto incomoda.

-"Lavi¿que paso? Dices que me golpee, pero… que… ¿Qué sucedió en realidad?"- pregunto temeroso. Lavi parecía querer decirle algo pero la pregunta de Alice se lo había impedido.

-"Pues Kanda vino contigo en sus brazos, y pues solo dijo algo como que eras tonta y no sabias cuidarte y cosas por el estilo, cosas tipo Kanda"- le sonrió apenado olvidando su seriedad de hacia unos segundos.

-"Ya veo…entonces puede que no te haya dicho nada"- susurro lo ultimo apenas audiblemente, Lavi solo le miro confuso.-"Como sea¿sabes donde esta? Necesito hablar con el"- comento apresurada la chica incorporándose por completo y saliendo de la cama.

-"Eh…si dijo que patrullaría un rato, así que debe estar por los alrededores"- Lavi vio como Alice tomaba su capucha y se la colocaba encima aferrándosela a su cuerpo lo mas fuerte posible por el frío.-"Alice, necesito decirte algo…yo…"- pero Allen seguía preocupado, el hecho que Kanda le hubiera reconocido pero no hubiera dicho nada a Lavi, le parecía extraño, talvez ver a Kanda allí fue producto de su imaginación, o talvez fue un golpe que le propino un akuma el que hizo que se desmayara e imaginara todo, fuera como fuera necesitaba encontrar a Kanda para preguntarle.

Se puso sus botas y se preparo para salir a buscar a Kanda mientras Lavi seguía balbuceando sin sentido. –"Lavi lo siento, necesito encontrar a Kanda cuando regrese hablaremos"- con ello salio de la habitación con Tim tras 'ella' dejando a Lavi estupefacto, una mueca de molestia adornando su rostro, desde que había dejado a Alice en el tren sola en su compartimiento después de haber…actuado de la manera como lo hizo con su herida, se había ido avergonzado a otro lugar que no fuera cerca de ella, no supo porque pero fue como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido por voluntad propia, cuando menos lo supo se vio encima de Alice con su lengua sobre su mejia, quería disculparse, pensando que Alice debía estar molesta o incomoda, no quería que la chica se sintiera así con el, cuando el ya se sentía cómodo con ella, demasiado cómodo para ser sinceros, y aquello le preocupaba, pero hoy cuando quiso remediar las cosas, Alice pareció tan cortante, talvez estaba molesta y al parecer también le estaba evitando.

_¿Que tan equivocado podía estar Lavi?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Jodido Kanda, primero me sorprende, luego me llama moyashi y ahora se da a la fuga el muy…"- gruño Allen abriéndose paso entre la escasa actividad de la cuidad, Tim habia encontrado refugio dentro de sus ropas debido al frió, desde que habían llegado todas las personas del lugar, parecían muy temerosas y apenas se asomaban a las ventanas, pero luego de haber derrotado a los akumas parecía que las personas perdían el miedo y poco a poco salían de sus hogares para hacer cualquier actividad.

El hecho que fuera tarde también afectaba el que no hubiera mucha gente en las calles, la poca actividad de la cuidad y el frió que muy incesantemente buscaba colarse por algún agujero de sus ropas mal acomodado hacían que el paseo no fuera del todo agradable pero tampoco fuera extremadamente odioso, vio hacia arriba, y pudo definir los puntos brillantes en el manto azul de la noche, algunos de esos puntos comenzaban a moverse, parpadeo, y enfoco mejor su vista, definiendo algunos de los puntos como nieve, había estado en pocos lugares donde nevaba, y uno de los pocos era donde en algún tiempo estuvo su hogar junto con Mana, parpadeo una vez mas y cerro sus ojos fuertemente queriendo borrar cualquier imagen dolorosa de lo que fue alguna vez la persona que fue amable con el cuando el mundo le había marginado. –"Mana"- negó con la cabeza sacudiendo las ideas y tratando de botar ese sentimiento en ese momento, siempre que miraba la nieve solía recordar a su padre, y siempre que solía recordarle…-"Baka Allen…eso ya paso, sigue caminando, solo sigue caminando"- se dijo así mismo mientras capturaba un copo de nieve con la palma de su mano. –"Sigue caminando"- susurro cerrando su puño y mirando al frente mientras trataba de seguir buscando a Kanda, tratando de ignorar la molesta humedad tras sus parpados, abrió sus ojos, y vio que se encontraba corriendo sin control –"Por eso no me gusta la nieve"- murmuro amargamente mientras corría buscando escapar de algo que ahora solo era una ilusión que le acechaba desde su pasado y que nunca podría evitar.

-"Pfff"- cayo al suelo con su trasero, al parecer había chocado contra alguien, miro rápidamente hacia arriba esperando encontrar a alguien molesto con el. –"Lo lamento, no vi hacia a donde iba"- se disculpo apresuradamente.

-"Ah no te preocupes fue mi culpa también"- le sonrió un hombre con cabellos negros y con lentes gruesos y grandes, este le ofreció su mano para que se pudiera parar.

–"G-gracias"- mascullo Allen.

-"¿Podría hacer algo por la señorita en compensación por el pequeño incidente?"- Allen hizo una mueca al ser reconocido nuevamente como una chica, detestaba ese cuerpo, y más importante detestaba que se le tratara como una delicada mujercita cuando era todo lo contrario (1).

-"Ehh, lo siento pero estoy ocupada, muchas gracias"-Allen dio una pequeña reverencia haciendo que unos cuantos cabellos se movieran al mismo tiempo.

-"Ah que mala suerte, y yo que pensé que había encontrado una cita en esta noche, especialmente con tan linda señorita"- Allen no supo si su rubor era por el enojo de ser acusado como una linda _señorita_ o por el hecho que le dijeran _linda_ señorita…entienden ¿no? Allen comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras el hombre tomaba su mano y le besaba su palma. Aquello hizo que Allen se pusiera extremadamente rojo y comenzara a balbucear.

-"Entonces espero verla nuevamente si el destino nos lo permite, hasta entonces recordare su hermosa cara en sueños"- la vergüenza de Allen paso inmediatamente a que su cara mostrara incomodidad y hasta cierto punto vergüenza ajena, su ceja derecha comenzó a tener un tic, como era posible que este hombre le estuviera tratando de….de… ¿cual era la palabra? Como fuera no pudo pensar nada mas al ver que el hombre le daba una sonrisa, de repente el hombre se le hizo familiar, esa sonrisa le daba un sentimiento lejano, pero desecho la idea tan pronto como se le ocurrió. –"Hasta entonces…"- el hombre se marcho levantando su mano en señal de despedida, Allen solo pudo ver la espalda del hombre mientras este se perdía entre algunas personas.

-"Ese…."- susurro un poco aturdida, parpadeo y se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando a Kanda –"…Ha sido el hombre mas raro que he conocido"- murmuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Mm que lastima, casi obtengo a una chica linda hoy"- se auto compadeció el hombre, tomando camino entre un callejón oscuro –"Bueno que mas da, igual me hubieran regañado por divertirme en el trabajo"- suspiro derrotado, una risa detrás de el no le sorprendió de hecho parecía expectante ante ello.

-"Veo que sigues haciendo lo que te place"- comento juguetonamente una voz grave.

-"Ah solo estaba jugando, además esa chica era una exorcista, era un plan…"- rió nerviosamente el hombre.

-"Será mejor que no te descarriles de tus deberes, Tiky"- le reprocho el hombre gordo.

-"Lo se, lo se, pero en ocasiones mi lado blanco me gana"- rió guiñándole el ojo.

-"Entonces… han derrotado a todos nuestros akumas, que pena en verdad"- se lamento aun con su eterna sonrisa el gordo.

-"Bueno al menos ya sabemos que el corazón no esta por acá"- sonrió Tiky tomando su forma de Noé.

-"Entonces, vamos, todavía hay lugares que revisar"- asintió el conde comenzando a elevarse con Tiky junto a el. –"Que lastima era una bonita cuidad, me hubiera gustado disfrutar mas de ella"- se quejo Tiky viendo la cuidad desde su posición sobre ella.

"_Y esa chica, no se porque pero sentí un aire familiar en ella"_ pensó con interés, mientras alguien allá abajo en la cuidad estornudaba haciendo que algunos cabellos blancos de su nuca se erizaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Baka Kanda, Bakanda, haciendo que le busque con este frío… ¡¿DONDE ESTAS, KANDA?!"- grito desesperado al cielo.

-"Eres…molesto"- gruño con desagrado alguien detrás de ella. Allen abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio la vuelta para ver a Kanda con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca molesta sobre su cara con un tic en su ceja izquierda. Allen le vio molesto pero recordó lo que quería preguntarle a Kanda, aunque para esos momentos ninguna idea lo suficientemente cuerda de cómo retomar el tema llegaba a su mente.

-"¿Y bien que quieres¿O te vas a quedar parado allí como idiota toda la noche?"- Instintivamente el pequeño switch que solo Kanda parecía poder activar con la mas mínima intención de pelea se activo.

-"Cierra la boca, solo quería hablar contigo, bastar…"- Allen abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, estaba tan absorto por encontrar a Kanda y tan sorprendido de haberle encontrado que su actitud como 'Alice' se le había colado por entre sus dedos, rápidamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos esperando alguna reacción de Kanda, al ver que posiblemente si este no supiera de su identidad como Allen su actuación anterior le dieron las suficientes excusas para hacerlo.

-"¿Ahora que te pasa?"- gruño desesperado el japonés. Allen parpadeo nuevamente y miro curioso a Kanda, desde que Kanda le comenzó a hablar lo había hecho utilizando pronombres masculinos.

-"¿Kanda…por que me hablas como si fuera un chico?"- pregunto insegura 'Alice', Kanda le vio de reojo y algo en sus ojos brillaron, algo que Allen no pudo reconocer yacían sobre esas orbes azuladas _"¿decepción? o talvez..."_

-"Me confundo, cierra la boca"- Kanda desvió su mirada, de hecho desde que se habían encontrado Kanda no le había visto a los ojos.

-"Esa es una excusa patética"- reprocho 'Alice'.

-"Hn."-

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Cómo quede inconsciente?"- un paso a la vez se dijo así mismo, si comenzaba por el principio talvez tendría idea de lo que paso y anteponerse a los actos.-"¿En verdad me golpee?, porque eso fue lo que Lavi me dijo que le dijiste"- pregunto seriamente.

-"Te desmayaste"- dejo salir secamente el samurai.

-"¿Me desmaye?"- Allen se regaño mentalmente nuevamente por ser tan poco fiable hacia si mismo.-"Antes de desmayarme…me llamaste de una manera…yo… ¿como me llamaste?"- pregunto nervioso a Kanda que seguía sin verle.

-"Creo que la pregunta que quieres hacer otra, ya que de esa pregunta sabes bien la respuesta por lo que tu rostro me puede decir."- explico desinteresadamente el chico mayor.

-"¿Lo sabes?..."- Allen trago duro-"Que soy…"- un sonido de un suspiro ¿aliviado?, llego a sus oídos y no termino su oración, vio que Kanda tenia una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

-"Ya era hora…me preguntaba cuanto mas pretenderías ser…"- Kanda le miro por el rabillo del ojo rápidamente para desviar nuevamente la mirada –"…otra persona"- Allen abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y ahora fue el quien desvió su mirada.-"Hn. No eres sino una molestia, Moyashi"-

-"A-así que finalmente supiste que soy yo"- susurro talvez un poco aliviado que no tendría que pretender ante Kanda, aunque su plan inicial de no dejar saber que era el, a Kanda y a Lavi había fallado (tan solo la mitad) sintió como un peso menos se retiraba de sus hombros.

-"¿L-le dijiste algo a Lavi…de mi?"- pregunto inseguro. Kanda solo dio un gruñido hastiado.

-"No"- dejo salir con impaciencia.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto curioso.

–"Porque no es mi problema y no me concierne, el que andes allí como se te plazca es cosa tuya, lo es mas si no quieres que sepamos algo, si nos has ocultado que eras tu desde un principio es cuestión tuya y no mía. Así que no tengo porque entrometerme"- dejo salir secamente el japonés, Allen sin embargo pudo percibir algo bajo la superpie de aquellas palabras.

-"Kanda¿Por qué no me miras?"- esta vez Kanda fue el sorprendido y le miro por el rabillo del ojo. –"¿E-estas molesto conmigo?"- pregunto inseguro Kanda solo cerro ambos ojos en una respuesta que a lo Kanda el pudo leerle un 'si'. Allen sonrió tristemente y se acerco al exorcista quedando frente a frente con el japonés.-"Lo siento, no haberte dicho…pero no me sentía cómodo con…"-

-"Eres un tonto"- la voz de Kanda le había interrumpido. –"No estoy molesto"- quiso dejar salir indiferentemente pero Allen sabía mejor.

-"Si lo estas, no me quieres ni ver a la cara"- el japonés se tenso visiblemente ante lo que su amigo le dijo –"Kanda"- llamo suavemente el exorcista de cabellos blancos mientras tomaba con sus delicadas manos ambos lados de la cara del exorcista, Kanda solo dejo que ambas manos le hicieran ver de frente a la 'chica'.

-"Siempre dices esas cosas, de ser sincero y de que deberia abrirme mas a las personas, que confie en ti y toda esa basura"- Allen frunció el seño cuando escucho la ultima parte –"Pero odio a quienes no cumplen sus promesas y mucho mas a los que no siguen sus propias palabras"- Allen recordó que algo así le había dicho cuando había llegado a la orden la primera vez, y como Kanda se habia negado a darle la mano.

-"En cualquier caso…siempre terminas odiándome"- dejo salir divertido.

-"Hn"- Allen rió.

-"Gracias por no decirle a Lavi"- susurro Kanda solo le miro con su ceja alzada.

-"¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que no se lo quieras decir?"- pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-"Mm pues yo…seria un poco"-

-"¿Incomodo?"- le interrumpió el chico –"Creo que ya es hora que dejes esa excusa a un lado y de verdad te preguntes porque no quieres decirle"- demando con voz fuerte haciendo que Allen le mirara confuso.-"Es todo lo que te diré, es cosa tuya decirle o no"- escupió el japonés y se dispuso a irse. Allen le veía preocupado, en verdad era solo ¿una excusa? No estaba seguro, el odiaba ese cuerpo, y odiaba como le trataban… ¿verdad?...pero entonces porque la idea de decirle algo a Lavi le detestaba.

-"Oi…moyashi ¿vienes o no?"- pregunto impaciente el japonés quien ya había tomado unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-"Ah si"- Allen comenzó a seguirle mientras su mente seguía plagada con la misma pregunta que Kanda le había hecho hacerse así mismo…

"_¿Hay otra razón por la cual no le quiera decir a Lavi?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Yuu-chan estaba tan preocupado"- lloriqueo Lavi al ver que el samurai entraba a la habitación –"Alice-chan se fue y te fue a buscar y después ustedes ya no estaban y estaba preocupado mira la hora que es y enton…"- Lavi paro debido a que vio cabellos blancos asomándose desde atrás de donde estaba parado el chico japonés que para ese momento tenia una vena en su frente indicándole al desentendido Lavi que su habla incontenible le había hartado.

-"Alice…"-susurro Lavi haciendo que esta le viera.

-"Tadaima Lavi, lamento haberte preocupado"- sonrió preocupada la chica, Lavi se sonrojo visiblemente y miro hacia un lado desviando su mirada, Kanda parecía ser el único que se había dado cuenta de ello.

-"N-no lo importante es que ya estas…están aquí"- corrigió rápidamente, mirando a Kanda de reojo quien se había adentrado mas a la habitación.

-"Hn. ¿Qué hay de comer?"- se quejo el japonés desviando la atención de los otros dos exorcistas que seguían en la puerta el uno frente a al otro sin decir nada y que visiblemente se notaba la mutua incomodidad.

-"Ah es cierto, Yuu me acaba de recordar, pedí servicio a la habitación"- exclamo como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña, Kanda solo le miraba aburrido.

–"En serio, genial, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, desde que llegamos solo hemos combatido akumas"- comento felizmente la 'chica'.

-"Al menos ya acabamos acá, ya no quedan mas akumas así que pronto regresaremos a la orden"- declaro Lavi con su sonrisa en su rostro. Un suave pero audible toque en la puerta alerto a los tres ocupantes de la habitación.

-"Servicio a la habitación"- grito una voz detrás de la puerta, los ojos de 'Alice' brillaron a más no poder y Kanda se permitió una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras Lavi abría la puerta y dejaba entrar un carrito lleno de comida.

-"Buenas noches, que disfruten su comida"- con ello el señor que les había llevado el carrito hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-"Wow¡cuanta comida!"- exclamo 'Alice' al ver todas las delicias que comería esa noche.

-"Hn. No hay soba ni tempura"- se quejo Kanda repasando con su mirada los diferentes platillos que les habían llevado.

-"Kanda aprende a comer otra cosa que no sea soba ni tempura"- rió 'Alice'.-"Prueba esto se ve muy rico"- le sugirió poniendo un plato de pescado frente a el, Kanda hizo una mueca pero igualmente lo tomo.

-"¿Como sabes que a Yuu solo le gusta la soba y el tempura?"-pregunto interesado Lavi, 'Alice' se vio sorprendida por su error de dejar saber cosas que solo como Allen sabia.

-"Yo se lo dije"- y Kanda llegaba al rescate…nuevamente. Ante la respuesta de Kanda, Lavi solo dejo salir un contemplativo 'ahh'. 'Alice' agradeció con su mirada al japonés que parecía restarle importancia.

Después de unos minutos los tres exorcistas estaban ensimismados en su comida hasta que 'Alice' hablo –"Es cierto… ¿tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar este servicio?"- pregunto la 'chica' dándole otro mordisco a su comida.

"Ne, Alice-chan no te preocupes, el señor nos dejo quedarnos gratis, para agradecernos de haberle salvado cuando un akuma le iba a atacar"- comento distraídamente Lavi tomando un poco de agua.

-"Ahh ya veo¿Por cierto y el buscador que venia con nosotros?"- desde que dejaron la orden solo le vio una vez, y luego en el tren, el buscador se había quedado (como era de costumbre) afuera del compartimientos de los tres exorcistas, después de haberse separado para buscar akumas le había perdido de vista.

-"Salio"- dejo salir secamente Kanda, Allen supuso que debía de estar investigando los alrededores, en busca de algún otro incidente, o si por casualidad habría inocencia cerca de allí, claro que la misión desde un principio solo había sido para exterminar akumas, aunque el bono de encontrar una inocencia no quedaba fuera de discusión y por ello al parecer el buscador se había ido.

Después de unos minutos de comer Kanda dijo algo sobre comunicarse con Komui (si es que para ese entonces ya había dejado el aislamiento en su oficina) para informarle la situación y esperar alguna orden de regresar o no a la orden, Kanda salio con el golem dorado de Allen y dejo a Lavi y a 'Alice' solos por un momento.

'Alice' salio al pequeño balcón que tenia la habitación y se inclino sobre el barandal, apreciando la pequeña pero bonita cuidad que tenia en frente, Lavi quien había puesto los platos vacíos en el carrito, decidió después de unos minutos de ver a la 'chica' en el balcón, seguirla para continuar con lo que había dejado inconcluso esa tarde, antes de que ella saliera para buscar a Kanda.

-"Hey Alice"- saludo divertido Lavi atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-"Es una bonita cuidad, que suerte que venimos a tiempo antes que los akumas destruyeran todo"- exlamo contemplativa la chica mirando su alrededor, la sinceridad con la que Alice parecía decir aquellas palabras le recordaron a alguien que no había visto desde hacia casi una semana y que por ocasiones plagaba su mente con preguntas de en donde podría estar y que podría estar haciendo. (2)

-"Si, Escucha Alice, sobre lo que te iba a decir antes que te fueras…"-comenzó algo inseguro algo que a oídos de Allen estaba fuera de lugar, Lavi siempre era directo, algo diferente de cómo Kanda era directo, pero ambos no parecían dudar mucho al momento de hablar y decir algo.-"Quiero disculparme"- ante eso Alice le vio confusa.-"Por lo que hice en el tren"- Allen hizo memoria y recordó como había actuado Lavi con el, e inevitablemente se sonrojo.

-"N-no, tienes porque disculparte…no estoy molesta"- tartamudeo con vergüenza desviando su mirada.

-"¿No estas molesta?, entonces ¿porque me evitaste en la tarde? "- pregunto confuso.

-"¿Evitarte?"- Allen no recordaba haberle evitado, es mas el incidente del tren solo pasó en su mente como un vago recuerdo confuso que no llevaba más que pura curiosidad y nada más. –"No te evite, solo necesitaba hablar con Kanda"- Lavi se dio un golpe mental por su subconsciente que parecía meterle ideas descabelladas e incorrectas a su cerebro, _"Eres un bookman joder, __vas a ser un bookman__ algún día, entonces piensa racionalmente"_ se regaño así mismo, no le agradaba lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Alice, después de todo la chica le hacia sentir algo que no había sentido antes, una comodidad que le abrumaba y de la cual no sabia como responder. _"Mierda, Allen solo espero que estés en la orden cuando regresemos, talvez me puedas ayudar con esto" _pensó Lavi, ignorante que la persona de la cual necesitaba ayuda era la misma que le estaba confundiendo. Salio de sus pensamientos al ver que Alice estaba frotando ambas manos y que sacaba un poco de su aliento calido para ellas, muy indeciso Lavi se deshizo de su bufanda y se la coloco a 'Alice' que le miraba sorprendida.

Lavi nunca se había desecho de su bufanda, nunca desde que le había conocido, la bufanda representaba algo del pasado de Lavi que este ni siquiera le había podido decir, por lo cual nunca espero que el se la confiara a otra persona, mas aun cuando esa otra persona era alguien que en pocos días había conocido, no supo porque pero de repente se encontró enojado consigo mismo, error, se encontró enojado con Alice ya que ni el mismo Allen había podido hacer que Lavi se deshiciera de su bufanda ni que le contara acerca de ello¿era acaso que sentía celos?, por supuesto que sentía celos, el había sido amigo de Lavi por mucho tiempo, y no había podido ganarse la completa confianza del aprendiz de Bookman, cuando al parecer Alice si, esto ya no era por su bufanda, si no por lo que ella como símbolo representaba para ambos Lavi y Allen.

Inconscientemente aferro mas fuerte a su cuello la bufanda degustando con su olfato el aroma tan conocido por el y que por el momento le resultaba reconfortante –"Gracias"- susurro a Lavi quien le devolvió una sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo detrás de su espalda y comenzaba a hablarle acerca de alguna tradición en Rusia y de otras cosas que poco a poco se hacían mas lejanas al encontrarse perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

"_Creo que…Lavi esta empezando a gustarme"_ pensó con pesar mirándole y haciendo que su corazón se calentara, algo que nunca como Allen le había ocurrido.

* * *

(1) Incluso Allen como chico no es tan masculino xD  
(2) Es de Allen de quien se acordo por supusto 

Bueno lamento nuevamente la espera, pero como dije antes, tenia tareas y algunos examenes que hacer u.u espero les haya gustado el fic :D

hasta la proxima ja ne!...por cierto...reviews:D


	7. Dolorosa Realidad

Nuevamente gracias gente bonita por leerme, disculpen nuevamente la tardanza, ¬¬ realmente el fic ya lo traía desde hace semanas pero el bloqueo mental así como algunas cosas pendientes me impidieron subirlo cuanto antes, gomen ne…y gracias nuevamente por leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7: Dolorosa Realidad  
Por Riznao**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era propio de el estar en ese lugar, las pocas veces que había emprendido camino a la biblioteca era por dos razones, primero buscar al aprendiz bookman el cual solía aislarse del mundo cuando tenia que cumplir sus obligaciones como sucesor, aquellas ocasiones eran mas por ordenes de alguien que por voluntad propia, a el nunca le había gustado interrumpir al chico pelirrojo cuando era bien sabido que el chico debía de concentrarse en sus tareas mas aun cuando Bookman estaba tutorándolo, y segundo cuando Lavi por alguna razón lo arrastraba para que le hiciera compañía en la solitaria habitación, en donde a pesar de saber que el seria solo una distracción, seguía llevándole alegando sufrir demencia al quedarse solo hablando con su yo interno que el curiosamente llamaba también 'Lavi'.(1)

Esta vez no sabia si la necesidad de estar junto a el después de haber descubierto su nueva forma de ver a Lavi, era lo que le había impulsado a buscar al pelirrojo incluso aunque este no le hubiera llamado ni nadie le hubiera dado la orden de buscarlo, o era simplemente que la tediosa monotonía después de la misión a Rusia le había finalmente hastiado. Kanda y el habían tenido misiones por separados en ocasiones juntos y pocas veces con Lenalee (Komui ya había retomado su papel responsable, y después de saber lo que había sucedido en la misión a Rusia, había decidido enviar a Allen solo con aquellos dos pues solo ellos sabían de su condición) al parecer había mucho movimiento en las ultimas semanas, lo cual hacia que su estadía junto con Lavi se viera reducida, haciendo que un sentimiento de desesperación se posara sobre Allen.

Es por eso que hoy se encontraba en la misma mesa con Lavi y sus miles de manuscritos y libros antiguos leyéndolos tan mecánicamente, había estado allí en la misma posición durante tres horas seguidas, y Allen se pregunto como era que alguien con la hiperactividad de Lavi puede estar tan tranquilo por tres horas, casi inmóvil de no ser por el hecho que lo único que se movía era su ojo esmeralda recorriendo cada línea de un libro.

Dejo salir un suspiro cansado, no había hecho nada en las ultimas horas pero estar sentado frente a Lavi casi inmóvil le había entumecido algunas partes del cuerpo, miro al libro el cual fue la excusa para llegar hasta allí, era el libro que le había comprado cuando fue a la ciudad con Lenalee, lo había llevado ya que 'Allen dijo que se lo diera a Lavi'.

-"¿Alice, ya te aburriste?"- Allen miro a Lavi quien parecía verle con ojos cansados y un poco aburridos.

-"Ah no estoy leyendo el libro, estoy bien, pero tú pareces un poco cansado"- comento levantando el libro, Lavi sonrió.

-"No se si sea mi imaginación, pero parece que no te gusta leer"- justo en el blanco, nunca le agrado mucho la lectura a granel, pero necesitaba una buena excusa si quería llegar a la biblioteca así como así, y necesitaba otra excusa mas para quedarse allí sentado viendo a Lavi por tres horas.

-"Ehhh, claro que no, me gusta la lectura"- se defendió y tomo el libro repasando varias de sus paginas mientras las veía con fingido interés –"Ves"- acuso mirando a Lavi quien le veía divertido.

-"Me recuerdas a una persona, sabes"- comento entre risas.-"A Allen nunca le ha gustado la lectura y apenas y pone un pie en la biblioteca, creo que le resulto aburrido cuando me encierro y por eso nunca viene a verme"- rió un poco preocupado, Allen por otra parte nunca pensó que su comportamiento haya sido mal interpretado por Lavi, en parte sentía la necesidad de golpear a Lavi y decirle que aquel no era el caso, y por otro sentía la extraña sensación de remordimiento.-"Me pregunto como le estará yendo, hace tiempo que no le veo"- declaro con voz apagada, Allen solo le miraba a través de los ojos de 'Alice' con otro punzaso a su estomago, recordando las palabras que Kanda le había dicho en la misión.

"_¿Incomodo?"- le interrumpió el chico –"Creo que ya es hora que dejes esa excusa a un lado y de verdad te preguntes porque no quieres decirle"-_

-"Allen estará bien, el mismo me dijo que te entregara el libro ya que esta ocupado en una misión, además últimamente hay mucho movimiento de parte del conde. Es normal que casi no se vean cuando vienen y van de misiones"- le trato de asegurar haciendo que Lavi le mirara seriamente, algo muy raro, no supo por que pero no soporto estar debajo de esa mirada inquisidora.

-"Kyaaaa Alice-chan eres tan adorable tratando de levantarme los ánimos!"- grito emocionado mientras abrazaba a la chica apretujándola contra su pecho. Alice estaba tan sorprendida por los dos brazos que repentinamente le sujetaron las caderas y que la levantaron unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, que instintivamente sus brazos pasaron alrededor del cuello de Lavi, así ahora quedaba con su mirada clavada en el ojo esmeralda de Lavi. Por unos momentos Lavi se olvido de su emoción y miro solemne a la chica, mientras esta tenía un sonrojo enorme al encontrarse frente con Lavi en una posición un tanto comprometedora y más cuando sus caras estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el respirar del otro.

-"Alice…"- Allen no se dio cuenta como aquellos brazos que le tenían de la cintura le abrazaron mas fuerte, no se dio cuenta de que Lavi estaba cerrando sus ojos y no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo acercaba cada vez mas su cara a la de ella, Allen definitivamente no se dio cuenta, Allen sabia que muy en el fondo, eso era también una mentira el era su mejor amigo, aquello estaba mal aun así aquel pensamiento no termino de detener a Allen, y justo antes de consumar aquel roce de labios, pensó que en realidad, aquello fuera o no fuera correcto, era lo que quería.

-"¡Lavi!"- una voz grave sonó hizo eco en el lugar haciendo, que ambos chicos se detuvieran milímetros antes de que sus labios se tocaran y abrieran sus ojos a mas no poder, Lavi se separo antes y miro de donde provenía la voz, era Bookman, sin pensarlo dos veces Lavi soltó rápidamente a 'Alice' haciendo que quedara sentada en el suelo.

-"Itai…"- se quejo Alice antes de sentir una mirada de reproche sobre ella.-"Oh no…es Bookman"- esa mirada no le gusto nada, era como si viera a través de el, Bookman le miraba severamente antes de posar su mirada en Lavi.

-"Ehh Jiji eh acabo de terminar, ah estaba pensando en ir al comedor y pues yo ahh…es"- Bookman termino de unir finalmente sus cejas en una expresión que decía lo muy molesto que se encontraba, aquello junto con el brillo amenazador que llevaban sus ojos fueron suficiente para callar al pelirrojo que trataba de encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble, algo que muy a pesar de lo que intentara, no daría resultado, Bookman los había visto, milímetros antes de cerrar ese beso, el los había visto, y si no hubiera sido por el panda, posiblemente estaría para esos momentos en…..se detuvo a pensar, al no encontrar algo que terminara esa oración, a ¿donde estaría si hubiera besado a Alice?.

-"Eres un gran aprendiz a pesar de que seas estupido en ocasiones, así que mas vale que sigas entrenándote, te falta mucho para alcanzarme."- con ello se dio vuelta y salio de la biblioteca, Alice seguía en el suelo, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Sabía a lo que Lavi estaba atado al ser un aprendiz de Bookman, y sabia que los sentimientos de camarería eran frivolidad necesaria y mas allá de esos sentimientos era casi un tabú para un Bookman el poder tenerlos, es por ello que la actitud de Bookman le había sorprendido, esperaba mas que un simple regaño, pero mas que eso, lo que Bookman le había dicho a Lavi ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal.

-"¿Q-que fue eso?"- murmuro para si confundida.

-"Jiji esta muy enfadado conmigo, el quiso decirme que si sigo con esto...no podre superarlo o algo asi creo yo"- Lavi le ofreció la mano a 'Alice' para que esta pudiera ponerse de pie, Allen se sorprendio de lo tan bien que parecia entender a Bookman –"Lamento haberte soltado tan bruscamente"- se disculpo con expresión perturbada.

-"Lo siento, fue por mi cul…"- Lavi le miro cansado.

-"No te atrevas a decir que es tu culpa por que a decir verdad…"- Lavi se ruborizo y desvió su mirada –"yo también quería…"- murmuro apenado, Alice abrió sus ojos y sonrió mentalmente, aquello debía significar que las cosas con Lavi tomaban buen rumbo, pero aun así tenia algo en la boca del estomago que no le dejaba en paz.

El suspiro resignado de Lavi le hizo mirarlo, el chico veía en dirección en donde Bookman había salido minutos antes-"Supongo que mi entrenamiento será mas duro debido a esto un severo castigo me espera, ah claro que no es tu culpa no lo digo de esa manera Alice"- se apresuro a completar cuando vio la mirada indignada de la chica.

-"Aun así no pensé que lo dejara pasar así como lo hizo"- comento Alice, cuando sabia bien que Bookman anteponía el deber como 'aquellos que escriben la historia' antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-"Jiji se desquitara de esto después"- se quejo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, suspiro nuevamente y miro seriamente a 'Alice'.

A Allen siempre le había agradado la manera tan despreocupada (al menos eso es lo que Lavi exteriorizaba) en que Lavi solía tomar las situaciones, sus gestos, el brillo de sus ojos cuando cambiaban de emoción, amaba eso de Lavi, por que sabia que sus sonrisas eran mucho mas sinceras de las cuales las suyas alguna vez podrían llegar a ser, es por ello que no le gustaba cuando Lavi se ponía serio, por que después de esa expresión, le seguía algo no muy grato –"Sin embargo creo que debemos hablar"- aquello hizo que el corazón de Allen diera un vuelco, que en su cabeza sonaran alarmas y que su piel se erizara¿es que acaso después que Bookman les vio Lavi se había arrepentido, y si no era ese el caso¿el sentimiento de mutua complacencia era reciproco?. El nunca se atrevería a decir la palabra, "amar", porque hasta ese momento solo sabia, que le gustaba Lavi y posiblemente hasta enamorado de el estuviera ya, pero amarlo, era pasar a otro nivel, Lavi, todo el con sus risas y su compañía era lo que necesitaba, y mas allá de eso no estaba seguro de poder manejar un sentimiento aun mas profundo y confuso.

-"Eh, esta bien"- contesto después de pasados unos minutos, Lavi estaba dejando lo mas decentemente ordenado, que a su juicio, podía llegar a dejar su sitio de trabajo. Un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano según Lavi y algo muy mediocremente hecho según Allen.

-"Pero antes tengo que pasar a un lugar, así que hablaremos mas tarde¿esta bien?"- le pregunto sin mirarle, Allen sintió como la inseguridad se posaba sobre el, y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un si tembloroso.

Alice salio de la biblioteca con Lavi detrás de ella, después de caminar por el pasillo Lavi se excuso tomando otra dirección -"El camino que tomo…lleva a mi habitación"-murmuro. Se había dado cuenta que en las ultimas semanas Lavi parecía buscar insistentemente la compañía de Allen, algo que sin poder remediarlo le había negado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cafetería estaba tan abarrotada como de costumbre, ya era mediodía y todo mundo buscaba saciar el hambre que tan amablemente Jerry se encargaba de apaciguar con su deliciosa comida, 'Alice' entro al comedor pidio su comida al buen Jerry y con su bandeja casi llena busco asiento disponible con su mirada, no le sorprendió no ver lugar alguno donde pudiera sentarse.

-"Alle…"- Abrió los ojos a mas no poder al escuchar la voz que le llamaba, mas aun fue su sorpresa el que la persona le llamara por su verdadero nombre, se volteo y miro a Lenalee que había quedado petrificada a media oración al comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer –"¡A-Alice! Ven acá, aquí hay espacio"- corrigió rápidamente la chica, 'Alice' suspiro y se dirigió a donde estaba su amiga.

-"Lenalee, ten cuidado"- le murmuro mirando a todos lados en busca de alguien que haya notado el desliz de lengua de la chica –"Casi dices mi nombre"-

-"Ah lo siento, es que es tan cansando seguir pretendiendo que eres Alice"- suspiro derrotada, mandandole una indirecta a Allen, Lenalee ya sabia de lo ocurrido en Rusia, asi que habia tratado de convencerle de decir su identidad al unico que faltaba, pero Allen se habia negado rotundamente, aquello hizo que 'Alice' desviara su mirada, recordando que a pesar de lo que estuviera viviendo con Lavi y que aquellos sentimientos comenzaran a aflorar dentro de si, algún día tendría que regresar a ser Allen y con ello, las consecuencias tanto para el como para Lavi dejarían cosas inconclusas y algunas hasta atrofiadas.

-"Lo se...lo lamento, pero todavia no le he dicho a Lavi, no creo estar listo"- se quejo. Despues de unos minutos comiendo silenciosamente, lo ocurrido en la biblioteca seguia en su mente y no pudo evitar cuestionar algo que se traia en mente desde que supo que Lavi le gustaba.

-"Lenalee…"-La aludida le miro con su tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca –"Esta mal…que dos personas siendo del mismo sexo se gusten"- pregunto con la mirada perdida, aquella pregunta que pudo ser tomada por Lenalee como simple curiosidad inocente, tenia mas profundidad de lo que Allen hubiese querido que tuviera, a medida que pasaba mas tiempo con Lavi y a medida que se hacia a la idea que algún día aquella ilusión donde a Alice le gusta Lavi (y posiblemente viceversa) terminara, se encontraba con el hecho que cuando regresara a la normalidad dejaría atrás la ropa de chica pero posiblemente no se pudiera librar de ese sentimiento que cada vez comenzaba a crecer y que tenia como único objetivo a Lavi.

-"No claro que no, amor es amor, lo veas por donde lo veas, nadie tiene derecho de decirte que esta mal enamorarte de una persona sea cual sea su apariencia, de lo que en verdad nos enamoramos es del interior de la persona"-Lenalee le sonrió haciendo que un poco de su inseguridad se disipara.

-"Supongo que tienes razón, Lenalee"-suspiro curveando sus labios levemente.

-"¿Alguna razón en especial por lo que lo preguntas?"- inquirió la chica haciendo que la 'otra chica' se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-"Eh es que…yo…pues…"-comenzó a balbucear, Lenalee solo sonrió ante la vista de aquella chica que parecía enamoradiza y sin salida alguna.

-"¿Te gusta alguien Allen-kun?"- sonrió curiosa, haciendo que ante la pregunta 'Alice' se restregara en su asiento cual babosa con sal.

-"Eh pues yo…"-suspiro hondo y miro con temor a Lenalee –"C-creo que m-me gusta Lavi"-dejo salir en un murmullo apenas audible, al parecer Lenalee no le había escuchado ya que no había hablado ni dicho nada al respecto, poco a poco levanto su cara para ver a la otra chica y ver cual había sido su reacción o si esta siquiera le había escuchado, lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, Lenalee le sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa de las suyas, era una sonrisa conspiradora.-"¿Qué?"- pregunto inseguro, la peliverde solo amplio mas su sonrisa.

-"Así que eso era… ¿necesitas ayuda Allen-kun?"- sonrió mientras un brillo surgía de esas orbes violetas, aquello hizo estremecer al chico.

-"No. No Lenalee, no todo esta bien, en serio"-negó rápidamente, las posibilidades de que Lenalee le ayudara tramando un buen plan para estar junto con Lavi eran astronómicas, sin mencionar que también serian catastróficas. Lenalee no parecía ofendida por la repentina (y brusca) reacción de Allen, es más, rió sutilmente admirando al peliblanco por la escena divertida que acababa de montar tras su nerviosismo.

-"Hace poco que siento esto por el…y no se si este bien Lenalee, pero te agradezco que me hayas ayudado"- Lenalee paro de reír y miro a 'Alice' quien se paraba de su asiento.-"Tengo que irme, nos vemos mas tarde Lenalee"- con ello sonrió y salio del gran comedor. Lenalee miro la bandeja de Allen, solo la mitad de la comida habia sido tocada, en verdad Allen se habia visto perdido con esa expresion confusa en su rostro, miro hacia donde habia salido el chico momentos antes.

-"Allen-kun…"- murmuro casi triste –"Pero a ti…te ha gustado Lavi desde hace mucho"-

_¿Como era posible, que el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro por enésima vez, no había conseguido comer aunque tuviera la remota necesidad de hacerlo, simplemente aquello no le apetecía, mas cuando sabia que después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y lo que había quedado inconcluso, posiblemente el tema a tratar la próxima vez que viera a Lavi seria eso. Últimamente se sentía perdido con ese sentimiento que comenzaba a tener por el pelirrojo, Lenalee le ayudo un poco, pero sabia que necesitaría mas que sus amables palabras y una confusa determinación para llegar a un acuerdo con Lavi si es que este llegaba a aceptarle a pesar de todo. Vivir como Alice junto a Lavi y con un sentimiento correspondido posiblemente le diera un pedacito de felicidad que el destino muy insistentemente le había negado desde muy temprana edad, pero después de todo, aquello no dejaba de sentirse mal.

Llego a su destino, frente a el tenia la puerta con finas letras doradas que rezaban el nombre del exorcista al cual pertenecía aquella habitación "Allen Walker", rápidamente giro la perilla de puerta, decidiendo olvidar todo ese asunto hasta que su mente trabajara mejor cuando estuviera bajo menos presión… ¡din don Allen!, había entrado a su habitación solo para encontrarse con Lavi en la cama, rápidamente (y por inercia) dio un paso hacia atrás bruscamente topándose con la pared, el pelirrojo yacía placidamente dormido boca arriba con una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué hacia¿despertaba a Lavi o simplemente se iba?, hipnotizado por el vaivén del pecho de Lavi al respirar y al ver su expresión calmada dio un paso al frente y cerro suavemente la puerta, se acerco mas al otro chico, encontrándose con aquella cara que comenzaba a acosar incluso en sueños, era extraño ver a Lavi serio, pero verlo calmado y con tanta paz así como la que despedía en ese momento, era aun mas extraño y por alguna razón le resultaba reconfortante.

Indeciso, se sentó en el borde de la cama, después de admirar al chico unos momentos y después de unos segundos levanto su mano y suavemente toco aquella mata de cabellos rojos, el sentimiento y el cosquilleo que ejercían los cabellos en la punta de sus dedos le hizo estremecerse _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ Se pregunto antes de retirar su mano, pero repentinamente otra mano le hizo detenerse, la mano de Lavi le había tomado de su muñeca, iba a preguntarle que era lo que hacia cuando rápidamente giro de manera que lo que veía ahora no era a Lavi sobre la cama sino a Lavi y el techo, ahora que se encontraba acostado sobre su cama miro confuso y un poco temeroso al pelirrojo quien seguía con su ojo cerrado encima de el.

-"¿L-Lavi?"- pregunto insegura. Lavi abrió su ojo y le miro con un brillo que tan pronto como había arribado a ese ojo esmeralda así se había ido.

-"Ah eres tu…"- aquello no le agrado, no es que esperara que Lavi le recibiera afectuosamente (¿o si?) pero el tono aburrido y desesperanzado que uso el chico le hizo desviar la mirada un poco molesto. Lavi se percato de ello y rápidamente corrigió su error sentándose al mismo tiempo-"No, lo siento Alice no quise que sonara de esa manera, es solo que estaba esperando que Allen regresara y pensé que eras el"-

-"Ah ya veo…"- murmuro culpablemente la chica.

-"Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es la habitación de Allen"- 'Alice' se puso nerviosa, no esperaba encontrar a Lavi allí y ahora tendría que dar explicación de por que había invadido una habitación ajena.

-"Pues…yo también le estaba buscando, pero al parecer todavía no a regresado de su misión"- aquella excusa debería de ser lo suficientemente creíble, y al parecer Lavi así lo había digerido.

-"Ya veo…"- suspiro –"Allen realmente hace falta, es decir, hace semanas que no lo veo, y realmente me gustaría hablar con el, sabes…cuando necesito que alguien me escuche el siempre esta allí, y ahora que necesito hablar con alguien, no puedo, por que el esta siempre ocupado con sus misiones, y a pesar de que tengo a Lenalee y a Yuu, simplemente no es lo mismo"- las palabras brotaban de la boca de Lavi con tal facilidad, que le pareció por un momento encontrarse junto con Lavi pero con su apariencia normal, escuchando sus preocupaciones como Allen y no como Alice, cuando estaba junto al chico ( incluso antes de pasar por todo el problema de cambio de cuerpo) le era muy fácil hablar con el, contar aquello bueno o malo, y por lo que parecía también Lavi compartía ese sentimiento. -"Por alguna razón, siento lo mismo contigo Alice, es muy fácil hablar contigo"- la sonrisa de Lavi lejos de brindarle tranquilidad le perturbo aun mas sabiendo que no solo le había negado el conocimiento de su verdadera identidad al que el consideraba su mejor amigo, sino también que tanto como Allen o como Alice, parecía siempre causarle problemas y preocupaciones.

-"Y…y de ¿que quieres hablar?"- pregunto sorprendiendo a Lavi –"Es decir si puedo ayudarte y si así lo quieres"- se apresuro a completar la chica, haciendo que el sorprendido Lavi curveara sus labios en una sonrisa en señal de gratitud.

-"Bueno no es tan fácil ¿sabes? Después de todo de lo que quería hablar con Allen era de ti…" – el pelirrojo desvió su mirada y ahora 'Alice' era la sorprendida.

-"¿De mi?"- Lavi asintió, con su mirada aun vagando en la habitación y tratando de no posarla sobre la chica que tenia al lado.

Muy indeciso Lavi comenzó a hablar en apenas un murmullo-"Veras…eres la primera chica, por la cual siento esto que va mas allá de una simple amistad, puede que coquetee con las chicas pero eso es pura diversion y no significa nada para mi"- Al escuchar las palabras 'Alice' se sonrojo y desvió su mirada –"Pero…soy un Bookman, y no tengo permitido ningún tipo de conexión con alguien que no sea solo como un hecho histórico, o algo que sirva para mi documentación como futuro Bookman"- 'Alice' hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello y al pensar que posiblemente si aquello era cierto, significaba que tanto su amistad con el como Allen también habían sido por conveniencia.

-"Pero es muy difícil, es decir tengo a mis amigos, a Yuu, a Lenalee a Allen, sobretodo a Allen"- murmuro lo ultimo, Allen abrió sus ojos asombrado por la vehemencia que llevaban esas palabras –"y ahora tu, no es fácil que me olvide que tengo un corazón, no importa cuantas veces Jiji me lo diga, así que no se que hacer…Alice"- finalmente Lavi levanto su cara y le miraba solemne, mientras ella le miraba nerviosa.

-"Y-yo…"-

-"No he sentido esto por nadie antes, y no se si estos sentimientos sean recíprocos, pero si lo son…haría lo posible por omitir el hecho de que soy un aprendiz de Bookman, por que me gusta esto"- Lavi le indico a lo que se refería al tocar con su mano el lugar donde sabia que se encontraba su corazón.-"Y se siente bien"- completo pasando su mano sobre la mejilla de 'Alice'.

Allen no se esperaba algo tan directo, sabia que posiblemente llegarían a discutir de ello tarde o temprano, pero habían tantas cosas en su mente, las mentiras sobre quien era a Lavi, lo que pasaría si este se diera cuenta (y lo haría eventualmente) y lo que haría cuando se diera cuenta, corregir ese error que aunque en esos momentos le resultaba tan tentador sabría que al final solo conseguiría destrozar la amistad con ese chico que hacia que su corazón palpitara tan fuerte como ahora. El deseo era fugaz, el sentimiento fue repentino pero posiblemente no fuera vano, había cometido un error, y ese error no fue haberle mentido a Lavi sino haber dejado que su relación con el cambiara tan drásticamente.

Olvido todo, y se dejo llevar, se inclino mas hasta que la punta de su nariz tocaba la de Lavi, podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios, ese exquisito aroma que llenaba sus sentidos, y ese nerviosismo que hacia sentir aquello como algo erróneo pero placentero. –"Te quiero Lavi"- susurro cerrando sus ojos y buscando sellar sus labios con los de Lavi, finalmente aquello que había nacido dentro de el había culminado con el roce de labios entre él y el que anteriormente había sido su amigo y que ahora no definía lo que era, olvido sus dudas cuando sintió un músculo húmedo y caliente colarse entre su cavidad bucal, mas aun cuando sintió una mano subir y bajar en su espalda, soltó un gemido cuando Lavi mordió sutilmente su labio inferior. Poco a poco Lavi volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama mientras lamía y besaba el cuello de 'Alice' mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos soltando de vez en cuando un leve jadeo, el pelirrojo detuvo sus atenciones a su cuello y se posiciono sobre ella dispuesto a besar nuevamente esos labios sonrosados que reclamaban ser tomados –"Te quiero Alice"- susurro a centímetros de sus labios.

…grave error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le había dicho que le quería ¿no era eso lo que quería?, si era así entonces por que ahora corría descontroladamente sin rumbo fijo entre los numerosos pasillos de la orden.

Oír ese "Te quiero" fue suficiente, pero el nombre que precedía tal oración había destrozado todo, era obvio Lavi quería a Alice, pero no era Alice la que quería ser querida por Lavi, era Allen, el mismo chico que había sido su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron, después de escuchar esas palabras no pudo mas, y corrió tan rápido como pudo dejando atrás a Lavi estupefacto ante su brusca reacción.

Era en ese momento en que se dio cuenta, el por que nunca le revelo su identidad al pelirrojo, en primera instancia había sido la vergüenza así como lo problemático que seria el confesarle de su problema, pero a medida que Lavi conocía a 'Alice', aquella justificación paso a ser meramente una excusa. Comenzó a gustarle como le miraba, como le trataba y más importante como Lavi se comportaba cuando estaba cerca de 'Alice'. Acabar con aquella placentera relación se le hacia tan difícil como acabar de consumarla como hace momentos atrás lo había hecho, era adictivo, como ese nerviosismo le mandaba escalofríos placenteros y un calor comenzaba a llenarle su corazón, pero ahora, había cometido un error del cual posiblemente aunque no se arrepintiera sinceramente y en su totalidad, seguía vagando en su conciencia, ya que no solo engañaba a Lavi si no así mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar contra algo y caer de sentón en el suelo frió y duro, miro la razón de su repentina caída y vio una amplia espalda con un cabello lacio oscuro suelto sobre ella, la persona se volteo y le miro curioso y talvez a lo lejos sus ojos decían que un tanto preocupado por verle en semejante ajetreo y desesperación –"¿Moyashi?"-

Allen se levanto de inmediato, la primera persona que le había sacado de su autocompasión y de sus pensamientos había sido Kanda, no era precisamente la primer persona que esperaba encontrarse, pero por el momento dejo que Kanda fuera su ancla de emergencia, así que hizo lo único que quería hacer en el momento, abrazar a alguien y llorar desconsoladamente.

Kanda se sorprendió ante el abrupto abrazo y llanto del chico, aun con el ceño fruncido, dejo que la chica se sujetara a su pecho, después de un tiempo y parecía que el llanto frustrado de Allen iría para largo Kanda decidió decir lo único que se le había ocurrido en una situación así-"Oi…estas mojando mi ropa"- dejo salir en un murmullo apenas audible desviando su mirada mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, en un intento de consuelo.

Allen no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo allí, llorando en el pecho de una persona que pensó le rechazaría en el instante que le había abrazado, pero al parecer últimamente, todo estaba tan de cabeza y tan fuera de lugar que no le dio importancia, Allen lloro por que sabia que Lavi quería a alguien mas, lloro por que ese alguien era el mismo, pero sabia que revelándole su identidad a Lavi el nunca llegaría tan lejos como 'Alice' había llegado, lloro por impotencia por que sabia bien que Lavi nunca se fijaría en el, ya que era un hombre y Lavi nunca se fijaría en alguien del sexo opuesto y finalmente lloro frustrado al saber que la causa de su propia desgracia el mismo la había creado.

…lloro de ira por que odiaba a Alice. 

* * *

(1) Lavi le habla acerca de su alias como Bookman, para mas info léanse el manga xD, aunque no es tan necesario saber el papel dentro del fic ya que solo hice mención :D

Gracias por leer :D y nuevamente lo siento si me tarde mucho …. Ahora Lavi ya le dijo lo que siente y el pobre moyashi corre por que sabe que a quien quiere es a Alice :( pobrecito, pero lenalee dijo algo sobre que Lavi le ha gustado a Allen desde hace bastante, oh ¿que paso allí? El próximo capitulo se resuelven algunas dudas :) así que reviews por favor?


	8. El final de la farsa

Muy buenas gente linda, que se toma la molestia de leer mis aburridas palabras y excusas antes de ir de lleno al capitulo xD, lo se no debería exigirlo cuando me he tardado casi un mes en subir el capitulo, créanmelo que lo siento, u.u, por razones ajenas a mi voluntad tuve que subirlo con mucha tardanza, mil disculpas y sin mas acá esta el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura recibe toda la lucracion de su propia serie, yo no, debido a que no soy ni propietaria de la serie d gray man ni familiar de ella…que jodida es la vida ¿no? ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 8: El final de la farsa**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda no era precisamente una persona que se caracterizara por su cantidad de paciencia, especialmente cuando Lavi estaba de por medio, la poca paciencia de Kanda amenazaba a desatar un baño de sangre allí mismo, sin embargo cuando era en cambio, Allen quien estaba de por medio tentando su minúsculo granito de paciencia, dios debía amparar no solo al mismo Allen sino a todo aquel que tuviera relación con el y que se atreviera a darle una mala mirada o un motivo no justificado, para tener a Kanda con sus instintos asesinos sobre ellos, ya que por muy raro que fuera, a pesar de intercambiar palabras soeces y profanaciones en contra del niño maldito, por alguna extraña y molesta razón, Kanda no era capaz de pensar en llenarse las manos de la sangre (figurativamente) del moyashi en contraposición como lo haría con la del conejo idiota (figurativamente también, aunque habían ocasiones que repensaba sus opciones)…¿el por que?, aun no estaba muy seguro de ello pero sabia que encontrando su respuesta ocasionaría mas problemas a su cargo de conciencia con el moyashi.

El peliblanco era un dios, un ángel y un inocente niño de solo 15 años según los ojos de la orden, todos tenían esa imagen tan angelical de el como la tenían de Lenalee, 'Los niños consentidos de la Orden' pensaba en ocasiones, de niño tuvo la compañía de Lenalee como para decir que la chica no solo era una gran amiga (no que lo fuera admitir) sino también que su papel como hermanastra (no que lo dijera en voz alta) era algo que había asimilado desde hacia mucho. Allen por otra parte no solo se gano el corazón de mucha gente de la orden al llegar, parte de el, había llegado a aceptar al mocoso, porque, lo quisiera o no, el idiota tenia puntos a favor, que a pesar de ser un debilucho, sentimentalista, cumplía su deber como exorcista, como amigo, y como ser humano.

Es por ello que con paciencia o no, y para con moyashi o alice, se encontraba zapateando el suelo casi imperceptiblemente mientras no podía hacer otra cosa que aquello para disimular su impaciencia con la persona que se encontraba sentada en su cama secándose las lagrimas que a los diez segundos no tardaban en desbordarse nuevamente, pero aun siendo paciente, y aun con el moyashi, Kanda era Kanda, y por mucho que el niño necesitara palabras, eran algo de lo que cual Kanda no podía ofrecerle.

Después de unos minutos, se acerco a su mesa y vertió agua en un vaso, y sin ceremonia alguna se lo dio a 'Alice' sin decir palabra alguna, después de tomar el agua, la 'chica' pareció haberse calmado, algo que Kanda agradeció, el hipo y el constante jadeo de ella, lo habían empujado casi al borde de la impaciencia llegando a las fronteras de la locura y por consiguiente con ansias de desatar su energía asesina de un modo u otro, si Kanda hubiera sabido que un poco de agua la calmaría lo hubiera hecho hace mas de una hora.

-"L-lo siento, Kanda"- murmuro finalmente cortando el silencio casi incomodo en el que habían estado por mucho tiempo.

-"No no lo haces"- recrimino instantáneamente el samurai, haciendo que 'Alice' le mirara aun con ojos lagrimosos pero sin la misma tristeza en ellos que tenia anteriormente.

-"Esta bien, necesitaba esto, perdona que sea una niña"- gruño secándose los últimos vestigios de agua sobre sus mejillas, con ello quitando el maquillaje y revelando su cicatriz.

-"Te perdono, además es tu naturaleza de por si que te confundan con una"- dejo salir el peliazul con altanería haciendo que Allen le viera molesto.

-"¡Oye!"- se quejo –"Esto no tenia que ser asi… por un momento me olvide con quien estaba tratando" – murmuro desviando la mirada, el murmuro sin embargo fue lo suficientemente audible para Kanda quien solo escupió un 'che'.

-"Si querías apoyo moral o toda esa basura sabes que no soy el indicado"- le dejo claro, a pesar de las palabras que en otro tiempo Allen las hubiera descrito como frías y malintencionadas, sabia que de esa manera era la única forma de expresar su carencia de tacto.

-"Aun así me trajiste a tu habitación"- sonrió despreocupada 'Alice', haciendo que Kanda desviara su mirada apenado en reconocer que en efecto el había sido quien les llevo a su habitación

-"Estabas armando un alboroto, no quería la molestia de tratar con mirones"- se defendió, Allen sabia que era una verdad a medias y simplemente le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva.

-"Aun así gracias por escucharme"- volvió a sonreír a lo cual Kanda solo se hizo el desentendido. Por unos instantes ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kanda quien estaba acostumbrado a no decir nada si no fuera absolutamente necesario pareció apenas percatarse de la incomodad de 'Alice' que jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos.

–"¿Qué eres, una chica? Deja de hacer eso"- Allen rápidamente dejo de hacerlo dándole la razón a Kanda quien seguía con su mirada clavada a otra cosa que no fuera 'Alice'.

-"No vas… ¿No vas a preguntarme el porque de…-?"- comenzó inseguro mirando de reojo al peliazul.

-"No"- respondió casi instantáneamente –"Ya te dije no es mi asunto…"-con ello se gano una mirada triste por parte de 'Alice' –"pero si así lo fuera, de todas maneras tengo la idea del porque"- 'Alice' le miro curiosa.

-"El idiota…Lavi"- dejo salir lo ultimo en un susurro, tan rápido como formulo el nombre del conejo idiota, la expresión de Allen cambio a una mas triste y angustiada, dándole la afirmación que en efecto Lavi tenia algo que ver.

-"¿Como lo supiste?"- pregunto con su cabeza baja.

-"Cuando me lo afirmaste con tu expresión"- 'Alice' hizo una mueca al haber caído limpio en la trampa.

-"Todo esto esta tan mal, se suponía que…"- los ojos de 'Alice' comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente, y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-"Sabes…siempre supe que eras tu desde el principio"- interrumpió Kanda antes que Allen se ensimismara mas en su autocompasión, si había algo que el samurai no soportaba era ver llorar a Lenalee, quien diría que tampoco soportaba ver al moyashi llorar-"No fue por tu cicatriz, ni tampoco por la repentina aparición de Alice cuando Allen parecía ir y venir constantemente de las misiones sin que nadie le viera, incluso tampoco cuando Tim parecía ser tan confianzudo con alguien que veía por primera vez y que le daba las mismas atenciones que a su dueño, todo levanto sospechas y mas de alguno debió de haberlo notado…mas de alguno"- susurro.

-"Fuiste tu"- con aquello Allen abrió mas los ojos en señal de confusión –"Alice, actuaba igual que Allen, como hablaba, como sonreía, como era, era mas que obvio que eras tu"- Allen miraba confuso a Kanda, si el lo supo todo ese tiempo… ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?, luego recordó las palabras de Kanda cuando estaban en Rusia.

_-"¿L-le dijiste algo a Lavi…de mi?"-._

_-"No"- _

_-"¿Por qué?"- _

–"_Porque no es mi problema y no me concierne, el que andes allí como se te plazca es cosa tuya, lo es mas si no quieres que sepamos algo, si nos has ocultado que eras tu desde un principio es cuestión tuya y no mía. Así que no tengo porque entrometerme"- _

Seguramente si le volvía a preguntar aquello le respondería de la misma manera, así que simplemente callo ante la incerteza de saber que decir o hacer. El hecho que alguien tan poco atento como Kanda hacia otras personas se diera cuenta, de que en efecto Alice y Allen eran la misma persona, ¿no habría la posibilidad de que Lavi se hubiera dado cuenta?, ¿es que acaso le había reconocido? No…aquello no seria el caso, Lavi gustaba de la populosa población femenina que atestaba la tierra, el que su exterior cambiara no significaba que en realidad era una chica, Lavi se enamoro del exterior…abrió los ojos asombrándose de su repentino descubrimiento.

-"Lavi se enamoro de Alice, pero aunque Alice no fuera yo, yo era Alice"- murmuro cerrando fuertemente uno de sus puños cerca de su pecho.

-"Alice siempre ha sido Allen, de lo que se enamoro ese conejo estupido fue del interior no de cómo se veía Alice"- Allen miro con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos a Kanda que se sintió incomodo debajo de su mirada que irradiaba esperanza, si bien lo que impulso aquella farsa a darse, fue el atractivo que encontró Lavi en Alice, pero el mismo Lavi lo dijo ¿verdad?

_-"…cuando necesito que alguien me escuche Allen siempre esta allí, y ahora que necesito hablar con alguien, no puedo, por que el esta siempre ocupado con sus misiones, pero por alguna razón, siento lo mismo contigo Alice, es muy fácil hablar contigo"-_

Talvez, incluso muy en el fondo, su subconsciente sabia que ese trato tan reconfortante y la comodidad con Alice era solo producto de la eterna confianza que tenia en Allen, después de todo ambos eran un mismo ente, eso era lo que atrajo mas a Lavi…entonces si era así debía significar que podía llegar a sentir algo por Allen, a pesar de ser un chico.

-"Por que el se enamoro del interior"-susurro.

-"Hn Eres un idiota…supongo que no podría esperar menos de ti"- se quejo Kanda denotando su impaciencia, pero en el fondo encontrándose finalmente aliviado que Allen se diera cuenta… ¿Qué tan difícil era que se diera cuenta?...-"Tonto Moyashi"- escupió lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico le escuchara, Allen por otra parte no se sentía insultado cuando su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensado que seria de ahora de el y que le diría a Lavi cuando tuviera que rendirle cuentas, después de todo el suceso en su habitación todavía quedaba pendiente.

-"_Es hora de terminar esta farsa…se lo diré y…si no da resultado, entonces me rendiré pero lo haré hasta que el se de cuenta de que de quien se enamoro no de fue Alice…sino de mi"-_ pensó con una determinación que hacia mucho tiempo no tenia.

-"Ah es cierto…la otra razón por que supe que eras tu"- interrumpió Kanda sacándolo de sus pensamientos y ganándose con ello una mirada curiosa de parte de Allen –"Fue por que…"-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"¡¿Queee?!"- grito una voz aguda desde la habitación de Kanda haciendo que Lenalee parara en seco antes de tocar la puerta, Lenalee reconoció la voz de 'Alice' inmediatamente, se encontró indecisa un momento, ¿volvía a tocar la puerta?, por que en realidad necesitaba a Allen por ordenes de Komui y en vista de no haberle encontrado habia optado por buscar a Lavi (quien curiosamente tampoco lo encontraba) y finalmente a Kanda para preguntar por el paradero del chico…mejor le esperaba, pero si se quedaba allí afuera seria de muy mala educación el escuchar una conversación ajena –"Por que no me lo dijiste…y no me vengas con la misma patética excusa que no es tu incumbencia"- interrumpió sus pensamientos otro grito desde adentro de la habitación.

-"Ya que…total siempre le tengo que esperar, además nunca se como terminan sus peleas"- Lenalee suspiro murmurando para si, sabia que cuando Allen y Kanda tenían sus peleas, o bien una pelea verbal era común, o bien pasaban a la segunda opción, pelea con inocencias…o algo por el estilo, era mejor que se quedara allí en caso de emergencia, fuera para salvar a Allen o para hacer entrar en razón al furioso samurai.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"¡¿Tim?!… ¡¿lo supiste por tim?!"- gruño –"Dijiste que sabias que yo era yo desde un principio por como me comportaba"- le reprocho.

-"No…te dije que supe desde el principio pero no por como te comportabas"- le corrigió.

-"Haber si entendí, cuando regresamos de la misión, chocaste con Tim"- Kanda asintió –"Lo amarraste y lo trajiste aquí a hacerle…a torturarlo"- dejo salir con expresión temblorosa.

-"No, solo lo traje acá privándolo de andar por allí molestando a cualquiera, solo le di un escarmiento"- volvió a corregir de manera tan natural.

-"… ¿y Tim para liberarse y llamar tu atención mostró lo que paso en mi misión?"- otro asentimiento por parte de Kanda. –"Ese judas…"- los ojos de 'Alice' brillaban con malicia y con un aura asesina, así que Tim le había delatado el muy traidor…Tim se enteraría…en alguna parte de la orden Tim, estornudo.

-"Are, are… ¿los golems estornudan?"- pregunto para si mismo Komui mirando a Tim quien estaba sobre su escritorio –"Bueno supongo que el ser creado por alguien tan extravagante como el general Cross te hace un poco fuera de lo normal también, ¿eh, Timcampi?"- con eso Komui se cogio de hombros y siguió buscando alguna excusa para no hacer su trabajo, Tim tuvo un escalofrió.

Mientras tanto Allen seguía elevando su aura asesina, Kanda solo suspiro decidido a finalmente echarle de su habitación, el jodido moyashi ya le había causado muchas molestias por un día.

Toc toc

Allen y Kanda miraron en dirección a la puerta, luego de unos segundos Allen miro a Kanda preguntando con su mirada si este abriría o no, el otro pareció percatarse y se acerco a la puerta abriéndola y revelando a Lenalee quien después de no escuchar mas alboroto había decidido tocar.

-"Disculpa Kanda, pero me pareció escuchar a Alice, digo a Allen-kun"-corrigió rápidamente la chica al recordar que Kanda también sabia del cambio de cuerpo de Allen.

-"Si el enano esta aquí"- respondió señalando con su pulgar atrás de el donde se pudo escuchar un "Hey" de parte de Allen al haber sido llamado enano.

-"Allen-kun mi hermano quiere verte"- le llamo desde la puerta inclinándose un poco mas viendo detrás del hombro de Kanda –"Ah a ti también Kanda"- comento mirando a Kanda quien solo asintió.

-"después de tratar con un idiota voy con otro"- gruño dejando atrás a Lenalee con Allen, antes de salir Lenalee se percato de la visible cicatriz del chico y curiosamente de la nada saco sus polvos...Allen tuvo un escalofrio, Lenalee parecia ser algun tipo de adivina, siempre estaba alli cuando casualmente las cosas necesitaban de sus atenciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"¡Allen-kun, Kanda!"- exclamo Komui levantándose de su asiento al verles entrar en la habitación –"Finalmente están aquí"- Tim rapidamente se escondio detras del cientifico al ver a Allen y su mirada fulminante sobre el.

-"Timcampi"- solto con voz venenosa mirando al pequeño ser, Komui sin embargo trato de calmarle.

-"Calma Allen-kun tengo algo que decirte"- comento disipando el enojo de Allen quien solo desvio su mirada de su futura victima cuando no hubiera alguien que le detuviera, Tim temblo ante la promesa silenciosa de su amo de darle un buen escarmiento.

-"¿Para que nos necesitaba Komui-san?"- pregunto 'Alice'.

-"Allen-kun te tengo buenas y malas noticias"- comenzó emocionado el científico, Allen al escuchar aquellas palabras se remonto cuando uso esas mismas palabras y la verdad fue que ambas habían sido noticias malas –"¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?"- pregunto como un pequeño niño emocionado esperando la respuesta de Allen quien solo le miraba escéptico.

-"Cual es el caso…usted siempre termina decidiendo por mi"- le aseguro con expresión aburrida.

-"Allen-kun arruinas el momento"- se quejo ruidosamente mientras jugaba con ambos dedos índices y comenzaba a rodearlo un aura depresiva, aquello hizo sacarle una gotita a Allen y a Lenalee, Kanda solo gruño, ¿como era posible soportar tanta estupidez en un solo día?.

-"Esta bien, esta bien…escojo la mala"- decidió después de pensarlo por unos breves instantes.

-"Bien hecho Allen-kun"-sonrió Komui mientras un brillo egocéntrico pasaba por sus gafas –"Pero creo que seria mejor que escucharas la buena noticia primero"- sonrió inocentemente, Allen se zapeo mentalmente a sabiendas que golpear al pobre Komui solo atraería mas molestias de las cuales no estaba decidido a soportar.

-"Por que me molesto…"- murmuro para si –"Esta bien déme la buena noticia"- respondió resignado, mientras Kanda junto a el se cruzaba de brazos y golpeaba su dedo índice contra su antebrazo en una clara demostración de impaciencia.

-"¡Yosh!, Allen-kun encontré la manera de construir algo para regresarte a la normalidad"- ante la declaración tan emocionada de Komui los tres presentes le miraron instantáneamente con asombro, con incredulidad y con esperanza, cada uno sintiendo que a pesar de que el científico fuera un demente, su cabeza no dejaba de estar bien puesta al momento de solucionar un problema. –"Admiren mi ultimo trabajo"- declaro orgulloso al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba detrás de su escritorio y halaba un lazo que caía desde el techo, al hacerlo una cortina azulada detrás de el comenzó a revelar lo que había tras ella. Lenalee llevo a su mano a su frente, Kanda tuvo un tic en su ojo, y Allen indiferente a lo que sucedía veía con emoción lo que para el era siempre una molestia y un pedazo de chatarra pero que esta vez se convertiría en su salvador. –"Komurin VII"- grito emocionado.

-"Ya sabia yo que era demasiado bueno como para no ponerse patético"- murmuro Kanda, Lenalee no pudo si no asentir con expresión perturbada.

Allen admiraba la obra de Komui con brillo en sus ojos-"¿Ya puedo regresar a la normalidad entonces?"- exclamo esperanzado la chica peliblanca mirando a Komui.

-"Bueno allí esta la mala noticia…"- la expresión de felicidad cambio rápidamente a una confusa y hasta cierto punto temerosa del resultado de su pregunta.-"Veras antes de probarlo en ti por…razones de seguridad, lo probé en este pequeño pececito"- Komui saco una pequeña pecera y la puso enfrente de los tres jóvenes, todos tenían la misma expresión de confusión.

-"Nii-san no hay ningún pececito allí"- hablo finalmente Lenalee.

-"Exacto"- los tres le miraron confusos y sospechosos ante el paradero del pobre e inocente pececito –"Después de usar el rayo de Komurin VII para cambiarle su fisonomía….desapareció"- sonrió naturalmente sin saber lo pálido que se veía 'Alice' al imaginarse usando esa maquina del demonio que quien sabe a donde te lleva, ¿a otra dimensión quizás? A una donde Komui finalmente haga algo bueno en su totalidad.

-"Me niego a usar esa cosa"- exclamo alarmado cruzando sus brazos formando una 'x' reiterando su rotunda negación.

-"Ya lo se, solo quería darte los avances de cómo iba todo con respecto a la solución a tu problema"- sonrió.

-"Así que todo el tiempo que te habías encerrado era esto lo que hacías"- pregunto Lenalee obteniendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Komui.

-"Esto es muy bonito no crean que no, pero ¿porque demonios me hablaste si solo le ibas a decir al enano de tu deficiente progreso en la solución con su problema?"-soltó bruscamente Kanda expresando finalmente su impaciencia y su molestia ganándose una mirada fulminante de 'Alice' al escucharle dirigirse a el como enano, olímpicamente Kanda lo ignoro por supuesto.

-"No te preocupes Kanda, no te llame en vano, de hecho tu y Allen-kun irán en una misión a Holanda"- Kanda gruño al ser emparejado nuevamente con el idiota cabello de anciano.

-"¿Porque no mandas al enano y al conejo estupido?"- pregunto con aparente disimulo, Allen rápidamente se puso rojo y nervioso al pensar en las posibilidades de una misión a solas con Lavi…o bien aquello daba una un giro inesperado y sorprendente que resultaba en algo bueno, o a lo mejor arruinaba todo catastróficamente…no lo sabia, y sinceramente no quería averiguarlo.

-"No te preocupes, Lavi también ira…ah y hablando del rey de roma"- comento con una sonrisa al ver entrar al pelirrojo a la habitación con una expresión derrotada que cambio rápidamente cuando miro quienes se encontraban en la habitación.

-"Hey Komui me dijeron que tenias algo que decirme"- exclamo con fingida emoción, 'Alice' solo desvió su mirada al verle tan ofuscado y a sabiendas que quien tenia la culpa (no responsabilidad, por que responsabilidad es un grado mucho menor que la culpa) no era otro si no que el mismo.

-"Si, ya que están todos acá, les daré las indicaciones"- hablo Komui con su voz seria, que utilizaba solo cuando la ocasión así lo ameritaba y cuando de hecho algo muy serio y problemático ocurría.-"La misión es en Holanda, sucesos extraños han sucedido, y al parecer una horda de akumas han comenzado a aparecer en los alrededores"- termino solemne mientras los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación le miraban atentos.

-"Pero no entiendo, ya se ha combatido con gran cantidad de akumas, ¿en verdad es muy necesario que vayamos los cuatro?"- pregunto Lavi, Allen no supo si aquella pregunta era por la incomodidad que podía surgir entre ellos al estar en la misma misión o si en contraposición lo que quería era ir solo con Allen para hablar de lo ocurrido, o su ultima opcion, que simplemente era curiosidad sin intención alguna lo que le había llevado a preguntar aquello.

-"Creo que ustedes son lo mejor que tengo, y trabajan muy bien como equipo a pesar de algunos…contratiempos que puedan tener"- al decir lo ultimo miro a Kanda y a 'Alice', inevitablemente al ver a este ultimo miro de reojo rápidamente a Lavi. –"Y ya que últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento por parte del conde, no me siento muy seguro mandar a una pareja, verán las ultimas parejas y tríos que hemos mandado…algunos de ellos han muerto"- con las ultimas palabras todos mostraron diferentes reacciones pero un sentimiento en común, sorpresa y desagrado ante la idea de perder un camarada. –"No se que es lo que esta sucediendo, pero solo están asesinando a algunos exorcistas dejando a los otros con vida, no entiendo el porque de ello o que ganan con eso"- comento frustrado Komui.

-"¿Fueron akumas o los Noé?"- pregunto cautelosa Lenalee, su respuesta fue una negación con la cabeza de su hermano.

-"Los Noé o al menos eso nos dijeron los sobrevivientes"- los cuatro pares de ojos mostraban cautela y asombro.

-"¿Y los Noé los están dejando vivos?, ¿y los dejan ir así como así?"- pregunto curioso Kanda, la idea de que los Noé dejaran libres a los exorcistas era tan disparatado como decir que los exorcistas dejaran ir a los akumas libremente, era absurdo y mas que todo incoherente…¿que ganancia tenían los Noé en dejar a sus mas grandes enemigos ir sin rasguño alguno?.

-"Si, no entiendo la razón y estoy tan confundido como tu, es por eso que les envió a ustedes cuatro, no sabemos si algunos de ustedes pueden ser el blanco de los Noé o si los cuatro se irán campantes después de encontrarse con los ellos, los envió por que quiero que se cuiden entre ustedes, además ya se los dije, son lo mejor que tengo"- aseguro Komui lo ultimo con una amplia sonrisa, 'Alice' asintió, Kanda mostraba una sonrisa altanera, y los ojos de Lenalee brillaban con determinación, ella no dejaría que sus enemigos le pusieran un dedo encima a su familia, Lavi sin embargo solo callo y frunció el seño.

-"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"- pregunto Lavi.

-"Mañana en la mañana ya es tarde y el trayecto es muy largo, su buscador los estara esperando en Holanda asi que solo partiran ustedes cuatro"- Komui miro el reloj de la habitacion y se dirigio a los exorcistas nuevamente -"será mejor que descansen y guarden energías para mañana, eso es todo entonces"- concluyo Komui.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Yuu-chan ¿ya vamos a llegar?"- pregunto por enésima vez Lavi quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Kanda, debido a que Kanda y Allen entraron primero al tren sentándose de manera que quedaron frente a frente, Lavi se vio un poco indeciso al momento de elegir asiento, ya que el fue el tercero que entro, rápidamente busco lugar junto a Kanda, 'Alice' se vio levemente dolida por ello, realmente no esperaba menos después de su brusco comportamiento con el en un momento delicado, había cometido un error, ahora tenia que soportarlo.

-"¡Cierra el pico o te vuelo los sesos!"- exclamo harto el samurai, Lenalee hablaba con el de otras cosas triviales, 'Alice' sabia que su mutismo y su falta de energía, habían empujado a Lenalee a conversar de algo que le desviara su atención, después de haber recibido la orden por parte de Komui de ir a la misión, salieron del caótico lugar de trabajo del científico, cada quien tomando su lado, sin embargo Allen trato de hablar con Lavi quien solo pareció evitarle e ignorarle, aquello no paso desapercibido por Lenalee quien le pregunto la causa de la aparente indiferencia del pelirrojo, después de encerrarse en la habitación de Lenalee contándole acerca de lo que había sucedido, ella trataba insistentemente en ayudarle a apaciguar su culpabilidad que surgían en momentos de silencio que no eran muy comunes en el. Así que allí se encontraba con Lenalee hablando acerca de algo que ya no recordaba, escuchando los incesantes gritos y mal lenguaje de Kanda y escuchando la melodiosa voz de Lavi quejándose de lo mal que le trataba 'Yuu'.

-"Kanda, acompáñame a conseguir comida la verdad es que me esta dando hambre"- Lenalee se harto de no conseguir resultado alguno con 'Alice' y se decidio a dar un empujon para que la tension del ambiente se disipara, asi que se dirigió a Kanda ganándose una mirada curiosa de su parte, y un sobresalto por parte del pelirrojo y la otra 'chica' ante la propuesta de quedarse solos. La mirada de Kanda obviamente decía "¿Por que debo de ir contigo?", pero olvido cuestionar a Lenalee cuando Lavi se prensó mas de su brazo y Lenalee le miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que prometía un severo castigo, Kanda asintió, no porque tuviera miedo de Lenalee, ¡no señor!, simplemente no quería soportar al pelirrojo solo eso…solo eso…

-"Ah Lenalee porque no voy mejor yo, a decir verdad yo también tengo hambre, jeje"- comenzó a reír nerviosamente Lavi ante el prospecto de quedarse a solas con la chica de cabellera blanca, una sonrisa maliciosa surco los labios de Lenalee.

-"Esta bien Lavi"-sonrió, haciendo suspirar a Lavi y a 'Alice' por igual, Lenalee se paro y espero que el pelirrojo saliera, justo antes de salir Lenalee se detuvo –"Ah se me ha ido el apetito, pero Alice te veo hambrienta mejor ve tu"- exclamo sin temor de hacer ver aquello como una mentira…Lenalee podía ser muy cínica en ocasiones.

-"¿QUE?"- exclamaron ambos aludidos, Allen no supo mas solo sintió la mano de Lenalee que le tomaba de su brazo y lo levantaba para empujarlo fuera de la cabina, arrojarlo seria el termino mas adecuado. Allen fue arrojado con fuerza tal que choco contra el pecho de Lavi quien instintivamente le sujeto, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y ruborizados hasta que la voz de Lenalee desde adentro, de la ya muy bien cerrada puerta, les hizo separarse.

-"Tenemos mucha hambre, así que mas vale que traigan mucha comida, no importa si se tardan nosotros resistiremos"- exclamo del otro lado de la puerta, Kanda sabia que Lenalee era muy inteligente, pero en esos momentos lo dudaba debido a la constante contradicción que ejercía sobre sus propias palabras, que no tenia hambre y ahora si, era mas que obvio que era una mentira y que aparentemente la chica no hacia esfuerzo alguno en disimular que así era.

–"Eso que hiciste claramente denotan tus intenciones"- comento indiferentemente el samurai.

-"Lo se, pero si no es de esta manera esos dos nunca arreglaran las cosas"- le sonrió Lenalee.

-"Esos dos juntos…"- murmuro Kanda con un fino hilo de angustia en su voz y una mirada melancólica que alarmo a Lenalee.

-"¿Kanda?"- le llamo la chica, el chico solo parpadeo un par de veces y le miro con su usual mirada indiferente –"¿Acaso tu…?"- pregunto a medias siendo cortada inmediatamente por Kanda.

-"No quiero hablar de eso"-después de eso un silencio reino en la cabina. Lenalee se sentía culpable…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lavi suspiro comenzando a caminar dejando a 'Alice' detrás suyo, la 'chica' se quedo viendo la espalda del pelirrojo que comenzaba a alejarse mas y mas, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Lavi se detuvo y le miro –"Anda que esperas tu también tienes hambre ¿no?"- 'Alice' abrió los ojos al reconocer que si tenia hambre, no sabiendo si en realidad Lavi solo lo supuso o en verdad se había dado cuenta, sin palabras que decir solo asintió.

La caminata comenzó, y ninguno de ellos parecia querer romper el silencio incomodo en el cual se habían sumergido, después de unos momentos de caminar Allen se decidió finalmente y justo cuando iba a hablar Lavi le interrumpió –"Lo siento"- murmuro deteniéndose bruscamente.

-"Creo que ayer me precipite, es por eso que…"- antes de que pudiera finalizar su oración, 'Alice' se adelanto de manera que le miraba de frente ahora.

-"Ya basta…siempre me estas pidiendo perdón por cosas que haces, cuando en realidad soy yo el que debería pedírtelo"- la voz de 'Alice' denotaba inseguridad y frustración –"Ayer, créeme que yo quería eso, pero…tengo miedo, cuando te enteres de quien soy en realidad, tengo miedo que te marches y me des la espalda"- apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos no queriendo ver la expresión de Lavi.

-"Alice"- susurro el pelirrojo con vehemencia.-"Yo…tu me gustas, y lo que tu eres…yo amo eso de ti, no me importa lo que escondas o quien seas, pero tu eres tu, la manera en como me tratas, la manera en como ríes y como me haces pasar feliz a tu lado, es todo lo que necesito, no necesito saber si no eres quien dices ser, si eres un Noé, o un akuma, por que créeme no me importaría que lo fueras porque ya me he enamorado de ti y no hay vuelta atrás"- 'Alice' miraba el suelo conteniendo la humedad de sus ojos que amenazaban con salir y formar un camino de agua sobre sus mejillas.

-"Alice no soy yo, pero yo soy Alice"- repitió para si mismo, haciendo que Lavi le mirara confuso, 'Alice' tomo las manos de Lavi, aquí era donde el final de lo bonito terminaba y donde la farsa que con tanto trabajo había creado necesitaba morir allí mismo, conseguir lo que quería bajo en nombre de Alice, le haría tener un final feliz pero incompleto, como Allen posiblemente todo terminara mal, pero seria menos doloroso que vivir en una mentira que destruiría lentamente su corazón y el de Lavi.

-"Lavi tengo algo que decirte"- comenzó con voz temblorosa –"Yo soy…"- sus labios después de eso no emitieron sonido alguno para Alice, pero si sintió que había formulado las palabras, sus cuerdas vocales vibraron de manera tal que supo que había dicho su nombre, su propio nombre, pero aquello no llego a sus oídos, y posiblemente tampoco a los de Lavi debido a la fuerte explosión que se escucho en el tren.

Ambos chicos miraron en dirección del sonido -"Eso vino de…"- hablo con voz temblorosa el pelirrojo.

-"¡La cabina en la que estábamos!"- exclamo alarmado Allen corriendo en dirección a ella, corrieron por el largo pasillo, pudo divisar la cabina en medio del humo y las llamas, corrió mas rápido pero Lavi le tomo el brazo rápidamente impidiéndole ir mas alla, iba a preguntar que demonios hacia, cuando otra explosión se dio dentro de la cabina en donde Lenalee y Kanda se encontraban, los ojos de Allen se abrieron a mas no poder observando con horror las llamas que salían de la cabina. –"¡¡KANDA LENALEE!!"-

* * *

Gracias por leer, me gusto escribir este capitulo en particular, espero les haya gustado también y algunas dudas hayan sido resueltas para poder formular otras jujuju.

Bueno debido a que no quise quitarles tiempo para leer el capitulo acá agradezco a la gente hermosa que me deja reviews y a los que hacen que el número de hits aumenten :D

**Ghostring **(realmente queria dar esa impresión en el capitulo, creeme que razones seran aclaradas despues :D),** x Souseiseki x, dagmw** (no te preocupes lo que dijo Lenalee se resolvera pronto), **Nim, mango, LaTrinidaddelcaos** (si allen se lo busco en ocasiones puede ser muy denso, y lamento que tengas problemas con tu pc ojala actualices pronto tus fics :D suerte con tu bloqueo, maldito desgraciado ese aparece cuando menos se le espera), **sabaku no julliet** (lamento ponerte estresada, créeme que es parte mi intención poner al publico de esa manera con mi historia, aun asi lo siento xD)**, Mandragorapurple , MARYAM-CHWAN, Narien, Lyofar**, **Yami RosenkreuZ** (jaja yo tambien huyo del agua bendita, seguramente me quemaría), **Kyurengo, Mireya Humbolt** (todo a su tiempo ya veras lo que tengo preparado para Allen), **Cold-Sesshy.**

Gracias gente linda los adoro :D


	9. Intermedio de revelaciones

**ACLARACION : **Bueno solo quiero decir que desde este capitulo en adelante seguire algunas tramas del manga, pero lo hare cambiandolo a mi conveniencia, haciendo de este fic entonces un semi UA Universo Alterno, hay akumas, exorcistas y todo pero algunos acontecimientos los hare a mi manera ya que, el cabello de Lenalee (anteriormente descrito como largo), la inocencia de Allen, etc, etc, etc, he querido cambiarlos al estado en el que se encuentran en el manga xD, espero no encuentren problema en ello.

Disclaimer: DGM no es mío…lastimosamente…sino habría mucho yaoi!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 8: Intermedio de revelaciones**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen miraba horrorizado como la cabina que momentos antes había compartido con sus amigos ahora era una mancha indefinida de colores rojos y naranjas que danzaban acalorando mas su alrededor, abrió aun mas los ojos después de escuchar la explosión que hacia trizas su esperanza de que sus dos amigos estuvieran a salvo, el calor que comenzaba a asfixiarle se le hacia hostigante, Lavi miraba con igual sentimiento las llamas que danzaban de un lado a otro.

Ambos miraban como el fuego engulla todo, ¿como era posible que algo así sucediera?, hace unos momentos la mayor preocupación de Allen era confesarle su identidad al pelirrojo que cada vez apretujaba con sus manos sus brazos impidiéndole ir mas allá, ahora no sabia si sus amigos posiblemente estuvieran bien.

-"no…Lenalee, Kanda…"- murmuro con un hilo de miedo en su voz, parpadeo nuevamente decidido a olvidarse del anterior estado de shock y se dispuso a entrar en la cabina.

-"Alice, espera ¿Qué haces?"- grito Lavi quien distraído había dejado de sujetar fuertemente a 'Alice' dándole el chance a esta de safarse de su agarre.

-"¿Cómo que, que hago?..."- exclamo con voz angustiada, parando a medio camino y mirando a Lavi –"Voy por Lenalee y Kanda, no me puedo quedar aquí"- grito dispuesta a entrar en la cabina ya casi destruida por completo.

-"No seas tonta, lo único que conseguirás será matarte"- exclamo con igual frustración en su voz el pelirrojo, sujetándola nuevamente del brazo, haciendo que 'Alice' intentara varias veces safarse, pero el agarre del pelirrojo era demasiado fuerte.

-"¡Lavi suéltame!"- grito desesperada.

-"No seas tonta escúchame"- atrajo a si a la 'chica' mientras esta le veía con sus enormes orbes azuladas con un brillo amenazador, miedo, frustración, angustia y determinación eran las emociones bailaban sobre los ojos de la 'chica', Lavi se dejo arrastrar por la momentánea familiaridad que le producían aquellos ojos, esa determinación y esa mirada, ya la había visto antes, y por alguna extraña razón su propia determinación sucumbió a los pies de la mirada insistente de 'Alice' dándole la oportunidad de safarse del agarre del Lavi por segunda vez. 'Alice' comenzó a correr en dirección al fuego mientras cubría con su mano su nariz y su boca acercándose lentamente al lugar, escucho un grito desde su espalda, al parecer Lavi le había vuelto a gritar algo no tuvo tiempo de pensar que era ya que una gran luz lo encegueció por unos momentos, llevando sus manos instintivamente para escudar sus ojos no pudo ver lo que yacía ante el, poco a poco la luz se fue extinguiendo haciendo que las llamas retrocediera como si tuvieran miedo a ser tocadas por la luz, 'Alice' enfoco bien lo que tenia al frente y se trataba de un enorme cristal con varios mas a su alrededor color esmeralda.

Se quedo por unos instantes embobado admirando aquel enorme cristal y abrió mas los ojos al ver como algo emergía desde adentro, pudo ver como una mano salía del cristal y como poco a poco la mano formaba parte del cuerpo de Kanda, al verle corrió a su lado al mismo tiempo que este caía sin ceremonia alguna al suelo. –"¡Kanda!"- grito aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

-"Yuu"- exclamo Lavi llegando al lado de Kanda.

-"…Che… ¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunto un poco desorientado, 'Alice' por su parte ayudaba a Kanda a ponerse en pie, mientras Lavi admiraba el cristal la curiosidad dio lo mejor de el y se decidió (aunque inseguro) a tocar el cristal, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo una voz había resonado desde adentro.

-"Lavi, Allen-kun, Kanda"- cada uno miro al cristal cuando fueron llamados por la voz de Lenalee que resonaba desde adentro.

-"¿Lenalee?"- pregunto insegura 'Alice' acercándose mas al cristal, Lavi por su parte había tomado distancia para admirar en su totalidad el enorme cristal.

-"Vaya, vaya miren a quienes tenemos aquí"- una voz desde atrás del cristal alerto a todos, un hombre con vestimentas desarrapadas, con cabellos revueltos, con gafas extremadamente grandes y gruesas y con un cigarro sobre sus labios surgió desde atrás, Allen le miro mas de cerca y abrió los ojos por la admiración al mismo tiempo que Lavi lo hacia.

-"¡Eres el tramposo del tren!"- exclamaron ambos al unísono, Lavi abrió sus ojos y 'Alice' inmediatamente coloco su mano sobre su boca mirando con miedo a Lavi, el hombre sin embargo solo rió mientras veía a la 'chica'. Por su parte, Allen recordaba haberle visto antes en otro lugar...Rusia...aquel hombre que le ayudo cuando choco con el...¿que hacia este hombre aqui?

-"Ya veo…bueno, creo que me ganado la lotería hoy ¿no…shonen?"- se dirigió con gran énfasis a la 'chica' que solo le miro extrañada ante el sobrenombre que ya había escuchado antes, entrecerró los ojos mirando al extraño espécimen que tenia frente a el, y casi pudo ver como aquellos labios curveados burlonamente se dibujaban sobre una piel mas oscura, con sorpresa pudo ver como la imagen de Tiky Mick aparecía ante el.

-"Imposible"- murmuro con voz perturbada, el otro hombre sin embargo respondió curveando aun más sus labios ante la sorpresa y hasta temor que observaba en la 'chica'. Dejo de mirarla y en cambio llevo su atención al enorme cristal que yacía frente a el, con una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para el, los otros tres miraban con cautela los movimientos del hombre quien de momento a otro miro al techo mientras su piel comenzaba a colorearse con un tono mas oscuro. Kanda y Lavi miraban estupefactos al hombre frente a el y que finalmente les miraba con ojos dorados y con varios estigmas sobre su frente, rápidamente ambos chicos se pusieron en posición de combate, Kanda tomando a su mugen y Lavi tocando su Odzuchi Kodzuchi.

-"¡Eres un Noe!"- grito Lavi haciéndole reír mas al susodicho ante el excedente de obviedad.

-"Mis queridos Exorcistas, necesito que me enseñen…"- los tres exorcistas miraban expectantes al Noe –"…Quiero saber si ustedes son dignos"- susurro mientras unas mariposas emergían de sus manos, Kanda al ver esto se abalanzo sin previo aviso al Noe.

-"¡Kanda espera!"-

-"¡Yuu!"- gritaron al unísono la 'chica' y Lavi, Kanda hizo caso omiso de ello. El Noé sin embargo solo rió por debajo al mismo tiempo que fácilmente era traspasado por mugen sin ningún daño en su cuerpo. Kanda solo gruño, Lavi al ver que las cosas no iban muy bien se acerco mas, el Noe se dio cuenta y rió aun mas ampliamente, Allen se encontraba perturbado mientras trataba de invocar su inocencia pero no teniendo resultado alguno, después de unos instantes el tren se estremeció haciendo que Lavi y Allen perdieran el equilibrio.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunto aturdido el pelirrojo quien estaba sobre sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo.

-"No lo…"- 'Alice' fue interrumpida cuando sintió un dolor en su ojo izquierdo y lo tomo com su mano –"¿Akumas?"- se pregunto a si misma al mismo tiempo que el tren comenzaba a dividirse en dos, Lavi había quedado del otro lado del tren y Kanda y el, junto con el cristal quedaron en un mismo lado.

-"¡Lavi!"- grito 'Alice' cuando vio que este quería saltar a su parte del tren, el pelirrojo lo hubiera hecho pero vio como por la separación de ambas partes del tren se definia la figura de un akuma.

-"Eso es…"- murmuro embobado viendo como el akuma le veía con curiosa morbosidad como si se tratara de un animal exótico. Kanda miraba con igual sorpresa al akuma.

-"Un nivel tres"- grito cuando este se abalanzaba sobre el, Kanda rápidamente tomo a 'Alice' levantándola con un solo brazo y la tiro de manera nada sutil contra Lavi quien la atrapo, las dos partes del tren ya se habían separado demasiado como para tratar de saltar de una a otra.

-"¡¡Kanda!!"- grito 'Alice' al samurai que se comenzaba a debatirse con el akuma y Tiky quien parecía mirarle egocéntricamente mientras caminaba hacia el cristal –"¡No! Lenalee"- grito nuevamente mientras Lavi trataba de llevarle mas adentro del tren.

-"Alice, contrólate hay que llegar hasta el conductor del tren y hacer que esta cosa pare, si queremos ayudarle a Yuu y a Lenalee"- le zarandeó trayéndola nuevamente a sus sentidos.

-"Y que hay de tu martillo, ¿no puedes alcanzarlos con tu martillo?"- pregunto desesperada, Lavi solo tomo su mano y comenzó a correr en dirección al conductor del tren.

-"Imposible, a la velocidad que iban nunca les alcanzaría"- dejo salir entre jadeos corriendo rápidamente con Alice tras el. Finalmente al llegar a la cabina del conductor observaron que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, después de varios intentos de girar la perilla Lavi se rindió ante la necesidad de hacerlo al modo barbarico a instancia del tiempo y la necesidad. Adentro se encontraron con el conductor quien no pareció haberse inmutado ante la repentina y brusca intrusión de ambos chicos.

-"¡Oiga pare el tren!"- grito Lavi al conductor que seguía con la vista al frente sin moverse un solo centímetro. Allen sintió nuevamente como su ojo reaccionaba y tuvo la necesidad de colocar nuevamente su mano sobre este. _"Esto significa" _su pensamiento no acabo cuando vio que Lavi ante el insistente mutismo del conductor se había acercado a el y estaba a punto de posar su mano sobre su hombro.

-"¡Lavi no!, es un akuma"- le advirtió 'Alice', Lavi quedo con su mano a centímetros de ponerla sobre el hombro del hombre quien comenzó a convulsionar, Lavi instintivamente retrocedió, 'Alice' se puso alerta al ver como el cuerpo del hombre se desfiguraba para dar paso a una bola gigante con cañones.

-"Odzuchi Kodzuchi"- invoco el pelirrojo a su inocencia, estrellando su enorme martillo contra el akuma, Allen puso cara de nerviosismo al ver como la mitad de la parte derecha del tren era también destruida por el martillo de Lavi y por la explosión del akuma. Lavi miraba orgulloso su trabajo hasta que se dio cuenta del tic en el ojo izquierdo de 'Alice' que contrastaba bien con su mirada de "que demonios has hecho", el pelirrojo solo se puso a reir nerviosamente.

-"¡Bien hecho ahora que vamos a hacer, el tren esta sin control y henos acá con la mitad de los controles destruidos!"- grito desesperada.

-"¡Oye solo nos salve de ese akuma!"- grito Lavi por el ruido de los motores y de las ráfagas de viento enardecidas que producían ruido a su alrededor.

-"Era un nivel uno, no era algo que necesitara tu egocentrismo para pavonearte de tu inocencia"- grito exasperada con el viento chocando con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el constante griterío que tenia.

-"¿Pavonearme?"- pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo –"Yo no…"- Lavi no termino de formar su oración al ver la cara pálida (si es que aquello era un posible) de Alice, lo único que aun mantenía su color eras sus mejillas sonrojadas algo que Lavi pensó que aunque estuviera fuera de lugar el pensarlo precisamente en ese momento, aquella imagen era linda, volviendo a la realidad vio como Alice señalaba por el lado donde la pared ya no estaba y miro en dirección a ella, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver lo que frente a ellos era el panorama de lo que posiblemente seria su fin si no hacían algo.

-"Lavi haz algo"- demando 'Alice', el pelirrojo estaba tan aturdió como ella y comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos.

-"¿Que quieres que haga? No se conducir un tren"- declaro Lavi mirando como había una horda de akumas mas adelante y como comenzaban a disparar al tren, pero aquel no era el problema, el problema mayor y supremo yacía en que dichos (estupidos) akumas estaban disparando a la gran pared de rocas que se erguían al lado derecho de la vía, colapsando varias rocas sobre la via que se encontraba mas adelante.

-"Yo que se, algún libro que hayas leído acerca de cómo manejar un tren"- Lavi hubiese caído contra el suelo al escuchar semejante idea pero el momento no era para derrochar sus interminables burlas y pintorescos actos.

-"Alice voy a ser un Bookman no un jodido conductor"- grito exasperado, pudo ver como Alice se mostraba cada vez mas abrumada. –"Además los controles no sirven después del impacto de mi martillo"- murmuro mas para si mientras Alice seguía llevando su mirada de Lavi a la vía y luego a Lavi nuevamente.

-"Vamos a saltar"- concluyo Lavi, con voz serena de la cual es mismo se asombro, 'Alice' le miraba incrédula ante la salida muy poco viable y confiable que su pelirrojo le había ofrecido.

-"¡¿Estas…-" – comenzó a discutir con voz muy aguda debido al gran uso que le estaba dando a su voz femenina al gritar, cuando Lavi le interrumpió.

-"Si, creo que si lo estoy pero la locura es nuestra única solución ahora"- Lavi extendió su mano hacia la chica –"Vamos confía en mi"- le pidió con voz determinada y con una plegaria silenciosa que se leían claramente en su único ojo visible. _"Toda la vida, Lavi…" _ se atrevió a pensar sin querer decirlo en voz alta, con sus ojos brillando con determinación la cual Lavi también compartía, le dio su mano. El pelirrojo la atrajo hacia si, y rápidamente noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la cercanía del cuerpo de sus deseos _"Que estoy pensando…estamos en una situación extrema y he me aquí pensando cursilerías" _pensó con mortificación aferrándose mas a Lavi y mirándole a la cara, Lavi se dio cuenta de su mirada y le vio también –"¿Lista?"- pregunto con un deje lejano en su voz que denotaba lo nervioso y lo conocedor del acto tan temerario que estaban a punto de realizar, Allen estaba igual de nervioso pero solo pudo asentir para darle la seguridad que le faltaba a Lavi ( y a el ) para saltar, su cara mostró desconcierto cuando Lavi le miro con parsimonia y acerco su rostro al de el, no tuvo tiempo de saborear el calor que emanaba el aliento del pelirrojo sobre sus labios cuando sintió un fugaz pero no por ello menos deleitable choque entre sus labios y el del pelirrojo –"Pase lo que pase no te sueltes de mi"- con otro asentimiento (este un poco mas distraído y apenas conciente por la sorpresa del beso) Lavi se abrazo mas a ella dando el salto definitivo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Uggh"- fue el único sonido casi razonable que 'Alice' pudo soltar de sus labios al sentir un tirón de su cabello, vio algo dorado a su lado, una pelota dorada, pensó el, pero viéndolo mas de cerca definió que era Tim…-"Donde te habías metido…"- pregunto con voz apagada y aun aturdido del golpe, sin moverse ni un centimetro, la caída había sido todo un acontecimiento, solo recordaba aferrarse de Lavi y como este la apretujaba contra su pecho, después cerro los ojos al ver como el suelo se veía cada vez mas cercano, luego solo sintió el golpe de la caída mientras rodaba, Lavi sobre ella, y ella sobre Lavi hasta que finalmente se habían detenido, recordó escuchar algo quebrarse en la caída, pensando que fue algún hueso no se atrevió a moverse por unos instantes, mientras corroboraba por pequeños movimientos sus extremidades, todas ellas se movían y funcionaban bastante bien, aunque adoloridas seguían en una sola pieza, tuvo la necesidad de cerrar su ojo derecho al sentir que una gota caía sobre el.

Escucho como un ruido ensordecedor venia del camino contrario al cual había tomado, y pudo observar una luz verdosa erguirse al cielo iluminándolo todo. –"Esa es la dirección donde Kanda y Lenalee están"- murmuro preocupado, pero un ruido le hizo concentrarse en el lugar… la luz había desaparecido.

-"Mhhmg"- aquel sonido indescifrable salio de los labios de Lavi quien se encontraba sobre el, algo que le pareció muy curioso, porque en algún momento de la loca ruleta que personificaron al caer del tren, había quedado con su panza sobre la tierra y con Lavi sobre ella. –"Lav- Lavi"- murmuro sintiendo su pecho comprimido al estar contraminado por el suelo y el peso de Lavi.

-"Al…"- murmuro a su oído haciendo que su aliento calido levantara algunos cabellos blancos. Otra gota cayo sobre su ojo, manchando el suelo de rojo al haberse deslizado sobre su mejilla.

-"¿Rojo?…"- la comprensión golpeo a Allen como un rayo al saber que aquello era –"Sangre"- murmuro asustado tocando con su mano su frente, encontrándola completamente seca y sin ningún dolor extremo, aquello entonces solo podía significar…

-"Lavi…"- dejo salir con preocupación en su voz, como pudo salio de la conflictiva posición en la que estaba y se dio vuelta para sentarse y abrazar a Lavi –"Lavi, por favor resiste"- murmuro con voz temblorosa acercándolo mas a ella, tenia mucha sangre en su cabeza, producto del impacto, y al parecer si todos sus huesos estaban juntos y enteros, eso debía significar que Lavi fue quien se llevo la peor parte de la caída. _"Por tratar de mantenerme a salvo salio gravemente herido…" _ pensó con remordimiento.

Escucho un sonido a su derecha y vio como los akumas que anteriormente estaban disparándole al tren se acercaban a ellos, escucho mas al fondo como un sonido metálico resonaba haciendo eco, e indicándole que el tren se había estrellado y posiblemente descarrilado de las vías –"Esto esta mal…"- murmuro para si viendo con temor a los akumas que se acercaban con velocidad, eran solo niveles uno pero en su actual estado y con Lavi semi inconsciente no seria capaz de defenderse.

Trato de calmarse y nuevamente trato de conectarse con su inocencia mientras Tim comenzaba a rodearlo en círculos rápidamente demostrando lo nervioso que estaba al ver al menos una docena de akumas casi sobre ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-"Inocencia…por favor…concédeme este deseo, solo quiero protegerlo, a esta persona"-_ suplico, Tim seguía volando frenéticamente sobre Allen _–"Te lo suplico, solo quiero que me reconozcas, soy Allen Walker, tu acomodador, por favor"-_ se aferro mas a Lavi mientras pequeños cristales se reunían en la comisura de sus ojos _–"Quiero salvarle…por favor déjame… déjame luchar, por el bien de las almas de esos akumas… y por el bien de la persona que amo"-_ imploro abriendo sus ojos y recitando las palabras que hacia tiempo no ocupaba.

-"Inocencia Actívate"- grito, pero no hubo cambio alguno, las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos –"Por favor Inocencia"- imploro una vez mas, su brazo comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos –"¡INOCENCIA!"- grito nuevamente mientras los disparos de los akumas comenzaban a rodearlo, vio como un rayo se dirigía a ellos y no pudo sino ampliar grandemente sus ojos ante lo que seria lo que terminara su vida, abrazo mas fuertemente a Lavi y luego...no escucho sonido alguno, ningún indicio de lucha, ni siquiera el tan esperado y temido disparo.

_-"En verdad, eres Allen Walker…"- _resonó una voz, Allen abrió los ojos, y miro al frente, se sorprendió al ver lo que yacía frente a el, un extraño antifaz y una capa larga color blanco puro, miro mas allá de la presencia tan extraña y vio como todo se había congelado, miro nuevamente abrumado a aquel ser misterioso y con una mano cautelosamente trataba de tocarlo.

-"¿Ino...cencia?"- pregunto casi sintiendo la familiaridad que aquella presencia le transmitía, el antifaz curveo sus ojos hacia arriba dando la impresión que estuviera sonriendo.

_-"En verdad…no importa que forma tengas…tu corazón y tu convicción te delatan…"- _Allen sonrió y con su dedo índice toco el antifaz, tan delicadamente como si aquello se tratara de una caricia.

-"Muchas gracias"- susurro, al mismo tiempo que la inocencia se acercaba a el, tocando su frente.

-_"Allen Walker…en verdad eres digno, démosle la paz que esas almas tan necesitadamente merecen"- _Allen asintió, sintiendo como aquella presencia se fusionaba consigo, el tiempo volvió a fluir y lo único que se escucho fue un disparo. De las nubes de polvo y humo que se crearon producto de aquel disparo se definía la silueta de 'Alice' con su mano izquierda más larga y sus dedos como peligrosas y filosas navajas contraataco.

-"Purifica el alma en pena que habita en este Akuma…Crowned Clown"- exclamo mientras de un solo golpe destruía a todos los akumas. Una vez dispersado el humo sintió un dolor sobre su brazo, la caída había adolorido su brazo y ahora el exponerlo ante el arduo trabajo de soportar su inocencia no cabía en gracia a este. Desactivando su inocencia se acerco a Lavi a gatas, tocando con una de sus manos su cara. –"Lavi…"- la angustia en la voz de Allen era tan tangible, sus piernas apenas respondían por el dolor y estaba cansado, a pesar de que hubiera terminado destruyendo a sus enemigos y que su inocencia le reconociera, habían hechos sólidos como el que su inocencia trabajaba solo al mejor rendimiento con su anterior estado, y siendo esta la primera vez de encontrarse con el Crowned Clown con el cuerpo de una chica, había limitado su poder y también había hecho difícil (aunque no imposible) la sincronización, después de todo la inocencia se llevaba mejor con el cuerpo masculino de Allen.

-"Allen…"- murmuro Lavi extendiendo su mano para tocar su mejilla, Allen se sorprendió al escuchar como Lavi formulaba aquel nombre, mas aun cuando corroboro que los labios del pelirrojo en efecto lo habían formulado , y como este acariciaba su mejilla.

Lavi por otro lado, en un estado semi inconsciente y con un dolor taladrando su cabeza mas el hombro dislocado que hizo que 'Alice' hiciera una mueca de disgusto ante la forma casi inhumana y poco estética que su hombro había quedado por el impacto, apenas y pudo definir el manchon blanco que le miraba y embobado, rindiéndose a la turbación y a su abrumada mente vio como aquella persona formaba la silueta de Allen Walker. Luego que su visión se volvió lo suficientemente razonable vio quien en realidad le miraba era Alice, y a pesar de su alegría por verle no pudo evitar el destello fugaz de decepción que cruzo su ojo.

-"Alice… ¿estas bien?"- pregunto con un fino hilo de voz y aun un poco aturdido, ganándose una sonrisa triste de parte de 'Alice' al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-"Estoy bien, pero mírate…lo siento, Lavi"- murmuro colocando su mano sobre la mano de Lavi en su mejilla, mirando con tristeza el hombro de Lavi.

-"Arréglalo"- murmuro con voz apagada y ronca haciendo que Allen le mirara incrédula. –"Arréglalo"- volvió a repetir al mirar la expresión insegura de 'Alice'.

-"Pero Lavi…"- se mostró insegura, Lavi como pudo se sentó entre jadeos y quejas que nacían en su garganta, mirando seriamente a 'Alice'

-"Solo hazlo ¿si?"- gruño al soportar estar sentado, Alice coloco sus manos muy insegura una sobre su pecho izquierdo y la otra en la misma posición pero del lado de la espalda, tomo aire intentando calmarse sabiendo que en esa era la mejor opción y a sabiendas que en el estado actual de Lavi (aunque no le gustara admitirlo) solo haria mas complicadas las cosas.

-"A la cuenta de tres ¿esta bien?"- Lavi asintió cerrando sus ojos preparándose para el dolor que estaba por venir.

-"Muy bien… ¡tres!"- exclamo al mismo tiempo que Allen ejercía presión con sus manos, el sonido de sus huesos volviendo a su lugar se hubiera escuchado de no haber sido por el grito que emitió al sentir como aquella unión de huesos dolía como un demonio y como su parte izquierda del pecho comenzaba a arder.

-"Eres…cruel y despiadada…ese sucio truco me lo…jugo una vez Allen"- jadeo tomando con su mano su hombro izquierdo moviéndolo sutilmente.

-"Será mejor que no lo muevas del todo, todavía lo tienes lastimado"- le advirtió Alice ayudando al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie, cuando vio que este quería hacerlo-"¿Tim?"- pregunto al pequeño golem que comenzaba a moverse con ímpetu nuevamente.

-"Vaya, vaya"- sonó una voz conocida detrás de ambos exorcistas dejándolos estupefactos –"pensé que ya estarían muertos, bueno es un alivio el que no lo estén, sino hubiera recibido un serio regaño del conde"- rió despreocupado, ambos exorcistas se dieron la vuelta para ver al Noe, Tiky Mick sonriendo con sus tease en cada una de sus manos.

-"T-Tiky…"- murmuro abrumada la 'chica', cayendo en cuenta que si el Noe estaba allí, entonces Kanda y Lenalee estaban…-"¡NO! ¿Que les has hecho a mis camaradas?"- la expresión de Alice cambio de asombro a furia al pensar en las posibilidades de que algo les hubiera ocurrido a sus amigos.

Tiky solo amplio mas su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con malicia -"pronto lo descubrirás"- dejo salir con soberbia. Allen comenzó a temblar de ira mientras seguía soportando el peso de Lavi sobre su lado derecho, el pelirrojo sin embargo se veía casi igual de furioso que 'Alice'.-"Bastardo, ¿Qué les hiciste?"-gruño con su ojo esmeralda brillando amenazadoramente.

Lavi dio un paso al frente en busca de propinarle un escarmiento al Noe, sin embargo 'Alice' le trato de detener, y justo cuando le había tomado nuevamente su mano, Tyki arremetió contra el pelirrojo, atravesándole con su mano el centro de su pecho. Lavi se quedo inmóvil ante la desagradable sensación, al igual que 'Alice' al ver aquello, después de unos segundos donde Tiky rió entre dientes 'Alice' arremetió contra el –"¡Suéltalo!"- demando atravesando a Tyki cuando trato de golpearle con su puño.

-"Por si no lo sabes tengo la capacidad de traspasar cosas a mi antojo"- le hablo a la chica quien después de haber tratado de impactar al Noe, cayo al suelo producto del impulso. –"Como ahora, bien podría arrancarle el corazón a tu amigo si eso quisiera"- Lavi pudo sentir como la mano del hombre envolvía sutilmente su corazón que cada vez latía mas rápido, Tiky casi pudo sentir la sangre hirviendo en el, tentándole a sacarle el corazón a aquel exorcista que tenia en frente, luego de unos momentos, sintió como el corazón seguía su ritmo normal y para su sorpresa Lavi le miraba sereno–"Pero…no lo haría, no quiero ensuciarme las manos"- dejo salir con altanería arrojando a Lavi contra un árbol cercano, mientras buscaba con la mirada a la 'chica'.

-"Así que volvemos a encontrarnos…jovencita"-dejo salir la ultima palabra con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

–"N-no la toques"- grito el pelirrojo intentando incorporarse, Tyki ignoro su grito mientras caminaba hacia Allen, de un rápido movimiento, le prenso por el cuello y lo apretujo asfixiándolo, 'Alice' cerro los ojos ante la repentina falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, abrió uno de sus ojos con dificultad viendo la cara de éxtasis del Noe y a Lavi tratando de luchar contra perder la conciencia después del nuevo impacto a su ya lastimada cabeza.

-"En verdad, la primera vez que te vi pensé que había algo familiar en ti…"- murmuro a su oído –"Creo que ahora entiendo el porque"- Allen abrió la boca en busca de obtener mas aire, pero fue en vano, de un momento a otro sintió como una mano le atravesaba rápidamente y era extraída con la misma velocidad. –"Creo que me gusta mas verte en tu figura original, Allen Walker"- Allen abrió mas los ojos al escuchar su nombre, Lavi miro al frente al escuchar la suficientemente audible oración de Tiky. Lo siguiente que supo Allen fue que Tiky le dejaba de apretujar tan fuertemente, lleno sus pulmones con el tan necesitado oxigeno pero no tuvo tiempo de saborearlo, al sentir un dolor insoportable recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mientras gritaba hasta que su garganta comenzó a dolerle, Lavi veía petrificado aquella luz que emanaba de la mano que tenia el Noe en el cuello de 'Alice' y que la rodeaba por completo, el pelirrojo trato de llegar a ellos pero su cabeza apenas soportaba mantenerse conciente, apreciando como los gritos de la chica llenaban sus oídos y como aquel sonido le estrujaba el corazón al verla sufrir y al saber que no podía hacer nada.

Si Lavi hubiese visto mas atrás de ellos, hubiera visto a Lenalee en la espalda de Kanda ambos con expresiones agotadas y horrorizadas al ver los acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo –"¡Kanda haz algo!"- demando la chica saliendo del agarre del samurai y llevándose las manos a los oídos tratando de suprimir aquel grito tan perturbador que llevaba dolor y sufrimiento en el.

Después de minutos que les parecieron eternos, la luz se extinguió, dejando ver el cuerpo ahora inerte del exorcista de cabellos blancos, Kanda y Lenalee abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba frente a ellos, Lavi por su lado, miraba el cuerpo de Allen Walker frente a el, ya no habían largos cabellos blancos, ni curvas propias de una chica, mucho menos los bultos sobre su pecho, Allen Walker yacía frente a el, no pudo evitarlo y cuando sintió una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, después otra, y otra mas, hasta que el camino de gotas se hizo un camino constante de agua que bajaba por su mejilla, el corazón latía demasiado fuerte y talvez demasiado rápido, y siendo el aprendiz de bookman que era, revivió todos y cada uno de los momentos con la falsa imagen de Allen, los momentos que vivió con la farsante Alice Lee, cada detalle, cada mirada, cada toque, cada beso…escucho como un ruido de algo quebrándose llego a sus oídos…mas tarde sabría que era su corazón.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a: **x Souseiseki x, Rikuayaceres, Mayleena, sabaku no julliet, Yami RonsenkreuZ, Mandragorapurple, MARYAM-CHWAN, Cold-Sesshy, dagmw, Lyofar, Psyco-Kaye, Kyurengo, Ghostring **por los reviews son un amor :D

Espero en verdad les haya gustado, y disculpen si esta vez la lectura no fue de su agrado, en verdad creo que no sirvo para escribir escenas de peleas o de momentos criticos (como lo hace Kyurengo quien por cierto niña, realmente me encanta como narras tus escenas de peleas :D espero algun dia poderlo hacer tan bien como tu) en fin no me gusto mucho mi narracion este capitulo, espero comprendan y tratare de mejorar, en los proximos capitulos veran el tan esperado enfrentamiento entre Allen y Lavi, esperenlo con ansias :D

La caridad hace al mundo mejor :D dejen review y gracias nuevamente por leer


	10. El inicio de las consecuencias

Disclaimer: ... not mine, no es mio, boku no arimasen xD (mi japones postizo e inventado) ...¿en que otro idioma lo puedo decir para no tener problemas?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 8: El Inicio de las consecuencias.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos con pesar, enfocando –o al menos intentando hacerlo – su alrededor, después de unos segundos la luz brillante que había atacado sus ojos al instante que se abrieron paso a ser simplemente una tenue luz que apenas lograba alcanzar los rincones de la habitación, se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos repasando como es que había llegado a ese lugar, dicho lugar el cual reconoció como la enfermería de la orden oscura, primeramente por las incontables ocasiones que había estado en el mismo lugar y que a la larga no pudo sino familiarizarse a ella, mirando el mismo techo y con el mismo olor a sanatorio que le desagradaba.

Suspiro derrotado, sin energía alguna para levantarse o hacer algún movimiento que le acrecentara la extraña fatiga que tenia, y que por algún motivo no supo porque o a que se debía. Cerró los ojos tratando de rendirse nuevamente al sueño en el que hacia poco se había encontrado, pero tan rápido cerro sus ojos, unos ojos dorados le miraban con fascinación morbosa mientras escuchaba como el eco de su propio grito resonaba en sus oídos, abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo, como si aquello pudiera borrar aquella sonrisa malintencionada y aquellos ojos que brillaban con malicia, de pronto todo lo que vivió en la ultima misión que había tenido y la que también le había mandado al lugar en el que se encontraba, le habían regresado a su ahora abrumada mente.

Olvido la fatiga y el extraño dolor en su cuerpo al incorporarse - talvez un poco rápido - lo cual hizo que un leve sentimiento de mareo se apoderara de el. Tan pronto lo hizo muchas preguntas comenzaban a plagar su mente ¿Qué había pasado con la misión? ¿Qué paso con el Noah? Y más importante ¿Qué paso con su querida nakama?, ante la ultima pregunta no pudo evitar mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor buscando indicio alguno de sus amigos en la misma habitación, lastimosamente o afortunadamente - dependiendo del prisma óptico desde el cual se le miraba –ninguno de sus amigos estaban allí.

Trato de salir del manojo de sabanas sobre el, pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta de la enfermería se había abierto, el sonido le hizo sudar frió reconociendo el posible peligro que aquello implicaría si la persona que se había adentrado a la habitación era la enfermera en jefe, por que si había algo que la enfermera mayor no toleraba, era la actitud de 'adictos al trabajo' que tenían los miembros de la orden que caían presas de sus dominios en la sala medica. –"Allen-kun"- le reprocho la voz de la persona que había entrado, para su alivio, aquella era la dulce voz de Lenalee con un leve tono de regaño.

-"Ah Lenalee, no, esta bien yo puedo--"- Allen abrió mas los ojos al escuchar el sonido de su propia voz llegar a sus oídos, no había sido una voz femenina con la que había hablado, era su voz, su propia voz, ronca y masculina – lo poco que era. Pero al fin y al cabo así se supone que era -"Lenalee ¿Qué…?"- miro a Lenalee con un brillo en sus ojos entre lo sorprendido y lo esperanzado, mientras comenzaba a tocarse aquellas partes que acentuaban su actual figura como hombre, su pecho, sus costados y la prueba definitiva entre sus piernas, lo ultimo hizo ruborizar a Lenalee mirando hacia un lado.

-"Soy yo"- murmuro con creciente esperanza –"¡en verdad he vuelto a ser yo!"- exclamo esta vez con mas energía y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirando a la chica frente a el, y solo hasta ese entonces que pudo prestarle la debida atención a su amiga se fijo en tres cosas muy remarcadas, la primera el carrito de comida detrás de ella que llevaba alimento que podría saciar –cuando menos- a diez personas, y que supuso –efectivamente y sin lugar a dudas – que debía ser para alimentarle a él, la segunda, las piernas de Lenalee, que no tenían sus botas oscuras, algo que le pareció muy raro, por no decir extremadamente inusual, además debía agregar el tercer hecho, y que él considero el mas remarcado de todos, su amiga, ahora lucia sin sus dos coletas habituales, y en su lugar ahora portaba un corte de cabello muy … bueno eso, corto.

-"¿L-lenalee que paso con tu…?"- pregunto un poco sorprendido, mientras señalaba el cabello de la chica en cuestión.

-"Ah, eso, pues fue en la misión…"- murmuro al mismo tiempo que tocaba sus cabellos ahora cortos. –"Pero, vamos Allen-kun come, te diré todo lo que ocurrió mientras comes, se que debes de tener hambre"- trato de animarle su amiga al ver la mirada preocupada de Allen sobre ella.

Antes que Allen pudiera refutar su oferta, su estomago le recordó, que de hecho si tenia hambre, talvez la fatiga que había sentido momentos atrás se debía a la carencia de alimento, algo que comprobó tan rápido Lenalee le ofreció la carretilla con comida y tan pronto su mano toco un panecillo, su cuerpo actuó por si solo en búsqueda del tan preciado alimento. –"Allen-kun, despacio"- le aconsejo Lenalee con un poco de sorpresa ante el animo que desbordaba el chico por engullir toda aquella montaña de comida, y en parte con un pequeño hueco en su estomago que la hacia sentirse levemente enferma al ver las tremendas cantidades de comida que entraban por esa pequeña boca.

No era para menos el comportamiento de Allen, ya que después de que Allen pareció haber tomado las cosas con calma, Lenalee le había comentado como al parecer el estado inconsciente del chico había durado cinco días seguidos.

Lenalee también le comento como es que había perdido –desgraciadamente- su cabello, y decidió, por obvias razones, omitir el jaleo y el –ridículo- funeral que Komui monto sobre su hermoso y sedoso cabello.

También le contó, lo que Allen quería escuchar desde un principio, el bienestar de sus otros dos amigos, Kanda había sufrido algunos golpes, un par de costillas quebradas pero que apenas duraron el primer día de llegados a la orden, no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar como paso aquello, sabiendo que desde luego, Kanda tenia una rápida capacidad de recuperación, casi tanto que resultaba abrumante, talvez eso con el hecho de que ni él, ni nadie de la orden, era tan demente – o suicida– de quedarse en la sala medica si no había motivo alguno –o incluso con motivo, todo era para no quedarse, con la loca/diabólica enfermera mayor –

-"Y…"- Allen se mostró inseguro, dejo de comer y un aura solemne le rodeo, Lenalee le vio preocupada antes de que Allen pudiera volver a hablar mirándola a los ojos –"¿y Lavi?" – Lenalee supo que desde el momento que entrara a la habitación, Allen definitivamente preguntaría con esa expresión por su amigo pelirrojo, y también sabia que al contestarle tendría que rendir cuentas de lo que sucedió en la misión, mentirle era una opción, no la mejor, pero por el momento no quería arruinar el humor de su amigo, decirle la verdad seria talvez lo mas dañino, pero, bien dicen que es mejor herir con la verdad que ser engañado por la mentira. Lenalee suspiro y le contó lo que debía ser dicho, para bien o para mal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hacia poco mas de cinco días, desde el término de su misión, y el comienzo del que él supuso seria su infierno por los próximos días, hasta el día en que se fuera de la orden –sea por misión o por asuntos del clan Bookman- o el día en que Allen tuviera una misión, o bien su ultima y mas temida opción se diera, el enfrentamiento definitivo entre él y Allen, saldría de su escondrijo y/o madriguera.

Por que desde que el Noah, les había atacado camino a la que, en un principio pensó seria una misión sin muchas dificultades, no había podido recomponerse, el tiempo empleado para la recuperación de sus funciones cerebrales lo suficientemente lógicas y razonables así como el correcto golpeteo que se hacia cada vez mas irregular en su caja toráxica, llevaban mas tiempo que la recuperación de sus heridas, y los golpes de su hombro aun adolorido y de la pequeña contusión que sufrió. Lo físico y la problemática de la dolorosa reacción de sus músculos cada vez que hacia un pequeño movimiento que requiriera un poco más de esfuerzo eran mucho menores de lo que su corazón y su cerebro – perturbados – estaban pasando por esos momentos.

Gruño con frustración quebrando el lápiz que tenía en sus manos en el proceso al hacer mas presión sobre este, el solo recordar como Tiky había tomado a Alice…no, tachen eso, bórrenlo diez veces, pónganle un circulo grande y subráyenlo con tinta negra gruesa, por que era un error referirse a la chica que estuvo a su lado por casi un mes, como Alice, cuando ahora , resultaba que era el mismo Allen Walker, mas aun le resultaba indignante el haber visto como después de que Tiky dejara el cuerpo tendido de Allen en el suelo, Kanda y Lenalee, se apresuraban a su lado mostrando en sus ojos, simple y llanamente una profunda preocupación por el chico de cabellos blancos, no había sorpresa, ni siquiera una pequeña chispa de asombro y de incredulidad ante lo que había ocurrido, antes de desfallecer, vio como Kanda le había mirado con recelo antes de ir a su lado, después solo recordó encontrarse en la enfermería donde despertó hace cosa de cuatro días.

Lenalee había sido la primera en irle a ver –a diferencia de siempre,que Allen era el que le iba a ver primero- al principio se mostró cauteloso y hasta casi frió con la chica, sabiendo que lo que veía en los ojos de esta era algo parecido al remordimiento, considero su trato hacia ella, y a pesar de mostrarse herido y traicionado por tres de sus mas grandes amigos en la orden, no tuvo mas opción que recurrir a su eterna sonrisa, sabia que no podía engañar a Lenalee con esa actitud, pero ella no insistió mas en el tema.

_-"Antes que juzgues a Allen-kun, deberías escuchar por lo menos sus razones"-_ le había dicho la chica, Lavi pronuncio mas su sonrisa, a tal punto que le había dolido y al extremo de la desvergonzada actitud falsa que tenia.

_-"Lo haré Lenalee, pero por el momento no quiero saber nada de esto"-_ le había respondido con entusiasmo fingido, Lenalee se disculpo dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Así que escapándose de la horrible, sala medica, donde solo a unos cuantos cuartos mas al fondo sentía – aquello talvez era producto de su imaginación y/o desorden racional del momento – la presencia del ser que acosaba insistentemente sus pensamientos, había llegado a donde Komui, pidiendo una misión, urgente y rápidamente, algo que Komui tercamente le negó, tras los pasados acontecimientos en su ultima misión.

Con resignación no tuvo mejor salida que buscar a Bookman, y recibir el trabajo que para otro tiempo le hubiera resultado tedioso, aburrido y hostigante, y que ahora no era mas que una ancla de salvación y una distracción, que muy poco –debía aclarar – estaba dando efecto. Los papeles sobre la mesa que se apilaban y amenazaban con enterrarle apenas hiciera un movimiento en falso, eran prueba de que a pesar del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia por concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera algo de la misión y que eso eventualmente haría a divagar su mente en el mar de sus recuerdos llegara hasta Allen y tuviera la desgraciada suerte de recordar el mas mínimo detalle de lo que sucedió antes, durante y después con Alice.

Se dio por vencido, y dejo de escribir –si es que los garabatos que hacia en ese momento podría considerarse como escritura de alguna manera – no podía concentrarse, no lo había hecho los pasados dos manuscritos que había hecho, y no lo haría ahora con la mirada de Bookman clavada en su nuca.

-"Oi, Panda jiji no puedo trabajar así, necesito paz y soledad, y no lo puedo hacer con tu mirada clavando dagas en mi nuca"- se quejo el pelirrojo aun con su sonrisa en su rostro voltéandolo para mirar a Bookman.

-"¿Trabajar, a eso le llamas trabajar?"-pregunto exasperado Bookman, Lavi le miro escéptico preguntándose a que se refería, mirando detrás de su hombro y siguiéndole la mirada al panda, vio que sus ojos escrutaban con gran ímpetu el papel en el que –se suponía- tenia que haber escrito su reporte, no se había dado cuenta, de que el papel, era todo un campo de batalla entre su subconsciente y las palabras de una historia mediocre e inconclusa, la palabras 'Allen' y 'Alice' se encontraban por doquier, junto con garabatos que reconoció como los momentos en el que su mano controlada por los espasmos producidos por su disgusto y frustración, había dibujado.

-"Vale, vale lo haré de nuevo, no es para tanto es solo un pequeño trascrito"- le trato de calmar, pero Bookman solo acrecentó la acidez de su mirada.

-"Si solo es un pequeño trascrito como dices, por que es que los dos anteriores a ese son una completa y total basura"- le reclamo con tono serio y moderado, algo que no iba en total sincronía con sus ojos que se mostraban tan severos como sus palabras. Lavi no supo que responder a eso, mucho menos supo que hacer o decir para que Bookman se tranquilizara. -"Espero que no lo hayas olvidado, Lavi"- el pelirrojo alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Bookman, aquellos tan serios y solemnes que tenían un brillo que el tan bien conocía.

-"Un Bookman…"-

-"…no tiene necesidad de un corazón"- murmuro completando la oración inconclusa de Bookman, dirigió su vista hacia el papel y lo tomo entre sus manos admirándolo y arrugándolo por completo.

-"definitivamente no hay necesidad de un corazón…"- _no cuando duele tanto tener uno. _Pensó con una mueca de desagrado antes que Bookman, un poco mas satisfecho por la actitud de Lavi, decidió a dejar la biblioteca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen repetía una y otra vez la plática con Lenalee, pasando de su preocupación cuando la chica le había comentado como es que había perdido su cabello, tras la batalla con el nivel tres, pasando por su sorpresa al ver que posiblemente le fuera difícil su próxima sincronización con sus botas oscuras. El alivio que sintió al haber escuchado la pelea de Kanda con el Noah, y que este al menos no había recibido un daño irreparable en su cuerpo pero cuando después de preguntar que había sido de Lavi, Lenalee pareció haberse puesto nerviosa y un poco indecisa supo que algo andaba mal.

Recordaba estar en las manos del Noah, y más allá de eso su memoria era un abismo oscuro de remembranzas inconclusas que no parecían tener sentido alguno, ese espacio vació en su memoria no fue concluido con la platica de Lenalee, quien a cambio solo se atrevió a decirle, que Lavi había descubierto su identidad, y ahora se la pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca sin siquiera asomar uno de sus cabellos rojizos por la puerta.

El peor de sus miedos se había vuelto realidad, Lavi al darse cuenta que era de él de quien se trataba, había optado por la peor opción que podía llegar a concebir en su cabeza, la indiferencia, mezclada con – posiblemente- odio y resentimiento, no podía culpar a Lavi, después de todo, él habia sido el único culpable y que dejo que aquello llegara a extremos como en los que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Un pequeño mordisco en su dedo le saco de sus pensamientos, vio a Tim en sus manos mientras el pequeño golem dorado trataba de ganar su atención, Allen sonrió tristemente. Lenalee no le había dicho claramente la reacción de Lavi al verle como Allen, y ya no más como la chica de la cual se había enamorado, ¡Rayos! El solo pensarlo lo hacia desvariar entre la ira hacia su alter ego y celos hacia esta. Lenalee supo que Allen se tendría que enterar tarde o temprano asi que solo se disculpo y le dio a Tim.

Quería, deseaba pero mas que todo necesitaba aferrarse a la leve y fortuita esperanza que talvez no todo se había perdido, no cuando la platica con Kanda antes de ir a la misión habían despertado en el una chispa de entusiasmo para finalmente decirle la verdad a Lavi, ¿Cómo es que todo salio tan mal?, había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de decirle quien era y lo que sentía por el … ahora solo quedaba aferrarse a las expresiones faciales del pelirrojo para entrever alguna emoción que disipara un poco la seguridad que Lavi le odiaba.

Allen miro a Tim, y asintió, en la seguridad de su cuarto, huyendo de la enfermería, de Lenalee, de Kanda y por sobretodo de Alice, finalmente se había decidido ver con sus propios ojos la reacción del pelirrojo, lo ultimo que pensó al ver como las pequeñas mandíbulas de Tim se abrían, era que bueno o malo, todo lo que viera en aquel desfile de memorias, cambiarían lo que sentía en esos momentos, esperaba, ingenuamente, que fuera para bien, y así con un resplandor destellando a mitad de su habitación, un holograma tomo forma, y el sonrió apreciativamente, aunque el deje de tristeza se rehusaba a dejar sus orbes grises…

-"Que comience la función"- murmuro mientras miraba con expresión determinada el holograma.

Lo que comenzó como una mancha roja de forma indefinida eventualmente tomo la forma de la persona a la cual tanto temía para esos momentos, Lavi se encontraba en la enfermería, sentado sobre la cama en la cual parecía haber ocupado momentos atrás, las mantas que cubrían el delgado colchón y su sabana estaban desarrapadas así como los cabellos de Lavi que parecían estar mas rebeldes que lo normal – y sin su usual bandana manteniéndolos en su lugar – le daban la certeza de que así era, tenia una pose peculiar, una pose que Allen catalogo como 'pensador', al concebir los brazos doblados del otro joven con sus codos sobre sus piernas, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y descansaba su barbilla sobre ellos, lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue la mirada que tenia el pelirrojo en su único ojo visible, melancolía, decepción y mas al fondo talvez una pizca de tristeza que hizo que Allen tuviera un sabor amargo en su boca.

¿Había sido el capaz de ocasionar todas esas emociones en Lavi simultáneamente?

Observo como el joven parecía haberse quedado estático por lo que el pensó, habían sido horas, el solo contemplar el respirar del otro chico, le resultaba, además de hipnotizante una expectación casi mortal por lo que el otro joven pudiera hacer o mostrar en su mirada. La concentración de Allen le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco al escuchar el abrir de una puerta, pensando que era la de su habitación dirigió una mirada fugaz a esta para encontrarla cerrada, confuso volvió a mirar el holograma y vio que la puerta que se había abierto era la de la habitación de Lavi.

_-"¡Ah! Lavi estas despierto"- _le saludo Lenalee con una gran sonrisa que cambio rápidamente a una mueca molesta al verle sentado, Lavi se había recuperado de su hombro, aun dolía, pero no era una excusa para actuar como un invalido, algunas marcas de golpes y rasguños aun estaban frescas, y los vendajes sobre su cabeza eran suficiente motivo para mandarlo a la cama así como Lenalee lo estaba haciendo - "¡Lavi! No es prudente que salgas de la cama, todavía estas débil"- le regaño casi maternalmente la chica, Lavi por otro lado no se inmuto.

Lenalee parecía vacilar entre acercarse al chico o quedarse firmemente en su lugar, siendo Lenalee, la buena y preocupada Lenalee con su siempre eterno complejo de hermana mayor…o menor dependiendo del caso, tuvo la necesidad de acercarse al chico para ver que andaba mal, aunque podía darse una idea de aquel solemne comportamiento.-"Lavi, yo…"- Lenalee poso su mano sobre el hombro de Lavi, no sabiendo si era el que había sido dislocado, lo hizo con mucho cuidado, tratando en el proceso de no alertar del todo a su amigo, pero no funciono, Lavi había salido bruscamente de sus pensamientos y le dirigía una mirada mordaz a Lenalee, obviando muchas cosas que en otro momento no hubiera pasado por alto (su cabello, sus piernas, algunas preguntas de la misión, etc.), Lenalee mordio su labio en señal de nerviosismo.

_-"Lo sabias"-_ no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que la sentenciaba.

_-"…Yo…"-_

_-"Lo sabias"-_ repitió con la misma voz lánguida que llevaba aquel tono de desamparo que termino de destrozar a Allen. _–"y no me lo dijiste a pesar que sabias"-_

_-"No fue por mi voluntad"-_ Lavi le miro aun con una seriedad casi espantosa _–"Quería que Allen-kun te contara, pero el…"- _Lenalee supo que decir las palabras que faltaban a aquella excusa, posiblemente terminarían de enervar a Lavi, así que no pudo sino tragárselas, no queriendo exponer a Allen como el culpable de todo aquello. _–"La vergüenza y la incomodidad, esas fueron las razones por las que el no quiso decirle a nadie, pero sabia también que en el fondo, Allen-kun no quería preocuparnos"-_

–"_Pero Yuu también sabia…"-_ murmuro con un tono casi acusador.

_-"Kanda lo supo por su propia cuenta"-_ le defendió Lenalee, Lavi solo le miro de soslayo

–"_¿Cómo sucedió?"-_ Lenalee parpadeo unas cuantas veces en señal de confusión ante la interrogante del pelirrojo _–"¿Cómo es que Allen…?"- _

_-"__En la ultima misión que tuvimos juntos, un akuma le disparo, y lo transformo así"-_ explico Lenalee detallando cada una de las expresiones de Lavi tal y como Allen lo hacia en esos momentos.

_-"Ah…"-_ fue lo único que Lavi llego a formular.

_-"Antes que juzgues a Allen-kun, deberías escuchar por lo menos sus razones"-_ trato de defenderle Lenalee, Lavi sonrió tan ampliamente que era mas que obvio que aquella sonrisa era dolorosamente falsa.

_-"Lo haré Lenalee, pero por el momento no quiero saber nada de esto"- _Allen suspiro hondo, tratando que la humedad de sus ojos no escapara mas allá de la comisura de estos.

-"Mierda…"- Allen tomo sus rodillas pegándolas a su pecho abrazándolas buscando consuelo. –"Soy un tonto"- murmuro cerrando fuertemente sus ojos procurando no soltar ninguna lágrima, al final su esfuerzo fue en vano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de la descomunal biblioteca de la Orden, el lugar donde el pelirrojo estaba, se encontraba pasando aquellas puertas. Después de haberse rendido a los brazos del remordimiento y a la madre culpa, decidió que debía hablar con pelirrojo, perder sus sentimientos era un golpe devastador, pero seria aun peor y desastroso perder la amistad, que incluso en esos momentos se mostraba tan decidido de no dejarla ir sin importar lo dañada que estuviera.

Sentía como sus manos sudaban por cada uno de sus poros, como su cabeza amenazaba con nublar su visión y hacer desfallecer sus piernas, y como el nerviosismo tan latente en si mandaba un sin fin de sensaciones por debajo de su piel recordándole lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Levanto lentamente su mano y a la altura de su rostro lo hizo un puño, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la presión que ejercía, haciendolo temblar levemente, miro al frente con una determinación que mas tarde no recordaría haber tenido, y con un golpeteo tan ruidoso en su interior decidió ponerle fin a todo, hablar con Lavi, aclararle todo y abogar por su perdón…

Se mantuvo inmóvil en la misma posición por varios segundos, debatiéndose internamente si tocar, o darse la vuelta allí mismo, regresar por el camino que había tomado y envolverse en sus sabanas que actuaban mejor que cualquier otro kekkai para esos momentos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le sobresalto una voz a sus espaldas.

-"B-Bookman"- murmuro nervioso al ver que se trataba del maestro de Lavi –"Yo…solo…eh, ¿esta Lavi?"- pregunto tontamente, Bookman solo enarco una ceja con visible interés y curiosidad.

-"No, no se encuentra"- le respondió secamente.

-"Y… ¿a que horas lo puedo volver a bus—?"-

-"Lo mejor seria que no lo hicieras"- le interrumpió Bookman.-"Lavi no esta en condiciones de verte, y creo que tu tampoco, es mejor que te distancies de el por el momento, antes de que hagas mas daño"- la voz de Bookman no cargaba enojo ni agresión, pero muy en el fondo pudo notar como las arrugas que se cernían sobre la frente del hombre denotaban que se mostraba receloso ante la idea del encuentro entre ambos exorcistas.

-"Pero yo…"- La mirada que Bookman le dedico le ocasiono que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal, aquella mirada silenciosa imponía y demanda acatar lo que el mismo Bookman había dicho.-"Bookman ¿lo sabias, verdad? Desde esa vez que nos encontraste en la biblioteca"- pregunto con voz apagada, Bookman solo camino en dirección a la biblioteca abriendo sus puertas.

-"Cometiste un error, y la mejor manera de solucionarlo es alejarte de Lavi, así que si sabes lo que de verdad les conviene a ambos, será mejor que dejes las cosas como están"- le aconsejo Bookman cerrando con un sonoro portazo la gran muralla entre el y la biblioteca.

Allen no supo que decir y por un buen rato se estuvo frente a la puerta, tratando de asimilar lo que Bookman le había dicho.

Lavi por otro lado, sin que Allen lo supiera, se encontraba de la misma manera que Allen había estado minutos atrás, sudoroso, nervioso, y con su mano apunto de tocar la puerta donde se leía 'Allen Walker', sincronizados, ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron al lugar de destino donde el otro estaba sin darse cuenta que los caminos que tomaron habían sido paralelos, de manera que Allen al cruzar en un pasillo no alcanzo a ver la figura de Lavi y viceversa.

_ ...__!!Omake Time!! ..._

Omake 1.

Konichiwa 46-chan

Hace dos semanas que finalmente llegue a la orden, el jodido panda nos llevo por el camino mas largo, casi me caigo al precipicio, nunca pensé que la tan afamada Orden Oscura estuviera en la cima de un abismo sin nombre , ¿a quien se le ocurre esas cosas?, es decir se que tenemos enemigos pero esto es ridículo.

Bueno dejando eso aparte conocí a una niña de un año menor que yo, dice que su nombre es Lenalee pero casi no habla, siempre tiene la mirada perdida y lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, creo que si no llorara y sonriera mas seria muy bonita :3 es una exorcista, como yo :D, así que de ahora en adelante me llevare con ella. Como Jiji me dejo solo por unos minutos mientras hablaba con los altos rangos, fue que me la encontré, ella hablaba poco pero eventualmente hasta este día ha comenzado a socializar mas, creo que se debe a que su hermano también esta en la Orden ya que hace poco se convirtió en el supervisor :P (debe ser genial tener un familiar en la Orden…) como sea, ayer me dijo que ella cuando se siente sola recurre a su hermano pero cuando el no puede estar con ella, escribe sus cosas en un diario…para el recuento…esto no es un diario es solo una bitácora, ella me dio la idea, así que pronto las paginas de esta bitácora se llenaran mas…:D bueno me tengo que ir panda me grita así que talvez escriba mañana diciendo lo que me sucedió hasta entonces 46-chan .

11-06-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 46-chan

Hoy conocí a la chica mas hermosa de toda la Orden Oscura, en mi vida había visto a una criatura que manejara el estilo, la belleza y la ternura todo en un mismo paquete , tenia un hermoso cabello lacio azul medianoche y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color :D, no pude hablar con ella por que parecía que iba con prisa junto al general Tiedoll (por cierto ese hombre debe tener algún complejo de padre reprimido n.n'). Pero tan pronto la vuelva a ver preguntare su nombre, por cierto, Lenalee tuvo su primer misión hoy, espero que le haya ido bien :D, yo quería ir con ella pero Jiji me dijo que tenia que hacer otras cosas como comenzar a investigar los archivos de la Orden. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH', esa fue mi reacción al ver la gran biblioteca de la Orden, ni siquiera se compara a la que teníamos en la mansión Bookman...Bueno mejor sigo con la tarea, si Jiji me ve escribiendo en mi diar…errrm digo bitácora me destroza con sus garras de panda, hasta mañana 46-chan.

16-06-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 46-chan

Lamento si mi caligrafía esta algo mala, pero la verdad es que hoy me golpearon, ¿recuerdas lo que conte la vez pasada?, de la hermosa chica de cabello azul medianoche, pues que crees?, es un jodido niño, si! niño asi como yo-niño, pero es !un niño que parece niña!, hoy trate de hablarle pero no podia sacarle mas que aburridos monosilabos, asi que tome un poco de su cabello y comence a jugar con el, esperando alguna reaccion termine por besar su mejilla...aunque reacciono, no lo hizo de la forma en que yo quería, tomo su espada (katana creo que les llaman en japon...ah tambien supe que es japonés) y casi me corta T.T, me golpeo muy duro al ver que esquivaba su katana. y pues he me aqui, con mi brazo casi percutado ¬¬...bueno no se, el encuentro con Yuu-chan (ahh tambien ya se su nombre :D) casi deja a Jiji sin un sucesor pero aun asi no puedo sino sentirme intrigado por el, ya veremos que pasa despues.

20-06-xx

* * *

Gracias por leer, finalmente salí de clases ¡yay! Ahora solo me queda socarla para mis notas ¬¬ y para la inspiración claro es por ello que actualicé profundidad antes que Inercia (por que mi cerebro no funciono para ese fic u.u)

Bueno creo que notaron los omakes, de ahora en adelante pondré algunos acerca de la vida de Lavi en la Orden, por cierto los omakes comienzan con el 'Konichiwa numero-chan', el numero es el numero de alias que tiene lavi para ese momento, debido a que no quiero crear alias (por weba, falta de inspiración y sobretodo por no arruinar la originalidad de Lavi) solo le pongo que numero es, espero les guste y gracias nuevamente por leer. (por cierto, estaba indecisa si ponerle Junior o numero-chan, ustedes que dicen) por cierto debido a que Lavi llego muy crio a la Orden, he decidido hacer de su narracion un poco infantil y es por ello que ven las caritas XD, :P, :D etc...

Bueno aca agradezco a las que me dejan R&R: **Psyco-Kaye, Mango, cuervodeluna, Cold-Sesshy, dagmw, MARYAM-CHWAN, Rikuayaceres, Nim, sabaku no julliet, Mandragorapurple, Yami RosenkreuZ, Kyurengo, Mireya Humbolt. **

De igual manera agradezco a los que leen tambien :D


	11. Meditaciones y Reacciones

Disclaimer: DGM no es mio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 11: Meditaciones y Reacciones.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los momentos de meditación era algo sumamente importante e indispensable en la vida de Kanda Yuu, primeramente por que el estrés, que tarde o temprano llegaba después de su tediosa rutina –por que en verdad era una rutina, no muy tediosa, pero todo cambiaba cuando pones un brote de habas, un conejo desquiciado y a un esquizofrénico hermano sobre protector en dicha rutina – en segundo, por que Kanda era un hombre pacifico, si, así es pacifico, por mucho que cueste comprender y asimilar esa oración -por que Kanda y pacifismo o cualquier otra palabra que insinué paz, juntas son un atentado a la salubridad mental- ya que el amaba la tranquilidad, el silencio y los momentos en donde podía ser el fiel bastardo egocéntrico narcisista que era, sin que nadie le molestara.

Pero en esos momentos, no tenia paz, el silencio se le hacia pesado y su concentración en si mismo se veía perturbada por no otro que el jodido brote de habas anteriormente mencionado. El chico se encontraba junto a el sentado en el suelo, rodillas dobladas brazos extendidos con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Desde que el chico había llegado y le había preguntado si podía estar junto a el meditando y el con su usual humor y estrés después de la misión fallida en Holanda, le había respondido con un indiferente 'haz lo que quieras', el cual fue para Allen la invitación necesaria para sentarse a su lado, el chico no había soltado palabra alguna, pero la perturbación y la poca concentración de Kanda iba mas allá del mutismo del garbanzo, era su aura, el jodido moyashi tratando de olvidar y dejar a un lado su patética preocupación y autocompasión –según Kanda-por el aprendiz Bookman, había recurrido a la 'meditación' cuando era mas que obvio que la mente del chico estaba plagada con Lavi pues a cada momento el aura depresiva y nostálgica que se cernía sobre el era bastante tangible.

-"Tsk deja de hacer eso me desconcentras. "-

-"¿Are?... ¿hacer que?"- pregunto Allen confundido y con cara inocente.

-"Deja de malograrme la meditación"- gruño enfadado el samurai.

-"¡Pero que estas diciendo si ni siquiera he dicho nada he estado meditando!"- se defendió el chico, mirando a Kanda quien le fulminaba con la mirada.

-"Che, eres un idiota enano"- desvió la mirada el peliazul ganándose la confusión de Allen.

-"No lo entiendo, no he hecho nada"- murmuro Allen con una mueca mostrando claramente su disconformidad.

-"¿Y que me dices de esa maldita nube negra que tienes encima y que a cada momento parece crecer mas y mas?"- pregunto Kanda volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-"¿Nube negra?"- Allen miro hacia arriba como si pudiera materializar lo que Kanda le había dicho.

-"Es obvio que desde que llegaste has estado deprimido y el solo estar a tu lado me hace enfermo con tanta autocompasión que obviamente andas fumigando por todo el lugar"- gruño Kanda, Allen solo le miro escéptico, lo que menos quería hacer era lo primero que Kanda pudo percibir, su depresión y tristeza era algo que quería guardarse así mismo, no quería preocupar a Lenalee y no quería que cualquier otra persona notara su cambio de animo, pero todo parecía fútil, si alguien tan perceptivo o por el contrario, sumamente indiferente como Kanda había notado su estado con solo estar sentado junto a el por menos de treinta minutos, entonces de verdad estaba mal.

Las palabras de Bookman, junto con lo que vio en las memorias de Tim, mas la platica con Lenalee, eran demasiado para su pobre y ofuscada mente, no sabiendo que hacer o a donde ir había tomado rumbo desconocido –por no decir que se había perdido- y había llegado hasta la sala de meditación que usualmente usaba Kanda, el resto era historia, simplemente se había dispuesto a buscar alguna solución para todo aquel embrollo, en el cual el mismo se había metido, aun así solo podía concebir imágenes y momentos que iban de lo frustrante a lo doloroso.

-"Lo siento Kanda"- Kanda no pudo sino gruñir ante la patética respuesta del moyashi.

-"Si viniste a meditar es mejor que lo hagas, no aceptare que estés arruinándome mi meditación por problemas amorosos y cursis"- Allen le miro levemente sorprendido –"Si sigues molestándome te sacare"- Allen se quedo en silencio unos momentos, quería decir muchas cosas, gritar, patalear, hacer un berrinche como nunca había podido hacer por su frustrada niñez.

Los pensamientos, indiferentemente del rumbo que tomaran siempre venían a desembocar en la misma persona, sin poder evitarlo abrió sus labios buscando desahogar algunas de sus penas con la persona menos pensada, pero la que extrañamente, anteriormente le había consolado, o al menos levantado un poco los ánimos con una extraña mezcla de realidad, esperanza y entusiasmo.

-"Dijiste que Lavi se enamoro de mi, pero parece no querer asimilarlo…no se que hacer Kanda, el es muy importante para mi, pero solo he conseguido lastimarlo"- suspiro –"Y ahora Bookman viene y me dice que me tengo que alejar de el"- Kanda fue quien suspiro esta vez.

-"Baka moyashi"- Allen dio un pequeño brinco al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, supuso que aquel extraño gesto podía interpretarse como 'consuelo', al sentir como Kanda revolvía algunos cabellos de su melena blanca, casi pudo sentir, al cerrar los ojos que era Lavi quien ejercía sobre el aquel gesto tranquilizador que siempre hacia con el cuando necesitaba ayuda, mas con la forma con Kanda había dicho aquel apodo sin mal intención alguna.

-"Ese conejo idiota, a veces no reconoce lo que tiene frente a el, dale tiempo al idiota, al igual que tu es medio imbecil para asimilar cosas tan fáciles"- Kanda le dedico una sonrisa ladeada con cierto aire de superioridad, Allen no se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Kanda, mas bien se encontraba sorprendido por como nuevamente, Kanda parecía darle ánimos.

-"No lo se…Lavi nunca ha tomado interés en otro ser vivo a menos que tenga cabello largo--"- Kanda inconscientemente entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquella oración –"y a menos que tenga bultos en el pecho y otras cosas mas…"- Allen dejo su pose de meditación y se acostó de lleno en el suelo mientras Kanda miraba al frente sin expresión alguna.

-"No que tu sepas…"-susurro Kanda mas para si mismo que para su compañero, sin poder evitarlo mordió su labio en señal de irritación.

-"Creo que desde un principio estaba destinado a la derrota con el, no solo por que es un aprendiz de Bookman, sino por que es un chico, y eso simplemente esta mal"- murmuro lo ultimo con una sombra ocultando sus ojos.

-"Che. A quien le interesa ser o no ser del mismo sexo que la persona de la que te enamoras, me parece estupido hacer ese tipo de distinciones"- Kanda no podía evitar que sus dientes rechinaran de la dolorosa presión que ejercían sus mandíbulas, Allen si n saber de ello seguía con expresión derrotada.

–"Pues ciertamente el hombre del que me enamore parece importarle esas distinciones"- dejo salir con un tono un tanto amargo.

-"Allá el y sus cuestiones de preferencias indefinidas de genero"- gruño con visible molestia, Allen le miro confundido por su repentina molestia, y el tono que usaba, que claramente hacia mas visible su irritación, no sabia si fue causada por la platica, o ¿era acaso por Lavi?

-"Kanda"- susurro Allen sentándose y mirándolo con preocupación.

-"Has tratado hasta ahora, si sigues así y el no piensa hacer nada…"- Kanda seguía con ese aire de frustración que se sentía en el ambiente, Allen solo atino a llevar una de sus manos al hombro de este.

-"Kanda"- este le miro de reojo.

-"No me toques"- no había tono de amenaza, mas bien había sonado como una petición un poco desesperada. Allen solo frunció el entrecejo.

-"No entiendo que te ha pasado tan de repente, pareces muy molesto, ¿acaso fue algo que dije?"- pregunto con tono preocupado, Kanda cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar las yemas de los dedos de Allen sobre su propia piel, y la mirada preocupada del chico.

-"¡Kanda!"- le llamo mas fuerte esta vez…Kanda tuvo suficiente.

De un rápido movimiento Kanda tomo la mano de Allen con la suya y empujando a Allen de manera que quedara tendido sobre el suelo, se posiciono sobre el inutilizando la mano de la inocencia con la que le quedaba libre, su cara a solo centímetros de la de Allen no podía mostrar sino rabia e ira, no era para Allen, pero todo se había acumulado tan rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo, que no supo de que otra manera reaccionar.

-"K-kanda"- tartamudeo sorprendido Allen por el repentino arrebato de Kanda.

-"Cállate, solo cállate, estupido moyashi, estupido Allen"- Allen abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Kanda, nunca desde el día en que había entrado a la orden, había escuchado ser su nombre formulado por los labios del frío japonés.-"Todo es tu culpa, por preocuparte mas de la cuenta y siempre tratar de ser el salvador del mundo cuando ni te puedes salvar a ti mismo"- susurro a centímetros de su cara, Allen le miraba atónito y atento, no era normal que Kanda, el frió Yu Kanda perdiera los estribos, no de esa manera, tan pacifica pero casi letal que le hacia sudar frió.

-"No sabes cuanto te odio…"- murmuro mirándole con un sentimiento que desmentía por completo aquella declaración tan vehemente, Allen sentía su corazón correr mas rápido, no sabia por que pero encontrarse así con Kanda, le resultaba incomodo y hasta casi erróneo.

-"Kanda"- volvió a pronunciar el nombre del japonés mirándole a los ojos con expresión serena, algo que iba sin concordancia alguna con su acelerado pulso.

-"Si sigues de esta manera yo ya no voy a poder hacerme cargo de mis acciones"- Allen le miro confuso –"Los odio a ambos, a ti y a Lavi"- sabia que aquello no era cierto del todo, lo sabia por que cuando lo decía no veía ira ni el tan proclamado odio que Kanda parecía constatar a todo el mundo de el, pero cuando menciono a Lavi…su corazón casi pudo estrujarse al escuchar como con el tono mas venenoso que pudo llegar a concebir los labios del samurai formaban el nombre de la persona que curiosamente era la que mas quería pero la que mas le odiaba.

-"Lavi… ¿Qué te hizo?"- logro preguntar Allen, desde que habían comenzado la platica y una parte de la indiferencia de Kanda había sido tirada por el caño, había sentido como el samurai parecía tan reticente ante la mención de su amigo pelirrojo, y por lo que había podido captar por sus ojos, sus labios que se mostraban firmes y sus dientes que en ocasiones se clavaban en estos, sabia que Kanda posiblemente supiera algo de Lavi que el no, mas un cuando le había dicho con esa voz tan letal, que lo odiaba, sabia el por que Kanda le podía odiar, honesto, ingenuo, débil y con una mentalidad de que todo y todos podían ser salvados, eso era lo que Kanda 'odiaba' de el, el japonés en mas de una ocasión se lo había dicho, pero y a ¿Lavi?...el pelirrojo siempre lo molestaba, le jugaba bromas y todo tipo de tretas, pero aun así le parecía mas fundamentado –si es que así podía verse relativamente- el 'odio' contra el que contra el pelirrojo…Kanda no era un hombre de palabras sin fundamento…entonces aquella serie de conclusiones le llevaron a hacer la pregunta. ¿Que podía haber sido capaz de hacer Lavi para que Kanda le odiara?, pero otra pregunta mas yacía en el fondo.

Allen corto su respiración al ver como Kanda se acercaba su rostro al suyo, los cabellos azules del japonés ejercían un leve cosquilleo sobre su cara al sentir las puntas de estos, su corazón esta vez corría tan rápido que casi pudo sentir como golpeteaba contra su caja toráxica, los ojos de Kanda seguían clavados a los suyos con un firme y extraño brillo que bailaban en ellos. Allen pudo sentir el aliento calido de Kanda sobre sus labios, pudo sentir como cada uno de sus cabellos se erizaba y por su piel recorría un extraño e incomodo escalofrió, a milímetros de dejar caer sus labios sobre los de Allen, el samurai se quito de encima dejando al albino totalmente confundido.

-"Es mejor que te vayas"- rompió el silencio con voz firme. Allen le miro perturbado sin saber que hacer. Abrió la boca una vez, para luego cerrarla sin saber que decir, trago duro y solo pudo levantarse de donde se encontraba con un sonrojo descomunal adornando sus mejillas y con un pequeño dolor en sus muñecas donde Kanda le había tenido fuertemente prensado.

No sabía lo que pasaba con Kanda, pero no era normal que perdiera los estribos de esa manera, supuso que por el momento lo mejor era dejarlo solo, presionar acerca del tema y más con la previa actitud de este y el sentimiento de incomodidad que le inundaba harían todo peor.

Allen salio de la habitación no sin antes darle una ultima mirada de preocupación a su amigo –"Gracias por escucharme, lo siento si hice o dije algo que no debía"- se disculpo rápidamente antes de salir.

-"No, soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas, maldito moyashi, como es posible que siempre se ande disculpando por todo, en verdad odio a ese tipo"- murmuro con sus cabellos ensombreciendo sus ojos, y con su mano sobre su frente.

-"Y tu maldito entrometido, mas vale que hagas algo al respecto si no, no creo poder controlarme…"- menciono esta vez mas fuerte mirando sobre el con mirada severa. Kanda tomo a mugen que estaba placidamente descansando a pasos de el, mientras un gollem negro flotaba sobre el, de un rápido y certero corte partió en dos al gollem dejándolo lo que quedaba de el desparramado sobre el suelo.-"Detesto a los entrometidos"- gruño pateando al destruido gollem al dirigirse a la salida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lavi veía sin expresión alguna su propio gollem, el ruido de la estática y el continuo parpadeo del ruido en el pequeño ojo del gollen le aseguraban que el que había estado con Allen y Kanda minutos atrás había sido destruido por el mismo japonés. Se echo hacia atrás en su propia silla dejando salir un sonoro suspiro, miro el techo con su único ojo visible mostrando cansancio, desde ayer el panda había estado mas exigente que de costumbre así que no podía sacar un solo cabello rojo de las puertas de la biblioteca sin que este lo supiera, es por ello que no había tenido oportunidad de buscar a Allen.

Pasó una mano alborotando sus cabellos, estaba confundido y parecía que a cada minuto que pasaba las cosas se complicaban cada vez más.

Sabia que tenia que hablar con Allen, decirle lo que pensaba de todo aquello y darle un final definitivo a todo aquel asunto, seguir con su vida y preocuparse solo por cosas como ser aprendiz de Bookman y de vez en cuando de los molestos Noah y el conde. Pero con Panda detrás de él como la plaga, no pudo pensar mejor manera de buscar a Allen que con un gollem, busco en su habitación, el comedor, incluso los baños, y hasta pensó que el chico había sido mandado en una misión, al no encontrarlo donde usualmente tenia que estar. Cual fue su sorpresa el encontrarlo en uno de los tantos corredores sin fin de la orden, el gollem había seguido a Allen hasta que entro en el cuarto de meditación de Kanda, Lavi por mucho tiempo les observo atento sin querer hablar por el gollem, quería decirle a Allen que necesitaban verse y que a pesar de estar prisionero en la biblioteca ya se las ingeniera para salir, solo necesitaba, hora y lugar. Pero con Kanda allí, no se sentía muy libre de decirle aquellas cosas a Allen.

Poco a poco olvido su preocupación por Allen al escucharle hablar abiertamente con Kanda, las cosas que dijo y más aun las cosas que hizo Kanda le dejaban un mal sabor en la boca, no sabia si era por el mismo Kanda o talvez muy en el fondo por el moyashi.

_-"__El es muy importante para mi, pero solo he conseguido lastimarlo"- _

Repaso las palabras de Allen en su cabeza, en verdad la preocupación del chico era sincera, pero aun así no podía darse el lujo de tomar todo a la ligera, sus sentimientos por Allen, desde el principio habían abordado mas que simple compañerismo, lo sabia, por su preocupación por el chico cada vez que iba con una sonrisa al campo de batalla, cada vez que se sentaban juntos en la biblioteca y cada vez que compartían un buen rato juntos, pero sabia que no podía haber nada mas, amor entre dos chicos, era inmoral, incorrecto y severamente castigado por la misma Orden Oscura.

Estaba mal y punto.

Pero entonces ¿por que? …. ¿Por qué sentía un sabor amargo en su boca cada vez que recordaba a Kanda sobre Allen?...

¿Por qué el solo pensarlo le hacia sentir nauseas y ganas de gritar y golpear a alguien? Celos, si eran celos, pero sabia que talvez eran por Yuu, eso tenia mas sentido de que aquel sentimiento fuera causado por moyashi…-"Yuu"- aquel era otro problema, que pensó ya estaba olvidado, pero al parecer el japonés lo tenia aun fresco en su mente y seguía resentido con el, ¿de verdad aquello causo dolor a Kanda así como el lo mostraba?

"_Ese conejo idiota, a veces no reconoce lo que tiene frente a el"_

Lo sabia, desde que vio la interacción entre ambos chicos, Kanda gustaba de Allen.

"_Mas vale que hagas algo al respecto si no, no creo poder controlarme…"_

Nada tenia sentido, todo era un embrollo y un jodido dolor de cabeza que acabaría en una migraña descomunal, talvez si pensara un poco en ello, talvez si considerara por unos momentos a Allen…

-"Talvez…"- El aprendiz de Bookman repaso los momentos con Allen y los momentos con Alice, talvez…podía ser un poco diligente y podía imaginar por un momento, como seria si le devolviera aquellos sentimientos al chico…después de todo, le quería, aquel era un hecho mas que verídico, ¿pero seria suficiente para botar el dolor de la traición de su mejor amigo?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Komui se encontraba abatido, no solo la ultima misión a la que había enviado a su hermana y a los demás chicos había sido un completo fracaso, sino también tuvo que lidiar con el verla herida y bastante perturbada por la perdida de la inocencia. Allen inconsciente, Kanda herido y Lavi en el estado más deplorable psíquicamente hablando le mantenían seriamente preocupado.

-"Supervisor Komui"-

-"Nii-san"- le llamaron al unísono dos voces familiares sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Ara?"- Komui trato de no dar indicios que preocuparan a su líder de escuadrón y a su hermana, recuperando su usual humor.

-"¿Nii-san te encuentras bien?"- pregunto preocupada su querida hermana, Komui solo fingió una sonrisa, no necesitaba preocuparla mas de lo que ya estaba. El constante ajetreo de las misiones, y algunas muertes de las personas que el alguna vez juro proteger, eran una carga muy pesada y bastante comprometedora, pero aun así siendo el supervisor del lugar, no podía sentirse libre de la culpa de aquellas almas que habían dejado este mundo, por su culpa, o eso creía.

-"Pues claro mi querida Lenalee pero como sabes el líder de escuadrón Reever me tiene hasta el cuello de tanto tedioso papeleo, mi querida hermana sálvame"- fingió Komui tratando de llamar la atención de las dos personas frente a el, fingir, todo se trataba de fingir y hacerles pensar que el estaba bien, después de todo que clase de jefe seria, dejando a sus exorcistas pelear contra el conde y el sentado en su escritorio haciendo que se preocuparan por el…definitivamente Komui tenia tanto coraje y responsabilidad en la guerra contra el conde así como los exorcistas, el único problema era el que no supiera reconocerlo.

-"Nii-san por favor no te esfuerces"- le sonrió comprensivamente su hermana dándole la pequeña taza de café que necesitaba, mas por el hecho de que fuese entregada por la misma Lenalee que en si el efecto que surgía en el al ingerir la preciosa y adictiva cafeína.

-"Si, gracias Lenalee"- tomo la taza mirándola calidamente al partir de la habitación.

-"Supervisor Komui"- le llamo seriamente Reever un poco incomodo por sacar de la cara de su jefe la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos al compartir un pequeño momento con su hermana.

-"¿Qué ha sucedido, ya regresaron Krory y Miranda de la misión?"- pregunto con un tono un poco mas serio que se guardaba al tratar asuntos importantes correspondientes a los exorcistas.

-"Si regresaron justamente hoy"- Komui unió sus cejas en señal de sospecha, a pesar de encontrar alivio al saber que dos de sus exorcistas habían regresado con bien, no pudo descartar la preocupación que era muy visible en Reever

-"¿Sucedió algo?"- pregunto esta vez con tono mas solemne.

-"Es Krory…"-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"…Y luego me dijo que me saliera, puedes creerlo, en serio en ocasiones no se que le pasa a ese tipo"- gruño Allen cruzándose de brazos.

-"Kanda es un poco complejo es todo, pero estoy segura que eres de las pocas personas con las que el puede ser el mismo"- sonrió Lenalee al haber escuchado lo que le había ocurrido a Allen.

Allen coincidió con Lenalee al ir hacia el gran comedor de la orden, ambos, como era costumbre se dispusieron a hablar de lo que les había sucedido en el día. Lenalee, bastante preocupada por el estado de Allen fue la que inicio la platica, el chico le había contestado con su humor bastante recuperado, pero no podía evitar sentir aquella aura de tristeza que seguía sobre el. Allen le había comentado su tarde con Kanda, por un momento Lenalee se sintió aprehensiva y hasta cautelosa con las emociones que podía dejar entrever en su rostro, nunca pensó que Kanda pudiera sentir algo por Allen –este sin embargo apenas reconocía aquel acto del japonés como algo mas que una simple brusquedad momentánea y un extraño comportamiento-, mas un saber que este seguía con odio en su corazón contra Lavi, siempre pensó que una huella había quedado detrás, pero supuso que talvez había sucedido mas de lo que dejaron saber aquellos dos en la bizarra relación que llegaron a tener.

Lenalee sonrió tristemente, recordando aquellos tiempos, y sonrió en parte aliviada, por que si alguien llegase a romper el corazón de Allen –cosa que a toda costa deseaba e imploraba a algún dios que no sucediera- ella y al parecer Kanda estarían allí para el, por muy egoísta y malintencionado que podía escucharse aquello por Lavi.

-"Allen-kun camino acá me encontré con Miranda, dice que ella y Krory tuvieron problemas en su misión pero lo bueno es que nada grave sucedió"- menciono Lenalee tratando de evadir el tema, Allen ante la mención de sus amigos no pudo sino sonreír abiertamente.

-"Que bueno, me asegurare de visitarlos mas tarde"-comento Allen con un bocado en su boca.

-"Si, ninguno fue dañado de gravedad a pesar de haberse encontrado con los Noah"- ante la mención Allen miro preocupado a Lenalee que al notar su perturbación trato de asegurarle con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien.

-"No te preocupes Allen-kun yo también me puse bastante preocupada cuando supe de su encuentro, pero vi a Miranda y a Krory y ambos vienen sin rasguños, al parecer ellos fueron de los afortunados"- Allen se permitió suspirar aliviado al contemplar la sonrisa triste de Lenalee, la chica podía estar tranquila por sus amigos, pero eso no significaba que las muertes de los demás exorcistas de su 'hogar' pasaban por alto.

-"Es cierto, hace un momento--"- Lenalee tosió un poco fuerte repetidas veces cortando a Allen.

–"Lo siento… ¿decías?"- pudo preguntar Lenalee una vez su ataque de tos ceso. Allen le veía con sus cejas unidas.

-"Te iba a decir que me pareció haberte escuchado estornudar pero veo que no solo puedes pescar una grite sino también tos"- le reprocho gentilmente. Lenalee solo rió restándole importancia, después de todo, los últimos días los había pasado en la enfermería llevando alimento y atenciones a algunos exorcistas que regresaban de sus misiones, al parecer uno de ellos trajo una gripe y pues he allí del por que el contagio masivo de este.

-"No deberías presionarte mucho Lenalee, Komui-san puede preocuparse mucho y puede hacer un Komurin para sanarte"- ante la mención de Komurin Lenalee tembló un poco por el temor a una nueva amenaza robótica de su hermano y ante el prospecto de ser curada por los extraños y casi medievales métodos que su hermano parecía usar para curar y arreglar las cosas.

-"No te preocupes no lo haré"- sonrió un poco preocupada. Allen sonrió pacíficamente, había olvidado esa tranquilidad que Lenalee siempre le transmitía cuando estaba con ella, en momentos como aquellos en verdad Lenalee era su salvación.

Por unos minutos se encontraron comiendo en medio de pláticas de cosas triviales pero que a ellos les parecían interesantes, cosas que no requerían mucho cuestionamiento y pensar pero a los cuales ellos se sentían a gusto. Des pues de acabar con su comida Allen se excuso que quería ir a descansar, el ajetreo emocional mas que todo era lo que le causaba gran fatiga, Lenalee solo pudo despedirse de el con una sonrisa en su rostro, prometiéndole que el día de mañana visitarían a Krory y a Miranda juntos.

Una vez el chico de cabellos blancos desapareció de la vista de Lenalee, esta pudo finalmente pudo soltar en un continuo ataque de tos por la picazón que tenia en su garganta desde que Allen le miro preocupado, el que este le diera esa mirada no le agradaba, además no era gran cosa ¿verdad?…

Por unos momentos se vio en la necesidad de tomar con su mano su garganta y con la que le quedaba libre taparse la boca, el desesperante dolor en su garganta comenzaba a volverse cada vez mas duro, abrió los ojos al sentir como algo caliente y húmedo cayo en la palma de su mano que tenia sobre su boca, lentamente aparto su mano para poder verla mejor. Sus ojos se abrieron mas cuando vio como aquel líquido le miraba burlonamente, era rojo, caliente y húmedo, unas gotas rojas cayeron sobre la mesa, lo que alarmo más a Lenalee fue sentir nuevamente el constante ardor en su garganta que le decían que posiblemente su ataque no terminaba allí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen miraba desconfiado el pequeño libro viejo que yacía al os pies de su puerta, entrecerró los ojos sin poder tomarlo entre sus manos, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Un rechazo? Por que, que Lavi dejara el libro que le había regalado a los pies de su puerta claramente denotaba su actitud para esos momentos, el libro le miraba con expectación desde su lugar en el suelo, cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, rechazo, era todo lo que podía sentir.

Allen Walker no odiaba a nadie, Allen Walker no tenía arranques de ira, pero últimamente como 'Alice' se dio cuenta que Allen Walker, odiaba una parte de si mismo y ahora descubría como Allen Walker tenia la necesidad de moler a golpes a su persona mas querida de toda la orden.

-"Idiota"- susurro con desden. Sin poder hacer nada mas recogió el libro delicadamente, lo que llamo su atención fue el ver caer un pequeño pedazo de papel de entre las hojas del libro, desde su posición pudo ver que el papel tenia la fina caligrafía de Lavi. Sin perder más tiempo tomo el papel, sus ojos se abrieron mas al leer lo que ese aparentemente inocente trozo de papel llevaba, una sentencia…

"_Tenemos que hablar, nos vemos esta noche en mi habitación__ a las 8_

_Lavi"_

Allen se permitió una sonrisa triste, aquel pequeño papel no demostraba mucho, algo de que aferrarse, alguna pequeña palabra que pudiera darle la esperanza que necesitaba ni tampoco el rechazo que seguramente conseguiría.

-"Solo nos queda averiguarlo ¿no?…"-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_OMAKE TIME_

_Omake 2._

Konichiwa 46-san:

Hoy conocí al hermano de Lenalee, su nombre es Komui y es bastante distinto de cómo lo imaginaba, parece como si el fuera el hermano menor de Lenalee y no al revés xD, en fin lo conocí por que me dijo que necesitaba hacerme un arma con la inocencia, yo quería una espada, no así como la de Yuu-chan, si no de esa que leí hace tiempo Escalibur era su nombre, si me vería bastante bien con una así xD.

06-30-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 47:

Lamento no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, pero últimamente con las misiones y mas las tareas de Jiji es casi imposible y el poco tiempo que sobra o estoy durmiendo o estoy con Lenalee :3 en ocasiones con Yuu-chan pero parece que no le agrado TT la vez pasada estábamos comiendo y pues vi a lo lejos a Yuu así que quise saludarlo pero apenas me acerque y comenzó a amenazarme con mugen. Aun así no se por que me siento intrigado por el no importa las veces que me quiera cortar con mugen xD.

07-24-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 47:

Hoy sucedió algo muy extraño :S, Komui me pidió ir a buscar a Yuu-chan por que necesitaba verlo, en fin, busque donde se supone que entrena, en el comedor, hasta que finalmente decidí ir a buscarlo a su habitación (debí de haber comenzado allí pero quien sabe lo que me haría Yuu si consiguiera entrar a su habitación), toque la puerta y como era de esperarse nadie contesto, debí de estar loco por haber girado la perilla para entrar, pero lo hice y ahora creo no arrepentirme, simplemente es un poco raro. Yuu estaba sentado frente a una mesa que tenía un extraño reloj de arena, lo más inusual era que no tenia arena sino una flor de loto adentro. Yuu no pareció haberse percatado de que entre y seguía mirando con expresión vacía el extraño reloj, nunca lo había visto así, así que con cautela me acerque a el, y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, no reacciono, en verdad aquello me asusto mucho, antes de poder hablarle el me dijo 'cayo la primera', no estaba seguro de que era a lo que se refería, pero cuando vi el reloj, vi como un pétalo de la flor había caído. No sabia el por que se veía tan perdido ni mucho menos el por que por una simple flor, no sabia que hacer, y para mi sorpresa lo abrace, fue mucha mas la sorpresa cuando sentí que Yuu también me abrazaba y ponía su cara sobre mi pecho, puede que haya sido imaginación mía, pero cuando lo deje de abrazar creí haber sentido húmeda mi camisa.

No se por que…peor el verlo así casi me destroza el inexistente corazón que debo de tener.

01-08-xx

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo bueno debo de aprovechar por que ya solo me queda una semana de vacaciones, asi que tratare de actualizar When reallity (la weba ¬¬#) próximamente, de nuevo gracias por leer y por dejar reviews hacen a Riznao muy feliz :D

Kyurengo, Shadow Rose Princess, Nim, dagmw, Rikuayaceres, x Souseiseki x, Mandragorapurple, RSX, MARYAM-CHWAN (Pues ya tenia la idea desde hace un buen rato pero me encontre con un fic parecido y pues me pregunte si ponerlo o no pero como ves xDD), Chibi.Diggory, Cold-Sesshy, Yami RosenkreuZ, Shiji, sakaru-chan.


	12. Cuentos e Ilusiones

Disclaimer: D gray man le pertenece únicamente a Hocino Katsura…esto es simplemente por diversión.

* * *

Allen sabia, que los cuentos se quedaban plasmados en las páginas de los libros, siendo, eternamente, simples palabras que apenas alcanzaban a motivar la mente de una persona que supiera diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. Por un leve momento se vio tentado, a olvidar la línea que separaba ambas definiciones, por que ciertamente, a pesar de catalogar como locos e insensatos, aquellos que escribían historias tan vacías como la de un príncipe que va a rescatar a su adorada princesa, no hacia de lado el hecho, que talvez, por un momento quería que todo fuera de esa manera, no era realidad, solo talvez, una pizca de compasión por su ya jodida suerte.

Allen sabia que Lavi no era su príncipe, y que el no era una doncella pura libre de pecado, era un exorcista, ambos lo eran, y muchos importante era el hecho que ambos eran chicos. No chica y chico…sino hombres.

-"¿Allen-kun te encuentras bien?"- pregunto una voz preocupada, Allen sabia a quien pertenecía y solo trato de poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de mirarle.

-"Estoy bien Miranda-san"- sonrió, Miranda solo le vio aun con preocupación, pero no objetó algo al respecto.

-"Veo que no tienes apetito, ¿en verdad estas bien?"- Allen parpadeo un par de veces, antes de ser suficientemente conciente de su entorno. Los platos llenos frente a el eran motivo suficiente para ser el tema de cuchicheo de los buscadores que estaban cerca de el, mas aun cuando el pedido de aquella inmensa orden había sido efectuada hace mas de quince minutos.

-"Si, solo que creo que he comido mucho el día de hoy"- muchos de los buscadores –entrometidos- cercanos a la mesa, al escuchar tal excusa pensaron que en definitiva el chico exorcista debía estar enfermo o en el peor de los casos aquella era una señal de que el orden natural de las cosas comenzaba a caer.

-"¿Allen cariño en verdad estas bien?"- Allen se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su cocinero favorito detrás de el. El cocinero al ver como aquella montaña de platos nunca bajaba de nivel después de los quince minutos mas que reglamentarios para el moyashi al comer, casi tuvo un momento de crisis preguntándose a si mismo si su comida había sido de mal gusto, después auto compadecerse y tratar de verificar por si mismo que era lo que estaba mal, se encontró a un mas preocupado al escuchar las palabras de Allen al decir que no tenia mas lugar para comida en su estomago.

-"Eh"- Allen comenzó a mirar a su alrededor al sentir las miradas curiosas y algunas preocupadas de sus camaradas y amigos. –"En serio, estoy bien solo…yo…"- Allen nunca habia sido bueno al momento de tratar con la atención de muchas personas, así que hizo lo mas sensato y lo mejor que pudo hacer…huir.

-"Jerry-san gracias por la comida guárdala vendré por ella después"- grito el peliblanco casi saliendo del comedor, dejando atónitos a todos y aun mas preocupada a Miranda, quien solo vio como un pequeño dango era lo único que había sido mordisqueado por Allen.

-"Solo espero que no este enfermo como Krory-san"- suspiro la castaña mientras comenzaba a comer. Jerry solo comenzó a guardar con preocupación la gran montaña de comida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Komui suspiro, con un semblante serio mientras leía el informe que tenia en sus manos, su fiel y eterno subordinado, Reever Whenham se encontraba junto a el con un semblante parecido al suyo.

-"Están seguros de esto"- Reever sintió la impulsiva necesidad de negarle, de refutarle y dar por olvidado aquellas estadísticas en el papel que leía por tercera vez el supervisor, tratando de encontrar esperanza alguna.

-"Si"- Komui unió más sus cejas, mientras trataba de no hacer pedazos el papel en sus manos.

-"Supervisor Komui"- le llamo su jefe de departamento mirándole con ojos frustrados –"¿Qué quiere que hagamos?"- Komui entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-"Quiero todos los registros de las inocencias que se han reunido hasta ahora y las que se han descubierto y no se han recolectado todavía"-

-"¿Para que...?"- Komui apenas le dio tiempo al otro para terminar su pregunta cuando le había interrumpido.

-"…Y también quiero una lista de todos los exorcistas a los que se les asigno una misión en los últimos días y tuvieron contacto con los noah"- hablo con voz seria y firme, Reever asintió y sin mas que decir o hacer, a su pesar, salio de la habitación dejando nuevamente solo al supervisor.

Komui se sentó en su silla, tomando con sus manos su cabeza, en un claro signo de frustración –"No, esto no puede estar pasando"- murmuro con voz derrotada y con ojos vacíos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 12: Cuentos e Ilusiones**

**por Riznao **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen vagaba sin rumbo fijo por las interminables instalaciones de la orden, estaba perdido, lo sabía, su sentido de dirección nunca fue bueno, y por el momento aquel detalle apenas era importante.

Lavi le había dicho que se debían ver ese día, a las ocho de la noche en punto, y desde que recibió su pequeño mensaje a las tres de la tarde, su cabeza era un remolino inquieto que no le dejaba en paz con tantas preguntas sin respuestas, y muchas de ellas con posibilidades que iban desde lo atemorizante hasta lo horrible.

Había querido olvidar sus penas...y su interminable frustracion por unos momentos.

¿Como?, ¿...con alcohol?, ¡ja! Como si eso hubiera sido posible, Allen no era un jodido borracho, a pesar de haberse encontrado con el constante ejemplo por parte de su maestro, el nunca había tomado ninguna de sus costumbres, fumar, beber o incluso buscar mujeres para compañía o 'compañía', no le resultaba tan atractivo, si por mínimo talvez un poco intrigante pero ninguna de las aficiones de su maestro le llamaban la atención para ser un hobbie.

Así que ni siquiera pudo hacer aquel inusual pedido de bebida al comprensivo Jerry, lo mejor para distraerse, no era alcohol, era comida, o eso pensó, ya que después de hacer el pedido, además de preocupar a los de su alrededor, dejo desperdiciada comida para al menos cinco personas.

Suspiro cansado, mientras sus piernas le llevaban a donde fuera, por el momento la soledad era lo único que necesitaba pero también lo que mas le molestaba, quedarse solo para ordenar sus pensamientos era lo bueno, pensar demasiado y crearse un sin fin de posibilidades con Lavi y sus reacciones con el, era lo malo, y lo que lo ahogaba minuto a minuto.

-"Lavi…"- murmuro con pesar deteniéndose en medio del largo pasillo. –"Talvez todo hubiera sido mejor, si nunca hubiera ido a esa misión, si nunca me hubieran golpeado con esa rayo, si nunca me hubiera visto con ese cuerpo de mujer y si nunca hubiera cruzado palabra con el como 'Alice'."- suspiro olvidando encontrarse solo.

-"El amor apesta"- murmuro apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared.

Miro su reloj que llevaba en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, y vio que la hora acordada ya casi llegaba, olvido por un momento su apatía al buen sentido de dirección, con paso firme regreso por el camino que había recorrido y esperaba que en treinta minutos encontrara el camino para llegar a su destino, la habitación de Lavi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos, algo que le pareció raro, ya que no había recordado el momento en que los cerró. Su preocupación y nerviosismo apenas daban cabida a la idea de conciliar el sueño, pero después de llegar a la habitación de Lavi - milagrosamente - aun sin el susodicho había decidido sentarse en el suelo y esperarle, pero al parecer después de quedar desgastado mentalmente finalmente había sucumbido ante Morfeo.

Poco a poco el peliblanco fue consciente de su alrededor, y mas aun, del calor que sentía en sobre su cara. Rápidamente levanto la mirada para toparse con la de Lavi totalmente sorprendido, con su único ojo visible brillando con nerviosismo.

Allen abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con una fuerza descomunal, sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo, mientras Lavi le miraba igualmente sorprendido, por aquella cercanía de motivos desconocidos, no fue hasta que pudo reaccionar que finalmente hablo.

-"L-Lavi"- Lavi al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de Allen trato de borrar su expresión nerviosa y su sorpresa, separandose rapidamente del albino.

-"¡Hey Allen!"- exclamo de manera fingida el Bookman Jr.-"Te quedaste dormido"-

-"Hablando de obviedad"- gruño Allen al escuchar el entusiasmo fingido de su amigo.

-"Eto...pues… ¿Pasamos?"- no fue sino hasta que aquella pregunta salio de Lavi, que supo lo que todo aquello implicaba, detrás de aquella puerta, Lavi le respondería, y el, terminaría derrotado o todo lo contrario, pero sus posibilidades…-"Oi Moyashi te encuentras bien"- hizo puños sus manos, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Lavi en ese momento por tratarle con aquel intento fallido de indiferencia y de fingida emocion.

-"Si, estoy bien"- murmuro mordazmente, no estaba bien, y tanto el como el mismo Lavi debían saberlo.

Allen vio como Lavi abría la puerta de su habitación, mientras le daba el espacio suficiente para entrar, aun con sus manos a sus lados hechas puño, y con paso decidido, entro, sin darle una mirada al pelirrojo que seguía sonriendo tan dolorosamente.

Una vez entraron, Lavi cerró la puerta, y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue casi más fuerte que el sonido de un disparo para Allen.

Libros desparramados por acá y por allá, torres de volúmenes exageradamente gruesos y un par de mesas con manuscritos y papeles con la caligrafía de Lavi. Si, definitivamente aquella era la habitación del aprendiz de Bookman, todo era simplemente, tan Lavi. Allen suspiro y decidió después de darle un vistazo a su alrededor, darse la vuelta para mirar al otro que seguía de pie apoyado contra la puerta.

-"…Lavi"- el otro le escucho, a pesar de haber sido solo un susurro.

El pelirrojo le miro, y debía admitir que estaba nervioso, no sabia como actuar alrededor de su pequeño amigo, actuar indiferente a su manera talvez aliviaría un poco la situación, pero parecía que aquel no seria el caso, ya que pudo notar como Allen se tenso al escucharle hablar con el tono tan despreocupado de siempre, se encontraba debatiéndose en su cabeza como actuar, que hacer, pero nada se le venia a la cabeza, hasta que Allen le interrumpió.

-"…Alle-"-

-"Escucha antes que sigas con ese patético acto de tratarme como si nada hubiese pasado y antes de que te golpee hasta que haga heridas que desearías que hubiesen sido hechas por mugen y no por mi…solo escúchame"- exigió con tono decidido y con ojos determinados. Lavi le miro por un momento, embobado por aquella chispa de orgullo en los ojos de Allen.

-"…Por supuesto"- susurro derrotado el pelirrojo.

Lo sabia, Lavi debía de saberlo para ese momento…el…

-"…"- Por unos segundos Allen se encontró sin habla, mordía su labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido por Lavi, no sabia muy bien que decir, solo sabia que debía aclarar todo, así que trago duro y miro al otro a los ojos.

-"…Si hubiera sabido que acabaría en arruinar nuestra amistad, nunca hubiera fingido ser Alice"- susurro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

-"Mi intención nunca fue haberme…"- _"enamorado"_ termino de completar su frase en su mente, pero esta parecía no querer ser dicha por su garganta.

-"Lenalee me lo dijo…"- hablo finalmente el otro.

-"Lo se"- esta vez, Allen desvió su mirada.

-"Hay tres cosas por las que estoy molesto"- Allen cerro sus ojos, preparándose para escuchar las palabras de Lavi y aceptar la culpa que lo había consumido desde que comenzó a darse cuenta, que Lavi ya no era solo un amigo mas…

-"Una"- susurro Allen al mismo tiempo que Lavi lo decía en voz alta.

-"Me mentiste, fingiste ser otra persona, y no pudiste confiar en tus amigos"- Allen miro al suelo –"Estoy seguro, que Yuu también se siente así"- el peliblanco miro con tristeza al otro, el sabia bien que a pesar de lo frío que podía ser Kanda, aquello no le hacia asumir por completo que el otro estaba hecho de palo y que aun el mismo Kanda Yuu, príncipe de hielo y total apático a las relaciones con otros, se sentía levemente afectado por la camarería y los términos de amistad y apreciación hacia otros, el mismo Kanda se lo había dicho, pero que Lavi se lo restregara, era mucho peor.-"Incluso Lenalee"- esta vez Allen le miro extrañado.

-"Estoy seguro, que si yo o cualquier otro hubiera estado en su lugar en la misión, Lenalee nunca se hubiera enterado así como nosotros"- Lavi tenia razón, y odiaba admitirlo, pero así era, por muy injusto que fuera con sus amigos, en especial con Lenalee, si ella no hubiera estado con el en la misión, nunca se lo hubiera dicho, fue solo cuestión de suerte…solo eso.

-"Segundo…"-Lavi tomo aire y Allen supo bien que la razón numero dos, seria la que lo haría sentir mas miserable. –"Nos mentiste, esta bien…"- Lavi le miro con el ceño fruncido, aquella imagen nunca se le olvidaría a Allen, se había acostumbrado a ver solo el carácter alegre y juguetón de Lavi, no este, aquella expresión se miraba tan fuera de lugar, no iba con Lavi.-"Puedo comprender que nos mintieras, incluso que no confiaras en nosotros, pero…Decidiste seguir con tu farsa hasta el final…si ese Noah no te hubiera devuelto esa apariencia, aun nos estarías engañando, aun me estarías engañando a mi "- susurro lo ultimo con mas pesar.

-"No, te equivocas"- murmuro el peliblanco antes de levantar su mirada –"Yo…yo te lo iba a decir, es solo que…al principio pensé que era solo por que no quería que te burlaras de mi"- Lavi le miraba atento aun con su expresión molesta.

-"Pero después, m-me gusto"- Allen vio como Lavi unía mas sus cejas y le miraba severamente pero aquello no le detuvo. –"me gusto Alice, por que la tratabas bien, la tratabas diferente de mi, y en parte, a pesar de que me gustara me dolió"- esta vez Lavi le miro confuso.

-"¿Allen de que hablas?"- pregunto cauteloso.

-"¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que pudieras confiar en mi?, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que trataras de verme como algo mas que simple tinta como tu me lo dijiste?, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para darle todo lo que me costo a mi saber de ti, a Alice?"- pregunto con voz cada vez mas desesperada a cada pregunta.

-"Allen…"- Lavi se encontraba sin habla, no podía darle una respuesta que sonara justa o que al menos hiciera ver algún error en aquella lógica de Allen.

-"Es por eso, que me sentía mal pero curiosamente al mismo tiempo me gustaba ser Alice, y sabia que debía terminar con eso, por que en algún momento, yo ya no te vi como amigo sino…"- Allen se mordió la lengua, indeciso de continuar.

-"…No lo digas"- pidió inaudiblemente el pelirrojo sabiendo el rumbo de aquella declaración.

-"Yo…yo me enamore de ti, y mentirte no era lo correcto"- termino Allen mirándole de frente, Lavi bajo su mirada.

Allen, su mejor amigo, se le había declarado, y el con el corazón en su mano, no sabia si estaba dispuesto a dárselo, a Allen quien en algún momento fue de quien se enamoro.

-"Te lo iba a decir, en aquel instante, antes que nos atacaran en el tren, pero tu sabes lo que sucedió hasta ahora"- termino Allen mirando con inseguridad al otro.

-"...Eres mi mejor amigo Allen, yo…me temo"- los ojos de Allen se cerraron, queriendo no escuchar lo que sabia que vendría de los labios de Lavi.

Los labios de Lavi se movieron, y pareció como si todo lo que le rodeaba se había congelado, abrió los ojos, y miro que Lavi le veía con lastima e incluso con dolor, Allen sonrió pero sus ojos eran tristes, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue ensanchando hasta que esta fue insoportable, y comenzó a reír…para incredulidad de Lavi y asombro del mismo Allen.

-"Lo sabia…"- susurro, apenas siendo conciente de ello.

Este se encamino hacia la puerta dejando perplejo y triste al pelirrojo, aun riendo con un sonido vació y carente de emoción, antes de salir soltó al aire algo que hizo estremecer a Lavi.

-"¿Qué tenia Alice, que no tengo yo?"-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los cuentos de hadas, son para niños, y Allen ya no era un niño, de hecho no pudo recordar la última vez que había actuado como un niño, dejándose guiar por sueños y por ilusiones inocentes.

Allen no era ninguna princesa, Lavi no era ningún príncipe, solo eran dos amigos, que talvez, nunca lo volverían a ser, no de la manera que habían sido hasta el momento que Allen partió para aquella misión.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, más vacía que sus mismos ojos, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no se dio cuenta, lo mojadas que estaban sus mejillas hasta que llego a su habitación después de vagar sin dirección por varias horas.

Se acostó y aun con su corazón destrozado, su orgullo y la promesa latente de Mana de seguir adelante, decidió olvidar por un momento que Lavi, la primera persona de la que se había enamorado, le había dado la espalda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lavi se encontraba sobre su cama, mirando sin expresión alguna su pared. –"Esto es lo mejor"- susurro.

_-"¿Qué tenia Alice, que no tengo yo?"-_

La pregunta de Allen y su risa tan vacía, aun sonaba en su cabeza.

_-"¿Qué tenia Alice, que no tengo yo?"-_

No sabia como actuar solo sabia que todo aquello estaba mal. ¿Que mas podía hacer?, tomarse de las manos con Allen, y gritar al mundo que le quería. Ni el como Bookman ni Allen como exorcista podían, no estaba bien. Pero aun con sus insistentes cavilaciones del asunto, no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro con Allen allá afuera, vulnerable, y mas aun con Kanda teniendo sentimientos hacia el…

Era por Kanda, era por Yuu que se sentía así, no por Allen, no por el Moyashi, no por su mejor amigo…

¿Verdad?...

Mentirse es fácil, y es más aun fácil creer que la mentira es verdadera cuando asi el corazón lo pide, ni Allen ni Lavi lo sabrían…hasta el momento que fuera demasiado tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OMAKE TIME

Omake 3.

Konichiwa 47:

Debo admitir que la vida en la orden es toda una aventura y claro buen material de documentación xD. Jiji fue conmigo a una misión y pues, nos encontramos con muchos akumas, era la primera vez que veía tantos, pero con mi súper-ultra-hiper-mega-asombroso Odzuchi Kodzuchi los hice polvo! (:D Odzuchi Kodzuchi es el nombre que le puse a mi inocencia, bueno ¿no?). Las misiones cada vez son mas y mas exigentes u.u Komui debe estar muy ocupado por que Lenalee se la pasa llevándole café. Y por cuanto a Yuu…digamos que mi relación con el sigue igual…etoo…volveré a escribir otro día, ya es noche y mañana salgo en otra misión con Yuu :D estoy emocionado.

05-09-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 47:

Acabo de regresar de la misión con Yuu, en verdad no se por que viene directamente a escribir en el diar- bitácora, pero en verdad no me he podido sacar de la cabeza muchas cosas de lo que sucedieron en la misión. En ocasiones no es tan bueno tener memoria fotográfica ¬¬. En fin, fuimos a Alemania, gran país por cierto, en todo caso Yuu y yo fuimos separados de Jiji y del buscador, Yuu se encontraba gravemente herido, un akuma de nivel dos le atravesó el abdomen, era el primer akuma de ese nivel que veía y no sabia lo fuerte que eran (1), no sabia muy bien que hacer, era Jiji quien sabe de esas cosas no yo, así que abrir su uniforme para observar la herida pero me encontré con un extraño tatuaje en su pecho, cuando Yuu se dio cuenta me golpeo y casi instantáneamente cayo inconsciente. Jiji y el buscador nos encontraron después, y vinimos directo a la orden, parece que Jiji se encargo del akuma -suspiro- pero creo que me regañara mas tarde, creo que, mis facciones delataron mucho, en verdad tenia miedo, no de la misión ni de los akumas, sino por que Yuu fuera a morir, es la primera vez que me preocupo así por alguien…Yuu me hace sentir cosas extrañas…placenteras en ocasiones pero extrañas.

07-09-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 47:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bese a Yuu…….

.

.

.

.

.

.

15-09-xx

* * *

Gracias por leer, lamento la demora –parece como si esa fuera mi única frase ¬¬- gomen, pero no sabia que escribir siempre que comenzaba era para terminar haciendo otra cosa.

En todo caso agradezco a aquellas personas que siguen leyendo y a los que me dejan review, gracias en especial a: rubbercat, Tsukiko no yoru, sakaru-chan (tengo planeado un poco de lo que sugieres créeme), Rikuayaceres, Psyco-Kaye, MARYAM-CHWAN, Mango, x Souseiseki x, Lyofar, Mandragorapurple, Cold-Sesshy, Rotten Rabbit, Yami RosenkreuZ, dagmw, Kyurengo.

Para quienes piden lemmon, pues no habrá….no, son mentira juju, si habrá pero falta un cachito para llegar a eso, y las que preguntan por lenalee, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, ahhh y el LavixYuu juju entre la historia y los omakes se darán cuenta :P, gracias por leer.


	13. Error

Solo tengo una pequeña aclaracion que hacer, de ahora en adelante los dialogos tendran esta forma - blah blah - (sin las comillas que siempre utilizaba) debido a que cierta chica beta me lo recomendo en un review de otro fic, me ha parecido buena idea. Eso es todo, bueno disfruten del capitulo.

Disclaimer: El anime/manga D. gray man pertenece unicamente a Hoshino Katsura punto!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 13: Error**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen no se consideraba una persona hipócrita. Talvez un poco mentiroso y es decir ¿Quién no?, no era un santo, joder, en ocasiones podía ser un poco engañoso al montar su carita angelical y luego reemplazarla por su personalidad oscura una vez tomaba su mazo de cartas, talvez era un poco exagerado en algunas cosas, como aquel dia que le dijo a Lenalee que había comido casi cien dangos cuando apenas habían sido ochenta y dos, todas eran mentiras, pequeñas ilusiones creadas a partir de si mismo y su vivencia pero ninguna llegaba a rayar los limites de la hipocresía.

No como ahora.

Sonreía, sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes, con tanto fervor y tanto entusiasmo que parecía contagiar a los buscadores que le dedicaban sonrisas de reconocimiento y saludo. Sonría tanto que muchos se sentían en calma en aquellos momentos de incertidumbre cuando le veían pasar, talvez el único inconveniente detrás de aquella sonrisa era el dolo al obligar a sus labios a curvearse hacia arriba cuando les era mas fácil, cómodo y mejor hacerlo hacia abajo, talvez si no fuera por que sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse tensas y dolorosas no se hubiese quejado, y posiblemente si sus ojos no estuvieran levemente vidriosos con ojeras bien disimuladas tras las sobras de sus cabellos talvez seria la sonrisa mas radiante del mundo.

Lastima que no era sincera. Dolía, si, era falsa si, era por necesidad, posiblemente…

Había decidido seguir adelante, tal como se lo prometió a Mana, si después de la platica con Lavi se había marchado a su habitación a hundirse en su almohada a llorar a lagrima viva y a quedar dormido al secársele los ojos de tanta agua derramada, entonces no había necesidad de seguir así cuando le tomo una noche desahogarse...o eso pensaba.

Su vida continuaba, un sentimiento no correspondido debería ser menos importante que el decidir como derrotar al conde del milenio o mejor aun, decidir entre comer un sabroso pedazo de bistec o si elegir la sopa de miso ramen. Si Lavi tenia problemas en definirse y en aceptarle como alguien a quien querer así como lo hizo cuando fue 'Alice', allá el.

…allá el…

-¡Allen ¿Que haces parado allí?! - grito una voz, Allen miro a la persona que le había hablando, Johnny le miraba preocupado, se maldijo por debajo, Johnny no era ni la primera ni (aunque quisiera que fuera) la ultima a la que había preocupado de esa manera al olvidarse de su alrededor y seguir taladrándose con aquellos pensamientos por el pelirrojo.

-Ah lo siento estaba pensando- sonrió asegurándole que se encontraba bien. Johnny sonrió sin percatarse de la falsedad de la sonrisa del albino.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, Allen – Allen estuvo levemente tentado a sonreír de manera mas sincera por las palabras de su amigo. –Con tanto trabajo apenas y he podido hablar contigo o con Lenalee, la cual por cierto, ¿sabes donde se encuentra?- pregunto mientras caminaba al lado de Allen, mirando de soslayo la tentadora bandeja que solía usar Lenalee para llevarle café a todo el departamento científico tal y como Allen lo hacia en ese momento.

-Ahora que lo dices…- La ultima vez que Allen había visto a Lenalee había sido el día anterior en los comedores, talvez debería ir a buscarle, ya que a buena mañana la china se encargaba de entrar la dosis necesaria de la tan adictiva cafeína a todo el departamento científico, alegrando de paso a su terrible hermano. Le resultaba extraño que Lenalee no hubiese aparecido hasta ese momento, después de todo la hermana del loco científico era muy madrugadora.

-…Ayer la vi y se veía un poco pálida – recordó Allen con pesar al ver a su amiga en aquel estado, no creyó que fuera algo grave pues la misma Lenalee le resto importancia, un simple bajón de ánimos o un simple resfriado a lo mejor. Más tarde se aseguraría de ir a verla a su habitación para ver si se encontraba bien. Además, tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Ante aquel pensamiento Allen siguió caminando con la cabeza baja y con un Johnny afanado en un interminable monologo de cómo el café es tan buena gasolina para el cuerpo.

- ¡Buenos días adivinen a quien me encontré!- exclamo feliz el pequeño científico atrayendo la atención de muchos otros una vez entraron en el lugar, mientras hacia una señal con su cabeza indicando al otro chico quien venia tras el. Allen ensancho dolorosamente su sonrisa al ver que muchos le miraban con sonrisas agradecidas al ver lo que llevaba en sus manos mientras el les dedicaba un 'buenos días', poco a poco Allen fue entregando las tazas con café, casi por inercia y completa noción mecánica, no fue sino hasta que llego donde Reever que finalmente salio del estado 'piloto automático' en el que se había encontrado al verle con una mueca de frustración y preocupación en su cara, el hombre se veía tenso, sus labios fuertemente unidos formando una sola línea y las arrugas sobre su frente le delataban por completo.

- ¿Reever-san? – Nada, el otro apenas y se había inmutado – ¿Reever-san se encuentra bien? – Reever quien finalmente había reconocido la presencia del otro le miro después de deshacerse de su expresión preocupada.

- ¡Oh Allen! – Sonrió –No te vi entrar – Allen solo unió sus cejas preocupado, por un momento se sintió culpable de ver así a Reever, en los últimos días había estado tan centrado en el tema de Lavi que parecía que no había cabida para otro tipo de pensamiento que no llevara la marca del pelirrojo en ella para entrar en su cabeza, pero ahora, se daba cuenta de lo descuidado que había sido su trato con las demás personas que eran igualmente importante para el.

-Solo vine a entregarles un poco de café- se limito a explicar el albino colocando la taza frente al escritorio de Reever.

-Muchas gracias Allen- agradeció distraído el hombre dando un sonoro sorbo a su café. Allen le miraba cuidadosamente, atento a sus movimientos y consciente de las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y como estos parecían mas oscuros de lo normal.

Le miro con un remordimiento muy dentro de el, que le pareció un poco fuera de lugar, ya que la verdad no era como si Reever y el fueran los mejores amigos, pero aun así Reever era de las pocas personas con las que se sentía a gusto y que le inspiraba confianza, era por ello de aquel sentimiento, o talvez solo era la culpa y la distracción para olvidarse de Lavi por aquellos momentos.

-Reever-san no debería trabajar tanto- comento Allen con una sonrisa triste y preocupada pero mas sincera que las que había montado toda la mañana. Reever por su parte asintió con la misma inercia que parecía controlarlo desde cinco horas atrás, cuando su cabeza había sido golpeada contra la pared después de la revelación al haber trabajado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada.

-Bueno iré a dejarle el café a Komui-san, después de todo apuesto que debe estar casi dormido sin su dosis de cafeína- Reever no levanto su vista de la taza donde miraba hipnotizado su propio reflejo, soltó un suspiro y miro donde ya había desaparecido el chico, se sintió un poco culpable de no haberle dicho algo a Allen, pero en estos momentos era mejor mantener las cosas así, ya que una vez que se supieran, era posible que ni Allen ni cualquier otro exorcista de la Orden (los pocos que quedaban) pudieran soportar la realidad que habían descubierto hacia apenas unas cinco horas, mas aun cuando hasta el momento no habían resultados que indicaran que había alguna solución.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen miraba entre sorprendido e incrédulo la imagen que estaba frente a el. Komui en su escritorio, con torres tan altas de papeles a sus lados, una pequeña a su derecha y otra más alta a su izquierda y una expresión concentrada en su cara.

-¿Komui-san?- El susodicho seguía con su mirada firmemente clavada al papel. Por un momento Allen se pregunto si aquel hombre se encontraba bien, el hecho de tenerle en aquella pose seria y compuesta sin el mismo Reever allí halándole las orejas para que cumpliera su deber era de por si una gran hazaña, pero verle casi con la misma expresión que Reever le daban mala espina.

Con lentitud se acerco a su escritorio y trato de hacer suficiente ruido para que Komui le notara, basto con la taza tocando la superficie de madera y el olor del café recién hecho lo que hizo que Komui levantara su mirada.

-Allen-kun no te oí entrar-

-Ah, lo siento debí tocar – Komui negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta bien me sorprendiste es todo- aun cuando el rostro de Komui tenia esa pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, Allen no dejaba de sentirse inquieto tras la mirada cansada del supervisor.

-Traje café – explico dirigiendo su mirada a la taza que había colocado frente a Komui, este la vio un poco indeciso. –Ah, siento no ser Lenalee pero no la he visto hoy y pues Jerry-san me pidió de favor que se los trajera por que al parecer han estado trabajando toda la noche y… -

-Allen-kun, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Lenalee por favor?- pidió el supervisor tomando entre sus manos la taza de café.

-Ah por supuesto, desde un principio tenia planeado hacerlo- Komui asintió. -¿Quiere que le diga algo o la mando para acá?-

-No hace falta- Allen unió sus cejas, Komui siempre había tenido la fuerte e incesante necesidad de ver a su querida hermana, el que este se negara a verle por mucho trabajo que tuviera le resultaba extraño, pero no dijo algo al respecto.

- Esta bien, entonces le avisare por un gollem que la encontré, ¿esta bien? –

-Si, muchas gracias Allen-kun – el albino asintió y dejo la habitación con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho y un pesor sobre sus hombros. La mañana había comenzado mal, el salir de su habitación con la expresión tan falsa en su rostro le frustraba, el ver a los de la sección científica portar ojeras y frentes arrugadas le hacia sentirse casi tan miserable como ellos se mostraban, en especial Komui y Reever. Pensó que definitivamente algo malo debía estar pasando, o solo era los rezagos de la misión fallida junto con la noticia de varios exorcistas desaparecidos, muertos o heridos por los Noah. Fuera cual fuera el caso, necesitaba a Lenalee, a Kanda o a los dos, no, mejor a Lenalee, aun se sentía un poco extraño tras la rara actitud de Kanda el día en el salón de entrenamiento. Suspiro y decidió hacer un lado sus pensamientos, con paso decidido se encamino hacia la habitación de Lenalee dispuesto a mandarla con su hermano a pesar que este le dijera lo contrario, lo único que hacia feliz a Komui era su hermana, y Komui no necesitaba estar precisamente eufórico pero el verle tan serio era tan…perturbador, si había alguien que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, era la buena Lenalee Lee.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suspiro.

Desde buena mañana se sentía cansado y desanimado. Al parecer aun con la plática con Allen no se disiparía la tensión entre ambos, no después de que Allen salio de su habitación con esa expresión que nunca olvidaría.

Cerró los ojos. Y por un momento los momentos que vivió con 'Alice' los imagino con el mismo Allen, reemplazo a la chica de cabellos blancos con el chico que el mismo Bookman y Hevlaska habían reconocido como el 'destructor del tiempo'. Era lo mismo, Allen y Alice se comportaban de la misma manera, si bien diferían en algo seria la actitud cautelosa de Alice al no querer revelar el secreto, pero después de eso, las diferencias eran mínimas, la expresión de Allen, los ojos brillosos de Alice, la sonrisa de ambos, eran iguales, ambos eran una misma persona, ambos eran Allen Walker, su antiguo mejor amigo y su presente tan confuso.

Aun así, Lavi no podía aceptarle, haciendo de lado el dolor que le causo saber que Allen le había engañado e incluso que había hecho todo lo que hizo con el siendo Alice, aun así estaría dispuesto a perdonarle, de hecho ya lo había hecho era solo que…

"_Un Bookman no tiene corazón, Lavi…pero si algún día llegases a tenerlo…"_

Lavi negó. Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquella amable voz, y pasaría mucho para que la escuchara nuevamente.

"…_Asegúrate de darle tu corazón a la persona correcta"_

Pero… ¿Era Allen la persona correcta?

Desde el incidente en el tren, se había puesto a pensar, y a preguntarse por que Allen le dejo tratarle con tanto afecto, sabia que el chico quería esconder que era él, quien se escondía bajo aquel cuerpo curveado y delicado, pero dejar que Lavi le tratara con intenciones románticas era el colmo y algo que no podía entender. No fue sino, hasta ese día en la madrugada, que la comprension llegó.

Allen se había ido, Panda estaba dormido y el con un desorden cataclismito en su cabeza no podía conciliar el sueño.

El día que conoció a Allen, se sorprendió, ese chico en la cama, con cabellos blancos y una extraña cicatriz en forma de estrella, con un vendaje sobre su ojo izquierdo y sin dieciocho años siquiera, seria quien según la profecía acabaría con aquella guerra.

A lo largo del tiempo le trato como un extraño espécimen, uno diferente y hasta único, el problema fue la fascinación por el, que le cegaron el ver las miradas de Allen, las sonrisas tímidas y los leves tonos carmesí que se ceñían sobre sus blancas mejillas cada vez que hablaba con el. Allen le quería desde antes de entrar a aquella locura de la misión, Allen ya se sentía atraído hacia el…y el…Lavi, posiblemente también, nunca recordó haberse sentido tan bien pero tan nervioso y cauteloso con una persona al mismo tiempo, con Yuu había sido diferente, pero siempre había sido atracción, ahora, al parecer iba un poco mas allá que eso, talvez el siguiente paso era gustarse, si, a Lavi le gustaba Allen y viceversa, talvez nunca ambos dijeron algo, por que la compañía era suficiente, y el reconocer ese tipo de sensaciones harían torpe aquella extraña relación o simplemente nunca se dieron cuenta de ello.

Lavi se sentía atraído a Allen así como este a el, ambos no reconocían esas cosas, Lavi por nublarlas por ser un Bookman y fascinarse con un personaje de la historia que creyó ser una mancha mas, pero extrañamente única, y Allen pensando que aquel sentimiento nuevo era solo la sensación de tener un verdadero amigo. Ninguno lo reconoció, hasta ayer, o al menos el así lo hizo. El que Allen hubiera ido a aquella misión, solo disparo lo que ya ambos tenían dentro de si.

Lo último que le molestaba era que, aun siendo Lavi, aun con su facilidad de recordar las cosas, ¿por que no reconoció aquellos gestos y formas de hablar, caminar y comer de Alice y se los atribuyo a Allen…?

Se levanto de su silla y con lentitud se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, no se sentía a gusto, sus rodillas se acalambraban y sus pies se sentían inquietos, así que se dispuso a salir, cuando este coloco su mano sobre la perilla y empujo, esta fue cerrada bruscamente desde afuera haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Ahgg que le pasa a esta gente!- grito exasperado abriendo nuevamente la puerta y mirando a ambos lados.

-Lo lamento Lavi, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo Miranda histéricamente mientras su voz se desvanecía a la distancia.

Lavi agrando los ojos viendo a la alemana correr por el pasillo junto a Kanda que al parecer llevaba a Lenalee en su espalda. –Oi ¿Yuu-chan que esta pasando?- grito empezando a correr tras ellos. Kanda no se detuvo ni le contesto, la alemana tampoco lo hizo mas por confusión que por esconderle algo o ignorarle.

-¡Oi, no sean egoístas quiero saber!- La alemana y el japonés se detuvieron pero solo una vez pisaron el ascensor.

-¡Yuu-chan!-

-Lo sentimos Lavi pero vamos con prisa, nosotros tampoco sabemos que esta ocurriendo- decidió a explicarle Miranda cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir. (1)

-Espero que Lenalee este bien…- suspiro y decidió ir al lugar al que posiblemente Kanda y Miranda se dirigían. La enfermería.

Era extraño que algo ocurriera y más en vísperas donde todos estaban a la espera de alguna misión si es que Komui se decidía a darlas, por el momento todos los exorcistas estaban siendo reunidos en la Orden por razones de seguridad, el que algo le ocurriera a Lenalee era extraño, talvez se había enfermado o algo por el estilo pensó el pelirrojo, con paso lento pero firme se dispuso a ir a la enfermería.

Mala decisión.

Justo en la intersección entre un pasillo y el que el caminaba, el joven de cabellos blancos salio de la nada con una mirada distraída. Lavi tuvo por unos vagos segundos la necesidad de retirarse del lugar, salir corriendo y esconderse del chico hasta que… "_¿Hasta que?" _Lavi escucho una voz dentro de el...

-Lavi- el pelirrojo contuvo su aliento y miro al chico que tenia enfrente.

-Allen…-

-¿Has visto a Lenalee?- el pelirrojo parpadeo, el tono de Allen, era el mismo, aunque podía sentir un poco de frustración a lo lejos, la forma en la que hablaba era la misma de siempre, libre, desinteresado y hasta educado, aunque Lavi no lo supiera se comenzó a sentir molesto.

-Si, Yuu la llevaba en brazos creo que algo sucedió- contesto tratando de sonar igualmente desinteresado en el asunto y escondiendo cualquier pizca sentimental que sobrara (y en bastas cantidades) de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-¿En brazos? Espera ¿Lenalee esta bien, que ocurrió?- pregunto un poco desesperado por la noticia. Lavi solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con Allen tras el esperando respuesta.

-No lo se, cuando salía de la biblioteca solo vi que el y Miranda corrían, creo que iban a la enfermería, es a donde voy en estos momentos – explico mirando de reojo al chico. Allen se veía un poco cansado, tenia bolsas bajo sus ojos y estaba un poco pálido, pero aunque no sonriera, se veía un poco calmado en comparación en lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Por muy extraño que fuera, no le gustaba verle así de indiferente con el, no es que necesitara precisamente que el chico fuera un mar de lagrimas andante, pero el que desechara el asunto de que le quería de una manera tan rápida le hizo unir cejas y sentir algo en su pecho. Decidió que, o Allen pretendía bien o de verdad debía tener razones para sentirse molesto por la falta de interés del otro.

-Te acompaño entonces- Allen estaba nervioso, ver a Lavi tan pronto no era algo que esperaba, el tener su cara controlada y sus ojos casi inexpresivos era un problema, sabia que el pelirrojo lo había notado, pero era mejor de esta manera. El que el otro viera rastros de lágrimas era humillante, pero el que le viera feliz y con una sonrisa así como lo había hecho toda la mañana seria una ofensa para Lavi ya que podía pensar que sus sentimientos eran tan superficiales para olvidarlos en una noche. Lastimosamente para suerte de Allen, Lavi ya pensaba aquello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Lenalee!-

- ¡Supervisor Komui no grite!- le reprocho la enfermera en jefe. Miranda y Kanda al lado de la cama de Lenalee solo miraron con asombro la cara de angustia del supervisor. No era del otro mundo que este fuera extremista cuando se tratara de Lenalee pero la expresión que llevaba en esos momentos era muy diferente a otras ocasiones en las que se había preocupado por su hermana. Esta expresión llevaba mas desesperación.

-Enfermera, ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento…- Kanda miro extrañado aquel intercambio entre la enfermera (demoníaca) y el supervisor (idiota), era como si Komui hubiese entrado sabiendo lo que pasaba y el preguntarle a la enfermera y haber obtenido aquella respuesta hubiera confirmado sus dudas.

-No…- susurro, acercándose a la cama de la china tomando su mano delicadamente. Lenalee yacía en la cama con fiebre y con fino hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, aquella imagen destrozó a su hermano.

-¿Que esta pasando Komui?- se atrevió a preguntar el japonés sintiendo aquella atmósfera tensa, Miranda igualmente preocupada y curiosa le secundo con una mirada implorante.

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lugar…-

-Krory-san…- todos miraron a la alemana que había soltado el nombre del otro exorcista al verlo en una de las camas de la enfermería. Kanda hizo una mueca y siguió con su vista las camas que había más al fondo y que se encontraban todas ocupadas.

-Komui, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto con mas interés, preocupación talvez.

-Pero, yo regrese ayer con Krory-san, el estaba bien cuando llegamos…yo…- comenzó a explicarse mas a si misma la alemana, recordaba que se habían encontrado con los Noah, pero no habían tenido ninguna pelea aparte de unos cuantos akumas de nivel dos, pero aquello con la habilidad de Miranda y los dotes de pelea de Krory no resulto fatal. Entonces ¿Por qué el exorcista se encontraba en cama?

-…y que hay con todos estos exorcistas, no puede ser que todos estén enfermos o heridos, son demasiados…- comento distraídamente el japonés pasando su mirada por todo el lugar. Había cuando menos unos veinte exorcistas, extrañamente ninguno se veía grave al menos su apariencia no denotaba rastros de lucha ni heridas.

-Creo que debemos hablar, vamos a mi oficina- sugirió Komui lanzándole una larga mirada a Lenalee, Kanda solo siguió mientras Miranda asintió.

Komui se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió solo para toparse con el chico exorcista.

-¡Komui-san!- Allen miro que tras el venían otras dos personas. –Ah Kanda y Miranda también-

-Allen-kun que bueno que vienes ¡Ah y con Lavi también!- se alivio el supervisor sin comprender que sus palabras habían puesto un poco incómodos a los dos susodichos.

-Justo ahora íbamos a mi oficina para…-

-Komui ¿Dónde esta Lenalee?- se apresuro a preguntar el pelirrojo. El que la chica estuviera en la enfermería y con Komui usando aquella expresión tan tensa, no le caían en gracia.

-Justamente de eso quiero hablarles, creo que este no es lugar para la platica- Lavi pareció meditarlo por unos momentos antes de asentir y seguir al científico.

El camino a pesar de no ser largo le pareció una eterna procesión al chico de cabellos blancos, con Lavi a su derecha y Kanda a su izquierda se sentía un poco presionado y bastante nervioso, Kanda por aquella extraña acción que había tomado el día en que se dispuso a meditar con el y Lavi, pues era mas que obvio.

-Hay cuando menos unos veinte exorcistas allá adentro, pero todos se ven ilesos, ¿Qué esta pasando?- la voz del japonés llamo su atención, después de unos cuantos minutos habían llegado a la oficina del científico y Kanda no era de las personas que gustaba derrochar el tiempo. Directo y al grano como siempre.

-En efecto, ninguno de ellos tienen heridas ni golpes, al menos no graves- suspiro, los demás le vieron extrañados y curiosos.

-¿entonces, estan Enfermos?-

-Algo así…- Miranda solo pudo sentirse mas confundida. –desde hace días hemos tenido ciertas, situaciones, al principio pensamos que era solo por cansancio, nervios, incluso pensamos que se trataba de una pequeña gripe…pero -

-Es cierto, ayer cuando estaba con Lenalee ella parecía un poco enferma, estaba tosiendo demasiado, lo siento Komui-san debí decirle de inmediato- se disculpo Allen. Si hubiera hecho algo talvez Lenalee no estaría en la enfermería en esos momentos.

Lavi sonrió por el sentimiento de culpa que llevaban las palabras de Allen, el chico siempre se culparía de todo lo que pudiera echarse en los hombros sin importar que fuese, era por ello que se había interesado en el chico en primer lugar. Lavi parpadeo, al momento de comprender lo que había pensado negó con la cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamientos, miro al frente donde Komui se encontraba tratando de ignorar la mirada de Kanda, sabia que este le miraba, sentía sus ojos clavados en su nuca, mas no comprendía enteramente el por que de ello.

-Esta bien Allen-kun, no era como si hubiera podido hacer algo de todas maneras- explico con voz apagada.

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Todos los exorcistas que han regresado después de encontrarse con los Noah, han tenido algo en común, algo que se me paso por alto y que tuve que haber preguntado, si tan solo…- Komui mordió su labio inferior, denotando claramente su ansiedad y frustración.

-¿Algo en común?- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-A medida que los exorcistas caían enfermos y el departamento medico no encontraba que estaba pasando comenzaron a interrogar a cada exorcista acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la misión, fue en ese momento que nos dimos cuenta…- Komui les miro con expresión angustiada, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el científico les interrumpió. –El Noah, Tikky Mick con su habilidad de traspasar las cosas, atravesó el pecho de los exorcistas- ante aquella declaración todos abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

Lavi y Allen lo habían olvidado, Kanda había sido consciente de eso pero no le dio mayor importancia y Miranda lo tenía un fresco en la mente, con miedo pero sin pensar que fuese algo grave que trajera futuras repercusiones.

-Estoy seguro que ustedes también sufrieron lo mismo- aseguró.

-¿Espera, entonces ellos están así por que el Noah nos atravesó con su mano?- pregunto alertado el pelirrojo, si eso era cierto, entonces significaba que ellos tarde o temprano también caerían tal y como los que estaban en la enfermería.

-No.- todos miraron a Kanda que se veía sumido en sus pensamientos –No es el que nos haya atravesado sino lo que hizo cuando nos atravesó con su mano- dejo salir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Así es…- confirmo Komui –Según Hevlaska, en los últimos días se ha sentido una gran cantidad de energía, la misma que despiden los akumas- Allen parpadeo, dispuesto a refutar aquello pues su ojo no había reaccionado en lo absoluto pero Komui le interrumpió sabiendo de antemano aquella explicación por parte del chico. –Lo se Allen-kun, tu ojo no ha reaccionado, por que no son akumas, son los mismos exorcistas…-

-¿Como...?- Allen y todos en la habitación no podían dar crédito a aquello, el que los exorcistas llevaran la misma esencia de los akumas era inaudito, ridículo y hasta desagradable.

-Tikky Mick inserto en sus cuerpos lo que Hevlaska reconoce como 'error', es por ello que les dejo ir, era incorrecto el que no me dedicara a saber por que los Noah no les hicieron algo y les dejaron ir, debía haber una razón y esa razón es el 'error', fue demasiado tarde y ahora…- Komui se detuvo de su incesante brote de histeria que ganaba mas fuerza a cada palabra cuando sintió que Allen ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Komui-san no se culpe, usted no podía saber lo que pasaría, así que por favor deje esa actitud- aunque la voz de Allen era amable y compasiva sus ojos y su determinación fueron suficientes para que Komui tratara de componerse.

-Exacto, de nada nos sirve seguir mortificándonos por algo así, lo que necesitamos es actuar- declaro Kanda.

-No es tan fácil…el error es lo inverso a la inocencia, el que la inocencia no lo haya combatido se debe al tipo que portan algunos exorcistas. Los exorcistas del tipo equipamiento son los que más tardan en responder por cuanto a los tipo parasito…- Kanda y Lavi rápidamente dirigieron su mirada al albino que entendía el silencio del supervisor.

-Es más fácil que los afecte, es por eso que Krory-san esta… - continuo Miranda.

-Así es, los tipo parásitos al tener en su cuerpo la inocencia sienten la 'batalla' entre el error y la inocencia, en cambio los del tipo equipamiento no pueden sentirla o en efecto llevarla acabo pues su inocencia no puede combatir algo interior- explicó.

-Espere, dice que seria mas fácil que nos afectara a los tipo parásito pero…-

-El brote de habas ha estado bien desde que llegamos- completó Kanda.

-Al menos físicamente…- susurro Allen pero nadie le escucho.

-Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado y curioso, no entiendo por que Allen-kun puede estar tan tranquilo.-

-Talvez por que Allen ha alcanzado el punto critico y es mas fuerte de lo que es Kro-chan…- sugirió el pelirrojo, los demás analizando la situación pensaron que aquella no parecía una idea descabella.

-Posiblemente…- murmuro Komui. –Lo importante en estos momentos es buscar alguna inocencia lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir el error…-

-Una inocencia así de fuerte solo podría ser…-

-El corazón…- completo Allen la oración de Kanda. Komui solo asintió.

-Estamos buscando inocencias alrededor del mundo que muestren un comportamiento diferente al de las demás inocencias, hasta entonces nadie saldrá de la Orden – declaro Komui con voz determinada.

-¿...Y cuando la encuentres?- se aventuro Lavi.

-Seria en vano el tratar de detenerlos para buscarla, aun mas cuando ya no tenemos exorcistas disponibles, y traer exorcistas de otras ramas de la Orden tardaría mucho y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo soporten los que están en la enfermería, ustedes son lo único que nos queda-

-Esta bien Komui-san no permitiremos que nuestros camaradas sufran buscaremos esa inocencia cuando la encuentre…-

-Lo siento si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta…- se disculpo Komui angustiado con voz apagada.

-Che…deja de pensar así solo haces sentir peor a los demás- gruño Kanda buscando la salida.

Kanda escuchaba como los demás daban palabras de ánimos al científico en especial el estupido moyashi, no tuvo tiempo de seguir gruñendo por la inocencia y amabilidad del moyashi, ya que mientras se alejaba tuvo un pequeño mareo y tuvo necesidad de apoyarse en la pared.

-No otra vez…- ahora todos los síntomas que había tenido comenzaban a tener sentido. Kanda solo esperaba durar lo suficiente para llevar acabo la misión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OMAKE TIME

Omake 3.

Konichiwa 47:

Lamento por haberte olvidado por mucho tiempo pero la verdad es que no quería hablar con alguien o bueno escribir, he estado pensando todo este tiempo, ya que hace poco cometí el peor error de mi pequeña e insignificante vida. Yo no tuve la culpa, fue Yuu quien cometió el error, además quien le manda a verse como si fuera una niña, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, en serio!. Yuu estaba deprimido, eso de por si es raro, pero el que me dejara reconfortarlo era una señal, no debí abrazarlo, no debí decirle que todo estaría bien, no debí de haberme acercado y el no debió de habérmelo permitido!. Se que soy un Bookman pero era casi imposible no hacer lo que hice, debo admitir que Yuu siempre me ha llamado la atención pero no creí que fuera de esta manera, y para mas información, Yuu-chan no me golpeo de hecho lo permitió y también me beso. A mis quince años no había experimentado algo así, el contacto con otro ser humano es tan…confuso, pero se siente bien.

29 – 11 – xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 47:

Hoy estuve todo el día en la biblioteca, y no precisamente por ordenes de Jiji, es extraño lo se, pero es que hay ciertas cosas que no comprendo aun, se que a cierta edad los chicos sienten cosas por las chicas y eventualmente tienen una relación, pero no se que diablos deba hacer con Yuu, por que ciertamente escondernos en lugares oscuros y con poca gente y comenzar a…bueno eso, lo que hacen los chicos con las chicas, b-besarse y todo, no es precisamente ser una pareja ¿o si?, en fin buscar libros de comportamiento humano en la Orden no fue buena idea, no encontré algo. En todo caso, Yuu actúa igual que siempre, frío, indiferente pero hasta cierto punto creo que ya no me considera una total molestia, ¿de que otra manera el me buscaría por voluntad propia?.

11 – 12 – xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 47:

Ha sido una semana de locos, primero Yuu me besa luego nos seguimos besando luego se enoja y lo beso y quedamos bien para que después se enoje y ya no quiera besarme, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, al principio pensé que era descabellado por que era Kanda Yuu, y el que fuera chico no era todo pero si era importante pero ahora no se, es muy difícil a pesar de que quiero esto, creo que debería pedirle consejo a alguien…supongo que Lenalee es buena para los consejos y es de confianza, a lo mejor le pregunte que demonios sucede. En ocasiones Yuu se comporta como una mujer…no tengo como borrar eso así que solo espero que nunca encuentre este diario y me mate por haber escrito eso.

26 – 12 - xx

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo nuevamente agradezco a quienes dejan reviews: **Naruko-chan (oh me halagas en serio!, bueno mi correo esta en mi profile ya sabes que tienes que hacer), Alice Lune (Lemmon por supuesto!), lyofdar, Cold-Sesshy, Ichi – Ichi, yumeyluna, hanasaki-kawaii (juju matar a alguien...shhhh es secreto, bah por supuesto que no...o quien sabe...y el que Lavi rechaze a Allen se descubrira despues), dagmw, Shiji, Yami RosenkreuZ, .kilian., Psyco-Kaye, Kyurengo, tsukiko no yoru.**

Muchas gracias por dejar review y de igual manera agradezco a quienes leen, en verdad lo aprecio, y como lo dije anteriormente si habrá lemmon pero será un poquito mas adelante, gomen. Bueno la explicación de lo que sucede esta incompleta y en el próximo capitulo se aclararan algunas otras dudas. Hasta entonces.

(1) el ascensor al que me refiero es al que utiliza Komui que parece una pirámide al reves es por ello que Miranda podía hablar viendo a Lavi.


	14. La razon del Bookman parte I

He me acá nuevamente, revivida y con inspiración apenas suficiente para seguir el fic. Por las malas pero acá estoy. Por la demora no hay suficientes palabras ni disculpas que pueda ofrecer para hacer feliz al publico. Gomen.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada ni nadie de la grandiosa serie DGM, para cualquiera que dudara de ello.

**Nota: **Mi aberración a los OC's me hizo perder gran parte del entusiasmo para escribir este capitulo, aunque no me agradan los OC, lastimosamente use no uno – ¡Una mierda!- ¡sino dos! – ¡sacrilegio!- en fin, espero se diviertan leyéndolo aun cuando yo casi no lo hice al escribirlo. Prometo que estos dos OC no tendrán mucho futuro. kukuku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 13: La razón del Bookman parte I**

**por Riznao **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_El ser aprendiz de __Bookman conllevaba a muchas responsabilidades, la primordial y la tacita, la más indispensable era la regla cuya aplicación eliminaba por completo el humanismo del Bookman. "Un Bookman no tiene necesidad de un corazón". Era difícil seguirla, sin embargo era la ley mas antigua y la mas necesitada para ejercerse como tal. El temor al ser humano y la aberración a este era solo la derivación de la primer regla, el encontrarse en un tumulto de guerras y batallas solo daba a consecuencia (si se había aplicado debidamente la primer regla) a la clara idea de que el ser humano es un ser cuya naturaleza barbarica es aun mas inhumana que el mismo Bookman cuyo corazón no existía. La ultima consecuencia de la aplicación de la regla del Bookman, era aprender y asimilar el hecho de ver a las personas con quien alguna vez se compartió una agradable charla, una amena compañía y hasta el deleite de una comida juntos ser asesinada frente a sus ojos sin mover un solo dedo siquiera, por que era allí donde demostraba que por el bien de la historia tal y como debía ser, no intervendría en ella, aun cuando los ojos de la persona tuvieran tal agonía y los gritos fueran lo suficientemente ensordecedores como para no poder escuchar los propios pensamientos, el Bookman, no movería un dedo, no parpadearía, no sentiría lastima por que un Bookman al consagrarse para vivir y morir por la verdadera historia, aceptaba la matanza que vería cuando el ser humano se abriera paso en la historia._

_Junior__ lo entendía, lo escuchaba millones de veces del viejo Bookman, lo podía repetir a la perfección, podía hacer un informe completo de cómo tal regla era esencial e importante, podía explicar horas y horas el por que de aquella regla, sin embargo, en esos momentos se había dado cuenta que no importaba cuanto la entendiera junto con las consecuencias que esta arrastraba, por que si no asimilaba lo que ella acarreaba, no serviría de nada, el no tener corazón para un Bookman lo era todo, pero era difícil tratar de no tenerlo cuando en ese momento era lo único que podía sentir, escuchar y casi palpar. _

_La escena frente a el había acabado su percepción de las cosas como Bookman y talvez como ser humano. Trato de rebobinar su mente, para llegar a entender por que era que su pecho ardía, por que cada vello de su cuerpo parecía elevarse hasta encontrarse completamente erecto, y por que sufría escalofríos aun cuando estaba tan cerca del fuego. _

_Sabia que la persona que estaba frente a el, la había conocido hace cinco días, listo. Entendía el por que la persona se encontraba allí frente a la multitud escandalosa, pero no entendía por que aun cuando estaba a punto de morir, aun tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabia el recorrido histórico que había llevado a aquella persona a ese momento, pero no asimilaba lo que veía. Una sonrisa agradecida y ojos que sentían lastiman por cualquiera que fuese blanco directo de ellos. _

_Simplemente no lo asimilaba. Lo entendía. Pero no lo asimilaba…._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El dolor en su parte baja de la espalda era suficiente razón como para olvidarse de dormir un rato más. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo primero que observo fue un color blanco frente a el, sabiendo de lo que se trataba desvío su mirada y opto por observar la ventana, parpadeo unas dos veces al darse cuenta que ya estaba oscuro allá afuera, y por la inquietante sensación de hormigueo en su pierna izquierda mas el molesto dolor de espalda, debía de haber dormido demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para evitarse la molestia de pasar el rato con los dos acompañantes que Komui le había asignado para la misión.

Agradeció el hecho de haber dormido tanto cuando era normal hacer todo lo contrario en un viaje en tren, más aun con Kanda y Allen como sus compañeros de equipo, sin embargo la situación no estaba para gastar las bromas de siempre en el amargado japonés, ni tampoco en molestar a diestra y siniestra al buen Allen. La situación con ambos era demasiado tensa como para siquiera tratar de hacer una charla del clima o alguna otra aburrida cosa.

Suspiro y se pregunto si era lo suficientemente tarde o demasiado temprano por el oscuro del cielo, con suerte a lo mejor ya fuera a amanecer y el tortuoso viaje en tren acabase por fin junto con su dolor de espalda que de seguro una vez se levantara le mataría de incomodidad.

Sin mirar dentro del compartimiento, supo que Allen estaba dormido frente a el, y por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana pudo ver que la posición en la que estaba era bastante incomoda, se pregunto como el albino podía dormir de esa manera cuando a cada brusco movimiento del tren se golpeaba contra la ventana, Allen indiferente a ello seguía dormido, y el pelirrojo casi sentía pena por el increíble dolor de cabeza que tendría al despertarse.

Por el reflejo del vidrio pudo ver que el tercer y mas difícil compañero estaba ausente, no le dio mucha importancia, pues la tensión entre ellos era suficiente como para enervar a Kanda y este se decidiera por viajar por encima del tren o quedarse junto al motorista, lo que fuera primero y lo que haría Kanda según Lavi.

Suspiro, de nuevo. Era demasiado. El no poder hablar con Allen y no poder molestar a Kanda le traían loco, el conciliar el sueño nuevamente era difícil y tendría que soportar lo que restara del viaje sin siquiera poder platicar con alguien.

Ah, hablando del diablo….

Kanda acababa de entrar al compartimiento y por unos segundos la mirada del japonés se poso en el y el otro bulto que seguía sin darse cuenta de la paliza voluntaria a la que se estaba sometiendo contra el tren, por un momento, Lavi vio indecisión en los ojos azules del otro, y sin hacer muy visible su sonrisa supo lo que el otro estaba pensando. El sentarse con Allen seria incomodo aun cuando este se encontrara dormido, sentarse al lado de Lavi seria menos incomodo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Lavi se sorprendió de haber hablado, en verdad quería saber cuanto había pasado pero sin ser apenas conciente su necesidad de incesante habla le había traicionado.

-Y como voy a saberlo- gruño Kanda sentándose a su lado con su usual pose de indiferencia, brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y ojos cerrados. Lavi bajo sus hombros, Kanda era la única persona que podía hacer imposible lo posible, una sencilla respuesta era para el casi tan difícil como lo era para Lavi saber cuestiones existenciales que un Bookman se pasa toda la vida tratando de investigar.

-¿Es de noche o de madrugada? – se aventuro nuevamente a preguntar.

-Madrugada- contesto sin tono alguno el japonés. _"Vaya al menos una respuesta" _pensó el pelirrojo un poco molesto.

-Bien-

Por largo rato quedaron en silencio, el respirar constante de Kanda le decía que el japonés a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados no estaba dormido.

Odiaba eso. El silencio, la tranquilidad, el no era así y ahora esto era lo único que tenia. Joder. Solo esperaba que llegaran cuanto antes al séptimo hoyo del infierno al cual Komui con toda la esperanza del mundo les había mandado.

Pobre científico loco, Lavi y muy posiblemente Kanda ya supieran de la realidad. El tan temido "error", la materia oscura de la cual se generan los Akumas no seria tan fácil de exterminar, siendo su antagónico la razón principal de toda aquella guerra contra el conde, "el corazón". Era una broma, el haber recibido noticias de lo que podría ser el "corazón" en ese lugar en medio de la nada a donde iban, simplemente era imposible. No importaba la cara angustiada de Komui ni las palabras esperanzantes de Allen, no importaba por que el era realista, la salvación de media Orden Oscura, o lo que quedaba de ella, no aparecería tan fácilmente cuando se han tardado mas de quien sabe cuantos años en encontrarla. Era simplemente surrealista. Simplemente imposible.

Pero aun cuando se dijera eso, aun cuando su sentido inhumano del Bookman dentro de el le dictaba que la razón la tenia quien supiera ver todo el panorama en una objetividad absoluta, no podía hacer de lado el hecho de la mirada distante de Allen tratando de pensar positivamente, tratando de ser el héroe de la Orden, ni tampoco el tono y la mirada decidida de Kanda por encontrar la salvación, y mucho menos su esperanza de encontrar algo, sino fuese el corazón, entonces otra cosa, lo que sea, pero lo que les salvara, por que ni Allen, ni Kanda, ni la amable Lenalee, el buen Krory y la angustiada Miranda, merecían morir, no todavía. Ni siquiera su alias numero 49, Lavi. Todavía no era tiempo.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?- pregunto una voz somnolienta frente a el.

-Hn. - respondió Kanda para su sorpresa, antes que el pudiera hablar. –El tipo dice que faltan unas tres horas- ni Allen ni el preguntaron quien era el tipo, poco importaba cuando el dato era suficiente. "_Tres horas más"_. Pensó Lavi con pesar antes de volver a hundirse en el asiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Junior, te estoy hablando- le reprocho __Bookman._

_-Ah, si- respondió torpemente antes de acercarse al viejo quien le miraba con molestia. _

_-Como le decía, este es mi aprendiz- Bookman coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros como quien enseña un producto - algún día llegara a sucederme- comento Bookman con un tono casi orgulloso a una mujer, la misma mujer que había dejado sin habla a Junior al verla. La diosa -por que no podía ser llamada de otra manera- le miro con una expresión suave pero curiosa, sus ojos turquesas chocaron con su ojo, y su delicada mano llego a la altura de su boca para soltar una suave risa._

_-Mucho gusto… - _

_-Junior, señora…señorita…err- se presento y corrigió antes que la persona pudiera reprocharle, le había quedado de experiencia nunca llamar "señora" a una mujer no importara lo arrugada que se viera. La enfermera de la Orden fue lo suficientemente amable para enseñarle de por vida como debía presentarse ante una mujer. Junior no tenia idea que por muy vieja que fuera una mujer detestara el que le llamaran señora, aun cuando el siendo apenas un chico de casi dieciséis años veía a casi cualquier mujer mayor que el como señora, no importaba si la diferencia fueran cuatro años o veinte._

_-Mucho gusto Junior- reitero, y solo rió un poco más ante el nerviosismo del pequeño. –Mi nombre es Clarabell pero puedes llamarme Clara- Junior solo asintió al estrechar la delicada mano de Clara. _

_-Como le iba diciendo- tosió un poco el viejo para llamar la atención –No se que tanto nos tardaremos en irnos, así que buscaremos una posada cerca, en la mañana regresaremos para…-_

_-Jii-san no hace falta- sonrío la mujer, Clara –Pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que lo necesiten – ofreció suavemente. Bookman pareció pensarlo unos momentos. –No me permitiría que el aprendiz de mi bisabuelo vagabundee por las calles – presiono un poco la pelinegra._

_-Si no le afecta a usted ni a su trabajo esta bien entonces- declaro finalmente._

_-De ninguna manera, es mas me agradaría tener compañía en este desolado lugar- Junior vio como el rostro de la chica se ensombrecía y una mirada distante se acuñaba en sus ojos. _

_Después de haber aceptado la invitación Bookman comenzó a caminar con la chica. Junior les seguía mientras daba un rápido vistazo al lugar, desde afuera todo se había visto tan lujoso, pero adentro era simplemente magnifico. _

_Nunca había estado en un palacio, y menos ante la presencia de una princesa, con ese __ultimo pensamiento miro la espalda de la mujer, que según Jiji tenia tan solo 21 años, pero parecía mas madura y mas mayor que su edad, su cabello negro se deslizaba en cascadas sobre su espalda, y sus ojos turquesas eran tan claros y brillantes, su piel blanca parecía porcelana, tan delicada que podía ser manchada con el mas mínimo descuido, en su tierna edad siempre pensó que la mujer mas bonita que había conocido era Lenalee, pero esta mujer, superaba con creces inimaginables su concepto de 'bonita' o 'hermosa', esta mujer era simplemente una diosa, no entendía como Jiji podía estar tan tranquilo y no tartamudear al solo verla. _

_Junior se quedo quieto mientras veía las espaldas de las dos personas alejarse, paso el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, mientras soltaba un suspiro. "Cuando regrese le contare de esto a Yuu, estuve en un palacio y conocí a una princesa" sonrío, comenzando a caminar nuevamente "Pero tendré que omitir lo muy hermosa que es o si no Yuu se pondrá celoso" rió un poco mas abiertamente.  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-….solo olvídalo-

-….-

-Che. Odio cuando te comportas así estupido moyashi–

-Cierra la boca bakanda- sonrío levemente.

-Ya te lo dije, eso no significo nada, así que no pienses mas en eso, solo va a hacer que tu pequeño cerebro estalle con tanta información – se burlo.

-Mira quien habla de pequeños cerebros, el tonto que no recuerda mi nombre y tiene que ponerme apodos a cada minuto-

-Tu pequeño….-

-Ah, entonces, eh… ¿A donde iremos ahora?- interrumpió repentinamente el pelirrojo saliendo de la nada. Finalmente habían bajado del tren y el había desaparecido para ir donde los hombres van solos y las mujeres acompañadas (1), sin embargo no creyó que cuando regresara se encontrara con que Kanda y Allen estuvieran discutiendo casi amistosamente. El solo escucharles le hizo querer golpear algo, ¿Qué no esos dos estaban enojados?, pues por el momento parecían hasta buenos amigos. "_No, calma Lavi, esos dos solo pueden estar cerca si se quieren matar."_

-Detrás de esa estupida montaña esta la estupidez que andamos buscando- gruño Kanda antes de ponerse en marcha.

-Ah, si claro- rió nerviosamente el aprendiz de Bookman siguiéndole. Allen se adelanto un poco para quedar casi junto a Kanda, eso solo hizo que el entrecejo de Lavi se arrugara, ¿Desde cuando a Allen le gustaba tanto la compañía del otro?, apenas siendo conciente de ello, Lavi hizo puños sus manos al recordar lo que había visto el otro día, Kanda tan cerca de Allen a punto de…

-Esto es estupido- susurro con desden.

El clima del lugar tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su humor, demasiada nieve, demasiado frió y demasiado viento, todo fusionado solo haría aun peor la situación para buscar la inocencia. Solo esperaba que su viaje no fuera en vano, y que si el caso era lo contrario al menos los otros grupos restantes de exploración de exorcistas que se habían salvado –momentáneamente- de los síntomas del error también encontraran algo.

De hecho, el solo pensar en los síntomas del "error" solo lo hacían ponerse tenso cada vez que sintiera una pequeña incomodidad en su cuerpo. Según Allen los síntomas de Lenalee fueron tos severa y fiebre, según Miranda los de Krory habían sido síntomas de un simple resfriado, y según Komui los demás exorcistas que estaban en cama habían presentado síntomas diferentes entre si. Eso le aseguraba que entonces debía estar alerta a cualquier cambio en su cuerpo, no sabiendo que tipo de patrón le haría tener el error con los síntomas.

Miro al frente, tratando de abrigarse mas colocando sus brazos a su alrededor tal y como Allen lo hacia. Mirando al albino, se pregunto realmente cuanto mas aguantaría, se suponía que el "error" atacaba de manera mas letal y efectiva a los tipo parasito, pero entonces ¿Por qué Allen seguía tan bien como si nada?, a menos que…

Con paso decidido y rápido Lavi se acerco a Allen y le tomo de la mano haciendo detener al otro. Allen sorprendido por ello solo volteo rápidamente y le miro con sorpresa y con un sonrojo del cual Lavi no supo si era por el frío del lugar o por estar apenado. –L-lavi, ¿Qué…?- fue hasta que Allen hablo que el supo lo que había hecho y en que posición se encontraba con el chico. Su rostro estaba cerca al del otro y su ojo esmeralda taladraba inconscientemente los azulados-grisáceos de Allen.

-Yo…solo… ¿Allen, estas bien?- el mas pequeño solo parpadeo ante la pregunta del otro y luego desvío su mirada. Oh no, de seguro eso no había sonado con las intenciones con las cuales el lo había preguntado, Allen debió de haber pensado que preguntaba por…-Eh, a lo que me refiero es que…-

-No te preocupes Lavi, no siento nada, todo esta bien- sonrío educadamente. Lavi no supo si Allen entendía de lo que estaba hablando, si de los sentimientos o de los síntomas del 'error'.

_-_Ah, de acuerdo, si te sientes mal, di algo_-_ sugirió lentamente el pelirrojo. No sabía por que pero se sentía un poco tonto el decir esas cosas, era irónico, como se podía dar tan fácilmente la mal interpretación entre lo que decía y lo que podía llegar a pensar el otro.

-Clar…¿Kanda?- Allen parpadeo antes de buscar con la mirada al otro exorcista, por un momento Lavi también se había olvidado que el otro estaba allí con ellos, miro a su alrededor y solo pudo ver cuanta nieve alcanzara a ver a la distancia, los pocos árboles del lugar apenas daban lugar para perder de vista a alguien, entonces ¿Dónde se había metido el otro?

-¡Oi Yuu! ¡¿Donde estas?!-

-¡Kanda!- Lavi comenzó a preocuparse y al parecer Allen también, ambos sabían que Kanda era fuerte, pero con lo del error y los síntomas inesperados que podían atacar en cualquier momento, ninguno de ellos, incluyendo al orgulloso japonés, eran totalmente fuertes como lo eran en su estado normal.

-Che. Hacen mucho ruido- gruño una voz mas adelante. Tanto Lavi como Allen soltaron un suspiro cuando vieron que el japonés salía detrás de unos cuantos árboles.

-No deberías separarte, necesitamos encontrar la inocencia y no vamos a tener la paciencia de andarte buscando si te pierdes- acuso entre burlón y serio el mas pequeño, Kanda solo gruño nuevamente y siguió adelante.

No fue hasta que Kanda dio unos cuantos pasos que regreso su mirada a los otros dos, y a sus manos que seguían unidas. Lavi vio la mirada de Kanda y dirigió su vista al mismo lugar antes de darse cuenta y parpadear soltando finalmente la mano del otro. Allen solo sintió la falta de calor en su mano pero no dijo mas, casi pudo escuchar al peliazul murmurar por debajo un _"Par de idiotas"_

Lavi no se dio cuenta de la pequeña mancha de sangre en la palma de su guante ni tampoco de la gran mancha en la de Allen. Kanda mas adelante agradeció el que aquellos dos idiotas estuvieran ocupados entre si como para no levantar sospechas. El trío se encamino nuevamente hacia su destino, dejando atrás un pequeño charco de sangre entre los árboles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Debía__ ser pasada la medianoche ya, pero ese constante ruido de gente yendo y viniendo de todas partes apenas le dejaba conciliar el sueño. – ¿Por que tanto alboroto?- murmuro saliendo de la habitación que la hermosa mujer, no, la princesa Clara le había dado. La chica fue tan amable en dar habitaciones separadas a el y a Jiji y el no pudo sentirse tan complacido, una habitación solo para el con el doble del tamaño que la que tenia en la orden. Era simplemente genial._

_Sin nada mejor que hacer, y con la curiosidad como conductor permanente en su cabeza, dejo la habitación y comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos de mármol y grandes columnas decoradas al estilo griego… ¿o era romano? Si Jiji se daba cuenta de que apenas sabía diferenciar ambas culturas le mataría, mas tarde investigaría en los libros cuando Jiji fuera a buscar los manuscritos que eran la causa de su visita a aquel reino… desde que llegaron al palacio a buscar los manuscritos Jiji había estado callado y muy pensativo, Junior podría decir que se encontraba casi triste. Después de todo la persona a la que habían llegado a ver ya no estaba allí._

_Las voces de unos hombres mas adelante le hicieron pararse allí mismo, no sabia si seguir o__ no, al parecer unos cuantos guardias estaban reunidos hablando tranquilamente, uno de ellos le vio e inmediatamente llevo su mano a su cintura donde Junior supuso, sacaría un arma. –Déjalo es un invitado de la reina- le detuvo otro soldado alargando su mano._

_-Hn. La reina no debería dejar que cualquier persona entre al castillo –gruño con tono amargado. _

_-Ya déjalo- trato de calmarle otro, Junior un poco molesto por las palabras del soldado dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado._

_-No debería ir alguien con el, puede que intente algo- volvió a comentar el mismo soldado. _

_-Ya, la reina ha dado órdenes claras de no molestar a las visitas- explico calmado otro. _

_-Que tipos…- gruño Junior, caminando a paso pesado –Por eso no me gustan los humanos- susurro con un poco de rencor en su voz. Camino un poco mas desviándose en varias intersecciones y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba perdido, con un leve puchero adornando su rostro trato de recordar el camino, Jiji siempre le había sometido a un entrenamiento para que fuese capaz de tener la mejor y la mas eficiente memoria fotográfica, a penas y era capaz de recordar unas cuantas cosas mejor que las demás personas, pero según Bookman ser solo mejor que otro en ese aspecto no era suficiente, dejo a un lado los reproches del viejo panda y comenzó a recordar el camino y diferenciando pasillo por pasillo recorrió el camino de regreso, antes de poder llegar a su habitación creyó escuchar unos ruidos extraños, agudizo mas su oído para distinguir que era pues parecían… Parecían como si alguien estuviera sufriendo, eran gemidos y una respiración acelerada, trato de ir en dirección del sonido, mas por curiosidad que por buena voluntad de ayudar a la persona, sabia que era morboso, pero así eran las cosas, un Bookman solo se regia por la sed de saber, fuese algo minimal o no, y Junior con su constante curiosidad y sed de aprendizaje como aprendiz de Bookman, no dejo pasar el acontecimiento. _

_Llego frente a una puerta semi abierta, parecía que aquella era la biblioteca pues con acercarse un poco a esta el olor inconfundible de hojas de papel nuevas y viejas se mezclaba para dar ese olor característico de una biblioteca. –Ya, ya es suficiente- suspiro una voz. _

_Junior reconoció esa voz como la de la princesa Clara. –Ya es demasiado tarde, hay que irnos o si no los guardias se darán cuenta- volvió hablar con esa voz dulzona pero con un poco de reproche en ella. Después solo hubo un suspiro._

_-Supongo que tienes razón- declaro la otra voz con tono derrotado. Era otra mujer por su tono de voz. Antes que Junior pudiera alejarse de la puerta, ambas mujeres ya estaban frente a el cada una deteniendo un par de la puerta. _

_-Ah Junior…- le miro la princesa con cierta sorpresa y un poco de… ¿temor?_

_-¿Lo conoces, Bella?- pregunto la otra mujer. Lavi las miro, Clara o Bella como la otra mujer le había nombrado, se veía un poco agitada, su cabello lacio estaba un poco despeinado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, los labios a pesar de no tener color de maquillaje estaban rojos al natural. La otra chica se veía casi igual que Clara, pero esta tenia piel trigueña y ojos dorados al igual que su cabello, era un poco mas pequeña que la princesa pero solo si las mirabas con detenimiento. _

_-Si, es el aprendiz de Bookman-jiji – explico Clara nerviosamente. Junior no entendía por que el nerviosismo de la princesa, mas bien debía de ser el quien se sintiera nervioso por haber sido descubierto fisgoneando. La mirada de Junior se detuvo en algo que llamo su atención, la marca en el cuello de Clara y algunas otras en la de la otra chica. _

_De pronto lo comprendió, esas marcas y el estado de ambas mujeres, casi pudo verse a el mismo y a Yuu saliendo de una de las inutilizables habitaciones de la Orden después de haber…-¡Ahhh!- Clara sabiendo que el pequeño lo había descubierto rápidamente tapo con su mano la boca del pelirrojo. _

_-Shhhh- Clara llevo su dedo índice de su mano libre a su boca silenciando efectivamente al chico. _

_-Lo siento- se disculpo torpemente Junior con un poco de color en sus mejillas cuando la pelinegra quito su mano de su boca._

_-Bueno ya te diste cuenta niño- suspiro la otra, sus facciones demostraban un poco de temor y cautela. Junior vio que esta mujer no pasaba de la misma edad que Clara, y que al igual que la pelinegra era muy hermosa, no, definitivamente había algo en Clara que la hacia diferente, parecía como si el aire que rodeaba a Clara parecía más magnificente que la que tenía esta. _

_-Junior- le hablo Clara con voz suave.- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto…?-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Joder, había estado tan cerca, y no fue hasta ese entonces cuando supo como Allen se debió de haber sentido cuando Tikky les interrumpió en el tren camino a Holanda.

_-Allen, yo…-_

Cinco horas de caminata habían sido suficientes como para pensar en el amargado japonés, en el benevolente peliblanco y su propia idiotez. No le gustaba el silencio, ni tampoco la mirada decaída de Allen que si bien era por sus amigos, por Lenalee y todos allá en la orden sufriendo a la espera de su salvación, sabia que parte de la responsabilidad la cargaba el sobre sus hombros. Era demasiado el ver al chico así, fingiendo ser el mismo de siempre cuando era extremadamente obvio que no lo era. Quería decírselo a Allen, el temor del por que no le aceptaba, y el arreglar las cosas con Yuu a pesar que para ellos ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Quería decirles. Pero las palabras no salían. "Allen me gustas, siempre lo has hecho, pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta y lo asimile", "Yuu perdóname la razón por la que lo hice fue por que…"

Ambas declaraciones demasiado difíciles, y ambas a causa de la misma razón.

_-Allen, yo…-_

Eso fue lo único que había salido de su boca, e inmediatamente como si el karma o algún ser maligno del universo conspiraran en su contra, un akuma nivel tres había salido de la nada para comenzar a pelear.

"_Mierda"._

Kanda como siempre había sido el primero en reaccionar, invoco a mugen y comenzó a pelear con el nivel tres. Antes que Allen o el fuesen en su ayuda, mas nivel tres aparecieron junto con los siempre peones nivel dos.

"_Mierda". "Mierda"._

Definitivamente planeaban algo, el nivel tres que peleaba con Kanda se lo había llevado lejos de el y de Allen. Querían separarlos, pero no entendía el por que de ello, los nivel dos eran demasiado estupidos como para poder pensar en un plan, los nivel tres podían pensar si no fuese por que la sed de sangre incontrolable que les carcomía era lo único que les guiaba al pelear.

"_Mierda.". "Mierda". "Mierda"._

Por si no fuese suficiente, el karma o quien quiera que fuese el que le odiase, le dio otra razón para maldecir. El sonido de muchos truenos se escucho, y aunque no llovía sabía perfectamente a que se debía.

-Esto es una broma…- susurro con indignación al ver como el mar de nieve bajaba de la montaña.

-Mierda-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OMAKE TIME

Omake 4.

Konichiwa 47:

Esta semana ha sido de de locos, Komui nos tenía hasta el cuello con tanta misión, incluso la pobre Lenalee tuvo que ir a Alemania cuando apenas descanso una hora después de regresar de Francia. Jiji no quiso que fuera a ninguna misión, según el por que mi registro numero 47 esta a punto de terminar. En cierta parte me siento un poco… ¿deprimido? No esa no es la palabra… ¿Nostálgico? Si talvez esa funcione, después de todo mi registro 47 ha sido hasta ahora el mas largo y en el cual he conocido y convivido mas con la Orden. En fin, espero que eso no arruine mi relación, (¡¿Dije relación?!), quiero decir mí…ah, como me llevo con Yuu, el cual por cierto en ocasiones se comporta un poco irritable pero es por que no sabe como demostrar que me quiere, debo estar sonriendo como loco por que Lenalee tiene esa mirada en estos momentos, ah, joder allí viene si ve que estoy escribiendo en la bitácora y no estoy haciendo lo que me dijo Jiji solo se burlara de mi. Hasta pronto.

11-11-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 47:

Panda me llamo hoy, al parecer iba a ser algo serio por que me miro de la misma manera en la que siempre lo hace cuando voy a terminar un registro, sin embargo no era nada de eso, al parecer el consejo de los Bookman decidió ir a encontrar los registros y manuscritos de un antiguo Bookman, al parecer fue el antecesor de panda. Será genial conocer al antecesor de Jiji a puesto que el si lo pone en su lugar, kuku, bueno el viaje a ese lugar, mm, no se pero parece que es un lugar como la india o quien sabe, en fin, hemos recibido permiso de Komui por que soy un exorcista y todo eso…así que nos iremos en dos días a partir de hoy…lo que mas me preocupa es decirle a Yuu. Desde que hemos…hecho esas cosas, así eso de, b-besarnos, pues no hemos estado mucho tiempo separados, creo que será la oportunidad para que me demuestre cuanto me extraña, estoy sonriendo como idiota de nuevo, ah, ya son las cinco, debo irme…asuntos con Yuu…debo de dejar de sonreír a cada momento…

20-11-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa 47:

Bueno lo que pasa es esto, ¡eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba! Yuu escucho lo que le dije sin interrumpir, y puedo decir que hasta casi se entristeció, pregunto cuando regresaría e hizo varias preguntas, jeje, creo que estoy comenzando a enamorarme de el…ojala nunca lea esto…se supone que un Bookman no debe sentir eso pero...ahhh bueno eso es todo, estoy cansado y mañana nos vamos, cuando regrese te contare lo que sucedió…

¡Voy a conocer al Bookman antes de Jiji! Estoy emocionado.

21-11-xx

* * *

Bueno algunas cosas comenzaran a verse mas claras en este capitulo y el proximo, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los reviews a: **x Mirei x **(perdon creo que perdi el correo, pero si fuiste tu quien pregunto por el nombre de Alice, no te preocupes puedes usarlo, no es nada de plagio),** Koneko-chan** (lamento ser la causa de tus males xD), **sabaku no julliet**, **Mii**, **yuu hachiko** (eres un poco mala con Kanda...bueno quien no puede serlo con tan amargado sexi japones), **dagmw**, Detective Hikaru (gracias :D), **best-world**, **sakaru-chan** (eres mii verdad?) , **lyofar** (ten miedo, mucho mas miedo, kukuku, lo peor esta por venir), **x Souseiseki x**, **Mandragorapurple** (aww haces que me sonroje, en serio, gracias),** Psyco-Kaye**, **Ichi - Ichi**, **yumeyluna** (esperaras un poco mas por lemmon, lo siento, se que sera muy cliche pero el lemmon sera al final, quiero que la historia tenga sus bases antes de llegar a eso, gomen nuevamente), **Maryam-Chwan**, **Naruko-chan** (mi msn es rizuenakanoarrobahotmailpuntocom xD), **Cold-Sesshy** , **Yami RosenkreuZ**, **Kyurengo** (suena tentador sabes...), **Shiji**. Muchas gracias por leer, y por los reviews son un amor!

(1) no lo nieguen nosotras las mujeres siempre necesitamos a una amiga para ir al baño... ¿O soy yo la unica inutil? (:()


	15. La razon del Bookman parte II

Decimoquinto capitulo, espero que sigan allí leyéndome, aun después de mi tardanza. Creo que parte de mi inspiración se va por que no tengo manga que leer, así que hace poco recurrí a un método que me trajo la inspiración poco a poco. Volver a ver los capítulos de la serie, no pude hacer mas, soy un fracaso, en fin, disfruten el capitulo.

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man no es mío, pero me gustaría que así fuera, así no dejara el manga con hiatus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 15: La razón del Bookman parte II**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomo otra bocanada de aire, tratando con ese acto, de tomar mas fuerzas. Sus pies apenas soportaban su peso y el de la persona que traía en su espalda. A cada paso que daba no podía evitar hundirse mas de lo necesario en la fría nieve bajo el. Un paso y la nieve le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, necesitaba un poco de esfuerzo, más del usual para seguir adelante, pero justamente el necesario para hacerlo y sacar el pie y continuar con el exhaustivo ritual.

Otra bocanada de aire, y al soltarlo su aliento se materializo en una pequeña nube blanca frente a el.

Gruño antes de reafirmar su fuerza en el brazo derecho donde el otro cuerpo yacía inmóvil y completamente laxo. La tormenta que se avecinaba tras el frío viento que le azotaba cada cuanto le daban la seguridad, de no encontrar refugio el y sus otros dos compañeros inmóviles, e inconscientes tendrían un penoso final.

Daba gracias hasta ese momento el no tener ningún síntoma del Error y más importante, estar al menos en una sola pieza y con la mayor parte de su sistema muscular y esquelético en buen estado. En clara diferencia al pequeño en su espalda y al tipo bajo su brazo.

Seguía caminando y el paraje no cambiaba, nada de árboles, y los pocos que había eran apenas visibles entre tanta nieve, nada de cuevas, o alguna milagrosa cabaña con una humeante chimenea. Nada. Su único ojo diviso a la distancia una estructura rocosa que se extendía de izquierda a derecha sin poder divisar el final en ambos lados. Con suerte talvez encontraba algún hundimiento en esta y podría ocuparlo como refugio.

-Mhn Lavi…- Otra bocanada mas y siguió adelante al sentir como los pequeños brazos de Allen se prensaban mas firmemente a su cuello.

-No te preocupes Allen, ya casi estamos a salvo- era mentira. Y los tres lo sabían, incluso Kanda en su estado semi inconsciente con sus sangre saliendo por cualquier herida de su cuerpo y Allen apenas pudiendo respirar tras el tiempo que paso bajo el gran peso de la nieve.

Llego finalmente al pie de la estructura rocosa, y se dio cuenta que era parte de la montaña la cual debían escalar para llegar a la inocencia. Por el momento la inocencia podía valerle un comino. Lenalee debía estar al borde de la muerte en la orden pero si dejaba que Kanda y Allen murieran a cambio de su salvación nunca se lo perdonaría a Lavi, y el tampoco se lo perdonaría a si mismo.

Recorrió por quien sabe cuantos tortuosos minutos la larga pared de roca hasta que cansado y frustrado dejo a Kanda en el suelo con Allen a su lado, ambos pálidos y apenas respirando. Cogio su mazo y solo pidió que el destino fuera lo suficientemente compareciente con ellos como para no provocar otra avalancha.

-¡Odzuchi Kodzuchi!- grito haciendo que su arma anti akuma se agrandara, suspiro y dio un ultimo vistazo a sus compañeros, se mordió el labio y trato de medir su fuerza al enfocar parte de la pared, si no había ninguna cueva, entonces el se encargaría de hacer una.

Allen abrió los ojos en el instante exacto para ver a Lavi destruyendo parte de la pared de roca y como sobre el se venia abajo una marea blanca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Todo el __día había estado de buen humor. Apenas había despertado y una de las mujeres al servicio de la princesa había tocado su puerta informándole del desayuno. Con premura se vistió y sin ser muy conciente de ello, se mantuvo frente al espejo buscando una apariencia favorable. Lo mas posible era que la princesa estuviera en el comedor esperándole y el solo hecho de verle le disparaba un nerviosismo nada usual en el. _

_Saliendo de su habitación se encamino al comedor, siguiendo a la mujer que le enseñaba el camino. Su sonrisa desapareció un poco al recordar la noche anterior, la princesa Clara, con otra persona, mas bien otra mujer. Suspiro derrotado. Era un desperdicio que tan hermosa mujer acabara con otra. Pero de nuevo, ¿Quién era el para juzgar algo así cuando el mismo había ido a caer a los brazos de un chico?_

_El desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, entre pláticas fugaces entre Bookman y la princesa. Era de esa manera como había pasado su día hasta llegar a la biblioteca del palacio. _

_-Junior, revisa estos documentos- pidió el panda dándole un montón de libros y cuadernos. _

_-¿Y que exactamente buscamos?- pregunto con tono aburrido tomando los cuadernos. Casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta ya que el viejo le hizo saber de mala gana su descontento por haber olvidado su pequeña misión. –Vale, vale. Lo se. El registro completo de tu antecesor – respondió mecánicamente haciendo que Bookman dejara de fulminarle con la mirada._

_-Tienes mucho que aprender Junior. Con tu actitud no llegaras a ninguna parte, debes de enfocarte en tu trabajo y olvidar cualquier interferencia del exterior- Junior que comenzaba a revisar parte del material que el otro le dio, le miro con el entrecejo arrugado.-No pongas esa cara. Esto no es un regaño, considéralo un aviso. La vida como Bookman te llevara a muchos lugares, pero donde quiera que te lleve tu misión como observador de la historia nunca debes de interferir no importa lo que sientas- Junior le miro con extrañeza. _

_-No entiendo como mi pregunta te llevo a decirme todo eso- se quejo al mismo tiempo que hojeaba un libro. Bookman solo soltó un sonido gutural en respuesta. Por largo rato permanecieron en silencio ambos revisando y seleccionando cada uno de los registros. _

_El Bookman antecesor del viejo panda, había archivado todos los registros pero tal parecía que estos habían sido olvidados en la gran biblioteca del palacio y algunos hasta habían desaparecido. Ya que el Bookman había muerto, sus registros debían ir a la mansión Bookman, donde los registros de generaciones anteriores y futuras serian resguardados. _

_Junior se preguntaba, que sucedería si el viejo panda muriera, el solo pensamiento hizo que su piel se erizara. El viejo no seria eterno, y de seguro algún día tendría que hacer lo que el panda estaba haciendo para esos momentos.- ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Bookman al sentir la mirada de su alumno posarse sobre el cada cierto tiempo. _

_-Ah. Nada, solo que…no, no es nada- sonrío Junior tratando de disipar cualquier duda del otro. Ambos volvieron a sus tareas y se sumieron en silencio cuando finalmente Junior soltó una pregunta que el viejo panda no se esperaba -¿No estas triste?- Bookman le miro sorprendido por el cuestionamiento._

_-¿Triste?- Junior asintió._

_-Ya sabes, por tu maestro. – Bookman miro el libro que descansaba en la mesa frente a el. _

_No __sabía si realmente sentía algo._

_Después de recibir la orden del consejo de los Bookman para ir a traer los documentos que su antecesor había escrito por años mientras estaba bajo su tutela, __sintió algo raro en el, un nerviosismo, talvez, pero no supo identificar muy bien el por que de aquella extraña sensación. Por que para el, el fugaz cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago o el imperceptible golpeteo en su pecho eran tan solo, simples sensaciones, pasar de esa palabra a una mas compleja llamada sentimientos, era demasiado pedir. Pero si llegaba a cuestionarse así mismo como se sentía después de la nostálgica sensación al saber que vería de nuevo a su maestro para luego ser aplastado por la sensación de una roca sobre su estomago, diría que si. Estaba triste. En términos humanos, estaba triste._

_-La vida y la muerte son cosas inevitables, Junior- comento con desgana volviendo su vista al libro. Junior no pregunto mas, por que bastaba ver el cansancio del viejo para comprender que la muerte del hombre que talvez fue como su padre le había afectado de una u otra forma. -En todo caso, debemos apresurarnos, no podemos darnos el lujo de molestar a su nieta- Junior sonrío un poco. Era extraño. No. Imposible talvez, que un Bookman tuviese una familia, pero el predecesor del viejo la tuvo, a escondidas pero la tuvo, y solo tras sus agonizantes meses antes de su muerte se supo de ello. _

_-Pero ella dice que no hay problema además aun falta revisar la otra biblioteca que el anciano Bookman tenia en su habitación- Bookman cerro su libro y lo dejo a su izquierda._

_-El problema es…- Bookman dejo su mirada a la distancia y quedo sumido en silencio._

_Junior no __comprendió aquello._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Agh.- despertar con un dolor de cabeza era lo que menos necesitaba. -Rayos- se incorporo como pudo haciendo caso omiso al punzante dolor en su sien. – ¿Qué rayos paso?- gruño.

-Fuiste un idiota. Eso paso- Lavi abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada al frente donde através de el se encontraba el japonés con ojos cansados y sin su usual gabardina de la orden.

-Yuu- exclamo al ver a su amigo. La satisfacción de saber que el otro estaba remotamente bien fue apartada tras la curiosidad de saber en donde se encontraba, miro hacia ambos lados, encontrándose con paredes de roca. Kanda al comprender la duda del otro finalmente hablo.

-Hiciste una cueva, o eso trataste- si, ahora lo recordaba. Había buscado un refugio, pero no encontró ninguno así que se decidió hacer uno. –De alguna manera solo descubriste una, lo único que hiciste fue quitar la nieve.-

-Ah, ese montón de nieve que se me vino encima fue lo que me dejo inconsciente- reflexiono el pelirrojo.

-Tienes suerte que el moyashi haya despertado en ese momento, de lo contrario estarías aun bajo la nieve- el ojo esmeralda de Lavi se contrajo finalmente cayendo en cuenta de su otro acompañante.-Allen- murmuro Lavi. Kanda solo soltó un bufido.

-El moyashi esta acá- respondió señalando a su costado derecho donde estaba el peliblanco, se encontraba sentado al igual que Kanda contra la pared y estaba envuelto en su gabardina.

-¡Allen!- rápidamente Lavi llego al lado del albino, parecía que estaba en una sola pieza, no tenia heridas graves, al menos no externas pero el hecho que estuviera respirando con dificultad aplaco la fugaz seguridad que sintió al verle.-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto mirando al japonés que solo se apoyo contra la pared.

-No lo se. No se si sea el error o sea por el frío que hace- respondió con ojos cerrados. Lavi conocía muy bien aquella postura. Por mucho que Kanda quisiera aparentar lo contrario era obvio que estaba exhausto, tenía golpes y heridas por todo su cuerpo y podía segurar con confianza que apenas y podía mantenerse despierto, sus hombros tensos y la luz cansada en sus ojos eran claros delatores de ello.

Kanda estaba exhausto, adolorido y preocupado por la situación de los tres.

Gracias a la cueva la tormenta de nieve apenas era audible pero aun se sentían los vientos fríos de esta. Adentrarse mas a la cueva, sin luz y con la condición de los tres seria un suicidio. Por unos momentos quedaron en silencio Kanda sentado contra la pared y Lavi frente a Allen.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- se aventuro a preguntar el pelirrojo. El peliazul abrió levemente sus ojos.

-No lo se- dejo salir derrotado, algo que sorprendió a Lavi de sobremanera, era extraño que el japonés utilizara ese tono, no, de hecho, era sorprendente que aquel tono siquiera existiera en Kanda.

-Allen esta enfermo, tiene fiebre. Yuu tu tampoco te ves muy bien- Kanda solo chasqueo su lengua y sonrío de lado.

-Mira quien lo dice, el idiota que casi se mata por una estúpida cueva- algo parecido a un bufido salio de la garganta del japonés para terminar en un exceso de tos.

-¡Yuu!- Lavi se acerco al otro sin poder hacer algo. El japonés puso una de sus manos sobre su boca, lo que duro unos segundos se les hizo eternos a ambos, cuando finalmente su ataque ceso, Lavi miro con algo parecido al temor la mano del japonés. El carmín sobre esta era demasiado, tanto que goteaba hacia el suelo, Kanda parecía indiferente a ello y solo se apoyo más a la pared haciendo caso omiso de la mirada preocupada del pelirrojo.-Yuu, ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas tan mal?- pregunto en un despliegue de seriedad nada usual en el.

-¿Quién dice que este no es mi primer ataque de este tipo?- pregunto Kanda cerrando sus ojos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente, si hubiera sido el primero estarías mas preocupado o al menos te verías sorprendido- contesto con seguridad, Kanda sonrío levemente.- ¿Desde cuando…?-

-Uno o dos días antes de salir de la orden- respondió quedamente sabiendo que el otro no descansaría hasta obtener una respuesta.

-!¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?-

-¿De que hubiera servido eso? Komui me hubiera hecho quedarme en la Orden y para estos momentos tu estarías aun bajo la nieve y el moyashi estaría tratando de sacarte- ahora entendía, si Kanda no hubiese estado allí entonces de seguro Allen no hubiera podido sacarle, por mucha que fuera su preocupación por el japonés, este tenia razón.

-Aun así…Hubieras dicho algo- Kanda no respondió, ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando únicamente el pesado respirar de Allen.

-Esto no esta funcionando, Allen esta mal, tu estas mal, quien sabe si el error finalmente me cobrara cuentas a mi en cualquier momento- Kanda le miraba de reojo antes de volver a tener un ataque de tos. – ¡Yuu!- Lavi se mordió el labio en señal de frustración mientras esperaba que pasara, después de todo aquello era lo único que podía hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lavi se deshizo de su propia chaqueta y la puso sobre Kanda. -¿Qué estas haciendo?- gruño el japonés por el despliegue de preocupación del otro.

-Estas mal Yuu, y el frío solo hará que empeores- explico con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-Che. ¿Qué hay de ti?- Lavi sonrío ante la pregunta, el japonés se preocupaba por el, y la gabardina suya sobre el moyashi le decía que también lo hacia por el albino.

-Bueno supongo que podemos hacer casita- Kanda rápidamente tomo la chaqueta del conejo y la dejo frente a el.

-Te la devuelvo- el prospecto de hacer 'casita' era todo menos apetecible para el.

-Quédatela, se que no te agrada mucho mi compañía pero eso es diferente si es el moyashi ¿no?- Kanda notó el tono casi triste del pelirrojo y le miro en señal de duda. El pelirrojo se arrastro hacia Allen y se sentó a su lado derecho, al parecer esperaba que el hiciera lo mismo, acercarse mas al moyashi para compartir las dos prendas. Ah, de eso hablaba el conejo, estar cerca de Allen que de el era mas aceptable para Kanda, según Lavi.

El tonto, al menos tenía razon, le gustara o no el frío era uno de los principales enemigos por el momento. Kanda no pudo evitar soltar un chasquido mientras se acercaba al moyashi por el lado izquierdo.

Bajo la gabardina de Kanda, que cubría la parte derecha del moyashi y parte de Lavi de alguna manera las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, Lavi pudo jurar que escucho un suspiro con su nombre por parte de Allen. Kanda pareció no haberlo escuchado pues solo se sentó junto al peliblanco compartiendo parte de la chaqueta de Lavi con el.

Los tres chicos quedaron juntos, Lavi a la derecha, Allen en el centro, Kanda a la izquierda. Lavi y Kanda recargando sus cabezas sobre los hombros del más pequeño. Afuera solo se escuchaba la tormenta que parecía no tener fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Ya era muy noche pero al igual que la anterior, apenas era capaz __de conciliar el sueño. Nuevamente sonidos de pasos apresurados y gente hablando levemente era suficiente para saber que en el palacio no había calma. Salio de su cama y procuro no hacer mucho ruido al abrir la puerta de su habitación. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver unas tres personas con antorchas y armas recorrer el pasillo. Cerro la puerta rápidamente pero sin ruido alguno. _

_Esos tipos no eran del castillo, y al parecer no venían con buenas intenciones. No con esas armas y esas miradas que delataban de inmediato sus intenciones. Parpadeo sorprendido al escuchar como el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a girar después de unos segundos esta se abrió revelando a un soldado, este inspecciono la habitación y no encontró nada, la habitación estaba sola. _

_-¿Encontraste algo?-_

_-No, al parecer no hay nadie-_

_-¿Y el viejo?-_

_-Tampoco, no estaba en su habitación-_

_-Entonces los invitados de la princesa debieron haberse ido ya-_

_-Tsk, mejor para ellos-_

_Junior apenas podía escuchar lo que los tipos estaban hablando desde su posición bajo la cama, de alguna manera había podido agarrar sus cosas y esconderlas con el bajo la cama. Con cautela asomo su cabeza para ver a los intrusos, eran un soldado y el otro parecía ser un campesino, así como los que vio antes. _

_¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

_¿Por qué los soldados dejaban entrar extraños?_

_Entonces fue que llego a el la comprensión. La inseguridad del viejo panda de quedarse en aquel lugar. ¿Era esto?, pero que era precisamente 'esto'. _

_-Hay que reunirnos con los demás, andando – Junior se quedo allí analizando por unos momentos la situación. El soldado dijo que Jiji no estaba en su habitación, talvez se escondió o salio del castillo antes, no estaba seguro pero aquella gran multitud que iba y venia por el castillo no le caía en gracia, lo más posible era que aquello se tratara de un golpe de estado. Pero si ese era el caso, entonces Clara estaba en problemas, no solo la destronarían sino también…_

_Justo cuando aquel pensamiento cruzo su mente salio de su escondite bajo la cama se cambio rápidamente a sus ropas usuales y corrió hasta la puerta. Cuando toco el pomo se congelo en el lugar, finalmente millones de pensamientos llegaron a el. ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿Qué pretendes lograr?, ¿Salvar a la princesa, con que objetivo?, ¿En que te beneficia, a ti, como aprendiz a Bookman__? Todas las preguntas, todas importantes e igualmente conflictivas. El era solo un espectador, no tenía, no debía interferir en la historia por el bien de esta. Solo un espectador nada más. _

_Entonces… ¿Debía quedarse quieto mientras asesinaban a la princesa frente a el?_

_Sin darse cuenta las cavilaciones le hicieron sudar, sus manos temblaban con indecisión y su mente era un caos completo. Esta era la primera vez que su posición como aprendiz de Bookman se veía tan…tan…_

_-…Conflictiva- susurro, aun sin moverse._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sabes Yuu, talvez sea un poco tarde pero…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Era un espectador lo sabia, pero saber y asimilar algo son dos cosas muy diferentes. Cuando no eres un adulto aun tienes la inocencia de preocuparte por las personas, de querer cuidar de ellas, especialmente si son preciadas, pero la necesidad que el __corazón de una persona abarca al querer proteger a alguien que no puede defenderse es algo que casi cualquier persona tiene, aun cuando solo pocas son capaces de realmente defenderlas._

_Es por eso que corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo. El viejo panda fue olvidado al salir de su habitación. Las leyes de los Bookman fueron cada una disolviéndose en su memoria a cada paso que daba. El miedo que sentía aminoraba al pensar que Clara no se merecía lo que estaba a punto de pasarle._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sabes nunca quise que todo acabara como acabo…- no se escuchaba nada más que las respiraciones de Kanda y Allen, ambos posiblemente semi inconscientes por el cansancio y los síntomas del error. –Se que ya es demasiado tarde, pero siempre supe que debía decírtelo…el por que de lo que hice-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Los guardias pasaron frente a el y por unos momentos pensó que le habían descubierto. Sin embargo estos iban mas ocupados con la chica a la que llevaban casi a rastras. –Es la otra chica- susurro al ver como era llevaba por los guardias. Con __cautela se acerco hasta llegar al patio del palacio._

_-¡Pecadora!- Junior abrió sus ojos, al escucharles. – ¡Como te atreves a ir en contra de Dios!- La decisión de Junior sucumbió ante lo que miraba._

_-¡Bruja!- grito uno de los guardias mientras los demás la rodeaban, entre aldeanos y un hombre con tunica negra que le miraban con asco y odio._

_-¿Que tiene de malo?- susurro la rubia levantando su mirada después de haber sido abofeteada por el cura. – ¡Yo la amo! ¡Que importa si es una mujer yo la amo y eso debería bastar!-_

_-¡Eres una desgracia!-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Yo tenia miedo sabes…todo fue por que vi algo que no debía, aunque a estas alturas no estoy muy seguro si debí o no debí verlo.- una risa amarga salio de los labios del pelirrojo. Inconscientemente su mano se aferro más a la de Allen. –Aunque creo que si no lo hubiera visto talvez, hasta el día de hoy estuviera contigo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-El diablo ha llegado a este reino, la única manera de sacarlo es destruyendo el cuerpo que lo hospeda- Junior se quedo estático. Sabia que debía entrar y defender a la chica, ella no había hecho nada malo, solo amaba a una persona, el único problema era que esa persona era de su mismo sexo. Eso era todo, ella tenia razón, ¿Qué importaba?, ¿Por qué todos actuaban como si fuese algo asqueroso?, amar a alguien, es un sentimiento hermoso, era algo que las personas buscan, entonces ¿Por qué negárselo a ella y a Clara solo por ser mujeres?_

_Sabia que ese tipo de relaciones eran mal vistas, pero esto era demasiado. Si amar es un pecado, entonces todos los humanos debían de ser pecadores._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Me deje llevar por lo que la demás gente creía, y a pesar de que en un principio lo hice para protegernos, para protegerte- dejo salir con mas vehemencia lo ultimo. –Creo que me excedí por que la verdad era que estaba aterrado, solo los humanos, me hacen sentir así, ni siquiera los Akumas o los Noah me asustan tanto como los humanos-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-¡Illia!- Gritó la princesa al ver a la rubia cuando uno de los soldados le llevaba hasta el patio.  
_

_-¡Bella!- _

_-¡Amárrenlas!- ordeno el cura.- ¡Este reino esta manchado por el diablo, es hora de purificarlo!- _

_-Oigan, esperen- susurro ahogadamente Junior mientras veía como eran amarradas a un tronco que se erguía sobre paja y mas ramas.- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- susurro con su ojo desmesuradamente abierto. Ellos, esas personas, ¿no iban a hacer lo que el pensaba, verdad?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Si me fui sin decirte nada, si me encontraste con esa chica en la orden, fue solo porque no quería decírtelo de frente, era menos doloroso así, al menos para mi- abrió finalmente su ojo y miro a Allen su respiración se había vuelto constante y Kanda parecía un poco mas relajado. –Lenalee me dijo que me llegaste a querer, y ella cree que te enamoraste de mi, yo no lo se, solo se que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue importante y valioso para ambos-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Se que tu también encontraras a alguien, Junior. Y cuando lo hagas no le dejes ir, no importa quien sea, con tal que le ames, es suficiente"__, le había dicho el día anterior cuando Clara le explico de su relación con Illia, su amada. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Allen. ¿Has escuchado verdad? Si te he rechazado, si te he herido, es por que he tenido miedo que algo te suceda – suspiro –Aunque creo que al final, lo único que he hecho ha sido huir y poner excusas, los he herido a ambos. Y aunque no se si me puedan perdonar por ello…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-¡Préndanle fuego!-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-…Yo... lo siento-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_El fuego __comenzó a consumirlas, y en medio de todo lo único que Junior pudo ver eran sus manos entrelazadas._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Y Allen…- se acerco mas al albino, llevando su boca a la oreja del otro.-Yo te…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_La mañana siguiente Junior regresaba a la orden determinado a proteger a Yuu. Por mucho que aquello fuera a dolerle. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OMAKE TIME

Omake 5

47:

He regresado a la Orden. En otro momento me hubiese puesto bastante contento, pero supongo que ese no es caso ahora. No después de todo. No he visto a Yuu aun, pero no estoy seguro de que decir o que hacer ahora. No quiero que nos pase lo que le sucedió a Clara. Mas aun cuando ambos estamos tan cerca de la iglesia con todo esto de ser los elegidos de Dios, blah, blah, blah, estoy seguro que Komui no tiene nada en contra de esto pero los de arriba puede que si.

No estoy dispuesto a que algo asi nos sucede ni a Yuu ni a mi. Creo que al final no se si fue mala idea o no ir al Reino de Clara.

29-11-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

47:

Han pasado tres semanas desde mi regreso. Estoy muy confundido, quiero estar con Yuu pero en estas tres semanas lo único que he hecho ha sido evitarlo. Y he sido muy obvio. Yuu debe estar furioso, pero ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?. Esto es para protegernos de la Orden. Aunque creo que hoy cometí un error.

Estar cerca de Yuu es difícil, lo único que quiero es estar con el, ahora me resulta peligroso estar cerca suyo por que quiero abrazarlo y besarlo y pues hacer las cosas que siempre he hecho con el cosas tan sencillas como hablar con el, estar con el. Creo que mi libido me llevo a donde no debía y eso fue a los brazos de una chica de la orden, no se ni quien era ni su nombre a pesar que en algún momento ella me lo debió de haber dicho. No lo se. Fue todo talvez, y creo que mi suerte nunca me favorece.

Yuu nos vio.

Queria alejarlo, pero ahora con esto, Yuu se ha vuelto inalcanzable.

24-12-xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

47:

Creo que ha pasado un mes sin escribir, pero no me siento con humor como para hacerlo. O mas bien sea el hecho que no tengo algo de lo cual escribir mas que mi depresiva situación. Lenalee me mira con reproche, Yuu, Yuu apenas y me mira, es difícil, creo que pronto nos iremos. Panda quiere comenzar mi registro 48 fuera de la orden. Creo que se entero de algunas cosas, no estoy seguro, pero talvez sea para mejor. Según escuche esta planeando que nos vayamos en una semana, lo mejor sera no decirle nada a Lenalee y aunque quisiera, es obvio que Yuu no me escuchara.

03-01-xx

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, en compesancion (aunque no es mucho) los responderé:

Neko_Yura: Lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho. Acá esta el capitulo y espero que te haya gustado.

Deskdraik: Gracias por leer, y gracias de igual manera por el review. Lamento la espera y si no actualizaba era por que me habia bloqueado, pero aca vengo nuevamente, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

yuki-souma: ¿Toquecitos Yullen?. Me pareció haberlo hecho ya. Jeje. Pero si habrá toquecitos incluso hasta el final. Aunque el fic, es por supuesto un Laven.

x Souseiseki x: Pues déjame decirte que Allen solo quiere a Kanda, lo estima pero con Lavi…Bueno ya tu habrás leído los capítulos. Aunque claro, Kanda siente un poquito mas de algo por el Moyashi. Y por cierto el RPG al que me invitaste no me abre 

ChiKaon: Gracias por el review. ¿En serio se parecen? Me gustaría leerlo pero con Sai y Naruto esa pareja me gusta aunque mi definitiva es el SasuNaru. En fin gracias por leer.

Psyco-Kaye: Espero que este capitulo te haya parecido interesante, aun faltan algunas cosas que nuestros tres exorcistas tienen que recorrer y te parecerían _interesantes_.

TyraelMika: A veces a mi también me sucede no leo fics aunque después los encuentre bastante buenos. Gracias por haberte atrevido a leer el mío. Por cierto ¿No eras lo que esperabas? Jeje me gusta que suceda eso pero en el buen sentido. Y quien estuvo con los sintomas era Kanda pero al moyashi también le comenzaba. Es un fic Laven así que aunque hay toques de Yullen lamento que no sea la pareja definitiva, aunque tengo unos cuantos fics Yullen por si quieres leerlos solo busca en mi pagina.

Lyofar: Si Lavi es un despistado y un tonto en ocasiones, pero así lo quiere el moyashi. Gracias por el review. Y no te preocupes, no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien (esa frase la plagie xD)

Shiji: Tarde o temprano se le tenia que pegar lo malhablado de Yuu, después de todo a quien no, y por cierto lo que Lavi escribe en su bitácora son únicamente los Omake, lo que viste en cursivas en este y el capitulo anterior son recuerdos de Lavi. Gracias por el review.

neko-lavi_95: Pues el charco de sangre era de Kanda, es por el error, en este capitulo te darás cuenta, y me alegro que te gustara mi fic, con el lemon te quedare mal por que seguirás esperando. Gomen.

x Mirei x: No te preocupes el fic es Laven, nuestro conejo y el moyashi quedaran juntos aunque se me venga el mundo encima. Y pues aunque Lavi andaba cerca de la India no es muy relevante como ya te habrás dado cuenta en el fic. Gracias por el review.

Jullieto: Gracias por seguir leyendo, y de nuevo reviví, gracias por el comentario y gracias por desearme inspiración, aunque me tarde acá esta el capitulo, espero que compense mi falta de lemon por que aun falta para eso.

yumeyluna: Si, hubo algo entre Yuu y Lavi, en este capitulo se dan mas pruebas de ello y si Allen se acercaba a Kanda era por que se sentia incomodo cerca de Lavi, solo es por eso, buscaba tener apoyo aunque Kanda no es muy bueno en ese aspecto, no le quedaba mas. Y te seguire quedando mal por que me fue imposible poner lemon en este capitulo. Aun con mi falta de lemon, te agradezco que me sigas leyendo y dejando review.

Gracias por leer :D!!


	16. Bebiendo Esperanza

Finalmente, el capitulo numero dieciséis, espero no haberme tardado tanto esta vez. Aun así espero que continúen leyéndome, me hacen muy feliz con ello. Hablando de otras cosas, mi inspiración vino hace poco por el súper paquete feliz que Hoshino Katsura-sama nos dio con un capitulo de cincuenta paginas, estoy feliz. Sin embargo me mata la impaciencia, saber que no tendré dosis semanal de D. Gray Man y que a cambio tengo que esperar un mes enterito, bueno, en fin, no todo se puede tener en la vida :( Al menos vamos a tener nuestra dosis mensual y eso, es mucho considerando que hemos estado en hiatus desde hace casi cuatro meses. En fin, dejo mis lamentos para después, acá esta el capitulo 16 de Profundidad.

Gracias a : minamidani, PoLi-cHaN !!!!!, alle_lavi, Nana Walker, lhitium, Shiji, Jullieto, deskdraik, Naruko-chan, Neko_Yura, por sus reviews me animan mucho!.

Disclaimer: D Gray Man no es mío, todito es de Hoshino sensei y jamás de los jamases eso cambiara. (Suspiro derrotado)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 16: Bebiendo esperanza.**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mhg…Allen…-

Dos pares de ojos dejaron caer sus parpados al escuchar por enésima vez un balbuceo apenas entendible por parte del pelirrojo.

-Allen…- los ojos azules se abrieron con un brillo molesto danzando en ellos, soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible, tratando con ello de ignorar el molesto murmullo del conejo mientras que el otro par de ojos miraba cualquier cosa que no fuera el chico que el y su otro compañero llevaban casi a rastras. -…yo…te-

-¿Q-que tan extensa crees que sea esta c-cueva?- pregunto Allen en un intento desesperado por aplacar la voz del pelirrojo con la suya. Kanda solo entrecerró sus ojos denotando su molestia. No solo le traía harto el constante balbuceo del idiota pelirrojo sino también la actitud apenada del Moyashi ante las confesiones inacabadas del primero.

-Quien sabe- se digno a responder. No terminando de comprender si lo hizo por la molestia de seguir escuchando al pelirrojo que incluso en su estado semi inconsciente seguía siendo un total incordio o por un desliz de indulgencia para con el Moyashi.

Tomo nota de su alrededor, tratando de grabarse el panorama, el poco que alcanzaba a distinguir y la poca diferencia que había con el que dejaban atrás cada cuatro o cinco pasos. Llevaban caminando unas dos horas, y con el paso al que iban posiblemente amaneciera antes de alcanzar su objetivo. –Allen…- susurro el pelirrojo nuevamente. Y si Kanda no conociera lo suficiente al peliblanco diría que esta vez el chico gruño y soltó un 'Estúpido Lavi' entre dientes.

Kanda soltó una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse la cara del otro. Posiblemente estuviera completamente roja y el labio inferior del pequeño estuviera temblando como sucedía cada vez que se encontraba avergonzado. Su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar nuevamente al pelirrojo. Miro a su derecha donde se encontraba el Bookman. Su mirada se quedo en la figura del otro por unos momentos antes de volver a dirigirla al frente.

Con pasos lentos pero constantes se abrían paso dentro de la cueva. Pese a que la primera idea de quedarse quietos casi a la entrada de esta era la más segura, con el tiempo pasó a ser la más descartada. De un momento a otro Lavi parecía haber perdido noción de la realidad, parecía que finalmente el Error le había cobrado cuentas, y de no haber sido por esa tonta pelota dorada del Moyashi, se hubiera encontrado en un gran predicamento sobre que debía hacer con dos moribundos.

Inmediatamente sus ojos viajaron al golem en cuestión. Parecía que la bola servia para algo después de todo, ya que desde que entraron a la cueva Tim parecía haberse extraviado sin razón aparente. Lo que Kanda ignoro fue que durante el tiempo que el Moyashi se despertó le ordeno entrar a la cueva y explorar.

Así que de esa manera se encontraban con el pelirrojo casi a rastras, con el brazo derecho de este sobre el hombro izquierdo de Allen y su izquierdo sobre el suyo. Los tres se encontraban exhaustos, pero parecía como si de alguna manera conveniente el Error no se había apoderado de la totalidad del bienestar de cada uno. Allen parecía estar con calentura pero no se veía tan mal como al principio, y el hecho que despertara entre lapsos temporales de su malestar por el error le daba la seguridad que aun estaban a tiempo. Lavi por otro lado, estaba muy mal, no tenía mucha fiebre pero parecía como si estuviera sufriendo de algún dolor interno.

-¿En verdad crees que esa sea la inocencia que andamos buscando?- pregunto Allen luego de un tiempo en silencio.

-Puede ser- de alguna manera inexplicable, las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien. Tim había regresado con una grabación de lo que podría ser una inocencia. Kanda se había decidido a ir por ella, y agradeció el hecho que a pocos minutos de tomada la decisión el Moyashi despertara por si solo, aun un poco desorientado y con temperatura arriba de lo normal pero lo suficientemente alerta como ayudarle a cargar al idiota pelirrojo en busca del lugar al cual se dirigían.

-Ojala sea el corazón- murmuro el peliblanco con esperanza anclada a su voz. Kanda era una persona realista, y le costaba mucho creer que de buenas a primeras la inocencia, especialmente el corazón, fuese encontrado con tal facilidad, pero de ninguna manera le iba a decir aquello al niño, suficiente baja tenían la moral con sus síntomas como para darle mas razón de deprimirse.

-Aa-

Tim iba al frente y mantenía su boca abierta mientras mostraba la imagen a la cual se dirigían, más por fines de iluminar el lugar que por enseñarles su destino. Por largo rato se encontraron silencio, siendo lo único que parecía romperlo, los murmullos del pelirrojo.

Con cada paso la oscuridad iba mermando, mas adelante podían ver como haces de luz iluminaban un poco la cueva. Al parecer habían llegado finalmente al lugar al que Tim les había guiado. Lo que parecía el final de la cueva no era sino un pequeño cuarto de roca, en medio de este había una pequeña laguna y en medio de esta se alzaba una roca, sorprendentemente la luz que habían visto antes era emitida por ella.

Cuando entraron al lugar, el japonés y el peliblanco se apresuraron a dejar a Lavi contra la pared. Allen se quedo al lado de este mientras Kanda comenzaba a andar hacia la pequeña laguna. El peliblanco miraba la espalda del japonés alejarse y devolvió su mirada al pelirrojo junto a el, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar lo que Lavi le había dicho horas antes, aun cuando estaba ardiendo en fiebre y con poca noción de la realidad aquellas palabras que brotaron de la boca del otro fueron mas claras y tan fuertes de lo que cualquier grito hubiese sido.

– ¿Que sucede Tim?- Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Allen vio que Tim parecía un tanto inquieto mientras revoloteaba sobre el. Antes que pudiera decir algo mas a su gollem un quejido lleno el lugar, inmediatamente el peliblanco vio en dirección de la causa de este.

-¿Kanda?- pregunto un tanto preocupado al ver la cara de dolor del otro. Dio una mirada al pelirrojo antes de ponerse en pie e ir con Kanda. El japonés por su parte se encontraba en cuclillas a la orilla de la laguna mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía la derecha y un gesto de dolor se ceñía en su semblante. -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto nuevamente el albino al llegar junto al otro.

-La maldita agua esta condenadamente caliente- gruño el japonés lanzando dagas con sus ojos a la susodicha. Allen se puso en cuclillas frente a la laguna y extendió su brazo hacia esta, la mano de Kanda rápidamente tomo su muñeca antes que pudiera tocar el agua. -¿Qué demonios crees que haces estúpido Moyashi?-

-No voy a meter la mano, si eso pensabas- respondió defensivamente. Con esa declaración el japonés soltó la muñeca del chico, y tan pronto lo hizo Allen volvió a extender su mano sobre la superficie del agua pero sin tocarla. –Que raro, no se siente caliente-

-Hn- El japonés miro a su alrededor y entrecerró sus ojos. –No hay vapor- murmuro más para si que para el otro. Allen sin embargo alcanzo a escucharle y dio un vistazo alrededor.

-Tampoco es como si el lugar se sintiera caliente – puntualizo el albino a lo cual el otro asintió. De un momento a otro Allen se vio empujado hacia el agua y de no haber sido por la rapidez de Kanda el peliblanco se hubiese visto dentro de la laguna.

-¡Estúpida pelota!- gruño Kanda, su mano se encontraba sosteniendo de la solapa al peliblanco quien se encontraba a pocos centímetros del agua. Timcampi a todo eso se encontraba volando frenéticamente de un lado a otro sin poner especial atención al desastre que estuvo a punto de causar al irse contra su amo. -Che- Kanda afirmo su agarre en la solapa de Allen y con un rápido movimiento arrojo al chico contra el gollem.

-¡Kanda eres un bruto!- se quejo el peliblanco después de incorporarse, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su cabeza.

-Che. Si no fuera por mí estarías como pollo asado así que cierra la boca- gruño de mala gana antes de desviar la mirada.

-¡Y tu Timcampi, casi me matas!- Su queja fue ignorada al sentir como Tim se iba contra el nuevamente y se escondía en su uniforme. -¿Qué te pasa Tim?- pregunto al ver como desde sus ropas el gollem mostraba sus dientes contra algo en particular.

-Allen…- Su nombre siendo vocalizado le hizo ver a la causa de este, Lavi había despertado y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente por el dolor, pero no obvio el destello de alivio que cruzo por el ojo esmeralda al verle. Allen por su parte se mostraba contento que el otro se hubiese despertado pero el alivio de ver al otro al menos consciente no duro demasiado al darse cuenta que Tim mostraba sus dientes en dirección a Lavi, fue entonces cuando vio la pequeña mariposa posada sobre el hombro de este y la causa del descontento de Tim.

-¡Lavi cuidado!- el aludido no entendió el grito de advertencia sino hasta ver a alguien pararse a su lado, con parsimonia Lavi vio a su lado y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que el ojo de Allen reaccionaba ante la presencia de Akumas.

– ¡Kanda!- el japonés no espero mas al ver como el ojo del pequeño reaccionaba, para desenfundar a Mugen mientras que Lavi se apartaba tan rápido como podía del Noah a su lado.

-Tikky- susurro el pequeño al ver al Noah frente a ellos, con Lavi llegando a su lado no pudo sentir sino un poco de alivio, que fue borrado por la comprensión de la situación, el, Kanda y Lavi se encontraban exhaustos y la posibilidad de evitar una pelea era tan remota como lo era ganar contra el Noah.

-Así que aquí era donde se encontraban- comento casi divertido –Realmente son muy escurridizos- poco a poco Allen vio como akumas de nivel uno comenzaban a mostrarse en el lugar junto con algunos nivel tres.

-Oi, Lavi, ¿Puedes pelear?- pregunto en un susurro el japonés llegando al lado del pelirrojo.

-Realmente no es que pueda sino que debo de hacerlo, Yuu. ¿Qué hay de ti, Allen?-

-Lo mismo digo- respondió antes de invocar su inocencia.

-¿En verdad tenemos que hacer esto?- pregunto Tikky con expresión aburrida. –Realmente no están en condiciones para esto, por que no simplemente se rinden- sonrió con malicia. Cuando ninguno de los exorcistas respondió, Tikky borro su sonrisa y cambio su semblante por uno mas serio. –Como quieran- susurro antes de que los akumas arremetieran contra los exorcistas.

Kanda se vio contra varios niveles uno que en otro tiempo no hubiesen sido problema y que en el momento se mostraban como feroces adversarios, con poca rapidez y movimientos demasiados elaborados el japonés se vio derrotando al primer nivel uno, mientras el otro trataba de golpearle con sus rayos. Allen por su parte tuvo que lidiar con un nivel tres que no le daba respiro golpe tras golpe que buscaba asestar, el trabajo de lidiar con el nivel tres era costoso y los nivel uno que le rodeaban con el objetivo de ayudar al nivel tres hacían casi imposible el poder contraatacar, con rapidez trato de eliminar a unos cuantos nivel uno mientras que unos cuantos metros Lavi se encontraba combatiendo con un nivel uno y un tres.

Poco a poco, aunque con mucha dificultad Allen pudo deshacerse de los molestos niveles uno –Crown Clown- exclamo al encontrarse solo con el nivel tres y arremetió contra el.

Lavi por su parte también se había deshecho de los nivel uno y se encontraba ayudando a Kanda quien se mostraba en peor estado que el y Allen. –Yuu resiste- murmuro mientras bloqueaba un ataque del nivel tres. Tikky veía entretenido todo aquello, tanto al pequeño exorcista como al pelirrojo que se debatían contra los únicos nivel tres que había llevado. Realmente compadeció al trío por tener tan mala suerte, ya que desde un principio lo único que había llegado a hacer a aquel lugar era destruir la misma inocencia que estos tres buscaban, y bueno, siendo el un Noah y ellos exorcistas era obvio el desenlace de aquel encuentro, pese a que el Error por si solo estuviera acabando con ellos.

Un grito ensordecedor inundo el lugar y tanto los ojos amatistas del Noah como los de los otros exorcistas se abrieron en sorpresa al estruendo producido por uno de los akumas. Lavi quien se encontraba frente a el apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía. El akuma con el que había estado peleando momentos antes había salido disparado hacia la pequeña laguna cuando le golpeo con su mazo y no solo parecía como si se estuviese ahogando sino también quemando de una manera espantosa, por unos momentos solo los gritos de dolor del Akuma se escuchaban hasta que este se desintegro por completo.

-¡Allen…!- llamo Lavi al peliblanco para que siguiera su ejemplo. Al menos si no podían derrotar al akuma tal y como se encontraban de exhaustos y en mal estado, con tirarlo al agua bastaría para deshacerse de ellos. Su idea no termino de vocificarla cuando sintió como una presencia se colocaba detrás de el.

-Eso no es justo- susurro una voz burlona cerca de su oído.

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido para todos excepto para el mismo que vio todo en cámara lenta. Tikky le había lanzado hacia la laguna, Kanda siendo el que se encontraba mas cerca de él trato de alcanzarle, pero sus manos apenas se rozaron cuando el Noah tomo de la solapa al japonés y le impidió ayudarle. Mas al fondo solo escucho su nombre ser gritado por Allen.

Cerró los ojos en anticipación y después de lo que le pareció una insoportable eternidad el ruido de si mismo chocando contra el agua fue aplacado por la sensación de miles de agujas clavándose contra su piel. Dolía como los mil demonios, y aunque la primera y más viable opción era nadar hacia la superficie, su mente estaba enfocada solo en el dolor y la compresión de su pecho por este. Inconscientemente se contrajo en si mismo buscando inútilmente de soportar el dolor. Poco a poco su visión comenzaba a desenfocarse mientras que sus músculos parecían arder hasta el punto de dejarle inconsciente del dolor. _"¿Así que esto es todo?" _pensó ante el final irremediable que comenzaba a vislumbrar. Finalmente al necesitar aire abrió la boca a sabiendas que tal acto no solo terminaría de matarle sino también que traería aun mucho más dolor.

Un último pensamiento llego a su mente antes de tomar una bocanada inevitable de agua, no sabia si moriría por ahogamiento o por quemar sus tripas, y ante ese cuestionamiento no pudo sino sonreír en resignación. Cuando finalmente aspiro el agua, el dolor ahora se extendía desde afuera hacia adentro, su boca, su garganta y su estomago ardían terriblemente. Por unos cuantos segundos que creyó una tortuosa eternidad vio hacia arriba, donde el mundo inconsciente de su agonía seguía girando, Allen peleando con el Noah, Kanda posiblemente muriendo, ¿en verdad así acabaría todo?

De alguna manera su cuerpo ya casi no dolía, de seguro era por que el dolor finalmente había acabado con su sensitividad o por que se encontraba más cerca de la muerte, no lo sabia, y ya no le importaba.

Parpadeo perezosamente al ver como otro cuerpo era arrojado al agua e inmediatamente su razón pareció gritarle. Con movimientos mas fluidos llego hasta el otro cuerpo. Se trataba de Allen, quien se encontraba casi en posición fetal por el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Preocupado por el otro chico, su mente tardo en registrar que ya no sentía dolor alguno y que por el contrario ahora se sentía incluso mejor que antes, mejor que cuando cayo al agua y mejor que cuando arrastraba a Kanda y a Allen buscando refugio, ahora ni siquiera se estaba ahogando. Pero Allen frente a el se veía en agonía, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

¿Es que acaso había muerto y no se había dado cuenta?

Fue cuando el entendimiento llego a el, el final del dolor, aunque de una manera extraña, había llegado a el en cuanto trago agua, pese al tortuoso dolor que le había masacrado las entrañas cuando lo hizo, ahora se sentía perfectamente. Si ese era el caso, entonces Allen también debía beberla y así acabar rápidamente con el dolor que estaba experimentando. Sin embargo decirle aquello al chico en medio de su agonía y bajo el agua era poco más que imposible. Decidido a aliviar al peliblanco llevo sus manos hacia los hombros del pequeño, aquello hizo que Allen le mirara aun con su semblante adolorido pero con alivio danzando en sus ojos al verle con vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces Lavi tomo una bocanada de agua y la retuvo en su boca antes de presionar sus labios con los de Allen.

Allen abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la presión de algo contra sus labios. El dolor aunque aun era latente en su cuerpo no le hizo despreciar la sensación de los labios de Lavi contra los suyos, y lejos de preguntarse el por que de su acción como lo hubiera hecho en otro tiempo, cerro los ojos degustando lo poco que el agua y el dolor le dejaban saborear del pelirrojo, talvez aquel era el ultimo beso antes de morir y el gustoso aunque sorprendido por ello se rindió ante el. El beso sin embargo no acabo allí, la lengua del pelirrojo rozo sus labios y el comprendiendo apenas aquella acción abrió su boca, lo que no espero era que no solo la lengua de Lavi entro a su boca sino también agua, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero Lavi seguía con el suyo cerrado mientras buscaba hacerle beber el agua.

Talvez fue todo o el hecho de no saber que mas hacer pero la bebió, tan pronto como termino de hacerlo sus entrañas ardieron y Lavi como si supiera por lo que estaba pasando no le dejo ir, le rodeo con sus brazos mientras una de sus manos llegaban a su cabeza y le empujaban hacia el para no separar sus labios, en una especie de ritual reconfortante, 'Ya pasara' escucho casi mentalmente al pelirrojo tras sus acciones. Poco a poco el dolor se iba y lo único que quedaba eran sus labios ser quemados por la piel del otro por una razón completamente diferente a la anterior.

De alguna manera el ardor en sus labios le hizo moverlos contra los de Lavi, suavemente, inseguro de su proseguir, poco estimulo necesito el otro para seguirle el paso. Su mente ya no era consciente de ningún dolor, su cuerpo se había entumecido por que ya no sentía nada que no fuera la dulce y a la vez agresiva presión en sus labios. El agua estorbaba y pese a lo incomodo de aquello, si este en realidad era su recompensa por lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ese momento bien valía la pena. Morir en brazos de Lavi, mientras se besaban, acabando con ello cualquier aliento de vida restante en cada uno, no importaba.

* * *

OMAKE TIME

Omake 6

47:

Esta es la primera vez que escribo fuera de la orden. Precisamente por que ya no estoy en ella es que me he dignado a hacerlo, posiblemente pasen muchos años antes de que vuelva a hacerlo dentro de la orden, pero es acá cuando recuerdo las palabras de Lenalee, cuando me sienta solo, cuando quiera hablar de algo y no haya nadie allí, el estúpido diario lo estará. Si, maldita sea, esto es un diario, no me importa, la verdad es que me importa un comino todo. Ya van dos meses y medio desde que me fui de la Orden, panda ha estado muy ocupado y me arrastra con el en eso. Parece que es hora de irme despidiendo del mi registro numero cuarenta y siete creo que este será mi ultima entrada en el diario como tal y posiblemente para siempre, no quiero seguir pensando en nada de lo que sucedió en la Orden y esta cosa no ayuda.

Fue un gusto 47. De todos has sido el registro más emotivo, el más interesante y el que valorare más.

15 – 05 – xx

-

Hey 48:

Se que me dije que ya no volvería a escribir pero después de tanto tiempo creo que me hace falta. Esta es la primera vez que escribo como mi registro cuarenta y ocho, es raro, por que tengo pocas cosas por las cuales escribir, casi no ha sucedido nada desde mi cambio de registro hace dos años, al menos nada relevante y que merezca ser mencionado. Es increíble cuanto tiempo ha pasado y sin embargo de alguna manera esta bitácora (es bitácora, dije diario en la entrada anterior por que no pensaba claramente) siempre ha estado conmigo. Hace tiempo que olvide que la tenia y hasta hace poco cuando panda me mando a limpiar la habitación que he ocupado durante todo este tiempo en la mansión Bookman me lo encontré. Ahora ya tengo diecisiete años y talvez sea eso lo único que merezca ser mencionado. En fin, creo que esta será mi única entrada como el registro cuarenta y ocho ya que jiji esta haciendo planes para cambiar al número cuarenta y nueve antes de cumplir los dieciocho años.

Suerte y adiós cuarenta y ocho.

07 – 03– xx

-

Konichiwa 49!:

Bien esto será rápido. Estoy feliz, triste, enojado, nervioso, inquieto, aliviado, temeroso, y muchas otras cosas mas, Panda me ha dado la noticia que regresaremos a la Orden, estoy tan abrumado que no se que hacer ni que pensar, parece que después de una pequeña mision regresaremos. Bien, hasta entonces, Lavi.

10 – 11 – xx

-

BONUS

-Maldito Moyashi, ganándome esa estúpida misión a Alemania –

Allí estaba, finalmente después de tantos años sin verlo, Yuu seguía igual que siempre, elegante, guapo, perfecto…y molesto. Eso le hizo soltar una pequeña risilla. Sin embargo ahora que había encontrado a Yuu, no sabia que hacer, como actuar, y antes de repensar la situación, Yuu le vio. El tiempo se congelo y lo único que atino a decir fue:

-H-hey Yuu regrese- silencio incomodo - ¿…Y quien es el Moyashi? -

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Por cierto, se que algunas cosas están un poco confusas ya que muchos me han preguntado lo mismo acá respondo:

Lavi y Allen: Pues ambos se gustan, quieren comerse el uno al otro pero Lavi es idiota y el Moyashi…también.

Lavi y Yuu: Una relación problemática, estuvieron juntos pero Lavi al ver a Clara y a su amada ser quemadas frente a el por amarse entre si, decidió olvidar a Kanda. Por el momento Lavi sigue queriendo a Yuu pero en menor proporción a la de antes, después de tantas cosas, el tiempo y las situaciones no fueron compasivos con ellos y su querer, Yuu le quiso pero por su resentimiento y orgullo apenas y se muestra interesado en las acciones del pelirrojo (y con muy buena razón tras la traición de este). Se quieren, pero uno de ellos quiere matar al otro, tres hurras antes de que puedas decir quien quiere matar a quien.

Yuu y Allen: Kanda no es fácil, ni tampoco goloso, pero después de que Lavi le dejo con el corazón partido, si señores, con el corazón partido, supo que no debía volver a cometer el mismo error, pero Allen, y acá todos sabemos que el es una excepción inesperada para las barreras del príncipe de hielo tenemos estos hechos: Yuu le quiere, se preocupa y le gustaría algo mas que un simple 'BaKanda' y talvez callar al pequeño idiota a besos, pero Allen esta enfocado en un idiota cabello rojo que apenas besa la mitad de lo bien que el puede hacerlo.

Lavi: Se que llego a la Orden como a los dieciséis años, no antes, así que he cambiado esto para fines de mi historia… ¿Qué por que lo hice?, pues por que puedo, y este es solo un fic así que no me traten de demandar.

....Riznao es una chica buena...y le gustan los reviews...podrias...ya sabes....presionar el botón?


	17. Besos de Inocencia

Capitulo No. 17, Wow. Nunca pensé que la historia se me fuera de las manos y durara tanto, en fin, gracias por seguir conmigo aun. Espero no haberme tardado mucho, en fin no les quito mas el tiempo y adelante.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura – sama es la única a la cual le pertenece la maravillosa obra de D. Gray Man.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 17****: Besos de Inocencia.**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Catalogar esa sensación como el cielo, seria demasiado, pero se acercaba mucho a la definición terrenal de la palabra. Lo que le pareció una eternidad, y que en tiempo real fueron tan solo unos dos minutos - sino era que menos- finalmente llego a su fin, Lavi abrió su ojo esmeralda y separo sus labios de los de el, incluso bajo el agua, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de protesta, que si bien Lavi pudo haber ignorado también puedo no haberlo escuchado. Después de tragar el agua que Lavi le hizo beber de su propia boca – y acá es donde pese a su propia situación en donde se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, no pudo evitar un furioso rubor en sus mejillas – el conocimiento de muchas cosas llegaron a el simultáneamente.

Lo primero y por supuesto más importante, pese a su situación actual, era que Lavi le había besado, a Allen, no a Alice, sino a Allen. Segundo pensamiento, sus entrañas ya no ardían y su cuerpo ya no sentía la ofuscante sensación de miles de agujas clavándose en su piel. Lo único que sentía ahora era la relajante calma que el agua le proporcionaba. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber estado bajo el agua, sabrá quien cuanto tiempo, le hizo apresurarse a buscar aire por que este parecía haberse convertido en una necesidad secundaria.

Lavi le miro con algo indefinido en su ojo mientras el solo podía mirarle con sorpresa, vergüenza e incluso felicidad, cuando los labios del pelirrojo se curvaron hacia arriba fue que salió de su ensoñación y decidió devolverle el gesto con una mueca tímida que se vio interrumpida al parpadear cuando sintió como una de las manos de Lavi tomaba una de las suyas. Contestando la pregunta implícita del pequeño, Lavi solo señalo hacia la superficie.

Allen no pudo sentirse más culpable por aquella moción. Kanda aun se encontraba allá arriba con el Noah, y el, allí en el agua junto a Lavi, estaba pensando en cosas que por el momento debía dejar en un plano secundario.

Con un corto pero firme movimiento de cabeza le hizo entender a Lavi que debían salir. Ambos comenzaron a nadar hacia la superficie. Allen no pudo evitar el asombro de poder utilizar sus extremidades sin producirle dolor alguno, parecía que lo mismo estaba en la mente del pelirrojo pues el semblante le decía cuanto mucho.

Al llegar a la superficie, el miedo se apodero de ambos. Todo estaba demasiado callado, y por un momento lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido cruzo las mentes de ambos.

-¿Ara? Y yo pensé que ya habrían muerto- la voz detrás de ellos les hizo voltearse tan rápido que Allen sintió el crujir de huesos de su cuello.

-Tikky- susurro al ver al Noah sentado sobre una de las rocas.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Dónde esta Yuu?- El Noah ensancho su sonrisa y dirigió su mirada amatista a su derecha donde a sus pies yacia el cuerpo inmóvil de japonés.

-¡Kanda!-

-¡Yuu!-

Kanda se encontraba inconsciente a los pies del Noah. Allen no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al verle en aquel estado. El japonés tenía su cabello suelto, cayendo en cascadas azuladas por sus hombros, su respiración era inconstante y todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de carmín. Vagamente la mente del peliblanco se pregunto como era posible que el japonés llegara a encontrarse en tal estado cuando apenas unos minutos antes, lo había visto aun con suficientes fuerzas para pelear.

Tikky al ver las caras sorprendidas de los dos exorcistas que se encontraban en el agua, pateo al japonés enviándolo directo a esta. Tanto el peliblanco como el pelirrojo soltaron gritos con el nombre del japonés ante su acción.

Allen vio como el cuerpo de Kanda chocaba contra la superficie del agua y comenzaba a hundirse rápidamente. Pese a que en aquel momento su cuerpo se encontraba bien, no sabia que podía llegar a suceder si Kanda era expuesto por mucho tiempo al dolor que el agua les causo en un principio. Lavi parecía pensar lo mismo ya que no tardo ni medio segundo cuando Kanda choco contra el agua antes de comenzar a nadar hacia su dirección con la intención de sacarle de allí.

-Me sorprende que estés vivo, shonen – Allen gruño al escuchar el apodo satírico con el que le llamo el otro. -Pensé que morirías al tocar el agua-

"_Ciertamente yo también"_ pensó Allen al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a nadar en dirección a tierra firme. Con brazadas decididas pero cautelosas busco llegar hasta donde se encontraba el Noah, quien en todo el rato no se movió. _"¿Que estará pensando?" _se pregunto el exorcista al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del otro. _"Pudo haberme atacado cuando estaba saliendo del agua, o mejor aun cuando estaba en ella". _

Allen parpadeo al sentir como algo se posaba sobre su hombro, rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia el objeto y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que era uno de los Tease de Tikky. Antes que pudiera deshacerse del molesto bicho dirigió su mirada al frente justamente para enfrentar al Noah que aprovechando su distracción se había acercado demasiado. Unos pocos centímetros separaban su cara con la del otro cuando sintió como una mano buscaba dar contra su pecho. En un rápido movimiento Allen esquivo el movimiento de su adversario, cayendo lejos del Noah pero muy cerca del borde de la laguna.

-Vaya, vaya, tus movimientos han mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos encontramos- Allen frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, siempre, sin perder de vista al Noah.

-Eso no volverá a funcionar- la seriedad y el tono de Allen hicieron que el Noah entrecerrara sus ojos. En su mano izquierda, con la cual había tratado de atravesar a Allen se podía ver una especie de humo oscuro, Allen no tardo en registrar que lo que Tikky acababa de tratar era volver a incrustar en su interior un pedazo del 'Error'.

-Yare, Yare. Esto se esta volviendo mas problemático- gruño Tikky entre dientes. Allen se incorporo y no pudo evitar preguntarse por que el Noah no parecía dar indicios de querer atacarle.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo mirar en dirección a este. Lavi y Kanda salían de la laguna. Ambos completamente empapados y Kanda aun con graves heridas y una palidez que era mucho más preocupante. Tikky no les presto atención, y pese a que eso le daba la satisfacción que el Noah no trataría nada –por el momento- contra sus amigos le hizo preguntarse por que Tikky parecía inseguro en hacer movimiento alguno. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Tanto Kanda y Lavi estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, y el se encontraba cerca de la orilla de la laguna, ¿podía ser acaso que el Noah tuviera miedo del agua?, aquello no parecía del todo tan descabellado, después de todo el akuma que cayo al agua prácticamente se deshizo, como si el agua de la laguna fuera acido. Lo que aun no terminaba de entender era como diablos habían sobrevivido el sus otros acompañantes. _"Eso no importa ahora" _se dijo a si mismo, lo que importaba era que los tres estaban a salvo y el con sus fuerzas revitalizadas tenia que encargarse del Noah.

-¡Crown Clow!- Allen no tardo en arremeter contra el Noah.

-¡Allen!- Lavi por su parte no sabia que hacer. ¿Ayudar a Allen o hacer algo por Kanda?, el pelirrojo mordió su labio inferior en frustración decidiendo quedarse con Kanda, después de todo, el japonés estaba demasiado mal herido como para dejarle por su cuenta en esos momentos, debía pensar algo rápido, o sino entonces Kanda tendría un penoso final.

-Si que tienes agallas, shonen, pero ya me hartaste, ya no seré amable- gruño Tikky al esquivar otro golpe del pequeño. Allen pudo observar como en la mano izquierda de este se concentraba mas humo oscuro, fuera lo que fuera que Tikky planeara hacer con eso no seria nada bueno.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos fueron en contra del otro, Tikky esquivando mientras Allen buscaba asestar golpe tras golpe. – ¿En verdad crees que será tan fácil?- murmuro Tikky al ser golpeado por Allen, rápidamente Tikky se abalanzo contra el peliblanco, ambos cayeron al suelo rodando mientras uno trataba de deshacerse del agarre del Noah y el otro trataba de incrustar el 'Error' en el exorcista.

"_Duele"_se quejo mentalmente el pequeño, el agarre del Noah sobre su cuello le estaba asfixiando mientras que el 'Error' que tenia en su mano izquierda se sentía demasiado caliente, si tanta cantidad de 'Error' era incrustada en su pecho lo mas posible es que moriría inmediatamente. –Es exactamente lo que piensas, Shonen – se burlo Tikky aun forcejeando –Esta vez no seré amable- volvió a repetir –Esta vez los matare aquí mismo-

Su visión estaba volviéndose borrosa. Cuidarse de la mano izquierda de Tikky y buscar eliminar esa ofuscante presión en su cuello era demasiado, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza pudo divisar a su derecha el comienzo de la laguna. No quería hacerle demasiado daño al Noah, pese a que fuese su enemigo, pero por el momento era eso, o morir afixiado o con el 'Error'. Reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias hizo que ambos rodaran hacia el borde de tierra, cuando Tikky se dio cuenta de sus intenciones trato de huir, Allen no le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

-¡Allen!-

El sonido de ellos chocando contra el agua volvió a escucharse.

Incluso bajo el agua, Tikky no perdía la presión de su mano derecha sobre el cuello del peliblanco. Abriendo uno de sus ojos, miro a su enemigo, el Noah estaba sufriendo, eso cuanto mucho podía afirmar. Pero esta vez, no había dolor para el, con movimientos torpes e inciertos forcejeo con el Noah, aquello estaba resultando mas fácil de lo que pensó, finalmente se había deshecho de la mano que apresaba su cuello. Separándose del Noah, pudo ver que al igual que como el sufrió cuando cayo por primera vez al agua Tikky se retorcía de dolor, el humo oscuro de su mano izquierda fue mermando poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo, una vez que la mano del Noah se abrió Allen pudo observar como un pequeño trozo muy parecido a la 'Inocencia' se destruía por completo.

Los jadeos y gemidos de dolor del otro, incluso bajo el agua le hicieron mirarlo nuevamente, para su sorpresa, los estigmas de su frente comenzaron a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que su piel se esclarecía, a los segundos, frente a el no se encontraba Tikky sino su alter ego, el hombre que se encontró en el tren hacia tiempo, cuando regresaban de la misión con Krory.

"_Que rayos esta pasando"_pensó. Mirando al frente una vez mas, vio que Tikky posiblemente moriría si se quedaba allí en el agua, con cautela pero decidido a sacarle de allí se acerco a el, apenas pudo tocar el hombro del otro cuando pudo registrar un dolor en su brazo derecho, Tikky, o el humano que contenía a su alter ego Noah, le ataco con una simple navaja. La sangre que brotaba de su herida parecía formar un humo carmín que se dispersaba por toda el agua. Gruño por la necedad del otro y con su brazo derecho le tomo de su camisa, con suficiente impulso arrojo el cuerpo del otro hacia la superficie.

Antes que pudiera seguir al Noah, una tenue luz al fondo de la laguna llamo su atención. Reconocía esa luz. Era la misma que la piedra que salía del medio de la laguna expulsaba pero también era la misma que poseía una 'Inocencia'. Nadando en dirección a esta pudo ver que en la base de la roca que se erguía hasta la superficie se encontraba más concentrada la luz. _"Entonces, todo esto es obra de esa inocencia"_ pensó antes de hacer puño su brazo izquierdo y atacar la piedra destruyéndola por completo. Allí, bajo algunos escombros se encontraba lo que habían ido a buscar. Sonriendo por su hallazgo nado hacia la superficie.

-

La vista que encontró cuando salió del agua no era en definitiva lo que estaba esperando. Tikky aun en su forma humana se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras Lavi sentado a ahorcadillas sobre el lo tenia sujetado de su camisa y parecía como si estuviera a punto de golpearle, otra vez, pues la cara ensangrentada de Tikky le decía cuanto mucho.

-¡L-Lavi detente!, ¡El ya no puede pelear!- Justo a unos centímetros de que el puño del Bookman fuera a impactarse con la cara del Noah este se detuvo.

-Allen…- susurro el pelirrojo al ver al otro salir de la laguna.

-Ya es suficiente, Lavi, el ya no puede hacer nada mas- Lavi no espero mas tiempo y antes que Allen pudiera darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazado por un muy preocupado pelirrojo.

-L-l-lavi….- y nuevamente Allen, olvidándose por completo de su situación, no pudo sino tartamudear al sentir el calor del otro envolverlo, a pesar que estaba mojado e incluso el pelirrojo también, no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir como la calidez transpiraba del cuerpo de Lavi para el suyo. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose, deseando con ello olvidarse de todo, solo quedarse con la memoria del cuerpo del pelirrojo envolviéndolo.

-Pensé que…- las palabras del pelirrojo eran apenas entendibles ya que este tenía su cara escondida entre el cuello del peliblanco.

-¿Lavi?-

-Cuando vi que salía sangre desde el fondo de la laguna, pensé…- Allen solo se abrazo más al pelirrojo. -…Y cuando Tikky salió pero tu no estabas por ninguna parte, pensé…pensé que tu…-

-Esta bien, Lavi. Ya todo esta bien- susurro Allen buscando consolar el rápido palpitar del otro.

-Allen Walker- ambos, abrieron sus ojos ante la interrupción. Se separaron tan rápido como pudieron y vieron que en dirección donde se encontraba un inconsciente Tikky, el conde se mostraba ante ellos con su siempre característica sonrisa, sin embargo diferente a su expresión sus ojos se veían molestos. No, furiosos, seria lo correcto afirmar.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ambos exorcistas, tratar con akumas e incluso con un Noah era una cosa pero pelear contra alguien como el conde era algo completamente diferente.

El conde tomo su tiempo, les miro a ambos y luego observo el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba mas al fondo, su mirada luego se poso en la luz que encerraba la mano derecha de Allen. Sin mas, se dio la vuelta tomo a Tikky y les miro nuevamente. –Disfruten mientras puedan, por que esto definitivamente no se quedara así- la mirada llena de ira del conde termino de erizar sus cabellos.

Momentos después, en donde se suponía que se encontraba el conde y Tikky, ya no había nadie. Ambos soltaron el aliento que estaban conteniendo, Allen cayo al suelo cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron soportar su peso, no es que el fuera un cobarde pero ciertamente la mirada del conde le hizo temblar por completo. Una sonrisa indefinida se poso en sus labios, el conde pese a continuar con su extraña 'misión' de destruir al mundo se mostraba bastante sobre protector por la familia Noah y al parecer, ver a Tikky en el estado en el que se encontraba no le había causado mucha gracia.

-Allen, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lavi arrodillándose a su lado mirando su brazo lastimado. Allen no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo al verle tan de cerca, el ojo esmeralda del pelirrojo mostraba preocupación y eso inconscientemente hizo que un calor se extendiera por todo su pecho.

-Aa. ¿Qué hay de ti, Lavi?-

-No te preocupes por mi, por quien debemos de hacerlo es por Yuu- el peliblanco parpadeo antes de abrir sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¡¿Donde esta Kanda?!- Lavi solo miro por sobre su hombro haciendo que siguiera su mirada hacia el cuerpo del japonés.

-¡Kanda!- tan rápido como pudo, Allen se incorporo y corrió en dirección del japonés.

-Esta muy grave- susurro preocupado.- ¿Qué hacemos, Lavi?-pregunto mirando al pelirrojo quien había llegado también al lado del inconsciente Kanda.

-Tal vez debería de tomar un poco del agua de la laguna-

-¿Ehh?-

-Allen, ¿No te diste cuenta?, cuando caímos al agua es cierto que se sintió como si nos quemáramos ¿verdad?- Allen solo atino a cabecear en señal de afirmación.

-Pues bien, cuando sentí que ya no podía sostener más la respiración y aspire el agua, sentí como si todo dentro de mí ardía, estoy seguro que a ti también te sucedió lo mismo- nuevamente el peliblanco asintió. –Creo que el agua nos curo, no se por que ni como, pero lo hizo, por que una vez que bebimos el agua ya no me dolía nada, además las heridas que teníamos incluso antes de pelear con Tikky y los akumas se desvanecieron, así como así-

-Entonces crees que Kanda se pondrá mejor si toma del agua-

-Puede que si, pero me preocupa que la beba en su condición – Allen no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, el dolor que paso bajo el agua cuando fue lanzado a ella fue insoportable, quien sabría si Kanda podría soportarlo con tantas heridas y no tener el efecto contrario que andaban buscando.

-Bueno, Yuu no es un tipo normal, pero aun así…-

-Oh, es cierto- recordó Allen al ver que Lavi se dirigía a la laguna. –Encontré esto en el fondo- el aprendiz de Bookman vio como en la mano del peliblanco se encontraba una inocencia.

-Eso es…-

-Si, esto es lo que andábamos buscando- sonrió el pequeño. –Creo que esto es lo que hacia brillar el agua- puntualizo al ver que la laguna ahora había perdido su brillo. –Además estoy seguro que si algo fue lo que nos curo, fue en definitiva esta inocencia-

-Entonces, sin la inocencia el agua no sirve- susurro Lavi antes de regresar al lado de Allen. –Sera mejor que pongas la inocencia en el agua por unos momentos para poder curar a Yuu- el peliblanco asintió y corrió hacia la laguna. Lavi se arrodillo frente al japonés y trato de levantarlo con el mayor cuidado posible, con pasos lentos siguió a Allen quien había sumergido su mano con la 'Inocencia' en ella, inmediatamente el agua comenzó a brillar.

-¿Así esta bien verdad?-

-Aa. Mantenlo así – Con suavidad Lavi puso el cuerpo de Kanda cerca de la laguna. Lavi se coloco del lado izquierdo de Kanda, cerca del borde donde comenzaba la laguna y tomo un poco de agua en su mano. –Vamos Yuu, bébela, te dolerá en un principio pero después pasara- En algún momento de la situación Tim había ido a parar al hombro derecho de Kanda. Lavi hizo lo posible por que la mayor cantidad de agua entrara a la boca del japonés, un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Kanda, parecía que funcionaria. Lavi volvió a tomar un poco de agua en su mano antes de llevarla nuevamente a la boca del otro.

-Lavi, así es demasiado lento, eso solo hará que Kanda sufra más- Lavi detuvo su mano antes de llegar a la boca del japonés.

-Hm. Es cierto que tienes razón, pero… ¿de que otra forma se podría hacer?- Allen al escuchar su pregunta solo desvió la mirada con un suave tono rosa adornando sus mejillas.

-Talvez, debamos hacer lo que tú hiciste conmigo allá abajo-

-¿Allá abajo?-pregunto el pelirrojo no comprendiendo la actitud del peliblanco. -¿Te refieres a…?-

-A-Allá abajo, es allá abajo- murmuro apenado el peliblanco mirando en dirección de la laguna.

-Ah- parecía que Lavi finalmente lo había comprendido ya que al igual que Allen desvió su mirada y se sonrojo. Por unos instantes se había olvidado que había besado al chico en medio de una situación extrema, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de cómo actuar con el pequeño. Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos, por el momento necesitaban ayudar a Kanda, eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo –E-espera Allen cuando dices que deberíamos hacer…no estarás pensando en b-b-be –

-¡No hay otra forma! ¿Quieres que Kanda sufra a cada momento con las pequeñas cantidades de agua que le das?- el pelirrojo se sorprendió del grito del otro pero pensó, que hubiese sido mas serio y hubiera tenido mas impacto si el peliblanco se deshiciera de ese sonrojo descomunal.

-E-es cierto que no quiero lastimar mas a Yuu, pero… ¿Estas seguro?- Allen solo asintió. Lavi no pudo evitar el cosquilleo en su estomago producto de la afirmación del pequeño. Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron callados a la expectativa del otro.

-Entonces, ¿No vas a hacerlo?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ah?- igualmente, ambos se miraron sorprendidos en total sincronía.

-¡P-por supuesto que no! – grito Allen. – ¡Es de Kanda de quien hablamos si hago algo como eso me cortara la cabeza!-

-¡Eres injusto Allen!, tu estas en territorio neutro, no mejor dicho, estas en territorio seguro, mientras que de los dos, yo soy el que tiene mas riesgos de morir-

-¿Territorio Neutro?- Allen hizo una mueca de confusión – ¿A que te refieres?- el ojo de Lavi tuvo un pequeño tic. _"No me digas que…! ¿Allen no te has dado cuenta?!" _pensó consternado el pelirrojo.

-¡Aggg!, supongo que no hay otra opción.- murmuro Lavi mas para si mismo que para Allen. _"Después de todo, Allen no sabe de lo mío con Yuu hace tiempo, y para terminar de hacer peor las cosas, parece que el Moyashi no se ha dado cuenta que Yuu…"_

-Lavi, ¿Qué te sucede?- las facciones inocentes del otro le hizo querer ahogarse en aquella laguna. _"Supongo que cuando regresemos a casa, tendré que decírselo, tanto a Yuu, como a Allen, después de todo estaban inconscientes cuando les pedí perdón"_ siguió pensando.

-Nada, nada, yo lo hare no te preocupes- diferente a su sonrisa de 'todo estará bien', por dentro estaba en un caos. Pero pese eso, prefería ser el, el que besara a Yuu "¡_Que no lo voy a besar solo le voy a dar agua!" _se dijo así mismo en su mente, de alguna manera, el ver que Allen besara a Kanda aunque fuera solo para salvarlo le daba un mal sabor de boca, _"Estamos en una situación extrema y yo pongo mis celos ante todo, que patético"_ se regaño a si mismo el pelirrojo, Allen por su parte no podía identificar o ponerle nombres a cada una de las expresiones que pasaban una después de otra en la cara del pelirrojo.

-Lavi… ¡Lavi!- le regaño el peliblanco al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-¡AH, si ya voy, ya voy!- se apresuro Lavi, aun sosteniendo a Kanda, mientras se inclinaba sobre el agua y tomaba un poco con su boca. _"Yuu, solo espero que no me mates". _Allen también estaba nervioso, si bien por la reacción de Kanda, lo cual seria algo muy parecido a cuando 'las puertas del infierno se abrieran', también lo estaba por la mirada extraña que Lavi parecía tener en esos momentos.

Cuando Lavi tomo el agua y se inclino sobre Kanda, Allen solo pudo tragar en seco, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y no entendía muy bien el porque de ello. Segundos después, los labios de Lavi descendieron hasta tocar los de Kanda, Allen no pudo evitar un terrible rubor que casi hizo doler sus mejillas. Se sentía como un completo pervertido, el allí, viendo como Lavi trataba que el inconsciente Kanda tragara el agua de su boca mientras que el japonés parecía aun en su inconsciencia aceptarla. Cuando Allen vio que la manzana de Adán de Kanda bajo y luego subió, supo que el japonés había recibido el agua, Allen soltó un suspiro de alivio pero cuando regreso su vista al frente Lavi seguía con sus labios sobre los de Kanda, una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por la sien del peliblanco. –L-lavi, Kanda ya bebió el agua- pero el pelirrojo no le escuchaba. Extrañamente Kanda no había soltado ningún gemido de dolor ni nada parecido que pudiera decirle que el agua estaba haciendo su efecto esperado, sin embargo el aura asesina que se sintió pasado un tiempo fue suficiente aviso para saber lo que estaba por venir.-L-lavi creo que deberías soltar a Kanda – nuevamente las plegarias cayeron en oídos sordos. Cuando el peliblanco vio el dedo meñique de la mano de Kanda moverse supo que Lavi moriría allí mismo. Tim, sintiendo el peligro se alejo rápidamente hasta llegar al hombro de Allen. Poco después la mano de Kanda se hizo puño y fue a parar olímpicamente hacia la mejilla del conejo, Allen solo miraba consternado el desenlace.

-Tienes un deseo de muerte verdad conejo estúpido- Allen no podía evitar temblar ante el aura asesina del japonés.

-No, no espera Yuu, lo hice para ayudarte, veras, el agua, si el agua, tenias que…- Kanda llego frente al desaliñado conejo en rápidas y decididas zancadas.

-¿Crees que algo como eso me importa?- Allen solo pudo cubrir sus ojos ante los gritos pidiendo misericordia del conejo y los sonidos cortantes de Mugen.

"_Si Kanda tiene la energía para moler a golpes a Lavi, entonces supongo que esta bien"_pensó Allen con un poco de nervosismo.

-¡Allen ayúdame!- grito despavorido el pelirrojo, Kanda al escuchar el grito del conejo medio muerto, le miro, Allen puso sus manos al frente en un gesto de defensa.

-C-continua por favor, no me prestes atención – dejo salir rápidamente ganándose con ello una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del japonés, Kanda no necesitó mas y siguió con su tarea.

-¡Allennnnnnnnnnnn~!-

"_En verdad lo siento Lavi, pero te lo mereces, además….aun sigo molesto"_pensó Allen antes de sacar su mano del lago y darle la 'Inocencia' a Tim.

-Bien, regresemos a casa, que nos están esperando- le dijo suavemente a su fiel gollem tratando de ignorar los gritos mas al fondo con una sonrisa.

* * *

OMAKE TIME

Omake 7

Konichiwa 49:

Finalmente regrese a la Orden. No ha cambiado mucho, y en realidad no es como si lo esperara. Lenalee me recibió con un abrazo y la mayoría del departamento científico se alegraron al tenerme de regreso, pero no hace falta mencionar que a Yuu pudo importarle menos. Como sea, sabía de antemano que algo así me esperaría a mi regreso, sin embargo no significa que sea menos doloroso. Aun así, espero poder estar al lado de Yuu, eso me basta, incluso aunque a el ya no le importe.

Hace dos días me encontré a Yuu en uno de los pasillos, se veía bastante molesto, además estaba hablando solo, ¿Kanda Yuu hablando solo? Realmente debe haber sucedido algo muy bueno o malo para que Yuu haga cosas tan….normales…

Tras una pequeña conversación, mas bien monologo, y unas miradas asesinas, supe que la razón de la actitud de Yuu era por un tal 'Moyashi', no se que sea o mas bien quien sea pero le preguntare a Lenalee, ya que de Yuu no obtuve mas que un ojo morado.

10 – 30 – xx

-

Hey Lavi:

Hoy conocí al moyashi. Es una cosita pequeña con unos grandes ojos azules ¿o serán grises? En fin, no entiendo como Yuu puede molestarse con alguien así, parece que no soy el único que piensa así por que Lenalee parece muy apegada al niño. Ah, es cierto, El moyashi tiene solo quince años, realmente por un lado me da pena mientras que por el otro siento algo de admiración por un exorcista tan pequeño, además hace poco en una charla con jiji supe que Allen, ese es el nombre del Moyashi, es el destructor del tiempo, de alguna manera eso me da cierta inseguridad, que alguien tan pequeño como ese niño cargue con algo así es…abrumador.

Especialmente por que al conocerlo había acabado con una misión, la que le robo a Yuu, y parecía bastante inseguro de si mismo. Allen, parece una persona interesante, me pregunto que clase de persona es, aunque por el odio y la actitud de Yuu con el niño creo que es de las personas que son inocentonas e ingenuas, justo el tipo de persona que Yuu odia.

11-17-xx

-

Konichiwa Lavi:

Hoy será mi último día en la Orden, ¡ah! pero solo es temporalmente, ya que tenemos una misión en las próximas horas. Iré junto a Allen, lo cual hace que me sienta aliviado, ir con Yuu seria algo extremo, pese a que ya pasaron unos cuantos meses desde que llegue a la orden y aunque hablamos (mas bien yo hablo, Yuu solo grita y golpea) seria muy difícil enfocarme en la misión con Yuu a mi lado.

En fin, en estos meses he aprendido que clase de persona es el Moyashi, debo decir que su actitud es bastante…peculiar. Tiene una especie de misión personal 'Salvar las almas de los akumas', no se si llamar eso ignorancia o ingenuidad, como sea, Allen es…interesante…

…

01 – 24 - xx

* * *

¿Comentarios?, ¿Bombas? Por ese beso entre Lavi y Yuu….yo creo que si, no se apresuren, en serio este es un fic LAVEN, así que no se engañen, los hints LaviYuuAllen son necesarios para esta historia, además esos tres son tan divertidos de mezclar xD.

Y finalmente acá en este rinconcito agradezco a quienes me siguen dando la inspiración para seguir con el fic: **00-Itsuka-00** (No importa, me alegra que me leas aunque te agradezco por el review me hace feliz :D ), **Poli... (Poli-chan)** (Creo que me mataras con esa ultima escena, prometo compensarlo en el próximo capitulo, pero versa, es necesario), **Nana Walker** (… ¿en serio? Debo decir que esa parte medio me inspiro en el capitulo anterior, Dios, espero que no me demanden por plagio), **minamidani** (gracias en verdad me esfuerzo y también parte se lo debo a la gente que me lee), **Miyo-chan** (te hice sacar lagrimas, en verdad eso es un halago…creo), **Seiko Matsuzawa** (Otra persona a la que hago llorar, he hecho bien mi trabajo entonces jeje…), **Naruko-chan** (No, este no es el final , pero ya casi estamos cerca de el, jeje muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome), **deskdraik** (hey yo también tengo un diario, ups, que se diga, bitácora, pero yo también la he llenado solo de dibujos xD), **Lulu**.

Gracias por los reviews, por leerme y ponerme en su lista de autor favorito y toda la meña todo eso me inspira.

Ah por cierto Poli-chan, en el review que me dejaste no me pusiste tu email, asi que no pienses que no te he querido agregar, en fin te dejo el mio por si las moscas ( r i z u e n a k a n o arroba h o t m a i l . c o m )


	18. Soñando paradojas

¡¡Estoy endemoniadamente feliz por haber llegado a los 200 reviews!!

¡Muchisimas gracias a quienes me leen y especialmente a quienes dejan reviews los amo gente!

Oh y un aviso: NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE jeje…Teaser mas adelante.

Y agradezco también que no me hayan bombardeado en el último capítulo.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura es la única dueña de D. Gray Man.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 18****: Soñando paradojas.**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El viaje de regreso a la orden era poco menos incomodo de lo que fue cuando salieron de ella.

Pero esta vez, pese al esfuerzo sobrehumano de Kanda por no tocar a Mugen para darle la continuación del escarmiento que el estúpido conejo se gano en la misión y el visible nerviosismo de Allen al presenciar un asesinato y por supuesto, la siempre actitud suicida del conejo que le echaba mas leña al fuego, el viaje, tenia un aura menos pesada pero igualmente de incertidumbre.

No pudiendo contenerse más, Kanda salió del compartimiento en vista que un asesinato en pleno camino a la Orden solo acabaría por darle más problemas. Allen al ver al japonés dirigirse a la salida estuvo tentado a abrazar los pies de este y gritar continuamente 'Llévame contigo'. Parecía que Lavi también se encontraba con pensamientos más o menos iguales ya que la larga mirada llena de anhelo que le dirigió al japonés no paso desapercibido por este, sin embargo, eso muy poco podía importarle al peliazul.

Justo cuando la puerta fue cerrada el ambiente cambio a uno mucho mas pesado. Allen se movía constantemente en su asiento en un patético intento por disimular su incomodidad, Lavi por otro lado, buscaba ver todo menos a Allen.

Lavi sabía muy bien que debía explicar muchas cosas, comenzando por su tan conflictiva y secreta razón del rechazo a Allen y que decir del beso que compartieron en la misión, este ultimo a pesar de ser completamente inocente y bastante necesario en su momento, no dejaba de ser importante como para pasar por alto con una excusa de 'Quería que tomaras el agua antes que murieras'.

El pelirrojo también comprendía, que quien debía dar el primer paso era el. Pero con ese aire tan pesado ni siquiera sabia como comenzar la platica. Miraba a todos lados buscando una excusa, cualquier cosa por incongruente que fuera para comenzar una conversación. Algo como '¿Todavía hace mucho frio verdad?', no, muy obvio, '¿Cuántas horas tardaremos en llegar?', no, eso ya lo sabían… '¿Es eso una mancha en el techo?'…patético.

'_Aggghh'_Lavi tendría un colapso mental en su búsqueda de algún tema de conversación si no encontraba uno pronto. Se echo la culpa miles de veces por que nunca antes se le había cruzado en la cabeza que pudiera llegar hasta estos extremos con Allen, cuando en el pasado, mucho antes de la misión que cambio al susodicho, la platica fluía con mucha naturalidad.

'_¡Maldición!'_ grito mentalmente el pelirrojo sin ser consciente de haber impulsado su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que…

-¡Lavi!- El grito de Allen que siguió después de ese estruendoso golpe fue lo único que escucho antes que su visión se hiciera borrosa cuando su cabeza choco contra el respaldo.

La vista se le oscureció por unos instantes antes de volver a la normalidad, lo primero que vio fue un manchón indefinido tomar forma frente a el -¿Estas bien?- pregunto Allen con preocupación.

-Eh, si…eso creo- respondió el pelirrojo con aire distraído buscando aplacar el pequeño hormigueo caliente que comenzaba a sentir en sus mejillas por aquella proximidad, mientras llevaba su mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Déjame ver- sugirió el menor tratando de llevar su mano a la mata de cabellos rojos.

-No te preocupes, esta bien- le hizo desistir el pelirrojo alejándose de la mano del albino.

-Lavi, ¿Cómo vas a verte la parte de atrás de tu cabeza?, no sabemos si te sacaste sangre o te quedo marca- le regaño.

-Ah, pero no siento nada mojado-

-No seas necio. Ven acá –de un rápido movimiento Allen llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del otro haciendo que este se inclinara.

El movimiento hizo que Lavi se sintiera un poco desorientado, poco duro ese sentimiento antes que su piel se erizara al sentir los suaves dedos de Allen buscar camino entre sus rebeldes cabellos. Trago duro, consciente que su respiración se había hecho más pesada y que sus mejillas debían están rojas al sentir el inusual calor en ellas. Allen inconsciente a todo esto seguía palpando y masajeando levemente el cuero cabelludo del otro en busca de alguna cicatriz o rastro de sangre.

Joder.

¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado ya?

La piel se le estaba erizando y no ayudaba mucho el que Allen tuviera su cabeza tan cerca de su cuello. La respiración del albino chocaba contra sus cabellos levantándolos levemente, el calor de la respiración comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y lo único que atino a hacer era a fijar especial atención en las botas del otro.

-¿A-allen? – pregunto con nerviosismo cuando el susodicho deslizo sus dedos por toda su cabeza hasta llegar al cuello.

-Nada – Allen se separo del otro pero no se levanto de su lugar junto a el. -Parece que no es gran cosa, aunque lo mas seguro es que para mañana tengas un gran chichón –

-Ah – Lavi finalmente se enderezo e inmediatamente vio a su lado donde Allen se encontraba. No conto con que el chico estuviera tan cerca y solo pudo abrir su ojo ante la sorpresa de verse cara a cara, con sus narices casi tocando la del otro. Allen también se sorprendió, ambos se encontraban completamente ruborizados pero ninguno con intenciones reales de alejarse de aquella posición.

-A-allen – Lavi materializo el nombre del otro en un suspiro. –Escucha se que… -dos dedos sellando sus labios fueron suficientes para callarle. Con sorpresa miro al peliblanco dirigirle una mirada entre compasiva pero angustiada.

-Ya sé que es lo que vas a decir – comento con seguridad antes de quitar sus dedos de la boca de Lavi.

-¿L-lo sabes? – pregunto con sorpresa el pelirrojo. Entonces, eso significaba que en aquel momento, en la cueva, Allen aun estaba consciente y quien sabe si Yuu también lo estaba. Un frio recorrió su espina dorsal ante ese pensamiento y ante ello, su mente le reprocho, por que en primer instancia, ya había decidido decirles la verdad a ambos, por muy difícil que fuera. Pero decirlo para desahogarse ante dos inconscientes victimas de su comportamiento y decirlo para finalmente admitir una verdad vergonzosa eran dos cosas distintas. Tanto como lo era tener a Allen mirándole fijamente a menos de un suspiro de distancia con el conocimiento del por que le rechazo tras habérselo hecho saber en la cueva.

- No te diré que entiendo, pero tampoco voy a juzgarte por ello – Allen le vio largamente antes de desviar su mirada. –Eres un idiota – Lavi hizo una mueca avergonzada ante el comentario que fue dicho sin enojo ni resentimiento y desvió su mirada tratando de buscar un comentario mas o menos decente ante para replicarle.

-Lo se – suspiro con resignación al no encontrar mejor argumento.

-No se te recuerda lo suficiente – las cejas de Allen comenzaban a unirse en medio de su frente en clara señal de disgusto.

-…No es como si hubiera podido hacer otra cosa – se defendió tratando de no echarle mas leña al fuego pero también con la decisiva determinación de hacerle entender. - ¿Qué hubieras hecho en tú mi lugar? – la pregunta tomo desprevenido a Allen que le miro con cautela para luego fruncir el ceño en señal de concentración.

-Para comenzar no le hubiera hecho eso a Kanda…se lo hubiera explicado y luego hubiéramos decidido algo JUNTOS – argumento el pequeño poniendo énfasis a la ultima palabra. Lavi fue esta vez, el que frunció el entrecejo.

-Si se lo decía, ¿Crees que le hubiera importado?, sabes como es el. Lo más probable es que hubiera dicho algo como… –

_-__"Me vale un comino lo que la gente pueda pensar, y si alguien tiene un problema hare que se las arreglen con Mugen_" – dicto Allen con voz ronca tratando de imitar al japonés. Lavi le miro con sorpresa ante su retorica y lo bien que conocía al otro, unos segundos después estallo en risa. Allen sonrió y espero que el otro acabara de reír.

A Lavi le parecía fascinante el hecho que aunque Allen estuviera molesto, resentido y dolido con el, este nunca tomaría represalias y su amable e ingenua actitud incluso en esos momentos no se veía afectada. Esto era un prueba irrefutable que Allen era de las personas que perdona pero nunca olvida, y el olvido pese a ser malo en su opinión, en estos momentos era necesario para dejar atrás todo lo que le dijo alguna vez para rechazarle.

-Si, algo así hubiera dicho – comentó entre risas – pero…aun así hubiéramos estado en peligro, entre panda y la orden oscura en algún momento nos hubieran descubierto… - comento una vez la risa se disipo.

-Aun así no creo que fuera la mejor solución. – Lavi desvió su mirada. – Lavi, no se como te sientas ahora, después de haberlo dicho allá en la cueva, pero yo…- Allen se mordió el labio en señal de indecisión, Lavi regreso su mirada al albino - ¡Yo también te amo! – Lavi abrió su ojo esmeralda en sorpresa y estupefacción ante la declaración del chico.

El heredero a Bookman sabia que una discusión con Allen no llegaría a puntos de gritos y peleas con inocencias como era el caso de entre él y Kanda, pero tampoco se esperaba que Allen le aceptará tan rápidamente a pesar de su explicación.

-A-allen - su sorpresa era grande, su corazón estaba a un latido de explotarle y su cara estaba ardiendo ante la súbita confesión de Allen. Este sin embargo, no sabiendo mas que de su rubor en las mejillas se acerco a el, Lavi no se movió, ni buscando acercarse, ni tampoco buscando evadir el contacto.

Su raciocino decía que era demasiado rápido, pero perdió parte de este al sentir la respiración de Allen sobre su boca, con sus narices tocándose como momentos antes. La coherencia dejo de tener sentido una vez Allen cerro sus ojos y mando todo al comino una vez que sus labios se tocaron.

Lo primero que noto es que era diferente, pero había una familiaridad sobrecogedora entre este beso y el que compartió con Allen cuando había cambiado. Decidido a olvidar aquellos besos que ahora podía dejar guardados en un recóndito lugar que mezclara la imaginación con las memorias confusas y presiono más sus labios contra los del otro.

Esta era la primera vez que besaba a Allen, al menos con la consciencia entera de ello y sin alguna otra excusa para hacerlo mas que su propio deseo. Allen suspiro al sentir sus labios moverse contra los suyos, en respuesta, llevo sus brazos hasta el cuello del otro donde busco de ser posible, hacer mucho mas contacto físico con el pelirrojo.

Ninguno supo cuanto duro, pero en algún momento del beso, las caricias dejaron de ser inocentes, inexpertas y tomaron más confianza. Lavi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sobresaltarse al sentir una humedad musculosa tocar sus labios en una especie de pregunta silenciosa, y antes de ser siquiera consciente de ello le abrió camino. Cuando aquel sabor entre canela y vainilla choco contra su paladar un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, el vello se le erizo y con ello el corazón salto dos latidos, un gemido sonoro que a sus oídos sonaba tan ajeno pero que supo era suyo por la vibración en su garganta termino por mandar los últimos vestigios de raciocino que quedaban como ración de emergencia al demonio.

-Lavi – suspiro el otro al sentir como la lengua del pelirrojo comenzaba a acariciar la suya con delicadeza e incluso veneración. Poco duro eso cuando el pelirrojo llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla derecha trazando patrones circulares en su mejilla con su dedo pulgar. Justo cuando el albino gimió al sentir su mano colarse en su uniforme desde la parte del cuello, Lavi supo que no lo soportaría más. Llevo todo su peso hacia al frente, donde Allen se encontraba, haciendo que ambos quedaran acostados en el asiento del tren, había suficiente espacio pero no el que necesitaban para estar cómodos. A ninguno le importo.

Finalmente, Lavi decidió despegar sus labios de los de Allen para llevarlos hasta el cuello de este donde con paciencia comenzó a besar cada centímetro. -Lavi- suspiro ahogadamente el albino bajo el. -Lavi-la voz de Allen, entrecortada y jadeante le estaba volviendo loco.

-Al...-

-¡LAVI! – el grito le hizo abrir su ojos ante el abrupto. Lo que encontró frente a el era Allen, Kanda, Tim y el techo de una cueva.

Lavi no encontró nada que pudiera decir ante las miradas indignadas y de asco que sus acompañantes le dirigían. -¿Huh?- Allen cerro sus ojos y se alejo con el ceño fruncido mientras Kanda le tiro una mirada calculadora antes de salir de su campo de visión también. Tim fue el único que quedo sobre el revoloteando en círculos.

El sonido de agua le hizo incorporarse. Poco logro hacerlo cuando sintió un fuerte punzazo en la parte trasera de su cabeza que le hizo caer e hizo a su vez que el suelo se moviera.

-¡Lavi! -

-Imbécil -

Solo después de entender que se encontraba en una balsa y que en efecto, había agua a su alrededor trato de no moverse mucho. Vio que se encontraba en la parte media del bote y que a su izquierda, del lado del frente del bote se encontraba Allen mientras que en el otro extremo se encontraba Kanda con un remo.

Llevó sus dedos a su cabeza y no sintió su cabello, en cambio sus dedos tocaron tela. Al seguir palpando, supo que se trataba de vendajes. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Frunció el ceño en confusión y esta vez se incorporo lentamente.

-¿Allen? – este miraba al frente, dándole la espalda. –Eh… ¿Allen? – trato nuevamente pero el albino no hizo moción de haberle escuchado. Hizo una mueca derrotada antes de mirar al japonés que remaba con tranquilidad, Lavi descarto la opción de preguntarle que había sucedido tan rápido como apenas alcanzo a tenerla.

"_¿Qué rayos paso?"_gritó en su mente. Y como si Allen supiera de su propio conflicto interno respondió a su pregunta sin que esta fuera vocalizada.

-Te golpeaste – Lavi dejo su pose conflictiva y le miro, este aun seguía mirando al frente. Lavi no entendía pero lo más posible era que el otro estuviera molesto, no sabia por que, pero lo que sea que fuera también estaba molestando a Kanda.

-…ah eso explica los vendajes – murmuro distraídamente. _"Pero no el sueño…" _completó en su mente.

-Te desmayaste – continuo Allen aun sin verle.

-¿Ah? – El albino le miro de reojo –Tuvimos que cargarte todo el camino hasta acá – explico.

-Ch. – el sonido detrás de el le hizo ver a la fuente de este. Kanda seguía mirando al frente mientras remaba pero su expresión había cambiado a una más brusca.

-Está bien. Kanda te cargó – corrigió Allen ante la queja de Kanda. Lavi le miro para luego mirar al japonés que seguía sin inmutarse ante la mención de su nombre.

-¿Eh? – Con un poco de indecisión miro al susodicho antes de poner una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro – Yuu, gra…-

-Puedes metértelas por… -

Allen apenas escuchaba las voces ajenas mientras se ocupaba de mantener la vista al frente, aunque por el momento no debía de preocuparse mucho que Lavi pudiera ver su sonrojo, ya que después de que este pasara la mayor parte de su estado inconsciente susurrando su nombre en un conjunto armónico de gemidos y gestos que le daban la idea de lo que debía de estar soñando junto con el hecho que Kanda haya sido quien por razones obvias tuviera que cargar al pelirrojo había terminado por aumentar su vergüenza.

-¡Reever-san! – exclamo al ver a este esperándoles con expresión entre sombría y ansiosa. Las voces del fondo dejaron de gritar y se concentraron en el hombre. -¡Reever-san! ¡¿Lenalee?! ¿Cómo esta, Lenalee?- el ver la expresión sombría del mayor le hizo sudar frio, tenia ojeras, se veía que tenia días sin rasurarse, su estado era completamente deplorable, por un momento pensó lo peor y fue entonces, mucho antes que la balsa tocara el pequeño puerto, que cogió a Timcampi y salto en dirección a esta, sin esperar que el otro dijera algo corrió hacia la Orden en busca de la enfermería.

Los pasillos de la orden se veían tan vacios y mucho más oscuros de lo que eran, no había voces de buscadores ni mucho menos de exorcistas. Corrió todo lo que pudo y aunque ni el mismo lo supo, su sentido de dirección el cual toda su vida falló, esta vez era impulsado hacia el camino correcto por una aflicción extenuante que parecía ser su piloto automático para saber como y donde encontrar a su nakama.

Las puertas de la enfermería frente a el le hicieron apresurar aun mas el paso. Sin paciencia ni reverencia entro a la enfermería. Como cuando se fue, todas las camas, estaban ocupadas, la primera que vio al entrar tenia a Lenalee, mas pálida de lo normal, con Komui a su lado manteniendo su mano entre la suya. – ¡Komui-san! –exclamó al no tener respuesta del otro ante su abrupta entrada.

-Allen-kun… – finalmente saliendo de su inmovilidad Komui le miro con aprehensión y dirigió su mirada a Tim a su lado que comenzaba a sacar la Inocencia.

-Lenalee… ¿ella…ella esta?-

--

Kanda y Lavi bajaron de la balsa apresurados pero a un paso mucho mas lento que el de Allen.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto Kanda a Reever tras verle en aquel estado que solo podía dirigir sus pensamientos a una dirección no muy grata.

-Ha sido un infierno – murmuro con pesar el hombre. Antes que Lavi pudiera preguntarle a que se refería un grito inundo toda la orden.

-¡LENALEEEEEEEE! – Kanda y Lavi olvidaron a Reever y corrieron hacia la enfermería. Al llegar, esperaban lo peor, sin embargo la escena frente a ellos les dejo sorprendidos y confusos.

-Mou Nii-san – se quejaba una recuperada Lenalee frente a un inconsciente Komui. Allen se encontraba en el suelo, lo mas posible era que estuviera inconsciente y por como se veía la cosa, alguien, le había roto el pequeño florero que estaba sobre la mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama de Lenalee en su cabeza.

-¡Ahh! ¡Allen resiste! – un alarmado Lavi llego hasta el albino y comenzaba a zarandearlo buscando hacerle reaccionar. Lenalee preocupada por el albino llego también a su lado y repetía su nombre en busca de alguna reacción por su parte, Komui, segundos después de escuchar el ajetreo había despertado y se le había abalanzado cual sanguijuela a la peliverde lloriqueando su nombre mientras esta, trataba de hacerle desistir.

Kanda miro apacible aquella estúpida escena mientras en el fondo gritos y alegatos de "¡Allen! resiste", "Allen-kun perdona a mi hermano, nii-san ya basta", "¡Mi hermosa Lenalee estas bien, tu hermano no dejara que nada malo te pase nuevamente!" llenaban el lugar.

Un aura siniestra hizo que todos callaran y miraran a la fuente de esta, incluso Kanda se atrevió a verse levemente cauteloso de esta.

-¿Qué es este alboroto?- pregunto la enfermera jefe con su siempre severo semblante.

Todos le miraron antes que comenzaran nuevamente los gritos, Kanda por su parte salió del lugar dejando atrás el pandemonio.

-Panda de idiotas –

--

Dos días habían pasado desde el regreso de Allen y los otros dos a la Orden. La inocencia que llevaron con ellos, pese a no ser el corazón, fue suficiente para darles la tan ansiada solución que buscaban para acabar con todo los estragos que el 'Error' causo a los exorcistas.

Poco a poco, las actividades cotidianas de la Orden que fueron dejadas de lado tras la fatídica epidemia a los exorcistas volvió a su normalidad.

Allen despertó al día siguiente de su regreso a la Orden, ya que después de explicarle rápidamente a Komui sobre como funcionaba la inocencia este no perdió tiempo en buscar un vaso de agua y hacer el mismo procedimiento que Allen y los otros dos acompañantes que llevo a la montaña en las heladas tierras de Nepal hicieron para curarse. Antes que Allen pudiera explicarle que seria doloroso Komui le estaba dando el agua a Lenalee, lo siguiente que el menor supo, era que los gemidos de dolor de Lenalee sobresaltaron al científico, este en su exaltación había terminado por quebrarle el florero en su cabeza alegando que terminaría de matar a su querida hermanita.

Desde entonces ni el ni Lavi se había visto por razones completamente cotidianas.

-...Y el supervisor no me dejaba dormir, quejándose, lloriqueando siempre por Lenalee, no pude siquiera convencerlo de comer por que comenzaba a llorar haciendo que yo también dejara de hacerlo – explico Reever al pelirrojo cuando este pregunto el por que se veía tan deplorable cuando les recibió, haciéndoles con ello, pensar en lo peor. Quien iba a decir que su aspecto era la demostración mas visible de su empatía con su jefe.

Justamente en ese momento se encontraba limpiando parte de la oficina de Komui, los papeles se habían acumulado haciendo un desorden descomunal después que la vida en la Orden se hubiera detenido momentáneamente.

-Gracias por ayudarme Lavi – interrumpió el silencio la peliverde quien también como buena hermana se había dado a la tarea de ayudar en arreglar el desorden.

-Ah, no es nada, además no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer con Jiji aun ausente – ante la mención del Bookman, Lenalee sonrió levemente y una malicia muy impropia de ella brillo en sus ojos. Lavi, no lo paso por alto.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada, solo me preguntaba como te fue en la misión, es decir, apartando el hecho de ir a buscar la inocencia y todo el reporte de eso – Lavi tuvo un leve presentimiento.

-… ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto con cautela.

-¿Arreglaron las cosas? – Lavi le miro sorprendido – Tú y Allen-kun, por supuesto – Lavi desvió la mirada y no pudo evitar rememorar el beso bajo el agua y el sueño que tuvo. Lenalee ante la reacción sonrió abiertamente mientras unía sus manos encantada por la revelación –Lo sabia. Al principio creí que seria difícil que estuvieran en la misma misión, pero al menos arreglaron sus diferencias-

-¿De que hablas? – Lavi le dio una mirada desconfiada.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por que no hiciste equipo con Bookman? – sinceramente, aquello fue lo ultimo que estuvo en su mente en aquel momento, pero ahora resultaba una incógnita bastante lógica.

-Lenalee…no me digas que tu…- Lavi sintió como un tic en su ojo se hacia presente.

-No pude evitarlo – se defendió la chica. – No me gusta que Allen-kun sufra pero tampoco me gustaba el hecho que dos de mis nakamas tuvieran tantos problemas, mas por ser unos cabezotas – lo último lo dijo a modo de reproche inflando infantilmente sus mejillas y desviando la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía que Lenalee metiera mano aun cuando había estado en una supuesta situación de vida o muerte? Suspiro pesadamente antes de sonreírle. –Supongo entonces que gracias – la chica le miro levemente sorprendida por la respuesta, momentos después se dieron a la tarea de seguir limpiando el lugar, esta vez en silencio.

--

Tres días después de su llegada a la Orden, Lavi finalmente supo que Bookman había llegado junto con alguno de los generales por el asunto de los Noé y el gran atentado a los exorcistas. Al parecer luego que Lenalee convenciera a su hermano de mandar a Bookman en busca de la inocencia y de paso de algunos Generales en un grupo diferente al de Lavi, este no tuvo más opción que seguir la orden del supervisor, no sin antes mostrarse sospechoso de aquel mandato.

Cuando finalmente ambos se encontraron en la entrada a la orden, Lavi como siempre, tratando de que su comportamiento no se viera perturbado o incluso sospechoso, camino junto al Bookman contándole los pormenores de su misión.

-Y sabes, Nepal es endemoniadamente helada, de haber sabido que iba a ir a congelarme mejor hubiera ido a España contigo –

-Lavi – Oh, no. Bookman acababa de utilizar ese tono y era el mismo que solía utilizar cuando algo andaba mal, cuando era reprochado y este prometía nada bueno para el. -Solo lo diré una vez, así que escucha atentamente – ambos dejaron de caminar, con un ambiente tenso y con las miradas chocando una contra la otra, Lavi contuvo su respiración por que estaba casi seguro de que era lo que iba a decirle.

-Nosotros los Bookman no necesitamos de un corazón. Por el bien de la historia las emociones deben ser olvidadas – Lavi sintió que su corazón se estaba estrujando por dentro, estas palabras, eran las mismas que le dijo cuando se marcharon de la Orden después de que se deprimiera por el gran fiasco con Yuu después de regresar de la misión donde conoció a Clara. –Sin embargo, a pesar que nuestra regla sea esa, seguimos siendo humanos – Lavi le miro asombrado por aquellas palabras que no esperaba, de repente, el aire no se sentía tan pesado, con miedo y ansiedad espero a que el viejo terminara. – Es normal que demos un desliz por que ciertamente, esa es nuestra naturaleza –

-Jiji – susurro con admiración ante las palabras del otro.

-Es por eso, que tal ves este viejo decrepito no pueda ver mas allá de tus emociones y escuchar mas allá de tus palabras…siempre y cuando no olvides tu posición como el heredero de los Bookman – con ello el viejo siguió con su camino sin mirarle.

Lavi permaneció estático, queriendo encontrar alguna razón del por que de las palabras del Bookman, que no fueran las que su corazón y mente estaban interpretando, pero no encontró ninguna mas, que la que el mismo Bookman quiso transmitirle.

"_Me hare el de los oídos sordos y el de la vista gorda siempre y cuando cumplas con tu deber de registrar la historia."_

Eso significaba que Bookman le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera con sus emociones, con sus sentimientos siempre y cuando este no viera ni lo escuchara.

Sin pensarlo, Lavi comenzó a caminar.

Bookman acababa de darle permiso y al mismo tiempo una complicidad que pensó imposible.

"_Siempre y cuando no te vea frente a mi con esas emociones y no descuides tu deber es suficiente"_

Poco a poco los pasos del pelirrojo ganaron rapidez, haciéndole correr hasta su destino.

"_Por que yo también he tenido un corazón"_

Resonaron las palabras del panda en su mente con la traducción e interpretación que el mismo Bookman quiso hacerle saber.

"_Si eres mas listo que yo, entonces hazlo"_

Ahora todo se trataba de una especie de juego, en la que el y Allen por muy trillado que fuera, serian fugitivos de las normas de la Orden y al mismo tiempo de la mirada de su viejo. Ya que la parte humana de este le había concedido el permiso mientras su parte Bookman le escrutaría a toda hora.

Eso era, por supuesto, si es que aun tenía una oportunidad con Allen.

Y ciertamente, el la quería. Esta vez, el la tomaría.

Cuando termino de correr se encontró en la parte mas alta de la Orden, en un balcón que el supo que existía por que cada vez que los generales llegaban a la Orden, un exorcista buscaba de cualquier manera evitar el contacto con uno de ellos y se refugiaba en ese lugar, saliendo al balcón, con el aire chocando contra sus pómulos miró a su izquierda y sonrió.

-¡Hey Allen!-

--

OMAKE TIME

Omake 8

Lavi:

Esta vez salimos a una misión a, esta vez fui con Yuu y Allen, por que Jiji quería saber la verdadera naturaleza de Allen y su titulo de 'El destructor del tiempo' al principio pensé que seria muy difícil, con Yuu, por supuesto, pero trate de seguir con mi actitud normal, Yuu me trataba como siempre, áspero y sin medida alguna, casi podría decirse que regresamos a la infancia cuando aun no nos conocíamos muy bien, aunque eso no se si es bueno o malo.

No hubo muchos percances, salvo que Allen cayo inconsciente y tuve que cargarlo. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así pero con Yuu pasando de largo del pobre Moyashi no tuve mas opción, tener el calor de Allen en mi espalda fue extraño aunque debo decir que no fue en lo absoluto incomodo.

…

Mejor me voy a dormir, no se de donde salió eso ultimo.

03 – 11 – xx

--

Hey Lavi:

La misión en esta ocasión fue de lo mas extraña. Nos dieron la orden de ir a ayudar a Allen con una misión que involucraba a un vampiro. No sabia que hubiera vampiros en estos tiempos pero de igual forma fuimos, y estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho, saltándome el hecho que Allen casi se hace vampiro al ser mordido por uno, el cual al final de todo resulto ser un exorcista.

Conocí a una hermosa mujer, que a pesar de ser un Akuma, ha sido de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido. Exceptuando a Clara por supuesto, ella es la mas hermosa, o fue…como sea, sigo mejor con lo de la chica-Akuma, Allen me regaño muy feo cuando fui tras ella, ¡ja! Se nota que Allen es solo un niño. Aunque perdí el interés total en la chica cuando supe que era un Akuma además al final de todo me di cuenta que no era tan hermosa, era bella si pero cuando vi a los ojos a Allen y luego la vi a ella me di cuenta de que…

05 – 20 – xx

--

Lavi:

Kuro-chan es nuestro nuevo nakama. Y debo decir que uno incluso más ingenuo que Allen. Hoy conocí la faceta que toma Allen al jugar poker…esto será un recordatorio para mi mismo en casos futuros.

NO JUGAR POKER CON ALLEN.

En fin, han pasado casi dos semanas desde que regresamos a la Orden y no hay nuevos casos, pero parece ser que Allen ira a una misión en unos cuantos días con Lenalee, creo que irán a Francia, así que me aburriré mucho sin el por acá.

05 – 30 – xx

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a: **lhitium** (Me allegro mucho que lo hayas leído y aun mas que te haya gustado, y bien Lavi tiene sentimientos aun resguardados pero mejor sigue leyendo), **emily-kawaii?-neechan!** (Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior), **bakaty-chan **(No te creas, a mi también me da flojera al ver un fic multichapter pero cuando se rompe la barrera de la holgazanería comienzas a tomarle el hilo y por eso te agradezco, yo no tengo myspace, ¿pero siempre se puede ver el tuyo? O,o disculpa es que yo no se mucho de esos espacios y no tengo idea), **lulu :D** (En serio, me alegro, y pues Allen considero que no es una persona muy celosa, menos con nakamas, blah, sigue leyendo), **Nana Walker** (Waaiii, tus palabras siempre me alegran :D), **Seiko Matsuzawa** (Lavi se merece mas que una paliza lol), **Naruko-chan** (…y te agradezco por no tirarme bombas linda~), **deskdraik** (Weelll ~ Ni yo sé eso xD…), **minamidani **(espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho), **Nya-Lucid-Mika91** (Nah, Kanda no se hacia el dormido…o quien sabe *se va saltando* )

Y finalmente **Poli... (Poli-chan)**; linda, tenemos AÑOS de querer hablar por msn. Y cuando dijiste que me agregaste, te juro que no me cayo ninguna invitación ni nada; por ultimo, en el review que me dejaste no me aparece tu email, trata de ponerlo de esta forma tucorreo arroba Hotmail punto com, por que si no el FF te lo borra ¬¬ o sino trata de volverme a agregar .

rizuenakano arroba hotmail punto com

Gracias por leer y aviso, faltan dos capítulos para terminar el fic :D


	19. Tiempo compensado

Advertencias: Lemmon adelante, están advertidos.

Disclaimer: DGM me pertenece...por las noches mientras duermo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 19****: Tiempo compensado.**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un estremecimiento le despertó, abrió los ojos con pereza y miro al frente, lo primero que comprendió era que aquella vista no era una a la que estuviera acostumbrado después de despertar, sostuvo la mirada hacia el frente apenas recordando por que se encontraba allí.

Luego el entendimiento llegó a él. Gruño mentalmente, y es que apenas terminado aquel caos que se había cernido en la Orden ahora tenía que lidiar con su maestro cuando todo lo que quería era paz, tranquilidad y tal vez golpear a cierto pelirrojo por que aun tenia ganas remanentes del desastre que había sucedido entre ellos.

Suspiró cansado y miró al cielo, no lo recordaba muy bien pero tenía la vaga idea que aun era de día cuando llegó al balcón y ahora frente a el, lo único que se extendía era una oscuridad que resaltaba aquellos puntos blancos y brillantes a la distancia.

Se decidió a regresar al edificio y se preparó mentalmente para evadir a su maestro una vez estuviera adentro, cuando un peso a su izquierda le hizo detener su intento de incorporarse. De repente aquella brisa nocturna traía consigo un aroma que el conocía muy bien. Frunció el ceño y sin tener la necesidad de ver que era ese peso extra en su hombro izquierdo, se levantó sin cuidado alguno.

El sonido siguiente fue del impacto de aquella cabeza rojiza en contra del suelo del balcón. Allen, sin poderlo evitar dio un leve salto y formo una mueca que expresaba un poco de empatía con el golpe que el otro acababa de recibir.

-¡Aghhh! – Lavi había despertado de inmediato maldiciendo al suelo, al frio y por sobre todo el dolor que tenia ahora en su parte derecha de la cara. Antes que Lavi pudiera verle, Allen borró la mueca que se formo en su rostro por la caída y la reemplazo con una mirada inexpresiva.

Segundos después de las protestas de dolor del pelirrojo este llevo sus manos a su mata de cabellos color fuego y miro en todas direcciones con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Fue hasta que miro al frente donde la figura de Allen Walker se imponía casi sobre él que su expresión cambió de molesta a sorprendida y luego a solemne.

Ambos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Las cosas aun estaban inconclusas y aunque la incomodidad de aquella situación aun rondaba en el aire, Lavi sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer para despejar aquella nube de incertidumbre y molestia que aun seguía sobre la cabeza del menor.

-Allen – su voz sonaba tan patética y de hecho incluso con una pizca de miedo que fue captada inmediatamente por el albino. –Yo… - '_esta vez, nada de rodeos'_, se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo antes de tomar aire y abrir la boca, sin embargo ningún sonido salió de ella. Se relamió los labios y volvió a abrir la boca buscando que la voz le saliera pero fracasando una segunda vez.

Allen suspiro con cierta decepción antes de ser el, el que se decidiera hablar. – En verdad eres un tonto – Lavi le miro con una mueca indefinida que rayaba entre lo inconforme y lo avergonzado.

-No es como si fuera fácil, ¿sabes? – Allen no dijo nada pero su mirada por si sola empatizaba levemente con la declaración. – Trata de pedirle perdón a alguien que te importa tanto por haber sido un patán y veamos si se te hace fácil –

Allen trago duro, viendo como Lavi aun seguía con aquella expresión nerviosa en su rostro mientras se repetía a si mismo la declaración que había hecho el pelirrojo minutos atrás.

-¡Allen! Yo solo… -

-¿Quién es Clara? – justo cuando Lavi había reunido el valor suficiente Allen había interrumpido con la mas inesperada pregunta que pensó que obtendría del albino. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Lavi, Allen no pudo sino buscar explicar su cuestionamiento – En la cueva, yo escuché un poco de lo que dijiste, aunque algunas partes están incompletas, por eso te lo pregunto – murmuro con algo parecido a la reticencia escrita en sus facciones.

-Ah, bueno ella fue…un -

-¿Un…? –

Lavi no quería abrir ese capítulo pero si quería arreglar las cosas con Allen entonces tendría que hacerlo, de una forma u otra.

-Un…Una mujer, platónico. Sí, eso fue, así como un amor platónico – Allen levanto una ceja por el estado ruborizado del pelirrojo más la voz nerviosa y levemente quebrada de este.

Lavi suspiró antes de calmarse y mirar a Allen.

-Puede decirse que ella es la razón por la cual te rechacé –

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo? –

El pelirrojo no perdió de vista el ceño fruncido en la cara del otro. Rápidamente se explicó aunque en el fondo no supo si percibió curiosidad y posesividad en las palabras de Allen. Esperaba que no fuera su imaginación.

-Allen, a ella. A Clara le gustaban. Bueno, ella tenía algo como un amorío o romance con otra mujer – Lavi se resistió a sonreír por la ceja que volvió a levantarse sobre la frente del otro. – N-no digo que tuviera nada de malo, es solo que las personas que estaban alrededor de Clara no lo aceptaban, al final, Clara y su amante fueron... –

-Si, esa parte recuerdo haberla escuchado más claramente –

Allen había escuchado lo último, aunque le hubiera gustado no hacerlo por la angustia y resignación con la que Lavi lo había contado, aquel tono simplemente no iba con Lavi.

-Yo…Tenía miedo que algo así sucediera –

-Eres un idiota– Lavi sonrió amargamente antes de desviar la mirada. -Pero eres un idiota amable –

¿Eran mariposas las que sentía en el estomago acaso? Lavi no estaba seguro, pero la voz de Allen llena de comprensión y cierto toque cariñoso, aun a pesar de la revelación hecha, le daba mucha más esperanza. – Bueno. No es como si yo hubiera sabido actuar de otra forma, supongo que no puedo decir que hiciste mal, porque yo no sé que hubiera hecho en tu lugar –

Allen se puso en cuclillas frente al pelirrojo, este dio una larga inhalación mientras admiraba al otro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Allen voluntariamente se acerco de está manera a él?

-Lo que sí se es que si tuviera tiempo de pensarlo, llegaría a una mejor solución, una que no hiera a nadie –

Lavi mordió su labio inferior, en parte porque sentía un nudo en la garganta y en otra porque Allen le estaba tocando. Sutilmente pero lo hacía. Las yemas de los dedos del chico sobre su frente se sentía tan maravillosamente bien que incluso llegó a temer respirar demasiado fuerte para que el otro se separara de él más de lo necesario.

-Algo así es difícil, Allen –

-¿No lo es siempre? –

Lavi sonrió.

-Supongo –

-Tonto –

Algo había cambiado, si bien fue el tono o la calidez que ambos sintieron expandirse desde el punto donde hacían contacto con el otro a todo el cuerpo, algo había cambiado porque el aire ya no se sentía tan pesado, porque ver al otro comenzaba a ser más significativo de lo que había sido tiempo atrás y por sobre todo porque de alguna forma ese punto era uno donde podía trazarse una línea de inicio.

-Aun sigo molesto –

El peso en los hombros de Lavi finalmente fue levantado. Pese a que aquellas palabras aun le condenaban con la amargura del quinceañero igual entendía que él estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, de alguna forma a pesar que el lugar actual en el que ambos se encontraban no fuera completamente firme.

-Y Kanda también debe estarlo – La sorpresa de Lavi no se hizo esperar ante tal declaración. –Si fuera tú dejaría atrás el pasado –

- ¿Cómo? – El aprendiz de Bookman lo sabía de sobra. Aun estaba aquel conflicto que él y Kanda trataban de ignorar por el bien de la supuesta armonía dentro de la orden, al menos en su caso así lo era. De Kanda no podía decir mucho, y aunque allá en el fondo quisiera las paces con Kanda sabía que este no sería tan indulgente. Porque Kanda era un gato y a los gatos el resentimiento les dura una vida entera.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –

Pese a no ser la primera vez que Allen sonreía de esa forma. El que este mostrara aquella sonrisa que solo ponía cuando jugaba póker era demasiado tenebroso. Lavi trago duro, más no dijo algo al respecto.

-Eso te pasa por tomar decisiones apresuradas. –

-Pero si acabas de decir que tu talvez hubieras hecho lo mismo – Se quejó el pelirrojo haciendo de paso que Allen soltara una risita.

-Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de enmendarlo talvez a pesar que cueste mucho lo haría. Además ¿Cómo piensas seguir adelante si aun quedan cosas inconclusas? –

Allen dejo de trazar círculos sobre la frente de Lavi, este sin embargo, extrañó aquel roce juguetón y en cuanto el albino hizo ademán de incorporarse el cuerpo del pelirrojo reacciono más rápido de lo que su mente pudo hacerlo.

Allen había chocado sutilmente con el pecho del pelirrojo al haber sido halado por este. Los brazos del mayor le tenían apresado firmemente. Dejando la sorpresa inicial, Allen suspiro contento, lleno y por primera vez desde que había iniciado aquella conflictiva relación con Lavi, se sintió querido por ser el mismo y no otra persona.

-Allen. –

El susodicho salió de su ensoñación para soltar un sonido en respuesta al llamado del pelirrojo.

-¿Estamos bien? –

Lavi tomo aire y en el tiempo en el que Allen tardó en contestar – y de los cuales no supo si se trataban de meros segundos o algunos cuantos minutos – lo abrazó más a sí.

-Estamos bien – El pelirrojo sonrió levemente antes de hundir su cabeza en el cuello del otro. – Y lo seguiremos estando a menos que se te ocurra hacer una tontería –

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? – Allen le dirigió una mirada que claramente podía leerse como su incredulidad a pensar lo contrario. –Vale, el cabeza hueca de la relación soy yo. – suspiro de forma dramática mientras hacia la declaración en dirección al cielo.

-¿Relación? – La tensión del otro fue percibida inmediatamente por Lavi en cuanto este había cuestionado aquello. Con una parsimonia impropia de él, el pelirrojo le miro de manera solemne.

-Sí. Estamos en una relación. . . ¿o no? – Incluso Lavi tuvo problemas para dejar salir aquello de manera natural y precisa, el sentimiento implicado iba allí, el nerviosismo aparente de dar un paso más hacia un lugar incierto con Allen – a pesar de que así lo quisiera – era sobrecogedor.

-No lo sé. Es que nunca me lo pediste – Ante tal declaración, Lavi solo pudo reír abiertamente.

-Allen, no me digas que eres tradicionalista – El peliblanco frunció el ceño y le miro molesto.

-Contigo hay que hacer bien las cosas –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Es que acaso soy yo el malo en esta relación? Ni siquiera la hemos comenzado – Allen bufo antes de desviar su mirada.-En serio, ¿En que me estoy metiendo con alguien como tú? –

-A veces me pregunto como es que puedes ser tan…tan como tú, con una mujer y ser un fiasco total con algo como esto. – Los dedos de Lavi tomaron la barbilla del otro. Con sutileza, casi como si se tratara de un tesoro, Lavi cerró sus ojos y se inclino hacia Allen. El albino cerró los suyos de forma casi inmediata, con su molestia anterior habiendo sido completamente disipada por el acto de su acompañante.

Habiéndose inclinado hacia el pelirrojo, esperaba hacer contacto con este y cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos mientras dibujaba una expresión en blanco. Lavi frente a él sonreía abiertamente y con sinceridad aunque más al fondo el brillo juguetón del ojo esmeralda le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-Si quieres que te bese solo dilo – Allen se sintió un poco culpable por borrarle la sonrisa, tan solo un poco.

Un golpe se escuchó y por segunda vez en ese día, Lavi había sido golpeado en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué? –

¿Acaso Lavi pensó que se quedaría quieto al molestarlo de esa forma?

-Aprende a ser serio de vez en cuando. Tonto Lavi – Y es que en realidad su cuerpo había hablado por el en cuanto se había inclinado hacia el pelirrojo en respuesta a la invitación que este le había hecho. Al final fueron sus frentes las que habían hecho contacto y a pesar que amaba poder estar tan cerca con el otro, odiaba que este jugueteara con el en un momento tan delicado.

Con ello Allen volteó su cara y se preparó para incorporarse cuando nuevamente los brazos del otro se lo impidieron.

-Vamos solo quería saber si podía hacerlo – Allen le dirigió una mirada en blanco – Si te inclinaste es porque lo quieres tanto como yo –

El albino se sonrojo levemente mientras que el otro se mostraba complaciente con ese hecho.

Esta vez y sin mayor ceremonia. Lavi llevo su mano hacia el cuello de Allen y le besó.

El choque de aquellos labios por si solo, hizo que una corriente placentera les recorriera a ambos desde los pies a la cabeza. Esta era la primera vez que ambos se mostraban conscientes de que querían aquel roce que pese a ser casto y puro llevaba en el tanto deseo reprimido, aquel deseo de querer y ser correspondido, de dar y ser aceptado, era la cúspide de lo que podrían desear.

Cuando las bocas comenzaron a moverse y a moldearse una a la otra, las manos comenzaron a inquietarse. Unas recorrían el cuello del otro, otras buscaban palpar al otro tanto como fuera posible. Ambos querían perderse en el otro mientras se alimentaban entre si con aquella unión de labios que cada vez se hacia más demandante pero no por ello primal.

Fue cuando finalmente Lavi se aventuro a llegar más allá de los limites de los labios del albino, cuando aquel roce de lenguas que le hicieron saborear la extraña y deliciosa combinación de Allen Walker, no podía definirla ni compararla con algo más porque esto era único, era su sabor favorito y el único en su clase del cual solo él podía ser comensal.

'_Esto es real, esto es real'_

Bookman Jr. Se repetía constantemente aquella declaración en su cabeza. Suficiente había tenido con el sueño del tren como para que esto fuera otra farsa, producto de su retorcida y cansada mente.

'_Esto es real'_

Debía de serlo, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Allen sobre su regazo, el beso cálido y húmedo que estaba llevando sus instintos cada vez más allá, la voz ahoga del otro que quedaba casi muda con su propia boca porque de inmediato le comía las palabras, todo debía ser real.

Lavi no abrió su ojo para poder recorrer de manera perfecta el camino desde los labios del albino hasta su cuello, tanto como para poder desabrochar los botones del uniforme de Allen. Los sonidos complacidos de Allen pararon en cuanto sintió como la mano de Lavi comenzaba a tocar su pecho.

-Espera…Lavi –

La voz del más pequeño era ahogada y Lavi, obediente a sus propios instintos no pudo sino ignorarle antes de morderle suavemente en la unión del cuello y el hombro. Un sonido más fuerte salió de la boca de Allen al mismo tiempo que la piel entera sufría pequeñas descargas eléctricas bajo la dermis producto del punto erógeno que Lavi acababa de descubrir.

-Perdón, no te escuche. ¿Decías algo? – Allí estaba nuevamente la mirada burlona del otro y aunque en primera instancia le quiso golpear, se detuvo para admirar aquellas facciones que por el momento le parecían inundadas de lujuria.

-Rápido –

-¿Ah? –

-Vas muy rápido – susurro con vergüenza.

-¿Lo crees? – pregunto de manera alegre a su ahora pareja – Yo creo que es el ritmo perfecto –

Con aquello Lavi nuevamente se dio a la tarea de desabrochar los botones restantes de la chaqueta de Allen.

-Por que para ser sinceros. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos querido esto? –

Allen no opuso resistencia y pensó en las palabras de Lavi antes de comprender realmente el deseo de ambos de estar con el otro. Después de todo, aquel sentimiento había comenzado incluso antes de la misión, el que Lavi no se hubiera dado cuenta por su miedo de vivir algo como lo que le sucedió a Clara y a su amante, y el que Allen al fin tuviera alguien cercano como nunca antes lo tuvo y no supiera definir bien aquel sentimiento, fueron contratiempos que hasta el día de hoy, pasaban la factura correspondiente al reloj.

¿Por qué seguir negando algo que tanto el como Lavi deseaban?

-Esto es, en cuerpo – un beso – en alma – otro más – y con el corazón, Allen –

Sus dudas se habían despejado y poco duró el tiempo en el que pudo abrir su boca para contestarle al otro en cuanto fue cargado por Lavi. Su protesta murió en los labios del otro cuando supo que comenzaban a entrar al edificio.

Una vez en el suelo Allen le miró con curiosidad.

-Sería contraproducente si seguimos así afuera, hay un frio horrible –

Lo cual para Allen fue completamente errado porque justamente ahora tenia el cuerpo, la cabeza y parte de su vientre quemándole.

-Relájate, tengo un plan –

Lavi le había leído la mente. Y es que aunque estuvieran adentro de la sala que daba al balcón, cualquiera podía entrar. Si Lavi decía que tenía un plan, cualquier que este fuera, no importaba entonces. Lo único a lo que podía rendirse ahora eran las caricias y los besos que Lavi trazaba sobre su pecho descubierto. A cada beso que daba bajaba más y más y para cuando Lavi llegó a la altura del pantalón de Allen, comenzó a lamer la zona donde su miembro se encontraba y aunque la tela gruesa del pantalón de este se interponía entre aquel contacto, Allen no pudo sino sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

El lugar comenzaba a inundarse de suspiros y gemidos sofocados. Lavi adoraba aquel sonido y dispuesto a escuchar aun más llevo su mano hacia el bulto que necesitaba atención bajo los pantalones del otro. De alguna forma los suyos propios comenzaban a hacérsele bastantes apretados de un momento a otro.

Se incorporó nuevamente y llevó su boca hacia la de Allen. Esta vez con un instinto más primal que pese a llevar todo el sentimiento posible en el, había rasgos que marcaban territorio lujurioso.

Lavi dio un pequeño brinco al encontrar la mano de Allen comenzando a despojarle de todo aquel obstáculo que se interponía entre sus manos y su piel. No supo en que momento sucedió y mucho menos como lo hicieron, pero de alguna manera ambos habían terminado en el suelo, no era precisamente el mejor escenario para entregarse al otro por primera vez, pero para ambos la razón ya hace mucho que había perdido fuerza cuando las hormonas se proclamaron el piloto de sus cuerpos.

Allen suspiró y el choque de entre ambas erecciones bajo el molesto pantalón fue el detonante para que un gemido unisonó rompiera el silencio de aquella sala. Comenzaron a frotarse entre sí, tanto como aquella posición se los podía permitir. Lavi arriba, Allen abajo y mientras el de arriba seguía frotándose tan necesitadamente con el otro, acercó su boca al mismo sitio donde Allen había anunciado el primer punto erógeno que encabezaría la lista que esa misma noche Lavi se había propuesto encontrar.

El sonido hecho por el menor tras morderle nuevamente aquel sitio, hizo que su propio miembro se moviera en respuesta al erotismo que soltaban los gemidos del menor.

Esta vez. Lavi comenzó a deshacerse de los pantalones de Allen, mientras este había tomado una de sus manos y a falta de la boca de Lavi, había comenzado a lamerlos de una forma demasiado sugestiva y lujuriosa que solo hizo que el pelirrojo incrementara su velocidad para deshacerse de aquellos molestos pantalones.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el ya se había incorporado para mirar al otro, Allen yacía completamente desnudo frente a él. Era una visión por si sola comenzaba a hacer que su miembro comenzara a mojar sus ropas por el líquido seminal.

Allen le saco de su ensoñación en cuanto se incorporo para llegar hasta él y le beso de lleno mientras con sus manos trabajaba arduamente por librar su pulsante miembro que yacía encarcelado en aquel montón de tela. A cada roce de Allen sobre la zona de su miembro, incluso de forma no intencionada hacia que el pecho del pelirrojo se contrajera mientras buscaba callar los sonidos que poco a poco buscaban colarse entre sus labios e inundar la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Para cuando su pantalón cayo a sus pies, Lavi perdió todo raciocino que había quedado como reserva en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Allen le estaba tocando con su mano. Aquellos ojos cristalinos del otro llevaban timidez, curiosidad y más al fondo una necesidad tan abrasadora que solo podía ser comparado con la suya.

Viendo que el pelirrojo aceptaba aquella acción siguió masturbándole mientras el otro se enfocó en besarle nuevamente, desde la boca hasta el cuello, pasando por la oreja en donde en ese momento, la enlisto como el punto erógeno numero dos de Allen en su lista.

-Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como tú me haces sentir, Allen –

Incluso a sus propios oídos, la voz que tenía para esos momentos le parecía tan ajena. Esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a hablar cuando finalmente sus neuronas movieron sus labios haciendo audible sus pensamientos. Su voz sonaba ronca, con una necesidad primal que cualquiera hubiera asociado con la hambruna. Allen tuvo un espasmo en su propio miembro al escuchar la voz de Lavi y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, nuevamente se encontraba en el suelo, con Lavi sobre él mientras este seguía mordiendo, lamiendo y besando cuanta piel blanquecina hubiera a su paso.

Aun sin soltar el miembro de Lavi y hasta donde aquella posición se lo permitía, seguía moviendo su mano frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo sobre aquel húmedo y pulsante miembro que pronto sabría, estaría dentro de si mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en cuanto su pareja pasó su lengua sobre los sensibles botones rosas sobre su pecho. Su espalda se arqueo y formo un cóncavo perfecto mientras olvidaba su mano sobre el miembro del otro para llevarla a su boca y callar el gemido que posiblemente cualquiera en la vecindad hubiera podido escuchar.

-Eres tremendamente sensible Allen –Este no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado callando aquel gemido que burbujeaba en su pecho como para darle atención a una respuesta lo suficientemente racional a aquella declaración.

La lengua del otro dejo su pezón izquierdo, y mientras buscaba al derecho, dibujo un camino de saliva hasta ese, la sensación se volvió a repetir y Lavi no pudo evitar apresar una de las manos de Allen para escucharle a el y su sinfonía erótica que le ponía cada vez más ansioso por formar parte de ella.

La lengua comenzó a bajar hacia el sur. Allen mordía su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda era retenida por Lavi. En cuanto el aliento de su pareja chocó contra su vientre Allen pudo importarle menos si allí mismo montaba la sinfónica del siglo con sus sonidos sexuales porque no había forma de poder liberar la energía acumulada por el placer en su interior, no después que Lavi comenzaba a lamer toda la zona en las cercanías de su propio miembro.

-L-lavi –

Era una queja, pero había salido como una petición. Y es que mientras el pelirrojo le besaba y le mordisqueaba sutilmente la parte interna de sus muslos, Allen no podía sino desear que aquella boca que hacia maravillas, le llevara más allá del cosquilleo en sus pies, en su vientre y la corriente eléctrica que iba y venia cual vaivén.

Lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Suspiraba sobre su miembro, rozaba sus labios sobre este pero no terminaba de cumplir el cometido que Lavi ya se había trazado pero que estaba postergando para torturarle.

-L-lavi –

Volvió a quejarse y esta vez el susodicho le envolvió con su boca.

El sabor metálico en su boca, le dio al menor la capacidad de volver a la realidad y dejar momentáneamente el mundo de placer al que Lavi le había llevado. Había mordido su mano tan duro que inevitablemente está había terminado sangrando un poco, el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de ello, en cuanto lo hizo, dejó atrás el miembro inquieto del otro para lamer la mordida.

La respuesta a su acción fue un Allen sonrojado y sudoroso de las previas actividades que con ojos cristalinos pedía, exigía y por sobre todo se quejaba de él y su ignorancia para con su miembro que continuaba insaciable y necesitado de su boca.

Lavi sonrió y le besó nuevamente. Allen internamente rechazó el sabor de sí mismo en la boca de Lavi. El pensamiento de aquello por sí solo le hizo excitarse aun más.

-Quiero que acabemos juntos, de la manera correcta –

Aquella fue toda la explicación que obtuvo del pelirrojo, y en cuanto la comprendió asintió.

Lavi se posiciono en medio de sus piernas, tomo ambas delicadamente mientras las acariciaba por el interior de los muslos para después frotar su miembro húmedo por aquel líquido, en la entrada del más pequeño. Luego retiro este de las cercanías de la entrada de Allen para disconformidad del susodicho, a cambio de ello llevo sus dedos a esta y comenzó a introducir y a sacarlos para emular la actividad que seguiría después de aquello. En cuanto Lavi dio por suficiente aquella estimulación llevo su cuerpo hacia el frente hasta que sus labios llegaron al lado de la oreja del otro.

-No quiero apresurarnos, aun puedes negarte–

Allen suprimió el escalofrío que le produjo el aliento del otro y se apresuro a responder.

-Cuando comenzamos no fue eso lo que dijiste –

Lavi le miro con cierta aprehensión en su rostro.

-Dije que lo deseo, te deseo. Pero no quiero arruinar lo que apenas acabamos de arreglar –

Esta vez fue Allen tomo entre sus manos la cara del otro y se acercó.

-Esta me parece una buena forma de terminar de arreglarlo – Lavi ensanchó su ojo al escuchar aquello y aunque el sonrojo de Allen y su mirada nerviosa estaban presentes, supo que había determinación en el otro al querer esto tanto como él.

-Esto va a. . . –

-No me importa –

La respuesta de Allen sorprendió a Lavi, por la rapidez, la decisión y por el hecho en sí de que Allen estaba dispuesto a sufrir la dolencia del acto sin pensárselo dos veces. Un beso fue la promesa de Lavi por no tratar de lastimarlo demasiado, por otro lado fue la de Allen para soportar todo lo que fuese necesario.

Lavi colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del otro y luego de frotar el líquido de este en ella a manera de lubricante, comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro. Mordió su labio inferior en cuanto Allen tomó su mano en un apretón que le empatizaba con su propio dolor.

Las respiraciones se hicieron más esporádicas, el latir de ambos corazones estaban a un punto de una arritmia en donde podía ser peligroso llegar.

El trabajo de penetrar sin romper la piel del otro más de lo que fuera necesario era demasiado. No había habido lubricante pero ambos estaban demasiado apurados por un reloj que seguía contando el tiempo perdido como para tomarse unos segundos y pensarlo nuevamente.

Fue lenta, dolorosa y todo lo contrario al cielo prometido que ambos habían escuchado decir que se trataba. Fue hasta que minutos, horas, días después que el dolor terminó y los gemidos de dolor y el errático respirar de ambos se calmó, que finalmente se miraron a los ojos.

-Somos… -

Lavi hacía lo posible por no moverse, por resistir la tentación y no desangrar al otro por la brutalidad de su propia necesidad.

-Somos uno solo – Y Lavi rió, lleno y complacido mientras Allen se miraba un poco molesto de su burla.

-Cálmate – Susurró Lavi frente a la boca del otro, en un movimiento que dolió y dió placer al mismo tiempo. – Solo estoy feliz –

-Tonto Lavi – a falta de una mejor respuesta, aquella contestación fue la más acertada que pudo encontrar el peliblanco.

Aun sin moverse Lavi besó la mano de Allen mientras gotas de sudor se unían en su sien y resbalaban eróticamente por su cara, su cuello e incluso algunas vivían lo suficiente para conocer el pecho de este.

-L-lavi, muévete – Pidió Allen con una voz que no parecía suya.

-¿Aun duele? –

-Te digo que te muevas – gruño Allen ante la desesperada necesidad que sentía quemándole las entrañas.

Maldita sea, que el dolor ahora era lo de menos, quería llegar a la cima, quería deshacerse de ese malestar en la unión del cuerpo de Lavi y el suyo porque le estaba matando y prefería que el movimiento le hiciera sentir algo más, lo que fuera, que mantenerse en la misma posición por más tiempo.

Lavi suspiró incrédulo ante la petición del más pequeño pero lo hizo, y en cuanto lo hizo no supieron si el gemido fue de dolor o placer.

Fue una embestida y luego otra, y otra y otra más hasta que ya no había caso en preocuparse cuantas veces más había sido penetrado o había sido embestido cada uno porque mientras las repeticiones continuaban y el vaivén, el sonido del choque entre ambos cuerpos más la sinfonía libidinosa eran lo único de lo que tenían consciencia.

Luego comenzó a llegar. Mientras ambos gemían y jadeaban el nombre del otro y Allen había encontrado la manera de abrazarse al cuerpo del mayor, llegó. Un entumecimiento que comenzó a recorrerles el cuerpo indicándoles que habían tocado el punto inicial del camino que les llevaría a la ansiada cima, al clímax de aquella desesperada y brutal penetración.

-L-lavi, más –

Como si hubiese sido posible conseguirlo, el aludido incremento su ritmo.

Allen arañaba, rasguñaba y mordía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, porque era jodidamente maravilloso e intenso todo aquello que sentía. Lavi trabajaba con embestidas más fuertes, certeras y deliciosas que le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Allen comenzó a sentir algo parecido a un desvanecimiento pero luego todo regresó con la fuerza de una bomba atómica, no, una fuerza nuclear que exploto dentro de el, fue todo y nada a la vez y fue entonces que supuso que aquella sensación era lo más cercano a lo que podían llegar de tocar la cúspide del cielo. Gritó, y con ello el nombre de Lavi saliendo de sus labios fue lo último que pudo articular de forma coherente antes de que su energía hubiese escapado de su cuerpo.

Lavi admiraba la cara extasiada del otro y los espasmos remanentes del clímax de Allen mientras buscaba el suyo propio. Fueron un par de embestidas más las que le llevaron a seguir a Allen en su carrera por tocar los limites insospechados del placer cuando finalmente, se vino dentro de Allen con una mezcla de suspiro ahogado que soltó el nombre del peliblanco que le observaba completamente rendido al cansancio bajo él.

Lavi cayó sobre Allen, ni sutil pero ni tampoco bruscamente, era perfecto, solo eso. Y aunque los fluidos de ambos se interponían y comenzaban a dar cuenta al aire alrededor de ellos no les importó. La cabeza de Lavi sobre el pecho del otro donde su corazón retomaba su curso normal fue lo último que Allen supo antes de rendirse al sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OMAKE TIME

Omake 8

Lavi:

Estoy aburrido, Allen se ha ido a la misión a Francia.

Me aburro.

Quiero ver a Allen.

Y apenas han pasado ocho horas.

06 – 04 – xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lavi:

Van dos días desde que Allen y Lenalee se fueron.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Allen. ¿Estará tan aburrido como yo lo estoy sin él?

Espero que sí.

Solo espero que el día de mañana pase más rápido.

06 – 05 – xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lavi:

Es tan difícil vivir en este lugar sin Allen, necesito contacto humano. Más bien contacto-Allen. Comencé a buscar a Yuu para desaburrirme, pero no dio mucho resultado. Las visitas a la enfermería no son muy buena forma de pasar ocupado.

Allen, regresa pronto.

06 – 08 – xx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lavi:

¡Allen regresa a la orden hoy!

06 – 10 – xx

* * *

Regresé y en estos momentos solo espero las bombas, verduras o cualquier otra cosa que me quieran tirar porque sí. Me lo meresco.

Y acá esta el LEMMON prometido. Tenía ganas de hacerlo antes pero costó mucho considerando que Hoshino sigue sin darme a Lavi en los capítulos. Es que aunque no sea mi muso, Lavi debe compartir paneles con Allen para darme inspiración.

En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por seguir dandome ánimos a pesar que he dejado esta historia colgada desde hace más de 7 meses y gracias porque me han hecho feliz con sus alertas de autor, historia, favoritos, etc.

El próximo capítulo es el epílogo. Esta vez no tardaré mucho.


	20. Querido Lavi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 20: Querido Lavi.**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tic que tuvo su ceja no era más que la simple consecuencia de las estúpidas flores y corazones que parecían seguir al pelirrojo a donde quiera que este fuera.

Si bien el imbécil tenia toda la razón de estar feliz por – oh! Dios se lo podía imaginar – la razón que fuera, detestaba ver esa nube de arcoíris y lluvia de dulces sobre él porque, maldita sea era demasiado brillante para la vista a esas tempranas horas del día.

Lenalee debía saberlo también por su tan conocedora mirada, pero a diferencia suya, ella miraba a Lavi con una especie de empatía y felicidad.

Y en medio de todo, sabía que el idiota se esforzaba por no hacerle sentir mal, aun así tal esfuerzo era completamente mermado por las mencionadas nubes de arcoíris y flores que le seguían. Y la gota que termino de derramar el vaso, o bien, la metafórica botella, fue esa canción absurda que Lavi, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a cantar hacía más de unos minutos.

-Te haré un favor. –

Y solo de esa forma el pelirrojo parecía haber captado cierta noción de realidad.

-No te mataré hoy, de hecho no te mataré mañana tampoco y los días siguientes si tan-solo-te-callas –

La fuerza que imploraba de manera amenazante tal petición fue tratada por Lavi como siempre; con una sonrisa y aire despreocupado, sin mencionar las nociones suicidas que tenía cerca de Kanda.

-Lo siento Yuu. Tan solo es una buena mañana, es todo, estoy feliz –

Ni siquiera el dolor en su ojo podría quitarle tal felicidad.

Kanda estaba perdiendo el toque.

-Entonces ve y ponte feliz en otra parte – Gruño esperando el nunca visible temor de Lavi aun después de haberle apaleado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Lavi? Parece demasiado incluso para ti –

Lenalee, en vista del aparente intento de asesinato que se veía reflejado en los orbes del peliazul decidió interponerse entre ambos.

-Parece que sí es mucho, ¿verdad? –

El trío miro los platos servidos frente a ellos, sobre la carretilla de comida la cual se elevaba unos cuantos metros sobre ellos.

-Parece que tiene más apetito de lo normal –

El susurro de Lenalee fue captado por ambos, pese a que esta parecía haberlo dicho más para si misma.

-En todo caso debo llevarle la comida antes de que muera de inanición, creo que puedo escuchar sus gruñidos estomacales desde acá –

-Seguro –

-Che –

-Nos vemos más tarde –

Y tal como había llegado, el pelirrojo había salido del comedor, con una montaña de comida que parecía querer aplastarle de un momento a otro.

El mutismo que siguió tras la partida de Lavi hizo que la chica enfocara su atención al japonés que seguía esperando su desayuno tradicional.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –

Ofreció la chica con cierta aprehensión.

Kanda no mostro reconocimiento a la interrogante, sin embargo tras unos momentos de silencio le miro de reojo con algo parecido a la incredulidad.

-Solo necesito mi soba, meditar y ver si puedo golpearlo más seguido. –

Con una sonrisa entre triste pero comprensiva, Lenalee pidió su comida a Jerry quien terminaba de entregar el desayuno a Kanda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y lo siguiente que se escucho, además de un extraño golpe seco, fue un acalorado Allen con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya era hora, tienes idea de-…. –

Las quejas de Allen fueron calladas al ver la cara del pelirrojo quien pese al esfuerzo sobrehumano para mover la carretilla de comida y al extraño y no saludable color morado en el ojo derecho, seguía sonriendo como si nada en el mundo – ni siquiera el dolor en su mejilla derecha, la cual dicho sea de paso, también tenía un anormal color rojo – pudiera hacerle perderla.

No.

Ni siquiera el horrible dolor en su mejilla.

Y en las otras partes del cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –

Pese a la visible preocupación del albino por el otro, no hizo nada para moverse de su lugar en la cama.

De hecho, ni queriendo pudo haberlo realizado.

-Yuu –

La escueta pero natural respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, le hizo suspirar.

-Supongo entonces, que las cosas salieron bien, de alguna forma. - musitó el albino más enfocado en la carretilla de comida que en prestar atención al apaleado pelirrojo.

-Ta bien como pueden salir las cosas con Yuu - sonrió antes de añadir - ... Y esto - pausa para señalar su mejilla - pues, eso tú ya lo sabes –

-Ya dije que lo lamento, pero fue tu culpa por cargarme como una mujer indefensa hasta tu habitación. ¿Qué paso con lo de hacer las cosas lo más sutiles posible?–

-No pude evitarlo – rió el pelirrojo llevando la carretilla más cerca de su pareja en la cama. –Además Panda está ocupado con los generales discutiendo sobre su misión como para andar deambulando por allí, y…–

Allen quién había comenzado a devorar los platillos frente a él, miro de reojo a su pareja al captar el tono sugestivo y la mirada juguetona que le dirigía.

-…Te duele demasiado como para moverte –

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? –

Su respuesta fue una risa nerviosa pero alegre, la misma que Kanda había recibido momentos antes.

-Idiota –

Y antes de seguir engullendo, llegó hasta la boca del pelirrojo y le besó apresurada pero candidamente, antes de lanzarse nuevamente a su desayuno.

Si Allen hacía pausas en medio de la comida entonces definitivamente este debía quererle demasiado. Y pensó que si así era su primera mañana con Allen, no esperaba poder vivir las siguientes.

Todo estaba bien.

El estaba bien.

Adolorido, pero ese era el dolor de la victoria.

Y nada podía ser más perfecto que los sonidos de su pareja engulliendo todo a mil por hora y con sus gemidos de dolor que inundaban el lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OMAKE TIME

Omake 10

Querido Lavi:

Eres un idiota.

No, no hay frases lindas y bonitas, no después de anoche y del descomunal dolor de trasero que me aqueja este día.

Tu 'bitácora' – risa – es lo que muchos llamarían un diario, y no, Lenalee ni siquiera tiene uno…si quieres escribir algo productivo y que necesites sacarlo del pecho ahora me tienes a mi, porque esto, es triste, lo es, en verdad.

Lenalee te dijo que lo hicieras, pero no creo que ella se esperaría que te lo hubieras tomado tan en serio.

Dios prohíba que alguien encuentre este diario, si, escribí diario, porque eso es lo que precisamente es. De cualquier forma, este diario compromete tu integridad, la mía y de paso la de Kanda. Así que escóndelo en algún lado que no sea, por ejemplo, debajo del colchón de tu cama. Para ser un supuesto genio no eres muy brillante, ¿lo sabes?

En todo caso, te hice el favor de arrancar las cinco páginas anteriores en donde no había mas que mi nombre y el de – gruñido – Alice, además ¿Como diablos le hiciste para escribir que habías…habíamos… ¡quelohicimos! Tan rápido.

¡Ves lo que digo!, si alguien encuentra esta cosa te colgaran y sobre todo Bookman te castrará.

Idiota.

Necesito mi comida ya.

Porque diablos tardas tanto.

Espero que hayas podido hablar con Kanda y arreglar las cosas…o algo asi.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Parece que al fin vienes, al menos eso espero, puedo oler la comida…

Que bien huele~

Uh.

Rayos

Con cariño, y hambre.

Allen Walker

* * *

Y acá está el final de esta historia, luego de casi tres años, oh dios mío no puedo creerlo. Que ser tan irresponsable soy, pero aun así los amo, a todos los que me leyeron incluso hasta este capitulo, los que me dejaron reviews, los que me agregaron como autor favorito, historia favorita y las alertas.

¡Muchas gracias!

En fin dejo de balbucear porque esto comienza a parecer un discurso después de ganar un premio óscar.

Gracias por leer, aun tengo pendientes fics de DGM y no prometo terminarlos porque Hoshino sigue sin darme inspiración, pero haré el intento.

Gracias realmente.

Debo parar ya pero me emociona haber terminado mi primer fic.

*Abraza a sus lectores mientras llora*


End file.
